Kidnapped
by JemiLover101
Summary: Shane kidnaps Mitchie. But he has to keep her at his house while his boss is on a "business trip". He yells at her, beats her, and rapes her. But somehow. . . They fall in love. Rated M  in some chapters for sexual contents and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is a new story I'm writing. Don't worry, I'm still continueing my old story, You Are The Best Thing That's Ever Been Mine. I'm just gonna work on this at the same time. I hope you guys like it. I haven't seen a story like this on here yet so I'm excited to start something new. I'm sorry if it's a little crappy in the begining but it will get better, I promise. :) I posted this before, but it wouldn't show up on the archive so I deleted it and am trying to do this again.**

***Camp Rock never happened and they're not famous. The characters will get OOC***

**Rated M in some chapters for language and sexual contents. The reason I didn't make it rated M in all was because it wouldn't show up on the archive and I really want people to read it. So I'll put a warning up whenever there it mature material. It gets pretty angsty so don't read it if you can't handle it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Camp Rock movies or their characters.**

**Mitchie Torres: 17**

**Nate Gray: 17**

**Shane Gray: 18**

**Jason Gray: 20**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't you remember I'm your baby girl<br>****How could you push me out of your world  
>Lied to your flesh and your blood<br>Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved**

**- For The Love of a Daughter by Demi Lovato**

Chapter 1

My Life is a Mess

**Mitchie's POV**

My life is a mess. And just when I thought it couldn't get worse, guess what? It became even more terrible. And I fell in love with someone who I thought I would hate for the rest of my life. . .

It all started when I woke up that one morning. I shouldn't even have gotten out of bed. I had woken up to the sound of my mom stumbling into the house with a new guy she found at the club. I rolled my eyes and burried my head into my pillow. I should be used to this by now but it still disgusted me. My mom has been doing these types of things a lot since she left my dad. It's been a year since _this _has been happening.

You see, my mom and my dad used to be madly in love with each other. They had me and we were all happy. But somewhere along the line, he stopped loving her. He started beating her when I was 7. I was so scared that I hid in my room and didn't come out until the next morning. I even ran away a few times. But my mom still loved him.

One day, I saw him cheating on her with a slut that he found. When I told my mom, she wouldn't believe me. She thought I was seeing things and that I was too young to know about this kind of stuff. She was too in love with him to see the truth. He found out I told her and started beating me as well.

One day, when I saw nine, my mom saw him making out with the other girl. She was heartbroken. Then she saw me crying in a corner with bruises all over my arms and legs. She finally came to her senses and got a divorce with him.

After that, she fell into a depression. She barely talked or ate. The only reason she didn't kill herself was for my sake.

But a few years later, she finally lost it. She started drinking and doing drugs. She went out early in the morning and came back drunk late at night. I soon had to learn to make enough money for me and for her.

She just got worse and worse. About a year ago she started going to clubs. Ones with a lot of preverted people. She came home even more drunk. A lot of times, she brought guys home. Like today. Sometimes, in the middle of the night, I would hear them having sex. It makes me want to throw up. I barely ever saw her anymore.

As I think about this, I blame it on my dad. I barely remember him, but that makes me hate him even more. If he hadn't done this to her, we wouldn't be in this mess. We would all be happy and my life would be perfect. But faith decided to be cruel.

I got ready and went downstairs. I hear noises from my mom's room. I rolled my eyes, disgusted, and headed out the door to school. I didn't eat breakfast; I had lost my apatite.

The day went by like any other: boring and lifeless. I was glad it was a Friday. I went to my classes, talked my only friend, Seirra, got A's on my tests. I was really glad when the last bell rang. But I ended up asking myself why I was so happy. I had nothing to go back to. It would be the same as any other day. I would go to work, have some guys hit on me, slap them all in the face, come home to find that my mom wasn't there, do my homework, make dinner for myself, leave some for my mom, go to bed, and wake up in the middle of the night,hearing my mom have sex with they guy she brought.

I sighed and closed my locker. Why does this have to happen to me?

"Hey, Mitchie!" Sierra cheerfully said, coming up to me.

"Hi Si," I said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Guess what?" she asked. "Jake asked me out!"

"That's great!" I faked a smile. Jake was a guy that Sierra had a crush on since fifth grade.

"Eep, I know!" She jumped up and down. I had to smile_. At least one of us is having a good day._

Just then, Nate Gray, the hottest and most popular guy in school, came up to us.

"Hey," he said, leaning on his arm which was above my head. "I'm having a party at my place tonight. Every popular and rich kid at this school is going to be there. I was wondering if you and your friend wanted to come."

I shook my head. "Sorry, but - "

"We'll be there," Sierra cut in. I shot her a glare.

"Cool. See you there." Nate winked at my and walked towards his group of friends.

"What the hell, Sierra?" I asked once he was out of earshot. "You know I can't go. I have to work if I want to keep me and my mom alive."

"Oh come on," Sierra said. "It'll be fun. You can miss work for one day can't you? And besides, it'll take your mind off of your depression. And you might meet a cute guy."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't think it's a good idea. I don't even know why he invited me."

"Isn't it obvious? He so likes you! You're the only one that can't see it."

"Then why did he invite you?"

"Jake probably asked him to."

I was running out of excuses. "I don't know. . ."

"Please, Mitch! For me?"

I thought about it. Sierra was the only one that knew about my family drama. She was always there for me when my mom wasn't. She was like a sister to me. How could I say no to her? "Fine."

"Yay!" She hugged me. "Come on, lets get something to wear."

I groaned. "Do we have to? I already have something."

"_You_ have a dress?" Sirera rasied an eyebrow.

"No. . . But I'll find something to wear."

"Fine. I'll pick you up at 8."

We said goodbye and headed home. I went inside to find the house empty, just like a expected. I did my homework and did some stuff to pass the time. I started getting ready at 7:30.

I really didn't know what to wear. All the popular kids were gonna be at the party so I had to wear something cool. I decided on some short shorts and a shirt that exposed part of my stomach. It wasn't really my style, but the popular kids wore it.

Sierra called me at 7:55 and told me she was going to be there at any minute. I went downstairs and to my suprise, saw my mom sitting on the couch.

"Mom, you're home."

"I am," she said, eyeing my outfit. "Where are you going dressed like that?"

"Um. . ." I started to panic. My mom never approved of stuff like this. Even though she does way worse things. "Sierra and I got invited to a party. I didn't ask you because I didn't think you'd be home."

"That doesn't explain why you're dressed like that."

"It's a party filled with popular kids. If I don't want to embarass myself, I need to wear what they wear."

"That doesn't mean you have to dress like a slut. You know how I feel about things like this."

"What do you care?" I yelled angrily. I was a bit hurt that she had called me a slut. "You go out and do things way worse! I barely see you during the day. And when I see you at night, you're fucking some stranger!"

"Don't talk to me like that!" she snapped. "You don't know how hard it's been for me since your father and I got a divorce."

"Then why did you split with him? You could have just stayed with him and made us all even more miserable, like you did for so many years! Why ruin my life more, while making me work so the both of us could survive?" The instant those words fell out of my mouth, I felt guilty.

Mom looked down with tears in her eyes. When she looked back up at me, those tears had fallen over. "Mitchie. . ."

"Whatever. Bye Mom." With that I walked outside and slammed the door, leaving my mom crying on the couch.

I saw that Sierra was already there in her car with Jake and got in.

"Mitchie, are you alright? You look like a mess." Sierra said once she saw me.

I realized I was crying and quickly wiped my tears. "I'm fine. Let's just go."

The drive there was silent. When we got to Nate's house, we were seperated by all the people. I pushed passed all of them and stood at a corner, leaning against a wall. I looked out at the party with disgust. There were a bunch of drunk people there. A lot of people were dancing a little too close to be doing anything appropriate. I cringed in disgust as I saw two drunk lesbians standing by the pool, kissing passionately and touching each other in inappropriate places. Maybe this was a bad a idea.

After a few hours of standing in the same corner, I grew tired. I looked onto the dance floor to see Sierra and Jake slow dancing. I smiled a little. At least one of us was having fun. I wanted deperately to go home but I didn't want to disturb them. Just as I was deciding weather to walk home, Nate came up to me.

"Are you getting bored?" he asked.

"No," I lied. "I'm just not comfertable being around all these drunk people."

"I get what you mean. Come with me." He grabbed my hand and led me inside. We went upstairs to a room.

"Is this your bedroom?" I asked sitting in the bed.

"Yeah," he replied. "Pretty cool, huh?"

It had blue walls with a bunch of posters. There was a guitar and a keyboard near his desk.

He sat down next to me. I looked up at him and saw that he was a little too close for my liking. I shifted uncomfertablely.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "Your eyes are red."

"Yeah," I said. "I just got into a fight with my mom before coming here."

"Ouch. What was it about?"

"Just some family drama. She divorced with my dad because he was an abusive jerk. But she was so in love with him that she fell into a depression. I have to work and look after the house to keep us both alive."

"Oh," Nate said, hugging me. "I'm sorry. That must be really tough."

"Yeah," I said, pulling away.

It was then that I realized that he had gotten closer. I looked at his face and saw that he was leaning in.

I cleared my throat and stood up. "I should get going. I need to apologize. Thanks for inviting me. Bye."

Before I could turn around, Nate got up. He grabbed my arm and crashed his lips onto mine. I paniced and tried pull away but his grip tightened.

"You're not going anywhere," he whispered into my ears. He placed his lips back on mine as his hands roamed my body, traveling south. He placed them on my butt and squeezed.

My womanly instincts kicked in. I pulled away from him and slapped him across the face. As he stood there in shock, I ran out the door and back outside.

"Mitchie?" I heard Sierra called. "Where were you?"

"Nowhere," I said quickly. "I'm going to go home now. I need to apologize to my mom about something." That was partly true.

"Oh, ok. Do you want me to drive you home?"

I shook my head. "I'll walk. It's not that far. Go have fun."

Sierra nodded uncertainly and hugged me goodbye. I left the house and started walking towards home, trying to think of what should say to my mom.

It was 11:30 now. The whole walk, I couldn't help but feel that someone was watching me. I nervously wrapped my arms around myself. I really shouldn't have worn these clothes. After a few more steps, I heard a noise.

"Who's there?" I said, whipping around. Nothing.

_Calm down Mitch. You're imagining stuff._

I turned around and smacked into someone. He grabbed my arms and started dragging me to a car.

"What the fuck?" I yelled. "Let me go."

"Shut up!" He said, slapping me. I tried to get away. He was a tall guy with curly black hair. If he wasn't trying to kidnap me, I would have thought that he was cute. He got me to the car and threw me inside.

"Where are you taking me? Let me go!" I demanded.

He punched me. My vision blured and I started to get dizzy. He punched me again and I blacked out. . .

I woke up a few hours later in a dark room. I got up and groaned. I had a massive headache. The same guy came over to me and grabbed arm, roughly lifting me up.

"Where am I?" I demanded. He slapped me.

"You really need to stop asking questions," he said. "It's just gonna get you even more hurt. Come with me."

I was too tired to protest so I went along with him. He took me to a room and I saw other girls. They looked just as scared as I felt. I tried not to show it.

"Hello everyone!" A guy said, coming out from behind the shadows. "I am Sir. You will refure to me as that and nothing else."

"Where the hell am I?" I shouted, bringing attension to myself. "Why am I here? What do you want with me?"

The guy that brought me here kicked me. "I told you to shut up! Don't talk to him like that."

"Is she your, Shane?" Sir asked.

"Yes, Sir." The guy, Shane, said.

Sir nodded. "You know what to do."

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go. How was it? Should I continue? Review and tell me. I welcome reviews from people who don't have an account.<strong>

**If you like this story, be sure to read my other story, You Are The Best Thing That's Ever Been Mine. Though it's not as extreme as this one will be.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Peace. Love. Jonas.**


	2. Did you learn your lesson?

**Hey guys! So something weird happened with the last chapter and it somehow didn't get posted on the archive. But what's even weirder is that I got a review. So we'll see what happens with this.**

**Reply to ananymous reviewers:**

**omgjoejonas: **Thank you so much! It means a lot. :)

**Here you go. Tell me what you think.**

**WARNING: This chapter is rated M! Read at ur own risk.**

**Disclaimer: You already know I don't own Camp rock**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Did you learn your lesson?

**Normal POV**

_"You know what to do."_

Shane roughly grabbed Mitchie's arm and pulled her up. "Come with me."

"What the fuck? Let go! Answer my question!" Mitchie screamed. Shane kicked her in the stomach which got her to shut up. Many of the men, including Sir, chuckled at her foolishness. She glared at them. She hated being made fun of. After years of working hard around a lot ot perverted people, she had learned to be strong.

Shane slapped her. "I said come on! Are you going to follow me,or do I need to hurt you more?"

Mitchie looked around. There weren't any doors nearby so she coudn't make a quick escape. She sighed. Even if she could, there were a lot of men there that were much bigger than her. Even though she was fast, they would catch up to her in no time. She relucantly followed Shane.

As she left, she looked at the other girls. Most of them looked like they were crying. They all gave her sympathetic looks as she left the room.

Shane grabbed her arm and pushed her forward to make her go faster.

"The fuck?" Mitchie shouted. "I can walk just fine on my own you know!"

Shane slapped her. "Don't talk to me like that! Infact, don't talk at all unless you're spoken to."

"I can talk whenever and however I want to talk!"

Shane growled in frustraion. He pushed her against the wall and got ontop of her, his face only centimeters away from hers.

"You're fiesty," he sneered. "But don't worry, we'll have that fixed in no time."

Mitchie struggled but he held on tighter. She finally gave up, sighing, and looked at him. While he was this close, she couldn't help thinking how pretty his eyes were. . .

While she was in a daze, Shane grabbed her arm and dragged her to the same room she had woken up in. He threw her to the ground and locked the door.

"What am I doing here?" she demanded.

He ingnored her and got ontop of her.

"What the hell?" Mitchie shouted, trying to push him off. "Get off of me!"

He punched her and took off her shirt. Her eyes widened in terror as she realized what he was about to do. She suddenly became very scared.

"Please don't," she whimpered.

"Not so bold now, are you?" Shane mocked.

"What do you want from me?" Mitchie cried, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Shane took off her pants and started taking his clothes off as well. Mitchie attempted to get up and run.

"Hey!" Shane shouted. Mitchie wasn't even able to unlock the door before Shane caught her and threw her to the ground. He got ontop of her again and ripped her underwear and bra off. They were both naked now. "You're not going anywhere."

The way he said that reminded Mitchie of Nate. She cried even harder as he slid inside of her.

"Please stop!" she begged. He went faster and faster. Everytime she screamed or told him to stop, he would slap her and go deeper, making her scream even more.

Shane could tell that this was her first time since she was bleeding and screaming a lot. But he didn't care. He was ordered to do it, so he did; he knew better than to question it. What did this girl mean to him anyways? She was just filth to him. And it amused him how he could hurt her after she was trying to look so bold.

Her screams subsided, for she had used much of her voice and her throat was getting sore. But she still pleaded him to stop. He eventually did.

"Get dressed," he ordered, sliding out of her. He got dressed himself.

She just laid there. She brought her knees up to her chest and stared at the ground by his feet. He kicked her. "Didn't you hear me? I said get dressed!" He picked her up and threw her against the wall. She blacked out for the second time that day.

* * *

><p><strong>Mitchie's POV<strong>

"Mitchie, get up!"

When I heard my name, I thought I was back home and that all of this was a nightmare. But when I opened my eyes, reality hit me. I was in the same room, with Shane standing over me.

"How do you know my name?" I asked groggily.

"I have my ways." He shrugged. "Now get dressed." He kicked me and got up.

I decided I shouldn't argue and got dressed. It's better than lying on the cold floor, naked. But it really bothered me how Shane was staring at me. "Can you give me some privacy?" I asked.

"No."

I sighed. I guess that was too much to ask for.

"Come with me," Shane said after I was fully clothed.

I just stood there. He grabbed my arm, which was starting to get a bruise.

"Ow, let go!" I yelled.

"Shut up!" Shane said, slapping me. "Didn't you learn you lesson?" I stood there quietly. Shane smirked. "I thought so."

We went back into the same room Sir was in. "Did you teach her, her lesson?" he asked Shane. Shane nodded. "Very good." Sir turned to me. "So, I hope you now know how things work around here. Bring her in!"

At first, I thought he was talking to me. But then the door slammed open and two buff guys came in, dragging a girl with them. The guys threw her at Sir's feet.

"You see," Sir said. "Sophie here** (A/N: IDK. Random name.) **tried to escape today. She thought she was so smart that she could fool us and get out, but look at what will happen now."

Sophie's eyes became the size of tennis balls. "Please don't!" she pleaded. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again. Please!"

"Of course you won't do it again," Sir said. "I'll make sure of that."

He pulled out a bat (where'd that come from?) and started beating her. Her screams echoed throughout the room. I tried to turn around so I wouldn't have to see the other girl in pain, but Shane held onto me tight so I couldn't look away.

After a few minutes of beating, Sir finally put the bat down. I was going to run forward to help Sophie, but Shane pulled me back. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," he whispered.

I was about to protest when I saw Sir pull out a knife. I gasped in horror and gripped Shane's arm to keep myself from fainting. I watched in terror as Sir lifted the knife above his head, Sophie cried out, and the knife was brought down upon her. I buried my head in Shane's shoulder. Shane tensed. Apparently, he has never seen anything like this before. Sir stabbed Sophie a few times until she became silent. He then threw her lifeless body to the ground and kicked it. "Get that out of my sight!" he spat. The same two men rushed forward and took Sophie's body out of the room.

"Now since that's settled," Sir said as if nothing had happened. "Let me tell you the real reason why you all are here. I'm going on a business trip to Paris. I won't be back for at least 6 months. I don't trust any of you idiots to look after the headquarters, so you will take your girls and keep them at your house. Make sure they don't escape. If they try to, I want you to bring as much pain upon them as you possibly can. But don't kill them. . . That's my job. That is all. You may pack your things and go. Dismissed."

Everyone started filing out. I just stood there, staring at the spot where Sophie had her life taken from her. Her blood was still there. Sir caught my eye, and smirked. "Wanna clean that up?"

I think I'm gonna be sick.

"Come on," Shane said softly. I followed him, but I didn't know where I was going. My mind was somewhere else.

Shane led me back to the cell. I sat against the wall with my knees up to my chest. It was quiet for a while, Shane and I were both in our own thoughts.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," he finally said.

"No you're not," I said flatly.

He rolled his eyes and walked to the door.

"Has he done that before?" I asked.

"I don't know," Shane whispered, turning around. "I'm going to get my things. I'll be back in five minutes." He left the room and locked the door behind him. I waited for his footsteps to subside before I broke down.

I cried for myself. I cried for Sophie, even though I didn't even know her. I cried for my mom and Sierra. How worried they must be right now! I hated myself for the way I had talked to my mom. She probably thinks I hate her. I cried and cried until I didn't have any tears left.

Shane came back a while later. We walked silently to his car. The drive was equally silent. I would have been amazed at how big his house was if I wasn't so depressed.

"So. . ." Shane said, breaking the silence.

I glared at him. He stood there awkwardly.

He cleared his throat and said, "Do you know how to cook?"

I nodded.

"Good. Go make me something. I'm starved."

"You live by yourself, and you don't know how to cook?" I asked.

"No, I know how to cook. I just don't want to. Why should I, when I have a slave?"

I rolled my eyes. So that's what I was now, a slave.

"Get going," Shane said.

I sighed and got to work in the kitchen. This was going to be a long 6 months.

* * *

><p><strong>So. . . Whacha think? Review and tell me.<strong>

**Questions:**

**1) Should I continue?**

**2) Favorite part?**

**3)What would you guys like to see?**

**I know it's really depressing but I promise, it will get better.**

**If u want to know what Shane's house looks like, read my story, You Are The Best Thing That's Ever Been Mine. I think the discrption is in ch 7. I'm too lazy to think of another one.**

**Don't forget to review.**

**Stay Strong.**


	3. She's Mine

**Hey guys! Here's the nexy chap. Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! That was the most I have ever gotten for one chapter. You guys are awesome!**

**This chapter is slightly rated M.**

**Replies to ananymou****s reviewers:**

**temmy okunade: **Thank you! Means a lot to me. :)

**Loki luvs evee: **Thank you! I know it's really depressing but It will get better.

***this person doesn't have a name*: **Thanks! :)

**musicluver: **Thank you! You're awesome!

**princess ali: **Thank you! I'll update as quickly as possible. I'm working on two other stories so it might be hard.

**mmirr: **Thanks! :)

**ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

She's Mine

**Mitchie's POV**

It's been a month. A month since I've been kidnapped. A month since I've last seen my mom and Sierra. A month since I've had my virginity taken from me. . .

Everyday, it's been the same routine. I wake up, get yelled at by Shane, make breakfast for him, do some work around the house, get yelled at again, yell back, and get beaten.

Everyday, Shane rapes me. Every. Fucking. Day. I really miss my old life, it was much better than this. But I'm stuck here, as a slave.

"Get going!" Shane yelled, kicking me.

"I'm going!" I yelled. "You don't have to freakin kick me or slap me everytime you tell me to do something! Can't you for once be patient?"

"Don't yell at me!" Shane said and slapped me. He was about to beat me some more when the doorbell rang. I would be relieved but it was probably one of his perverted friends. Now that most of them knew he had a slave, they would come over and ask if they could 'do' me. He would always say no. I don't know why, but I wasn't complaining.

**Normal POV**

Shane went downstairs and answered the door.

"Hey man," Shane's friend, David, said.

"Hey." They did a guy handshake thing and David came inside.

"So, I heard you've found a slave. It's about time."

"Is that all you came for?" Shane asked kind of annoyed. "Where's your slave?"

"My slave is cleaning my house. But don't worry. She's under security."

Shane rolled his eyes as David went past him and went upstairs. He entered Shane's room where Mitchie was cleaning. "Damn," David said. "Sir gave you the sexiest one." Mitchie rolled her eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me, bitch!" He slapped her.

"Hey, leave her alone," Shane said. Mitchie looked at him suprised.

"Why?" David asked. "Did you not see her attitude towards me?"

"Yeah, but I'll take care of that later. Don't touch her unless I tell you to."

"Come on, man. You're no fun."

"I don't want to get in trouble with Sir."

"Fine. But can I do her?"

"No."

"Why?" David asked. Mitchie looked at Shane, interested for the answer.

"Cause she's mine." Mitchie rolled her eyes. _Of course_. Little did she know that Shane meant it in a different way.

"Whatever," David said. "See ya." With that, he left the house.

Shane rolled his eyes and turn towards Mitchie.

"Need something?" She asked sarcasticly.

"Shut up."

Shane grabbed her and kissed her roughly. Mitchie sighed and let him do whatever. She stopped fighting a long time ago.

He ripped off her clothes and went inside of her. It started hurting after a while, but Mitchie didn't say anything.

After a few minutes Shane stopped and put his clothes back on. "Get - "

"Yeah, yeah," Mitchie said, putting her clothes on. Shane glared at her. He grabbed her arm and dragged her to her room. He threw her inside and locked the door. Mitchie crawled to her bed and curled into a ball. She was suprised that she had actually gotten a bed. But it was really small and stiff so it hurt her back.

She thought about her family. What was her mom doing right now? Was she looking for her? Or was she glad she was gone?

What about Seirra? Was she mourning her friend? Or had she moved on?

She even wondered what her dad was doing at the moment. He probably didn't even know that she had been kidnapped, raped, and made a slave. She hated her dad more and more. And she didn't even remember what he looks like.

After a while of crying, she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Mitchie woke up to her door opening. At first she thought it was Shane, though she didn't know why he was in her room in the middle of the night. But then the figure turned on the lights and she saw that it was David.<p>

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Don't talk to me like that, bitch!" He slapped her.

"WTF!" Mitchie yelled. "Where's Shane? Why are you here?"

"Oh, you don't have to worry about Shane," David said, getting ontop of her. Mitchie screamed and pushed him off. She punched him and ran for the door. "Hey!' he shouted. "Get back here you slut!"

He grabbed her by her hair and threw her on the bed. He got ontop of her again and took off her shirt and pants.

"Get off of me, you creep!" Mitchie yelled, slapping him.

David growled in frustration. "Shane didn't teach you enough decipline, did he? Let's fix that, shall we."

He took out a knife and slit her wrist. Mitchie screamed but David covered her mouth. "Scream and you die"

Mitchie nodded, tears sliding down her cheek. David cut her arms and legs. Mitchie tried to think os something to stop him. She wasn't just going to sit there while he hurt her. David was going down her leg. When he got low enough, she kneed him in the face.

He screamed in pain. "You fucking bitch!"

Before Mitchie had a chance to run, he grabbed her arm and stabbed the knife into it. Mitchie screamed.

Just then, Shane burst through the door. He grabbed David by his collar and pulled him off of Mitchie. He threw David to the ground and started punching him.

"I told you. Not. To. Touch her." With ever sentence, he landed a punch on David's face. By the time he was done, David had a black eye and a bloody nose. Shane dragged him downstairs and threw him out of the house. He came back up to Mitchie's room to find her balled up on the bed. He got some bandages and came up to her. She flinched when he sat down next to her.

"Please, don't hurt me," she said, crying.

"Don't worry," Shane said reasurringly. "I'm not going to do anything. But we need to patch up these wounds to keep them from getting infected."

Mitchie nodded. Shane gently took her in his arms before washing the cuts and bandaging them. Mitchie winced in pain as he got to the part where David had stabbed her.

"Let go! It hurts."

"Do you want it to get better or not?" Shane asked angrily. Mitchie stayed silent.

"Why are you being so nice?" she asked once he was done.

"Don't get used to it," he said.

"I wasn't going to." Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"See? It's this kind of attitude that gets you in trouble."

"Well I'm sorry," Mitchie said sarcasticly. "If you knew what I go through everyday of my life, you'd understand."

"Well it's gonna get you killed someday."

"Maybe it would be better if you weren't such a jerk!"

"I have to be."

"No you don't."

Shane raised his fists, ready to punch her. Mitchie tightly closed her eyes. Shane sighed and put his fist down.

"Get some sleep," he said. Mitchie nodded and layed down. Shane drapped some covers over her and left the room.

She looked after him in confusion. She was suprised that he hadn't punched her. She went to sleep with all these thoughts going through her head.

* * *

><p><strong>So. . . How was it? Sorry it's so short. I'm really tired. The only reason I'm writing this is because I'm bored.<strong>

**Questions:**

**1) Like it? Hate it? Love it?**

**2)What do you guys want to see happen in the next chap? I have some stuff planned, but I need to write something in the middle.**

**And wow, I did 3 updates in one day. One for each of my stories. I hope you liked this. :)**

**Stay Strong**


	4. You Monster!

**Wow! You guys are amazing. I got 10+ reviews for the last chapter! Thank you so much! ****Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I'm so sorry it took so long to update! I've been really busy so I haven't had that much time to write. And I really didn't know what to write. I hope I can make it up to you with this chapter. :)**

**Replies to ananymous reviewers:**

***person with no name*: **Whoever you are, thank you! And Shane has a good reason for being a jerk. That will be relieved later in the story.

**Loki luvs evee: **I'm trying my hardest! It's been so hard with school and stuff and I also need to study so I don't have enough time to write. But I'm glad that you're so excited about this story!

**mmirr: **Thank you! :)

**Temmy okunade: **Thank you! I'm glad you're really excited.

**ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

You Monster!

**Shane's POV**

When I woke up, everything was a blur. I had a huge headache. When my mind started to clear up a few moments later, everything came back to me.

Earlier that day, David and I had gone out to a bunch of clubs. I had lots of fun, scoring up tons of girls. While I was all carefree, David managed to get me drunk. He got me home late at night and helped me into bed. Then he got me a glass of water. That was the last thing I remembered before I blacked out.

Suddenly, everything clicked. That little fucker drugged me! But why?

As I was pondering this, I heard a scream. My eyes grew wide. Mitchie!

I shot out of bed and ran for her room. It hurt but I didn't care.

When I opened the door, I saw Mitchie only in her bra and underwear, crying. David was on top of her with a knife in his hand. He was cutting her!

I quickly ran over to them, pulling David off of her and knocking the knife out of his hand. Before he knew what was happening, I started throwing punched at him.

"I told you. Not. To. Touch her." With every sentence, I threw a punch at him to make sure he really got what I meant.

By the time I was done with him, he had a black eye and a bloody nose. I dragged him downstairs and literally kicked him out of the house.

"I better not see you again!" With that, I slammed the door and walked back upstairs to Mitchie. I got some bandages and sat down next to her. She tensed.

"Please don't hurt me."

As I looked down at her, I felt kind of sad. She looked so scared! But she always looks scared whenever I raped her. But I couldn't feel bad, I had to be mean.

"Don't worry," I said. "I'm not going to hurt you. But we need to patch up these wounds so they won't get infected."

She nodded timidly. I took her in my arms and cleaned her cuts. She felt so light! I made a mental note to give her more food. She winced as I came to the part where David had stabbed her.

"Let go! It hurts," she yelled.

"Do you want it to get better or not?" I asked angrily. I didn't mean to ask it like that, but it seemed to shut her up.

"Why are you being so nice?" she asked once I was done.

"Don't get used to it," I replied.

"I wasn't going to." She rolled her eyes.

"See? It's this kind of attitude that gets you in trouble."

"Well I'm sorry," Mitchie said sarcastically. "If you knew what I was going through everyday of my life, you'd understand."

"Well it's gonna get you killed one day."

"Maybe it wouldn't if you weren't such a jerk!"

"I have to be."

"No you don't."

I was getting fed up with this shit. She was making me so angry! I just saved her ass and she didn't even say 'thank you'. I raised my, fists ready to punch her. She tightly closed her eyes. At that moment, she looked like a small child getting yelled at by her father. I couldn't hurt her when she was like this. I sighed and put my fist down. "Get some sleep."

Mitchie looked surprised that I didn't punch her. But she nodded, too tired to protest. She layed down and I draped some covers over her. As I was about to close the door, I looked back at her. She was already asleep.

Why _was _I being so nice to her? She meant nothing to me. I didn't even know her that well. The only reason I had her here was because Sir had ordered me to. And when Sir gives you an order, you better follow it. I shook my head and left the room to get some much needed sleep.

**Mitchie's POV**

I woke up with a huge headache. The room was spinning. When everything started to get clearer, I tried to get up. Pain shot through my arm and I fell back down. I looked at my arm to see it all bandaged. There was some blood seeping through them, but not so much. I slowly took my covers off to see that I was only in my bra and underwear.

Memories of last night came back to me.

David coming into my room, ripping off almost all my clothes, and cutting me. Shane bursting through the doors, beating him up, and then kicking him out of the house. And then he bandaged my arm and was actually being gentle. Why was he acting so nice?

I heard a knock on my door and saw Shane come in. I looked at him, surprised. He never knocks, he usually just barged in.

"Hey," he said. "How are you feeling?"

"Um. . . Ok?" I said.

"Good. Do you think you can walk?"

"Yeah? Why?"

"We're going shopping."

"Huh?"

"You need to get some more clothes," Shane said. "And I'm bored."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't wanna."

"Too bad. Get up."

He left the room and slammed the door shut. I groaned and got my clothes on.

We went to the mall and got some clothes. I was happy to be changing out of my old ones, cause I had had them since Nate's party. But Shane made me get some more slutty clothes. I sighed. I was actually lucky to be getting clothes at all. Sometimes, he would make me do my work naked while he stared at me.

"You can choose some clothes too if you like," Shane said.

I looked at him surprised but didn't complain.

I was looking through some racks when I felt a sharp pain in my arm. I winced.

"Are you ok?" Shane asked.

"Do you really care?"

"Sorry, I'm just trying to be nice."

I fake gasped. "You're trying to be nice _and _apologizing? The world's ending!"

"Shut up and pick your clothes."

I rolled my eyes. "Why _are _you being so nice?"

"You want me to be mean?"

"No. It just seems weird."

"Well, like I said. Don't get used to it."

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

They were back home now. Mitchie was locked in her room and Shane was watching T.V.

Suddenly, Shane's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Shane asked, picking it up.

"Hello, Shane," a deep voice said.

"Sir?" Shane asked, a little timidly. Shane wasn't a pussy, but Sir scared the crap out of him.

"Of course, you idiot! Listen, you still have the girl, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good. She hasn't tried to escape yet, has she?"

"No, sir. She's been a good girl."

"Good. How is she?"

"She's ok. . ." Shane was surprised that Sir would care. "She's kinda hurt but - "

"Yeah, yeah," Sir said, cutting him off. "I don't really care. I want her to feel pain. Make her suffer. And take a picture for me."

"But Sir, she's really hurt."

"I don't care! Do as I say! Or you know what will happen."

"Y-yes Sir."

Sir growled something and hung up. Shane sighed and slumped down on the couch. He frustratingly ran a hand through his shaggy hair and got up. He walked upstairs to Mitchie's room and slammed the door open. Mitchie jumped in surprise and sat up on her bed.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

She looked so innocent. With her big brown eyes, her beautiful wavy black hair, lips that were so soft he just wanted to. . .

_Whoa there, Shane. You can't fall for her. You _have _to be mean._

Shane walked up to her and pushed her down on the bed.

She screamed. "What are you doing?"

"Shut up," Shane said, slapping her.

Mitchie started crying. "Please don't."

"I said shut up, bitch!" He reached down to take her shirt off.

Mitchie started crying and was about to give up when she felt a sudden burst of energy.

"Don't!" she cried, pushing him off.

Shane stumbled back in surprise. "WTF!"

Mitchie crawled to a corner of the wall and sat there with her knees up to her chest. "Leave me alone!"

"I thought you would have learned some respect by now!" Shane yelled. He was standing over her now.

"How the hell am I suppose to respect someone that treats me like trash?"

"Shut the fuck up!"

Before he could do anything, Mitchie tried to get up and run past him. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down. Her head slammed into the wall, hard. Her vision started to blur as Shane got on top of her.

"Get up!" he yelled

"No!"

Shane growled in anger. He grabbed her arm and yanked her up. She screamed, for the was the arm that David has stabbed.

"Stop!" she screamed. "You're hurting me!"

Shane brought his face down to hers. They were so close that she was sure he was going to kiss her. At the last moment, he changed directions and brought his lips to her ear. "Good," he whispered.

He yanked her up even harder. She screamed louder. Her wound had opened up and blood trickled down her arm.

"Let go! You. . . You monster!"

Shane stopped for a second and threw her to the ground. "You think I'm a monster, huh?" he said, crouching down next to her. "Well, let's see how long you'll last without any food or water. And I'm not bandaging that up for you again." He pointed at her bleeding wound. "Since I'm such a monster."

He got up and walked to the door, leaving her balled up on the ground, sobbing. When he got to the door, he turned around and took a picture of her. Then he left, slamming the door shut behind him.

_I am _not _a monster._

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry it's so short. I really don't know what to write and I think I've kept you guys waiting long enough.<strong>

**Thanks for reading this story and leaveing such amazing reviews! God bless you all!**


	5. Feelings?

**Alright, I know you guys really hate me right now for not updating soon. I'm so sorry! I sit down to write but I get distracted (usually by how sexy Joe Jonas is). I really hope this chapter can make it up you.**

**Thank you to all of you who are reviewing. This means so much to me. People telling me that they're obsessed with my story. It's AMAZING! Thank you so much. I really didn't think people would like this that much. You're the best!**

**Replies to anonymous reviewers: **

**kidnapped-jemilover101 obsesse: **I'm so sorry! I'm trying my best. Life has been hectic. But I'm glad that you really like this story. Means a lot to me.

P.S. I love ur name ;)

**emmy okunade: **Aww thank you! Means a lot to me. :) I'll try to update as quickly as possible.

**jkm: **Thank you! Enjoy! :)

**Lalalalalala: **Thank you so much. I'm so glad you're obsessed. Haha. Hope you like this chappy.

**xcxbubblezx: **Thank you! I'm glad you're excited!

**bookcritic345: **Thank you. I know it's really hard to read but I like this type of stuff, even if it makes me cry. Nobody has done something like this yet so I wanted to see how people would react. Wait. . . What else will pour in?

**oki luvs evee: **Oh don't worry. I have plenty of ideas. ;)

**mmirr: **Enjoy! :)

**Wow that was a lot. I got 12 reviews for the last chap. Let's see if we can get more for this one. ;)**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own CR.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

**Normal POV**

Shane had kept his promise. For two days Mitchie didn't have anything to eat or drink. The entire time, she had laid on the floor, crying until she didn't have any tears left. She never got up, not even to go to the bathroom. She hadn't seen Shane since the other night. He was afraid of what he would find when he came into her room.

But soon enough, he came to his senses and decided to give her some food.

When he came into her room with a plate of food and some water, he found her lying where he had last left her.

"Eat," he said. When she didn't move, he sighed and crouched down next to her. "Eat," he repeated.

"I'm not hungry," Mitchie said, not looking up at him.

"Don't give that shit! You haven't had anything to eat or drink for two days. Don't tell me you're not hungry."

Mitchie didn't move or say anything; she just kept staring at the ground by Shane's feet.

"Then starve!" He turned around to walk out, but left the food on the table next to her bed.

Mitchie didn't get up until long after he was gone.

She finally decided that it was no good to lie on the floor all day. She stood up and stretched. Her back ached a little from lying on the floor for two days. She went into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She was a mess. There was a little dirt on her face and her hair was all over the place.

She sighed, realizing it would be no good to comb it. She decided to take a shower, not knowing the last time she had one.

As she was taking her shirt off, she looked at her arm. There was some dried blood on it from where the wound had opened up when Shane had grabbed her. She cleaned the blood off and put a waterproof bandage on before taking off the rest of her clothes and stepping into the shower.

It felt nice to be under the warm water, just relaxing and not worrying about anything. She shampooed and conditioned her hair before rinsing it and staying under the shower some more. She wanted to stay there the whole day, but her fingers were starting to get wrinkly and she knew Shane would yell at her.

She stepped out of the shower, put some new clothes on, combed her hair with the comb Shane let her get, and walked out. She had the satisfied feeling of being clean.

She slumped down on her bed and her stomach growled. It was then that she realized how hungry she was. She looked at the plate of food on her table and picked it up. She tried to eat slowly, but her hunger got the best of her and before she knew it, all the food was gone. She picked up the glass of water and drained it down.

When she was finished with everything, she fell down on her bed, suddenly feeling tired. She decided to get some sleep, since she had nothing else to do besides staring at the wall all day.

She pulled the covers over herself and closed her eyes.

A while after she fell asleep, Shane came into her room. He let out a short sigh of relief when he saw that she had eaten the food. He went over to the table and picked up the plate.

He looked down at Mitchie and sighed. She looked do innocent while she was asleep. She was curled into a ball and her hair was falling over her face. It was amazing how different and terrifying she looked when she was yelling at him. He didn't want to admit it, but she kind of scared him. There was a furious look in her eyes whenever she was talking back to him. He respected her boldness, but that's what got her hurt most of the time.

He shook his head and pulled the covers up to her chin. He moved her hair away from her face and looked at her.

_She's so beautiful._

Shane stopped his thoughts as his heart started thudding in his chest. _Damn it, I'm falling for her. This can't happen. I have to be mean to her._

He sighed again and left her room.

He put the plate in the kitchen and slumped down on one of the dining table chairs. He yawned and put his head in his hands. It was 9:00 PM and he was really tired but he couldn't seen to fall asleep. A moment later, his phone started buzzing, indicating he had a text.

He looked at it and sighed. It was from Sir. He read over the text and pit his phone down. He went back upstairs to Mitchie's room.

He knelt down next to her and gently shook her shoulder. "Mitchie, wake up."

She moaned and rubbed her eyes. Shane pressed his lips together to keep from chuckleing at how adorable she looked.

"What do you want?" Mitchie asked.

"Come on," Shane said. "We have to leave."

"What? Where?"

"Sir is coming back early. We have to be there by the timehe arrives."

Mitchie groaned and kicked the covers off. They were ready to go in half an hour.

"Wear this," Shane said, holding out a blindfold. Mitchie raised and eyebrow. "Just do it. You can't know where we're going."

Mitchie rolled her eyes but took the blindfold.

Shane took her hand and led her to the car. The instant their hands touched, they felt an electrifying sensation. They both ignored it.

After driving for a while in complete silence, Shane stopped the car.

"What happened?" Mitchie asked. "We can't be there already."

"We're not," Shane said, "but it's getting late so I'm gonna rent a hotel."

"Fine." Mitchie sighed. "But do I still have to wear the blindfold."

Shane smiled, but Mitchie couldn't see it. "No, you can take it off."

"Oh yay," Mitchie said sarcastically.

Shane rolled his eyes and they got out of the car. They walked up to the front desk where a lady no older than Shane sat.

"What can I do for you?" she asked, smiling flirtiously at Shane.

"Can we have a room with two beds?" Shane asked.

"I'm sorry, but we only have rooms with one bed left."

"Well in that case," Mitchie said, "we'll be go - "

"We'll take it," Shane cut in. Mitchie was about to protest when Shane glared at her. She decided it was best to keep her mouth shut.

They checked in and the lady handed them the keys. She also gave Shane a small peice of paper with her number on it, shoving her fake boobs in his face, and mouthed, "Call me."

Shane smirked and put the paper in his pocket. Mitchie looked at him with disgust.

"What?" he asked as they made their way over to the elevator. "I'm allowed to sleep with other girls while I have a slave."

Mitchie rolled her eyes.

Soon, they were at their room. It was nothing fancy; just a small room with a bed, a T.V, a microwave, and a bathroom.

"I'm gonna take a shower," Mitchie announced.

"No, I am," Shane said.

"Great, just leave your prisoner all alone in this room, where she can easily escape."

"Go take a shower," Shane growled.

Mitchie smirked in triumph and walked into the bathroom. She didn't really need to take a shower, since she had taken one this morning, but she couldn't be in the same room as Shane. And besides, she didn't when she'll get to take a shower again, since she would be going back to that hellhole.

She stood under the water, liking the feeling of warm water on her bare skin. She knew she didn't have long to feel that pleasure, so she quickly put some shampoo on, rinsed her hair, and got out to dry herslef. After putting her clothes back on, she went back into the room.

When she got out, she found that Shane wasn't there. She heard his voice outside, but there was no one else there, so she assumed he was talking on the phone.

_Probably with that slut, _she thought, rolling her eyes.

She sighed and laid down on the far side of the bed. There was no way in hell she was sleeping on the floor.

A few minutes later, Shane came into the room. He laid his phone down on the table and went into the bathroom. Mitchie thought about escaping, but then figured that the door would be locked from the inside as well. She sighed and tried to go to sleep.

Shane walked out of the bathroom and laid down on the bed next to her.

"What are you doing?" Mitchie asked.

"Going to bed," Shane said. "What does it look like?"

"Can't you sleep on the floor?"

"No. But you're welcome to if you like."

"No thank you. Stay on your side of the bed," Mitchie added before turning her back to him.

Shane sighed and tried to get some sleep.

The sunlight showed through the windows the next morning, waking Shane up. He yawned but kept his eyes closed. He felt some weight on his side.

His eyes snapped open as he looked down. He had an arm around Mitchie while she was snuggled up to his side. He thought about waking her up, but she looked so peaceful he didn't have the heart to do it.

Moving so that he didn't wake her up, Shane looked at his phone. It was 6:00 AM. He still had time to sleep.

He looked back at Mitchie and lightly kissed her forehead. She sighed in her sleep and snuggled closer to him. Shane tightened his arm around her and went back to sleep.

Mitchie woke up, feeling really warm. She opened her eyes a little to see some fabric in front of her. Her stomach did a a backflip as she looked up and saw Shane's face only a few inches away from her. She tried to move, but his arm was around her. She decided it was best not to wake him up. And she kinda liked how his muscular arm held onto her. She let out a quiet sigh and closed her eyes.

A few moments later, she felt him kiss her forehead. She was surprised at first, but it was so light that she decided she was imagining it. She sighed again and snuggled closer to him. She swore she felt his arms tighten around her as she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, I know this is like uber short. I'm so sorry! I had a lot more planned out for this chapter, but I feel like I've made you guys wait long enough. I'll try to make the next chapter long.<strong>

**Tell me what you think**

**Oooh so Shane is starting to have some feelings for Mitchie! How do you think he'll tell her and how do u think she'll react? ****Mitchie is giving very small hints of feeling the same way, but she doubts it a lot.**

**Who do you think Shane was on the phone with?**

**Go on, click the small blue button at the bottom. It won't bite. ;)**

**MOVE LIKE DEMI!**


	6. I HATE YOU!

**Here's the next chapter in this story. Sorry it was so late. I am currently addicted to Twitter. I need to stop. Follow me? My account is BareerahTheGirl. But when you follow me, be sure to tell me who u are so I don't think that ur some random stranger. I'll follow u back. :)**

**I wasn't able to reply to any of the reviewers cuz fanfiction was being weird so here's the replies to all reveiwers:**

**salwasaaydoun: **Thank you so much! It makes me so happy when I read reviews like this. Ur awesome!

**JustXMe:** Thank you! Hope u like this chappy.

**Samiie:** Haha thank you! Enjoy!

**AliceNivithaa:** Haha here u go!

**kidnapped-jemilover101 obsesse: **Thank you! And don't worry, there will be plenty of suspence. ;)

**nadiac869:** Thank you! Means a lot to me. :)

**PeaceLoveHopeStories:** No ur awesome. Haha. Thank you!

**NverSayNver:** Haha that's so funny! There will be lots of drama before that happens. ;)

**Loki luvs evee:** Haha I'm sorry. My life has been uber busy. Stupid school.

**Hmm 9 reviews. Not bad. Maybe we can get more for this one. ;)**

**IMPORATANT! Well not really but it has something to do with Jemi. So in ch 13 of my other story You Are The Best Thing That's Ever Been Mine Book1, I explained that on Dec. 5th, Jemi will reunite for the Santa Slam thing. NverSayNver and I made a plan to go over there and get Jemi back together (Read the author's note in that chapter if you're confused). But we found out that it's gonna be in Indianapollis and neither of us live there. So if any of u live there, plz put this plan into action. Oh and send me a vid when ur done! ;) **

**OMG I was just listening to Our Time is Here from the first Camp Rock! I haven't heard that song in such a long time. I was rocking out to it like a crazy person. I think my family now thinks I have mental problems.**

**Oh now I'm listening to Gotta Find You! I'm gonna have a Jonas marathon soon. Anyone wanna join me? ;)**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Shane woke up first. He carefully moved his arm off of Mitchie so he wouldn't wake her and got up and went to the bathroom. By the time he came out, Mitchie was up.

"Ready?" Shane asked.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really."

Mitchie sighed as she followed Shane to his car. She groaned more when he held up the blindfold. "Really?"

"Just do it."

She scoweled and took it. "So we're going back to that hellhole?"

"Not really," Shane said. Mitchie raised an eyebrow. "I got a call from Sir yesterday saying that some FBI people are investigating that area. So we can't go back there yet."

"Then where are we going?"

"Somewhere."

Mitchie sighed. "Can you let me go?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Cause."

"Why do you even have me? I'm nothing but a burden to you. Why keep me around?"

"Cause."

"You know, I'm getting really tired of these one word answers."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

Mitchie shrugged and leaned her head against the window. She was about fall asleep when Shane stopped the car.

"Come on."

Mitchie got out and saw that they were in a forest. "Where are we?"

"We're at this back-up place we have. There's a bunch of cabins scattered here and there big enough to hold two people. Let's go."

"I don't wanna go back," Mitchie whispered.

"You have to." Mitchie didn't say anything. She just kept backing away. "Mitchie. . ."

Mitchie quickly looked at her surroundings. There were trees everywhere and a road a few feet away from them. Without thinking, she took off running at full speed. Shane cursed and ran after her. It was long before he caught up to her. He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her back to his car.

"No, let go!" Mitchie screamed.

"Do you really think you can get away from me?" Shane whispered into her ear.

"Please just leave me alone, Shane."

"I can't do that. Now come on, or I'll have to hurt you even more."

Mitchie shook her head and kept backing up. Shane was getting very mad now.

"Mitchie, come _on_!"

Mitchie picked up a big stick that was on the ground by her feet and wacked it on Shane's head. Shane let go of her and she ran in the opposite direction. Shane felt his head and felt a little blood.

"Now that bitch is gonna get it!"

Mitchie ran across the street. When she dared to look back, she saw that Shane was about to run across when some cars went by. She looked up at the sky. _Thank you, God._

She kept running until she didn't have the strenght to run anymore. She was pretty sure she had lost him. She finally slowed down after a while. While she caught her breath, she looked at her surroundings. It looked like she was deeper in the forest.

_Shit, now I'll have to find my way back._

She walked through the forest, trying to find a way out.

_I'm finally free._

The whole time, she couldn't help but feel she was being followed.

She bent down, with her hands on her knees, and tried to catch her breath. She heard footsteps behind her, but was too tired to think anything of it.

"Hey there."

Mitchie gasped and turned around so fast she was dizzy. Standing in front of her were two big grown men, both wearing smirks on their faces. Mitchie recognized them as some of the guys who worked for Sir.

"What do we have here?" one of them asked.

"Looks like an escaped slut," the other one said. "You know what's gotta happen to those."

Mitchie's eyes widened, remembering what happened to Sophie when she had tried to escape. She backed up but hit a wall. _Damn it, where'd this wall come from?_

_"_Should we give her to Sir?" the first one asked.

"I think we should just kill her on the spot. But let's have some fun with her first."

The smirks on their faces grew as they inched closer to her. The first one lunged at her. She dodged him and ran ahead. She was so scared; she wasn't looking and ran right into the other thug.

"Feisty," he laughed. "I like it. It will make this even more interesting."

He grabbed her waist. Mitchie screamed and kicked him between his legs. The thug yelped and fell to the ground, clutching his crotch in pain.

Mitchie ran as fast as she could but it didn't take long for them to catch up.

"You bitch!"

One of them grabbed her arms and pinned them behind her. She bent over in pain. When she looked up she saw the other one scowling down at her.

"Don't worry," he said with that stupid smirk, "I'll make this nice and slow."

Mitchie closed her eyes, ready to feel pain.

Suddenly, she was released and thrown to the ground. When she opened her eyes, she saw that the guys were on the ground as well. Shane was next to them, beating the shit out of them both.

"We're sorry," the first guy said. "We didn't know she was yours. We just saw her wandering around."

"Yeah," the other one said. "We were just doing what we're suppose to when we see an escaped girl."

"Quiet!" Shane yelled. "You're lucky I won't tell Sir about this. I better not see you around her ever again. Understand?" The two guys nodded. "Good. Now beat it!"

The two guys got up and ran away as fast as they could, tripping over each other in the process.

Mitchie tried to get up, but fell right back down. Shane looked at her and her heart sped up. He came over to her, grabbing her arm and lifting her up.

"Come on."

He dragged her back across the street. He had a painful grip on her arm.

"Shane, let go. You're hurting me."

"Good." He got to their cabin and dragged her to a room.

"Shane. . ."

He roughly turned her so that she was facing him.

"I told you not to do that, didn't I?" Shane said. "If you had listened, this wouldn't have happened."

He threw her down onto the bed.

"I'm sorry," she cried. He ignored her and got on top of her. "Please don't."

"Shut up!" He punched her so hard, she lost consciousness. The last thing she remembered was Shane ripping her clothed off.

* * *

><p>Mitchie woke up a few hours later with a massive headche. She was in the bed, with only sheets covering her. Her clothes were lying on the floor.<p>

She didn't have the strenght to get up, but she figured Shane would come in soon so she got up and retrieved her clothes. She then crawled back onto her bed, curling into a ball and wishing she could just disappear.

Just as she thought, Shane came in a few minutes later, carrying a plate of food.

"Here," he said.

"I don't want it," Mitchie said.

"Please eat. You haven't had anything all day."

"I lost my appitite."

Shane sighed and set the food down on the table next to her bed. Mitchie though he was going to leave, but he surprised her by sitting down next to her and wrapping his arms around her.

"Umm. . . What are you doing?" Mitchie asked, slightly tense.

"Hugging you."

"Duh. I meant why?"

"Then you should have said why."

"Just answer the damn question!"

Shane smirked. "Kay, calm down. I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry," he repeated.

"Is that all you can say?" Mitchie asked, slightly mad. "You ruined my life, took me away from my mom when she needed me the most, and all you can say is you're sorry?"

"Don't talk to me like that! You're lucky I'm even being nice to you."

"Yeah, real nice."

Shane rolled his eyes. "Whatever. If you're not gonna eat, you might as well get to work."

He grabbed Mitchie's arm and dragged her to the kitchen. He threw her to the ground, telling her to clean it. As she worked, Shane sat down on chair and watched her.

Mitchie felt a wave of dizziness come over her, but ignored it. Shane had also noticed it.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine. It's not you care anyways."

She went back to cleaning. A few moments later, the dizziness came back. She stumbled back and would have fallen if Shane hadn't caught her.

"You ok?"

"I said I'm fine, Shane!"

"Mitchie, you're obviously not fine. Maybe we should get you to a doctor."

"I told you, I'm fine. Just leave me alone."

"Fine."

Shane let her go and went back to his chair.

Mitchie continued cleaning, but she couldn't shake the dizziness off. She stood up a little too fast and lost consiousness.

Shane ran forward in time to catch her.

A few hours later, Mitchie woke up in a hospital. She couldn't remember what happened. She suddenly heard voices.

"Hello?"

"Oh good, you're up," the doctor said.

"What happened?"

"You fainted."

"Oh. Why?"

"Well it looks like you haven't been eating as much as you should have. Be sure to have something when you get home."

"Ok."

"There's someone who wants to see you. Can I let him in?"

"Um, sure."

The doctor opened the door and walked out. Mitchie looked up to see Shane come in.

"Hey," he said. "How are you?"

"Um, good. What happened?"

"You fainted while you were cleaning so I brought you here."

"Oh."

"Yeah. . ." He stood there awkwardly. "They said you could leave today."

"I don't wanna go back," Mitchie whispered.

"Too bad. You have to."

Mitchie sighed and looked down, trying to keep the tears from falling down her cheek. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"I have my reasons, Mitchie."

"What are they?"

"That's for me to know and you to never find out."

Before Mitchie could say anything, the doctor came back in. "You're free to go."

"Ok. Thank you."

"Hurry up." Shane said.

Mitchie got dressed and they walked out together. The moment they came out, Mitchie started running.

"Damn it, Mitchie!" Shane shouted and ran after her.

Mitchie ran as fast as she could. When she looked back, Shane was no where to be found. She slowed down a little but kept running. She was running out of breath and all she wanted to do was find her way home. But she didn't know if she was one mile, or 50 miles away from home. She started running again, just incase Shane was close. She was running so fast, she wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into something. . . or someone.

She looked up and started running the other way. But it was too late. Shane grabbed her arm and dragged her to his car. He opened the door and threw her inside.

They drived for a while in silence. Suddenly, Shane pulled into the woods. This place wasn't familiar to Mitchie.

She got scared. _Is he going to kill me and leave me here?_

Shane broke the silence by saying, "we're gonna stay here for the night."

Mitchie nodded and got out, still really scared. Shane noticed.

"Don't worry, I'm only mean to you there."

"Then why are we going back?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"You don't need to know everything."

"Shane please tell me. You can trust me."

"It's nothing ok!" He yelled, slapping her.

"Ow!" Mitchie yelled, craddleing her cheek. "Why the fuck did you do that?"

"Shut up!"

"Ugh, I HATE YOU!"

She pushed past him and walked into the forest.

"Mitchie. . ." Shane said, walking after her.

She ignored him and kept walking.

"Women," Shane mumbled. "Mitchie, please listen to me."

"No."

Shane got irritated and grabbed her arm so hard she yelped and pain and turned around to look at him.

"Shane let go!"

"Look, can't we be civil for just one night?"

"Let me go and I'll consider it."

"I can't fucking do that!"

"Why fucking not?"

Shane was about to slap her but his phone started ringing, saving her.

"Hello?" Shane asked.

"Where are you?" It was Sir.

"I'm camping in the woods for the night. Don't worry, I have the girl."

"Good. You better bring her back to the facility by tomorrow. Remember what's gonna happen if you don't!"

"O-ok. I will."

"Good." He hung up.

"Come on," Shane said to Mitchie.

Mitchie was too tired to protest. She sighed but it turned into a yawn. Shane looked at her and smiled a little.

"Tired?" Mitchie nodded. "Come on, let's go to the car."

Shane took her hand and led her to his car. Half way there, Mitchie's knees started to give out so Shane picked her up and carried her the rest of the way.

"I can walk," Mitchie said.

"Uh huh, sure."

Mitchie sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, laying her head on his chest. Shane smiled and kissed her forehead.

Mitchie was surprised by the action, but didn't say anything. It was soothing in a way. She closed her eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, Shane's acting a bit bipolar isn't he? It's either that, or he's pregnant. Haha.<strong>

**What did u think? Sorry it was a bit short.**

**Anyways, who's ready for tomorrow? Can't wait to see all the Jemi vids! :)**

**Again, follow me on Twitter: BareerahTheGirl. Be sure to tweet me and tell me who u are so I don't think it's a random stranger following me. :)**

**Review plz!**

**Stay Strong!**


	7. You're Not Sorry

**Hey, hey, hey. Here's the next chapter to this EPIC story. So sorry it was late! I know you hate me but I really hope this makes up. Tell me what ya think. :)**

**IMPORTANT! Alright, if any of you don't like this abuse stuff and think I think this is how all relationships are in real life guess what? I DON'T! I'm just writing this cuz it's different and no one has written a story like this on here before so I thought I'd start something new. I know this stuff happens in real life and I just want to let u know that I DO NOT think it's ok. I absolutely HATE men who abuse women. But this is a story. Anything can happen.**

**I've only gotten one review that said that, but I just want to let u guys know. Ur all amazing and don't complain so I thank u for it. :)**

**Replies to anonymous reviewers:**

**Vanessa: ***see above*

**mmirr: **Hehe thanks!

**Loki luvs evee: **Oh def. There is a lot more to come. ;)

**Samiie:** Haha thank you so much!

**bbbb: **Thank you!

**NEWS:**

**So NverSayNver stayed on Twitter for HOURS for news of Jemi at Santa Slam and all we get are rumors! Grr. I wish we were there. No one even put our plans into action. If we were there, Jemi would be making out by now! OH but Joe did give Demi a hug. =D And he watched her perform. :)**

**DEMI TWEETED JOE AFTER SANTA SLAM! I SAW IT SECONDS AFTER SHE TWEETED HIM! HOLY CRAP I'M FREAKING OUT!**

**Wow I'm a loser. Haha.**

**Joe was rushed to the hospital on Sunday because of some pain in his abbs. I fell out of my bed when I read this. Joe Hoes all over were freaking out about it. But he tweeted that he was fine.**

**Joe is rumored to be dating this model girl. I don't think it's true. I hope it's not true...**

**And OMG! Taylor Swift is doing a song for Hunger Games. It's called Safe and Sound. I already really want to see that movie, but now I wanna see it LIKE HELL! Can't wait! Safe and Sound started trending like seconds after she tweeted about it.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Mitchie woke up and felt a sudden warmness. She looked up and blushed to see Shane asleep next to her. They were in the back of his car. His hair was in his face and he was gently breathing. Actually, he would have looked pretty sexy to Mitchie if he hadn't kidnapped her.

Mitchie moved a little but accidentally woke Shane up.

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Hey there."

"Hey. . ." Mitchie said. "Um. . . Shane?"

"Yeah?" He looked down and blushed when he saw that his arms were around her waist. "Sorry. Couldn't have you run off in the middle of the night now can I?"

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "Sure. Whatever."

Shane removed his arms from around her and Mitchie immediately missed the warmth that had surrounded her. Shane felt the same way. He felt like something was missing from his arms.

They both ignored the feeling.

They got up and went to the front of the car. Soon, they were on the road again.

"Hungry?" Shane asked.

"Yeah," Mitchie replied, remembering what the doctor had said.

Shane reached down and pulled out a box of doughnuts. "Here."

Mitchie looked at him. "You have doughnuts in your car?"

Shane shrugged. "You never know when you need them."

Mitchie rolled her eyes but took the doughnuts anyways. She opened the box and looked inside. "OOH CHOCOLATE!"

Shane raised and eyebrow.

"What? I love chocolate," Mitchie said. "Brings out my eyes, doesn't it?"

She held it up to her eyes and made a face.

Shane chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Sure, kid."

"Hey!" Mitchie swatted his hand away, making him laugh. "Hey Shane?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you being so nice?"

"You rather me be mean to you?"

"No. I was just wondering."

"Well, like I said, don't get used to it."

"I wasn't planning to." Mitchie rolled her eyes.

Shane looked at her and smiled. Just then, his phone started ringing. It was Sir.

"Yeah?"

"Hey you got the girl right?"

"Yes."

"Ok good. There was a change of plans. The police are still at the facility. So you're gonna have to go to the cabin."

"Kay, I'll - "

Sir hung up before he could say anything.

"Or just hang up on me, you bastard." Shane shook his head and put his phone down.

"What's wrong?" Mitchie asked.

"We can't go back to the facility yet so we have to go to the cabins."

"Oh, yay." Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"You know," Shane said. "That sarcasm will get you killed one day."

"Then hopefully, it will be soon. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

Shane raised an eyebrow at her statement but didn't say anything.

They arrived at the cabin and went inside.

"Hey, can I leave?" Mitchie asked.

Shane smirked. "Nice try, but no."

"Why not."

"Cause."

"Shane, I can tell something's bothering you. You know you can tell me."

"It's none of your business."

"Shane. . ."

"I said it's nothing!" Shane snapped.

"Okay." Mitchie backed up, a little scared. Shane sighed and went inside. Mitchie hesitantly followed him. She could have made a run for it, but she figured Shane would catch her.

Mitchie went upstairs to her room. There, she laid down on her bed, thinking about her mom. What would she be doing right now? Did she have enough money to live? Did she miss her? Did she even notice she was gone?

These thoughts made tears come into Mitchie's eyes. She buried her face into her pillow and cried her eyes out. She didn't know how long she was crying, but the next thing she knew, Shane was in her room with some food.

"Here." He set the plate besides her.

Mitchie didn't say anything; she just took the food and ate it.

Shane sat down on her bed. He could tell that she had been crying. It broke his heart to see her like this. But he had to do this.

Mitchie finished the food but was still hungry. Shane noticed this and smiled. "Want some more?"

Mitchie nodded. Shane took the plate and went downstairs. He soon returned with more food. Mitchie took it gratefully.

After a while in silence, Mitchie asked, "so why are you _really _being nice to me?"

"I feel bad for what you have to go through."

"Then why not just let me go?"

"Cause I can't."

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Cause it's none of your business," Shane said, starting to get annoyed.

"I know," Mitchie replied, also annoyed. "But I want to help."

"No you don't. You're just gonna feel sorry for me."

"Well, we won't know unless you tell me!"

"I said it's nothing!"

"It's obviously not nothing!"

Shane got fraustrated and slapped her. Mitchie winced and cupped her cheek, tears forming in her eyes. "That'll teach you to keep your mouth shut!" Shane spat.

He got up to leave.

"Shane. . ." Mitchie chocked out.

"What?"

"If you feel bad for me, then why do you hurt me?"

"I'll really hurt you if you don't shut up!"

Mitchie looked down, staying silent.

Shane smirked. "Finally, she listens!"

"Like you said, don't get used to it."

Shane shook his head and walked to the door.

Mitchie bit her lips. "Hey Shane?"

He sighed and turned around. "Yes, Mitchie?"

"Thanks for the food."

Shane blinked. Had he heard right? She was actually thanking him? When he snapped out of his trance, he smiled. "You're welcome."

* * *

><p>A few more days past and they still hadn't gone back to the facility. Not that Mitchie was complaining.<p>

As time past, Mitchie and Shane got along better. Shane let Mitchie roam the cabin las long as all the windows and doors were locked and Mitchie didn't talk back as much.

Mitchie found that she was growing more comfertable around Shane. He had been insanely nice to her. She was able to easily talk and joke around with him. Some people would say that she was falling for him, but she dismissed the thought.

She was currently sitting on the couch, watching T.V. She flipped through the channels and decided to watch the news.

"Whacha donin?" Shane asked, slumping down on the couch next to her.

"Watching the news cause I have no life since my old one was taken from me."

Shane rolled his eyes. He reached out and flicked her ear with his finger.

"Hey!" Mitchie yelled.

"That's what you get."

"That's what you get when you let your heart win! WHOA!"

Shane gave her the WTF look.

"What?" Mitchie said. "Paramore is awesome!"

Shane smiled and shook his head. He loosely laid his arm around her shoulder, causing her heart to do a backflip. Without realizing it, she scooted closer to him.

As they watched, a lady came onto the screen. She looked oddly familiar to Mitchie. Her eyes widened as she realized it was her mom.

She had changed a lot since the last time she had seen her. Her hair was a mess, there were tear tracks on her cheeks, and her eyes were puffy and red.

"Please," she said. "I just want my daughter back. We had a fight the last time I saw her. It's my fault she's gone. I just want to see her again so I can apologize." She sniffed and wiped some tears from her eyes. "Where are you, Mitchie?"

She said some more things but they couldn't understand it much because she was pratically sobbing. A few moments later, she just broke down.

The screen went back to the reporter. "That was the heartbroken mother of Mitchie Torres. Mitchie was going out to a party and never came back. Like her mother said, they had a fight before she left. So either she ran away, or she was kidnapped. If you find out anything about this girl, call the number below."

They showed a picture of her before the T.V. went onto comercial. Shane turned it off and looked at Mitchie, who had stayed silent the whole time. "Mitchie. . ."

**Mitchie's POV**

I stared at the blank T.V., not knowing what to do. My mom was a mess and it's all my fault. I'm surprised she has kept herself alive this long. She thinks it's because of her that I'm gone. She really does care. Wow, I'm a terrible daughter.

"Mitchie!" Shane gently shook my shoulders.

That snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked up at him. The concern on his face made me lose it. I buried my face in my hands and started crying. I felt Shane wrap his arms around me and pull me to him. I let him do whatever. I was too depressed to care.

"I'm sorry," he ket whispering into my ear.

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

I pulled away from him. "If you're sorry, then why are you keeping me here? Why won't you let me go?"

"Because, I can't."

"Then how are you sorry?"

"Because I know what it's like to be away from your family."

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. He looked like he was about to cry. I immidiately felt guilty. I wrapped my arms around his neck and felt his go around my waist.

"What happened to your family?"

He just shook his head. "I can't talk about it right now." I nodded.

We stayed in that position for a while. I knew it was probably wrong, but it just felt so comforting. We pulled away after a few minutes. Shane smiled and wiped my tears. "So what happened between you and your mom. She says it because of her that you left."

I sighed. I didn't feel like talking about it. I wasn't sure if I could trust him. He had kidnapped me and taken me away from my mother after all. But he was acting so nice lately and looking into his eyes, I could tell that he really cared.

I took a deep breath and started.

I told him about my dad and how he used to treat me and my mom. I told him of how he after he left, our family was a mess. How I had to work at a young age to help us survive. I told him of how my mom finally lost it after a few years and started doing drugs, staying out late, and getting drunk. Then I told him about how I got invited to a party with a bunch of popular kids. I dresses all sluty to impress them and my mom didn't think it was a good idea. She told me not to go and we got into a huge fight. And I just left her.

By the time I finished, I was crying again. Shane's arms went back around me. I sighed.

"Mitchie?"

"Yeah?" I looked up at him.

"I really am sorry."

"I know." I sighed again and rested my head on his chest. He wiped my tears away.

"Get some rest," he said. "I can tell you're tired."

I was, now that he mentioned it. I nodded and went upstairs to my room. I flopped down onto the bed, burrying my head in the pillows. I eventually cried myself to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry it's so short. I was going to write more, but I have to go and I don't know when I'll write again. I'll try to be quicker next time. <strong>

**Happy Holidays to you all. I don't celebrate them, but to those of you who do, I hope you have a great time with your family! :)**

**Plz review!**

**#SafeAndSound**


	8. Thinking in the Shower

**Here's chapter 8. Enjoy! :)**

**Replies to annonymous reviewers:**

**Temmy okunade: **Thank you! I'm glad ur excited.

**salwasaaydoun: **Thank u! U too!

**Samiie:** Haha thank u! :)

**Besycena:** Aww thank you! Means so much to me!

**Des Leger:** Haha ikr! Thanks! :)

**kidnapped JemiLover101 obsesse:** Haha thank u! If only they were still this close in real life. . . :)

**Thank you so much for all of those wonderful reviews. They really mean a lot to me. You guys are amazing! **

**ON WITH THE STORY**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own CR…**

**WARNING: This chapter is kinda rated M.**

* * *

><p>Thinking in the Shower<p>

**Mitchie's POV**

I woke up a few hours later. It was getting dark out. I didn't feel like getting up so I just stayed in bed. After a half hour of attempting, and failing, to get back to sleep, I finally got up.

Walking into the bathroom, I looked at the mirror. I was a mess. My eyes were red from crying and my hair was all over the place. I picked up my comb and started brushing through my tangled hair. But after a lot of pulling and yanking, I gave up and decided to take a shower. I got under the water and put some shampoo on, running my fingers through my hair to get the knots out.

I leaned against the wall as the water kept running. I closed my eyes and sighed. I desperately wanted to go back to my mom, run into her arms and cry on her shoulders like I did when I was little. I wanna tell her how much I have missed her and how I'll never yell at her again. I sighed again as I let a single tear roll down my face.

Then I thought about Shane. He was being so nice to me! I don't know why, but he really feels sorry for me. So if he feels so bad, then why doesn't he just let me go? And what happened to his family? He looked so sad when he was talking about them! I almost felt bad for him.

As I kept thinking about him, I came back to the fact the he was being so nice. He actually cared. As I thought more into it, I realized that I did have feelings for him. I blushed at this. I always kept thinking I did, but then I brushed it aside. How could I have feelings for him? He had done so namy terrible things to me. He had kidnapped me and taken me away from my mother. It was his fault too that she was like this. I shouldn't have feelings for him.

But I did.

And by the looks of it, he might slightly, possibly (hopefully) have feelings for me. The way he held me in his arms while I cried. I was seriously faliing for him.

I'm so confused. . .

My eyes shot open as I heard the bathroom door open. A few moments later, the shower curtains were pulled back and Shane stepped in.

"Shane!" I exclaimed, trying to cover myself. "WTF are you doing?"

"Shut up!" Shane slapped me and I fell to the floor.

"Please, don't do this," I whimpered.

Shane slapped me again. I tightly closed my eyes as he went inside me. This went on for a few painful moments. Right as I felt like I was about to pass out, Shane pulled out of me. He turned the water off as he grabbed his phone and took a picture of me. When he was done, he draped a towls around me and hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

I shoved him away. "No you're not!"

"Mitchie. . ."

"No! You say you're sorry but you're not! Why do you have to do this to me? Why was it my life that you had to ruin? Why can't you just leave me alone?"

Shane looked at me with sad eyes. He tried hugging me again but I pushed him away.

"Just leave me alone."

Shane sighed and got up. He left the room, closing the door behind him. I just sat there, curled into a ball. I buried my face in my knees and cried.

How could I have thought that he had feeling for me? I should have known he was gonna do this. I'm so stupid.

I pulled my clothes on and crawled into my bed.

He's a monster. Like every other man is. . .

**Normal POV**

A few hours later, Shane came into Mitchie's room. He walked over to her and sat down on her bed.

He looked down at her and sighed. She was an emotional mess. But even in the condition, she still looked beautiful.

He hated Sir for calling him and telling him to take a picture of her and send it to him.

He sighed again and shook her shoulders.

"Go away," Mitchie mumbled.

"Mitchie come on," Shane said. "We have to go back now."

Mitchie buried her face in the pillows. "I don't want to."

"I know. But we have to. Come on."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her up. She yanked it away. "No!"

Shane sighed. "Please don't make this hard. I really don't want to hurt you."

"Sure you don't." Mitchie crossed her arms defiantly and look away.

"I don't have time for this!" Shane growled. He grabbed her arm again and dragged her off of the bed.

"Let me go!" she shouted.

"Then stop being a bitch and just come with me!"

"No!"

She slapped him across the face. Shane let her go in shock. She took her advantage and ran for the door.

But it wasn't long before Shane came back to his senses. She had only reached the door by the time he caught her. He spun he around and pushed her up against the wall.

"Do you really think you can escape that easily?" he whispered into her ear, causing a chill to run down her spine.

"Please just let me go. You saw my mom. She's can't take care of herself in this condition. I already told you what happened to her. Please. She's gonna die," Mitchie sobbed.

"I'm sorry. I can't let you go."

"Then you're not sorry. If you were, you would help me escape."

"I'm not going to argue with you right now. Come on." He pulled on her arm.

"No!"

Shane raised a hand to slap her. Mitchie closed her eyes. A few seconds past and she didn't feel any pain. She opened her eyes to see Shane staring at her.

"What are you – "

She didn't get to finish the sentence before she felt him crash his lips on to hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright I know this is really short. But I wanted to give you guys a new years gift. :)<strong>

**So what do you think? And OH MY JONAS THEY KISSED. Haha. Bet you didn't see it coming. ;)**

**I'm probably not gonna update this story for a while cuz I'm gonna work on my other CR story You Are The Best Thing That's Ever Been Mine. I haven't worked on that in a while. Check it out?**

**Questions:**

**1) What do u think will happen next?**

**2)Who's excited for 2012? I am. YEAR OF JONAS!**

**Follow me on Twitter (BareerahTheGirl)**

**Happy new years to u all. Why don't u give me a present and review? ;)**

**Live. Love. Lovato.**


	9. Back to the Hellhole

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! :)**

**Replies to ananymous reveiwers:**

**anonymous: **Haha thank u! Sir's identity will be relvealed later on. But it's not Nate. Mitchie would have recognized him.

**Samiie: **Haha I'm sorry. I hope this makes up. And Sir's identity will be revealed soon.

***person with no name*: **Haha I will! Thank u! :)

**Besycena: **Haha thank you! Enjoy! :)

**Loki luvs evee: **U too! Thank you!

***Other person with no name*:** Aww thank u! I'll try to update as soon as I can. My life has been a mess. But thank you for believing in me.:)

**Whoo 94 reviews and only 8 chapters? I love u guys! This has more reveiws than my other story which has 15 chapters. I hope we can get more than 100 when I post this up. Thank u so much! =D**

**Hope u guys like this.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Camp Rock. . . Leave me alone.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Back to the hellhole

**Mitchie's POV**

Whoa! What just happened? Is he kissing me? Oh my gosh he's kissing me!

How the hell did this happen? On minute he's yelling at me and the next, he's kissing me. I urge myself to push him away but my body wouldn't listen.

I don't know why, but I start to kiss him back. His lips are so soft! I wrapped my arms around his neck. He released his grip on my wrists as his went around my waist, pulling me closer. . .

Wait stop kissing him, Mitchie! This can't be happening! Pull away now! Don't kiss back!

Ugh, stupid lips.

**Shane's POV**

Whoa I'm kissing her! I'm actually kissing her! And she's kissing back! I have to admit, I've had feelings for her for a while now. . .

Wait. . . What the hell am I doing? This isn't suppose to happen. Pull away now! Stop kissing her! Wow, she's a good kisser. . . No, I said stop it!

I'm talking to myself. . .

**Normal POV**

Shane finally snapped out of his trance and pulled away. "Come on." He grabbed her arms and dragged her out of the cabin.

_WTF! _Mitchie thought.

They got into his car. The drive there was silent. Neither of them said anything. Each was in there own thought.

Mitchie couldn't take it anymore.

"Why did you kiss me?" she blurted out.

Shane blinked in surprise. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I guess I was trying not to hit you," he lied.

"What, so you kiss me?"

"You're annoying me now."

"You're an ass."

"What did you say?"

"Yyoouu'rree aann aassss," she said slowly.

"You're gonna pay for that!"

She rolled her eyes. "Not like I already am."

Shane was about to respond but she crossed her arms and turned her back to him. She wanted to cry as she stared out the window. But she wouldn't let Shane see her like this.

Looking at her, Shane felt bad. He wanted to comfort her somehow, but he knew his duties. He sighed and pulled the car over to the side of the road.

"What are you doing?" Mitchie asked.

Shane held the blindfold up. "Wear this. You can't know where we're going."

"Why not?"

"Cause you might escape, and I know you." He smirked.

Mitchie smiled a little as she put the blindfold on.

_Wow, I've never seen smile like that before. She's so beautiful. . ._

Shane snapped out of his thoughts before they could wander. He tried not to look at her sad face as he drove.

Mitchie really wished that this was all a dream and that she would wake up and be at Shane's house. Even that was better than going back to this place. But before she knew it, the car stopped and Shane got out and opened her door.

"Come on."

"I don't want to go back," Mitchie whispered.

"I know. But you have to."

A tear slipped down Mitchie's face. "Please don't let them hurt me."

Shane softened a bit. He nodded, even though he knew she couldn't see him.

He took her hand and led her inside. Once there, she took her blindfold off.

She sighed as she looked around. The place was the same. Still packed with a hundred perverts harassing some poor girl.

Mitchie tightly closed her eyes as she heard a girl scream out in pain. Shane laid a hand on her back and led her to Sir's office.

"Here she is." He pushed her forward.

"Ah, our little troublemaker," Sir said. "We missed you. She didn't cause any trouble did she?" He turned to Shane.

Mitchie gave Shane a scared look.

"No, she was good," Shane lied.

"Good," Sir said. "Take her to go clean, then bring her back to me."

Shane nodded and grabbed her arm.

"Why did you defend me?" Mitchie asked once they were out of Sir's office.

"Did you want me to tell him?"

"No but – "

"Hey it's you," a guys said coming up to them. He checked Mitchie out. "Maybe you should give her to me for an hour or two. I wanna try her out."

"Go away Mike," Shane said. "You can't have her."

"Why not? I'm sure Sir will be ok with it."

"Sir said to take her to go clean."

"Fine, then another time."

"Whatever."

Mike winked at Mitchie and slapped her butt as he passed her. Mitchie scooted closer to Shane.

Shane led her to what looked like the kitchen. He pushed her inside. "Clean this."

Mitchie sighed and got to work. Shane sat on a stool and picked up an apple. He stared at her as she worked. She got very self-concious.

"Do you have to stare at me like that?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I have to be ready if you try to make an escape."

"Right, then you'll kiss me." She rolled her eyes.

"Last time I checked, you kissed back."

"Yeah well. . . Ugh I hate you!"

Shane smirked and bit into his apple.

Mitchie sat against the wall when she finished.

"Done?" Shane asked. Mitchie nodded. "Good. Sir needs to see you now."

"I don't want to," Mitchie whispered.

"I know you don't. But please don't argue. You're just gonna get hurt even more."

Mitchie sighed and got up. Shane took her by the arm and led her to Sir's office.

Sir smirked at her. "Well hello there. Did you miss me?"

Mitchie scowled at him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Shane whispered in her ear.

"Shane, out!" Sir commanded.

Shane nodded and backed out of the room.

"So, how was your trip?" Sir asked Mitchie.

"Um. . ."

"Nevermind, I don't care."

Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"I see we still have that attitude. Didn't you learn your lesson girl?"

Mitchie didn't respond. Sir walked up to her and slapped her across the face.

"I asked you a question!"

Mitchie glared at him. "Go to Hell."

"I see that we haven't." He punched her in the stomach. She fell to her knees in pain.

"Shane!"

"Yes Sir?" He came back in.

"Get this rat out of my sight. And make her miserable!"

Mitchie looked up at Sir with pure hatered. As she searched his face, she found that he looked oldly familiar. She didn't have time to observe his face any further because Shane had lifted her to her feet.

"Wait," Sir called as they walked to the door. "I know you'll be too nice to her. Give her to Mike. He'll give her what she deserves."

As if on cue, Mike stepped through the door. He grinned wickedly at Mitchie. "Well hello again."

Mitchie looked pleadingly at Shane, willing him to say something. Shane gave her an apologetic look.

"Here." He pushed Mitchie forward.

Mike smirked and grabbed her arm. Mitchie looked over her shoulder and gave Shane a glare.

"Let's go." Zac dragged her away, non too gently.

He took her to an empty cell and threw her to the ground. He got on top of her and started to rip her clothes off.

**(A/N: I'm not gonna write this part cuz it's gross. :P)**

When he was done he yanked her up. He dragged her back to her cell where Shane was waiting for them.

"Here's your slave. She was fun, but I've had better."

He threw her to the ground and left. Shane threw Mike a disgusted look before sitting down next to Mitchie. He layed a hand on her shoulder. She flinched and swatted it away.

"Don't touch me!" she cried.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you."

Mitchie buried her face in her knees. "You said you wouldn't let them hurt me! How could you give me away to him like that?"

"Look, I had no choice. If I would have said something, I would have gotten in trouble!"

"So you let them do this to me instead?"

Shane was about to retort something but closed his mouth. He tried to hug her but she shook her head.

"I can't trust you."

Shane sighed and wrapped his arms around her tightly. He ignored her protesting and pulled her on to his lap. She soon relaxed and rested her head on his chest. Shane soothingly ran a hand through her hair.

"Why do you have to do this to me?" she asked after a long silence. Shane looked at her, slightly startled because he thought she was asleep.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I really hate doing this to you."

"Then why are you doing it. And why does it have to be me?"

He sighed again. "I can't tell you. Not right now. But I promise I will one day. But only if you promise to do what you are told without talking back."

Mitchie sighed. "That's gonna be really hard for me."

Shane chuckled. "Yeah, I know."

They stayed quiet for a while.

"Shane?"

"You know, you're really annoying me with all these questions."

"This is the last one."

"Fine."

"What happened to your family?"

Shane tensed.

"Another time," he said after a long pause. "You should get some sleep now. It's been a long day."

Mitchie protested but then gave up. She was really sore after all that happened that day. She layed her back against his chest and fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's really short. But that's all I have right now. I NEED SOME IDEAS!<strong>

**Remember to review and tell me what you think.**

**Questions:**

**1) Like it? Hate it? Love it? Tell me on a scale of 1 to 10. 1 being Stephenie Meyer and 10 being J.K. Rowling.**

**2)What do you think should happen next?**

**3)Fav part?**

**4) When Shane said "Not right now" who else thought of Joe's song Not Right Now?**

**Again, I'm sorry about the shortness. If you give me some ideas, I'll try to write longer chapters.**

**Please review.**

**Live. Love. Lovato.**


	10. I hope you're happy

**Here's ch 10! Hope u guys like it.**

**OMG I GOT 103 REVEIWS! Thank u so much! I love u guys! Thanks to McDLover For being my 100th reveiwer.**

**Replies to annanymous reveiwers:**

**MEHIM foreva: **Haha thank you! I'm sorry the last chapter didn't please u as much. I appreciate the honesty. But don't worry, there will be A LOT of Smitchie in the future. . . A LOT! Haha. I am a diehard Jemi fan so I'll have as much fluff as possible. But if you like all that Smitchie smush, then read my other CR story, You Are The Best Thing That's Ever Been Mine Book1. You won't be disappointed. :)

**Loki luvs evee: **Haha I love the Smitchie babies part. Don't worry, they'll figure something out soon. ;)

**Thank you guys so much for taking the time to read this story and to eveiw it. You guys are awesome!**

**Warning: This chapter isn't really M rated, but it gets pretty violent.**

**Disclaimer: Seriously! If I owned Camp Rock, Jemi would still be together. Weather they like it or not. . .**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Mitchie woke up alone on the cold floor. She sat up, wincing in pain. Her back was stiff and her arms and legs were sore from the day before.

She sighed and tried to get up but fell right back down. Annoyed, she slumped against the wall, waiting for someone to come in.

After what felt like hours, but was really a few seconds, later, Shane came in with a tray of food. He smiled a little when he saw her.

"How are you feeling?"

Mitchie shrugged, regretting it when a wave of pain came over her. She winced. "It's better than it was before."

Shane nodded. "What did you even say to make Sir this mad at you?"

"I told him to go to Hell."

Shane chuckled. "I admire your courage. But it's gonna get you killed one day."

Mitchie shrugged again. "Someone's gotta tell him one day."

"I guess," Shane said. "Eat your breakfast. You have a lot to do today."

Mitchie sighed and picked up an apple.

When she was done eating, Shane took her to clean some stuff. She had made friends with some of the other girls there. She saw a lot of them there with her as well, but they only exchanged a few words.

When Mitchie was finished with everything, Shane tled her back to her cell with some food.

Mitchie sighed, bored. Her body was even more sore from all the cleaning. Right now, she wanted nothing more than a nice massage.

She smiled as she thought of how her mom would rub her shoulders whenever she was tired. She had always been there for her. Whenever her dad was out, probably drinking or screwing some other girl, her mom would hold her in her arms and read her a story. She would always be there for her when she had nightmares. She was her guardian angel.

Mitchie sniffed and tried to hold back her tears. She was tired of crying. She _had _to try and get out. She was afraid her mother would give up on life if she didn't see her soon. She could ask Shane if she could write a letter to her. But he probably wouldn't let her.

Mitchie was so deep in thought she didn't notice Shane come in. She jumped as he layed a hand on her shoulder.

He grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

Mitchie sighed. "What is it?"

His face became grim. "Sir wants to see you."

"What? Why?" Mitchie asked, scared.

Shane shrugged. "I don't know. But don't worry. I won't let him hurt you."

Mitchie nodded. "I hope you know that I'm trusting you with this."

Shane sighed. "I know. Come on."

Shane gently took her arm and led her out. They got to Sir's office. He scowled down at her.

"Hello there," he said. "I hope you learned your lesson from yesterday."

Mitchie glared at him. Shane gave her arm a warning squeeze.

Sir ignored her. "Do you know where your mother is?"

Mitchie looked at him in surprise. Why would he want to know that? She shook her head.

"That's a pity. You know, I was just watching the news today. Your mother came on. She was a mess. She says she'll kill herself if you don't come back soon." He laughed.

Mitchie stared at him in anger and shock. He was lying. Her mom couldn't do that! Even when her dad had left, she was a mess. But she never even thought of killing herself.

But that's because she had Mitchie to look after. She was only nine years old then. She had to be strong for her. But now Mitchie's 17 and she has already proven she could fend for herself.

Tears threatened to fall down her cheeks.

"You should have listened to your mother." Sir continued to laugh.

Mitchie wanted to run over there and punch the shit out of him. She would have too if Shane hadn't been holding her back.

"YOU BASTARD!" she cried.

Sir stopped laughing and scowled at her. "_I'm _the bastard? It's your fault she's like this. Maybe you should think before you say something stupid."

Mitchie shook herself out of Shane's grip and jumped at Sir. Her nails barely scratched his face before he threw her down and kicked her.

"I see you still haven't learned your lesson," he said kicking her again. There was some blood running down his face from where her nails hit him. "Shane, get her out of my sight. And make her suffer!"

Shane nodded quickly before dragging her out of the room. When they were a safe distance away, Shane picked her up and carried her the rest of the way to her cell.

"I can walk," Mitchie said.

"Uh huh, sure."

Mitchie sighed and rested her head on his chest. "You said you wouldn't let him touch me."

"It's not really my fault," he said. "You lunged at him yourself."

Mitchie buried her face in his neck. "Please don't hurt me."

He held her tighter. "I won't."

They entered the cell. Shane sat down with Mitchie on his lap. As soon as he sat down, Mitchie started crying.

Shane hugged her tightly, rubbing her back. "Shh, it's gonna be alright."

"No it's not," Mitchie sobbed. "My mom is going to kill herself because of me. She probably thinks I'm dead. This is all my fault."

"Calm down."

"I can't calm down! I might lose another parent. Can't I at least write her a letter to let her know I'm alive?"

Shane tensed. "No."

Mitchie looked at him, shocked. "Why not?" Mitchie stood up. Shane stood up as well.

"Because all the mail goes through Sir. He'll never let you do that."

"Can't you try to do something for me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

Mitchie seethed with anger. "So you're just going to let my mom die in all her pain?"

"Look, even if I wanted to help, I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"Ask me that again, and I'll rip your tounge out so you can't talk!"

"But I need to do something! _My mom is going to kill herself_!"

"Let her die! You're not going anywhere any time soon."

Mitchie couldn't take it anymore. "You're a terrible person! You have no idea what I'm going through. One of my parents hates me, the other might kill herself. _Because of me!" _Mitchie covered her face, tears rappidly streaming down her face.

Shane softened. "Mitchie. . ." He tried to lay a hand on his shoulder.

Mitchie flinched. "Don't touch me! It's also your fault that she's like this. If you hadn't kidnapped me, we would all be happy. My mom wouldn't starve herself,and I wouldn't be in this much pain. All I want is to be with my mom again. But you won't let me! But then again, what do _you_ know about family."

Mitchie could tell she hit a raw nerve. But she didn't care. He deserves it.

Shane slapped her across the face. "Don't you dare talk like that to me! You know _nothing_ about me!"

Mitchie backed away from him. This made him even more angry. He roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. "Mitchie!"

Mitchie snapped out of her shocked trance. "WTF! You said you wouldn't hurt me!"

"I lied!"

He threw her to the ground and kicked her stomach. She cried out in pain.

"Stop! Please."

"Then learn to hold your tounge!"

He continued kicking her.

"Stop," she whimpered.

Sir walked into the cell. "Did she learn her lesson yet?"

"No. This bitch keeps talking back."

"She's strong," Sir marveled. "But we need to stop that. You know where to take her."

Shane's eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. She _will_ learn respect. And suffering will be her teach." **(Haha Avatar: The Last Airbender moment.)**

Shane nodded and Sir walked out.

"Come on." He grabbed Mitchie's arm and dragged her out of the room.

"Where are you taking me?"

Shane didn't answer. He just said, "You brought this on yourself."

Before Mitchie could question further, he opened a door and threw her inside. The door then shut and locked behind her.

She looked up, but Shane wasn't there. Instead, there were two men towering over her. She gasped as she recognized them as David and Mike.

"Hello again," David said.

"This should be interesting," Mike added.

Mitchie got up and ran to the door, ignoring the pain it caused her. She tried to open it but it was locked. David and Mike laughed.

"There's nowhere to go little girl," Mike said.

He grabbed her by the hair and threw her down. David came over to her and kicked her stomache. Then Mike kicked her. Then David.

They took turns beating her. She tried to get up many times, but they just pushed her back down. Now, she was too weak to even try.

Mitchie clutched her stomache in pain. But she refused to cry out.

"You're strong," David said. "But don't worry. We'll be sure to end that."

He grabbed her by the neck and pushed her up against the wall. He crashed his lips onto hers, his hand traveling up her shirt. His tounge slid over her lower lip, but she kept her mouth tightly shut.

Mitchie kicked him between the legs. She ran as he fell to the floor in pain.

"Whoa there," Mike said, grabbing her arms.

"Don't touch me!" Mitchie punched him and ran to the door. But she forgot that it was locked.

Mike grabbed her waist and threw her to the floor.

David towered over her, seething with anger. "Maybe we should do something even more painful."

He held her arms as Mike straddled her waist.

She shreiked. "Get off of me!"

Mike slapped her.

David started taking off her clothes. Mitchie struggled to get free, but they only held her tighter. David continued to remove her clothes but left her underwear and bra on.

When he was done, he and Mike took out a knife. They both slit cuts on her arms and legs. She couldn't take it anymore. She screamed out in pain.

This only made them laugh.

Blood trickled down her body. She almost passed out at the sight of it.

Mike held the knife up to her face. "It would be such a shame to ruin such a pretty face. Too bad we don't care."

Before Mitchie could even scream, Shane came into the room. "Alright, that's enough. Let her go now."

"Aw come on dude," David said. "We were just starting to have fun."

"That's too bad. Sir told me to bring her back."

"Fine." David kicked her stomache. "Get dressed."

Mitchie slowly got her clothes back on. Every movement hurt, but she was determined not to show them.

Mike smirked and patted Shane's shoulder. "This was even better the second time."

Shane scowled at them. "Leave. Both of you."

Mike held up his hands innocently. "You know, if you're ever having trouble with her. . ."

"Leave!"

"Come on Mike," David said. "Let him have a moment with his slut." He smirked.

"Just hurry up," Mike said. "We have another girl to torture in a few minutes."

Shane glared at them as they walked out, closing the door behin them.

He sighed and looked at Mitchie. The sight of her made him feel guilty. He knelt down next to her.

She glared at him. "I hope you're happy."

He winced.

"Mitchie. . ." He tried to wrap his arms around her.

"No! Don't touch me!"

"Come on. We need to get back to your cell. You can't walk on your own."

"I don't care."

She slowly got up, using the wall to support herself. Shane held a hand out to balance her but she slapped it away.

They slowly walked back to her cell. Mitchie lost balance a couple of times. But she didn't let Shane touch her.

Shane opened the door to her cell. She walked in without looking at him. As soon as she got inside, she collasped onto the floor. Shane closed the door and went to sit next to her. He gently grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing?" Mitchie asked, snatching her hand away. "Get away from me!"

"Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you."

"That's what you said the last time."

Shane sighed. "I know. But we need to stop the blood." He reached for her again.

"Don't touch me!"

"I'm trying to help you!"

"No! I don't trust you anymore!" The dam that she had been holding back broke and tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"Mitchie. . ."

"No! Just leave me alone, Shane! I really don't want to deal with you right now."

"Mitchie, please. Let me help you. You might die from all the blood loss."

"I don't care! I have nothing to live for anyways."

"Don't say that. Let me help you."

"No!"

Shane sighed. He figured he should just give her time to clam down. He gave her hand a squeeze and got out of the cell.

Mitchie tightly closed her eyes and curled into a ball. She wanted nothing more than to disappear right now.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it. I was going to write more, but I don't think I have enough time. I think this chapter was a decent lenght. Tell me what you think!<strong>

**I really need to work on my other stories. But I have no idea what to write, and I know where this story is going. So I might work on this one a little more. I'll start working on the next chapter as soon as I post this. For those of u who read my other stories, thank you so much for being so patient. I'll try to update them as quickly as possible. But I could really use some ideas, especially for YATBTTEBM.**

**Questions:**

**1)Like it? Hate it? Love it?**

**2)What do you not like or want to see?**

**3)Fav part? I know this isn't the happiest chapter ever, but still.**

**Please review! **

**Live. Love. Lovato.**


	11. This is your fault

**Hey guys! I would have updated yesterday, but my parents were yelling at me to get off the computer. But it's still a quick update! :)**

**Replies to anonymous reviewers:**

**Loki luvs evee: **Haha thank you! Trust me, there's going to be alot of Smitchie in the future. ;)

**kidnapped-jemilover101obsessed:** Aww thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me. Keep reading to find out what Shane's story is. I don't know when it'll come, but it'll come soon. . . ;)

**salwasaaydoun:** Aww thank u! This means the world to me! :)

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing! It really means a lot to me. One of the reasons I'm working on this story more than my other ones is because I get so many reveiws for it. They keep me motivated. Don't worry, I'll try to update my other ones as soon as possible.**

**I hope you like this chapter. I promise you won't be disappointed. . . ;)**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own CR cuz if I did, I would be dating Nick Jonas. Kevin is already married and I'm gonna leave Joe for Demi. . . ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

This is your fault

A few hours later, Shane came into her cell. Mitchie had tried to fall asleep, but all the pain kept her awake.

Without saying a word, Shane went over to her and picked her up.

Mitchie shrieked. "WTF Shane!"

"Shh, they'll hear you."

She ignored him. "No! Put me down."

"Be quiet!"

"No I won't. Let me go!"

Shane sighed in frustration and put a hand over her mouth. She kept on screaming, but her screams were muffled.

Shane carried her over to the kitchen and set her down on the counter.

Mitchie pushed his hand away. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Shh!" Shane went over to a cabinet and took out some bandages. "Take your clothes off."

"What?"

"Just do it."

"No! What are you - "

Shane came over to her and ripped her clothes off. Mitchie shrieked and tried to cover herself. Shane scoffed.

"Don't be ridicoulous."

He moved her arms away and looked at her cuts. "Oh Mitchie. . ."

She scwoled and looked away.

Shane sighed and unwrapped the bandages. He spent the next few minutes cleaning her cuts and bandaging them. The whole time she avoided eye contact with him.

Shane then got out some new clothes that looked similar to the ones she wore to Nate's party.

Mitchie looked at it in disgust. "I am _not_ wearing this."

"This is the only decent thing we have. Or would you like something even more revealing?"

Mitchie scowled and took the clothes.

When she was finished, Shane laid his arms on either side of her and leaned on them. Mitchie bit her lips and looked away, uncomfertable with him being so close.

Shane looked at her. He gently held her chin and turned her head so she would look at him. She quickly turned her head away.

He sighed. "Will you please say something?"

". . . I hate you," she whispered.

"I know." He sighed again.

There was a long pause. Mitchie refused to look at him. He soon got fed up by the silence.

"You know," he said. "You could at least say thank you! I didn't have to do this for you. I could have just left you there to die."

"Then you should have! I don't want you helping me! I trusted you once and look at what happened." She gestured to herself. "It's your fault that I'm like this. I have nothing to thank you for!"

"Fine! Then the next time this happens, I'll just leave you there at the mercy of all those men."

Mitchie winced. There was going to be more times like this?

"Whatever," she said. "Just take me back."

Shane sighed and took her back to her cell. The whole way, they were silent.

As soon as Shane left, Mitchie burried her head in her knees and started crying.

* * *

><p>A few days past and Shane hadn't come to see her. She spent all her time locked up in the cell. Some other girl was sent to give her food.<p>

Shane had usually brought her some extra food so she wouldn't starve, but since he wasn't talking to her, she got less than she was used to.

She curled into a ball on the floor of the cell. She was tired and more hungry than ever. She found it even harder to sleep. The whole time she lay awake, trying not to think of her mom. But no matter how hard she tried, her thoughts kept wandering to her. She kept wondering how she was doing, or if she was even alive. These thoughts always brought tears into her eyes.

Sometimes, she would think of Sierra. Did she miss her? Or did she move on?

Mitchie sighed and clutched her stomache. She hadn't been given food in hours and she was as hungry as hell.

She groaned and rolled to her side. Maybe if she fell asleep, she would wake up to find food in front of her.

She had just started to drift off when the door opened with a loud crash. Startled, she sat up and stared at the door. She rolled her eyes when she saw it was Shane.

Shane stalked over to her. He looked pissed. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up. Without saying a word, her dragged her out.

"What are you doing?" Mitchie asked.

"We're going to my house. Sir gave us a few days off."

"Off of what? Tormenting poor girls until they die?"

"Just keep your mouth shut and come with me!"

"What if I don't want to go?"

"Would you rather go home with some other pervert that is much worse than me?"

"I don't think anyone can be worse than you."

She knew she was lying. She had seen many more me that were worse than him. Actually, Shane was the nicest guy there. She silently followed him out.

The car ride there was silent. It was quicker than it was the first time there. This time, it only took about two hours. Mitchie was hoping Shane would forget to give her the blindfold, but no such luck.

When they got there, Shane went straight up to his room without even looking at her. She figured she could just leave rigt now, but decided against it. He would catch up to her in no time.

She sighed and went up to her own room. The first thing she did was change into some decent clothes that Shane had let her buy.

A few more days past. She never left the room, though she wished she could watch the news to see if there was anything on her mom. Shane would only come in to give her some food and water, then he'd walk back out without looking at her or saying a word. He didn't even ask her to clean anything. He was clearly pissed at her.

As she thought about what she had said to him, she felt guilty. He had, after all, cared for her. She didn't think any of the other guys there would have bandaged her cuts like that. They would have just left her there.

Maybe she _should_ be thankful for him. If it weren't for him, she probably wouldn't be alive. And it had been pretty lonely without his company.

She groaned. She had to apologize to him.

She got off her bed and went to the door. She was surprised to find it unlocked. She heard the T.V. on so she guessed he was downstairs.

She timidly walked down the stairs. For some reason, she was nervous.

She stopped at the bottom of the stairs. She could see his head poking out above the couch. She was about to go over to him when she saw her mom's face on the T.V. She froze and stared at it.

The news reporter started talking, but she only caught a few words. She forced herself to focus on the T.V. so she could figure out what was happening.

"A friend of Mitchie's went to her house the other day to check up on her mom," the reporter said. " was found passed out on the floor of her room with some drug bottles scattered around her. She was quickly rushed to the hospital. She is still alive, but we don't know what will happen in the future. . ."

Mitchie couldn't listen to the rest. Her mom was at the hospital, barely alive.

Mitchie realized she was holding her breath. She gasped loudly and stumbled a little.

Shane whipped his head back to find the source of the noise. He closed the T.V. "Mitchie!"

He quickly rushed over to her.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled. "Get away from me!"

"Mitchie listen to me." He gripped her shoulders.

"No! I hate you! Leave me alone!"

She roughly pushed him back and ran upstairs.

"Mitchie!"

She ran into her room, closing her door and locking it. She back up onto her bed and cried. There was a loud bang on the door.

"Damn it, Mitchie! Open the door!"

"Leave me alone!" she sobbed.

"No! Now open the door before I break it down."

Mitchie knew he couldn't do that. She burried her head in her knees and cried. All the tears that she had been holding back for the past few days came cascading down her cheeks.

Her mother was in the hospital because of her. She was barely alive because of her. This was all her fault. . .

There was a loud band and the door crashed open. Shane stood there with a angry look on his face. He softened when he saw Mitchie.

"Mitchie." He came towards her.

"No! Go away! I don't want you here."

"Mitchie please."

"No! It's all my fault that she's like this! Just leave me here in my pain."

Shane crawled onto the bed and pulled her into his arms.

"Let me go," she whimpered.

"Mitchie, please don't push me away. I want to help you."

"No, you don't. If you wanted to help me, you would have let me go a long time ago. Now look what happened! My mom might not even be alive! Because of you! You're a monster. . . Like all men are."

"You don't know anything!" he yelled, pushing her back. "If you knew what I was going through, then you wouldn't be so quick to judge."

"Then tell me! If you're so innocent, tell me what could possibly make you like this!"

"No."

"Then how the hell am I suppose to believe you."

"You just do. I'm much more superior than you right now."

"Wow, that's rich. So you're a monster, and a hypocrite."

"Shut up!" He slapped her.

"What the hell!" She tried to hit him back but he grabbed her neck and pinned her down on the bed.

"You really want know why I'm doing this?" He held her arms on either side of her head. "I know the pain you're in. I'm going through the same thing you are."

"How?"

His expression softened. He sighed and got off of her. Mitchie sat up, confused.

"Shane!"

He got up and turned to leave.

"Shane wait!" She grabbed his arm and turned her around. "Tell me."

"No. You're not going to understand."

"I will if you tell me."

"You'll just pity me."

"How can_ I_ pity _you_? Look at the situation I'm in right now." She looked down and lowered her voice. "My mother is in the hospital because of me. I don't even know if she's alive."

A tear slid down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away.

Shane sighed and sat down next to her. He was silent for a while.

Mitchie laid her hand on his. "Please tell me."

He looked up at her with sad eyes. "He has my family, Mitchie."

"What?"

"Sir has my family. My parents and my little brother." He started to choke up. "The only way they could be kept alive is if I bring you to him and do what he says. That's why I keep treating you like this. Mitchie, I'm so sorry!"

"Oh Shane!" Mitchie threw her arms around him. He burried his face in her hair and started crying.

This startled Mitchie a little. She had never seen a boy cry. But she held him tighter.

"I'm not a monster," he whispered.

"I know you're not. I'm sorry, Shane. I had no idea!"

He tightened his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry, Mitchie."

"Don't be. I understand."

Shane chuckled. "You probably think I'm a big whimp right now."

"No, I don't. I know exactly how you feel. I'm glad you told me." She pulled away. She smiled and caressed his cheek.

He looked into her beautiful brown eye. Before he could stop himself, he bent down and pressed his lips onto hers.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. She layed down on the bed, pulling him with her. His hands went to her waist as hers tangled themselves in his hair. She pulled him closer. She could have sworn she heard him moan!

"Shane?" she said against his lips.

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry."

He pulled away and smiled at her. "For what?"

"For all those terrible things I said. I'm sorry. If I knew what you were going through, I wouldn't have said them. I. . ."

Shane crashed his lips on to hers.

"What was that for?" Mitchie whispered, blushing a little.

"That one was to get you to stop talking."

"That's a really good way to shut me up," she said sheepishly.

Shane chuckled and took her hands. "Look, you don't have to apologize for what you said. Sure it hurt, but I deserve it."

"No you don't. You were just protecting your family."

Shane sighed. He connected his forehead to hers. "Thank you for understanding."

He kissed her again.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. A bit short but I gave u a quick update so cut me some slack.<strong>

**And YAY SMITCHIE! Haha. They seem so peaceful and happy right now, despite everything. It would be so aweful for me to ruin it for them. . .**

**Haha! So tell me what you think!**

**Questions:**

**1) Like it? Hate it? Love it?**

**2)What do u think will happen next? **

**3) Fav part? **

**Review plz! They keep me motivated to write!**

**Keep dancing til tomorrow!**


	12. Some Flirting and a Phone Call

**Hey guys. PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I know I haven't updated in a while. I haven't really been writing at all. I've been reading a lot of really good stories. And then there's school. I haven't really found any time. But I'm back so I hope you'll forgive me. :)**

**Replies to annanoymous reviewers:**

**XxjoejonasfanxX: **Thank you so much! This really means a lot to me. I'm glad you like it.

**Anoa:** Thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Besycena: **Haha thank you! Don't worry, they will be together. . . Just not this easily. ;)

**Jemi. ness: **Thank you! I promise you it will have all that. But remember, this is suppose to be an angsty story. They can't fall in love this easily. . .

**Cancer69er: **Haha the happiness will come later on.

**jessi. is. awesome: **Thank you so much! This means a lot to be. Especially since I really want to become an author. :)

**Loki luvs evee: **Aww thank you! I hope you find your cat! I love cats! They're so adorable!

**salwasaaydoun: **Haha thank you. I would probably do that too.

**And OMG I GOT 29 REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER! I love you guys! You're all amazing.**

**I just counted the reviews and now I feel really bad about not posting sooner. I really hope this makes up. :)**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Camp Rock. . . sigh.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Some Flirting and a Phone Call

**Mitchie's POV**

I woke up and felt something warm. I opened my eyes and saw a pair of arms wrapped around me. I sighed and, without thinking, snuggled into the warmth. My eyes shot open when I heard a chuckle. I looked up and saw Shane looking down at me with an amused expression.

"Hey there." He smiled.

I sleepily mumbled something and buried my head in his chest. This seemed to amuse him some more.

"I see you're very comfertable over there."

It was then that I realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. I blushed slightly and hit his chest. "Shut up and let me sleep."

"You've been sleeping for a while now. I've been up for like an hour."

I groaned and glared at him. He grinned. "Come on, get up. I'll make some breakfast."

"You cook?" I asked.

"A little." He shrugged and got up and went to the bathroom.

I tried hard not to stare at him. Ugh! I admit he has a nice body, but why does he have to be shirtless?

I groaned and buried my head in the pillows. A few moments after he left the room, I finally got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

As I stood under the hot water, I wondered how he ended up shirtless on my bed. All I remember from last night is him telling me that Sir is keeping his family captive. The only way they can stay alive is if Shane brought me to him. Then I tried comforting him. A blush crept onto my face as I remembered how he had kissed me. Then all I remember is falling asleep after talking to him for a while.

I sighed as I got dressed and stepped out of the bathroom. I went downstairs where I saw Shane in the kitchen. I went over to him and sat down on the table.

Shane smiled and set a plate of eggs in front of me. I started at them, my mouth watering. I grabbed a fork and within a few minutes, my plate was clean. It was the first real breakfast I've had on a long time.

"I see you enjoyed your meal," Shane said with amusement.

"Shush, I'm hungry," I said with my mouth full of eggs.

Shane chuckled. When I was finished eating, Shane put the plated in the sink and sat down next to me. I yawned and layed my head on the table. Shame smiled.

"Still sleepy?"

I mumbled something, but it probably sounded muffled with my head in my arms.

Shane poked my arm. "Are you always this lazy?"

I lifted my head up a little. "Hey, that's the first time in month that I've actually slept well."

"Hmm, I wonder why." He winked.

I buried my arms in my head again to hide the blush forming on my face. This just made him laugh more.

I sighed, pretending to be pissed. But on the inside, I really didn't mind. He doesn't laugh much. He's always so serious. It's nice to see him so carefree.

He continued to poke my arm. I groaned.

"Can you please stop?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"'Cause it's fun annoying you."

I growled and tried to ignore him. Then his hand went lower, and he poked me in the stomache.

I squealed. "Hey! Don't do that."

"Why, are you tickleish?"

"No. . ." I inched away from him, my arms over my stomache.

He smirked. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

I yawned again and my head went back on the table.

Shane poked me again.

"Ugh, stop that!"

"Then get up."

"No, Im sleepy."

"Please! I'm bored."

"Then go entertain yourself."

"Seriously, this is the only entertainment I have right now," Shane said, poking me again.

I sat up. "Can I please go back to sleep? You should too. You look like you need it."

Shane gasped and pretended to look hurt. "Are you saying I don't look like the sexy beast I really am?"

I laughed. "What idiot told you that shit?"

"Only every single girl I have ever run into."

"Well, not this one."

"Oh, you'll come to your senses soon enough." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes. I was about to doze off when Shane poked me in the stomache. I broke into a fit of giggles.

"Shane stop!"

"Nope. Not until you say I'm the sexiest person you've ever met."

"Alright fine!" He stopped tickleing me and bent down to hear my words. I smirked. "I'm the sexiest person you've ever met!"

"Hey!" Shane said and started tickleing me again. "Smartass."

I was laughing so hard that tears were coming out of my eyes as I tried to get away from him. When I was finally able to push him away, I ran upstairs to my room.

"Hey, get back here!" Shane shouted as he ran after me.

I got to my room and tried to close the door, but saw that Shane was right behind me. I shrieked and backed up. But I wasn't looked at where I was going because I fell right onto my bed.

Shane smirked and threw himself on top of me. We wrestled in my bed until we were both out of breath. My back was pressed up to his chest and his arms were around my waist. I was holding his hands so he wouldn't be able to tickle me.

We both stopped, trying to catch out breaths. I tensed as Shane pressed his lips to my ear, his warm breath on my neck.

"Say it," he whispered.

"Say what?" I asked innocently.

"You know what I want to hear."

It was really hard for me to controll myself, with him useing that sexy voice of his. But I surprised myself by controlling my stupid girly hormones.

I quickly turned around and buried my head in his chest. "Maybe some other time."

"Mitchieee!"

I giggled and shook my head.

Shane sighed. "Fine, you win this battle. But don't expect me to give up this easily the next time."

"Yeah, yeah. We'll see."

I wrapped my arms around his waist and closed my eyes. Shane rested his chin on my head and lightly stroked my hair.

For some reason, I found this very soothing. I know I shouldn't be feeling this. He had taken me away from my mom and made me go through things that no girl should have to go through. I should hate him with every ounce of my being.

But I didn't.

He had been so nice to me lately. For the first time in years, I felt that someone actually cares about me. And when he talked about his family. . . It was the first time that he has shown any emotion to me besides anger. I felt really bad for him and I understand now why he's doing this. I silently promised myself that I would help him save his family, no matter how much pain it put me through.

"Mitchieee!" My thoughts were interuptted by a very annoying Shane.

"What?" I moaned.

"I'm bored."

"Go to sleep. Time will pass quicker."

"Nooo, I don't want to!"

"Stop being a little kid Shane!"

"You're no fun!" He poked my stomache.

I giggled. "Hey, I'm lots of fun!"

"Uh huh, sure." He poked my stomache again.

"Shane, stop that!"

"Why? It's funny!"

"Ugh!"

Shane laughed.

"Can't you let me sleep in peace?" I said. "We don't have to do anything today, do we?"

Shane's face turned grim. "We have to go back today."

All traces of laughter was gone.

"Oh," I whispered, sitting up.

"I'm sorry," Shane said, sitting up as well.

"I know. I understand why you're doing this." I tried giving him a small smile.

"Thank you," he whispered.

I sighed. "I just wish there was a way we could save your family. No one should have to go through what you're going through right now."

"Oh Mitchie. Look, I really appritiate the fact that you're trying to help me, but there's really nothing we can do."

"Isn't there anyone that can help?"

"Not that I know of. I have two other brothers, but the older one hates me and the younger one is an asshole."

"Have you tried telling them about this?"

"I tried to, but my older brother won't talk to me, and my younger one doesn't care. All we can do right now is wait."

"Alright." I looked down. What kind of person wouldn't care if his family was in danger.

He laid his hands on mine. "Look, Mitchie. I know how hard this is for you. But I promise, I will do whatever I can to make sure they won't hurt you. Please, just be patient with me."

"Okay." I rested my head on his shoulder. He hugged me tightly.

"Thank you."

We stayed like that for a while before he got up. "Come on. We should get going."

I sighed and nodded. Then something occured to me.

"Hey Shane?" I asked shyly.

"Yes Mitchie?"

"Do you think. . . I could maybe. . ." I trailed off.

"What is it Mitchie?" He frowned.

I took a deep breath. "Do you think I could maybe call my mom? Just to let her know I'm ok."

Shane looked surprised by my question, like he was expecting something else. I looked down so I wouldn't have to see the anger in his eyes when he said no.

After what seemed like forever, but was only a few seconds, Shane came back to sit down next to me. He gently grabbed my chin with his hand and tilted my head up so I was looking in his eyes. I was surprised to see that he was smiling.

"Is that was you're so afraid to ask me about?"

I nodded.

He chuckled. "Of course you can call her Mitchie."

"Really?" My eyes lit up. He nodded.

I threw my arms around him, knocking us both back a little. Shane laughed.

"Thank you so much!" I whispered.

He pulled back and shrugged. "I figured I put you both through enough torture."

He pulled out his phone and handed it to me.

"Wait, doesn't Sir track your calls?" I asked.

Shane shook his head. "No. He doesn't track calls on my personal phone. He's not bright enough to think about that."

I smiled and took the phone, thanking him again. He stood up and left the room to give me some privacy.

I took a deep breath and dialed my mom's number. I decided to call her cell phone because she always picks it up, no matter how busy she is.

My heart pounded in my throat as the phone rang. As it did, a billion thoughts ran through my head. What if she wasn't there? What if she wasn't even alive.

The phone rang again and again. My heart sank.

I was about to loose all hope when someone picked up on the last ring. I heard a sound that sounded like troubled breathing before someone spoke.

"Hello?" asked a tired voice. My breath caught in my throat; it was her.

I was so shocked that I forgot to speak.

"Hello?" she asked again.

I finally snapped out of my trance and answered back. "Mom?"

I heard her suck in her breath. "Mitchie?"

Tears formed in my eyes. "It's me mom."

"Mitchie? Oh Mitchie, it's you! I've been so worried! Where are you? Are you hurt? I've missed you so much!" By this point, we were both crying.

I laughed a little. "I'm fine mom. Don't worry about me. Tell me how you are. I've been watching the news. You look like a mess."

"Oh Mitchie. After you left, I didn't know what to do. I knew it was all my fault! I just lost myself! Baby, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry!"

"Mom," I managed to choke. "Listen to me. This is not your fault. It's mine. I should have listened to you. Instead I went and got myself kidnapped. I'm so sorry mom."

"If you were kidnapped, then how are you calling me?"

I sighed. "It's a long story mom." For a while, neither of us said anything. Then I heard a sob. "Mom?"

"Where are you Mitchie?" she whispered.

"I can't say mom. But just know that I'm safe."

I felt guilty lying to my mom about that, but I had to tell her. For her sake.

I heard another sob. I didn't know how much more of this I could take.

"I have to go now mom. Please, please don't do anything that can hurt yourself."

"I'll try, baby. But it's just so hard. . ."

"I know mom. But when you come close to doing stuff like that, just remember that I'm coming back to you some day."

"When?" she sobbed. "When will my baby girl return to me."

"I don't know mom. But soon. I promise. I love you mom."

I could tell that she was surprised. I haven't said 'I love you' to her in a long time.

"I love you too baby. Please come home soon."

"I will. Bye mom."

I hung up and let out a long sigh. That was a lot harder than I thought it would be. I look a few minutes to compose myself, wiping away the tears that had escaped.

I walked downstairs where Shane was waiting for me. When he saw me, he gave me a small smile.

"You ok?" he asked.

I nodded, smiling back as I handed his phone to him. I once again threw my arms around him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you so much."

"Hey, it's the least I can do for you." He pulled back and smiled. "Come on."

He squeezed my hand and led me to his car.

The ride there was mostly silent. Shane occasionally looked over at me and gave me a smile. I rested my head on the door and looked out the window, thinking about everything that had happened.

Now that I knew that my mom was alive, I felt a little better. I had told her that I was safe, so I knew she wouldn't do anything to hurt herself. Now I actually knew she would make an effort to stay alive, because she knew that I was out there somewhere, and that I was going to come back to her. She was staying strong for me.

Then I thought about Shane and me. What were we? We had kissed last night, and we were flirting this morning, but I didn't think it meant anything. Maybe it was just out of impulse, it was the pressure of the moment. I knew it meant something to me, beacause I much as I hate to admit it, I was falling for him. Hard. But I couldn't say the same for him. Did he or did he not feel the same way. I didn't want to ask him because that would have been awkward. I'm so confused!

After what seemd like hours of thinking, I concluded that we were actually friends. And that's a lot to say, considering he kidnapped me, raped me, and treated me like shit. I decided not to get my hopes up too high. Him being nice to me was probably a one time thing. When we get to the facility, he's probably going to turn back into a jerk. He'll probably hurt me more, even though he promised me he wouldn't. . .

But a little part of me believed that it would be different. He had told me his story, he had actually opened up to me. He had shown me that he was an actual human being with feelings.

I must have fallen asleep at some time, because the next thing I knew, Shane was shaking me awake.

"We're here," he whispered.

I sighed and got out. Shane came over to me and gently squeezed my arm.

"Don't worry," he said. "I promise I'll protect you."

I just nodded. He squeezed my arm once more before leading me inside.

"Shane!" We heard a voice say before we even got to the door.

We looked up to see Sir standing there.

"Yes Sir?" Shane asked.

"Bring that slut up to my office. NOW!"

"Yes Sir," Shane repeated. He turned to me. "You heard him."

I backed up a little. "Nevermind. I don't want to go back."

"Mitchie, please don't start with this again. I really don't want to hurt you."

"If you don't want to hurt me, then why did you bring me back?"

"I told you! If I don't take you to him, he'll kill my family." He was yelling by now. "Do you want that?"

"No, but - "

"No, just come on!" He grabbed my arm and roughly dragged me inside.

So much for being friends.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? This was a fairly long chapter.<strong>

**Again, I'm sorry for the wait. I hope this makes up.**

**Questions:**

**1) Like it? Hate it? Love it?**

**2)Any ideas for me?**

**3)Fav part?**

**Thank you guys so much for staying with me this far and for giving me all those wonderful reveiws. Please keep them coming!**

**Follow me on Twitter! I'm BareerahTheGirl.**

**Stay Safe And Sound!**


	13. Damn

**I'm back! You're all happy now aren't you? Haha.**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been working on my other stories and I've been reading some pretty good ones also. But I'm back and I hope you enjoy this.**

**Replies to annanoymous reviewers:**

**NverSayNver: **Haha thank you! Hope u like this chapter. :)

**Jessie. is. awesome: **Haha thank you! This means so much to me. And right now, they don't even know what they are. Mitchie concluded that they were at least friends. But idk. U'll have to wait and see. ;)

**XxjoejonasfanxX: **Aww thank you! As for your idea, I was actually thinking about using something like that. Thanks! :)

**jemilover101kidnapped obsessed: **Aww thank you! This really means a lot to me. Hope u enjoy this chapter. :)

**Too tired to login: **Haha no prob. And thank you! I'm sorry you had to wait so long, but here u go. :)

**Loki luvs evee: **Thank u! I'm glad that ur kitty is back. Hope u feel better! :)

**xxshnickJ:** Aww thank you! I'm glad you liked it. Enjoy! :)

**I got 21 reviews last time! Thank you guys so much! Ur the best. I love u all!**

**Oh and did anyone see Demi on American Idol? She was amazing!**

**Enjoy!**

**Oh and this chapter is going start in Shane's POV, cuz we never really got to see things from his side.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Camp Rock. . . *sigh***

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Damn. . .

**Shane's POV**

I grabbed Mitchie's arm and dragged her inside. I could feel her tremble against me. I could tell she was scared, which made me feel really bad.

These last few days have been. . . Confusing. At first, I tried to avoid her as much as I could so I wouldn't lose my temper and she wouldn't get hurt.

I don't know what it is about her, but whenever she's near me, I hate her and I love her at the same time.

Yes, love.

In the few months that I've known her, I've found myself having a growing affection for her. She is as stubborn as an ass, but that just made her more attractive than she already is. She just makes me so angry sometimes that I want to strangle her, but then I have to remind myself of what I did to her. She has every right to hate me.

And then there's last night. It really broke my heart to see her crying in a corner like that. And I knew it was my fault that she was like this.

But even after all that, she showed kindness to me and comforted me when I talked about my weakest subject. She was there for me and told me that she was going to help find my family and save them. That is much more than my own brothers have done. This made me love her even more.

But I knew she could never feel the same way. I had kissed her last night - and she had kissed me back - but that didn't mean anything. Did it?

I was shaken out of my thoughts by Sir's booming voice. I hadn't even realized I had reached his office.

"Bring her inside," he ordered.

Mitchie sucked in her breath. I have her arm a gentle squeeze.

"Stay calm," I whispered in her ear. She gave a slight nod. I nuzzled my head in her neck. "Don't worry, I'm not going to let them hurt you."

That seemed to clam her down a bit. She took a deep breath and I led her inside.

"Here's our little slut," Sir said as we came in. Mitchie tensed and I felt my anger boiling up. He had no right to call Mitchie a slut since he was the one making her put up with all of this shit. "She didn't cause any trouble did she?"

"No, she was fine," I said.

"Good." He turned to Mitchie. "I hope you learned your lesson. You wouldn't want to repeat what happened last time, would you?"

I could tell that Mitchie was going to say something that would surely get her hurt, so I grabbed her arm and quickly dragged her to the door. Unfortunately, Sir saw this too.

"Wait," he said. "If she has something to say, then let her. I want to hear this."

Mitchie closed her mouth but kept glaring at him.

Sir smirked. "She chooses not to speak. Good choice. Take her away Shane. But give her a little something to help her remember not to mess with us."

I gave him a nod and led Mitchie outside. I quickly dragged her to her cell and pushed her inside, closing the door behind me. She backed up as I turned to her.

"Don't hurt me," she whispered. My stomache turned as I looked at her.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." I walked up to her and pulled her into my arms. She didn't protest.

"Why did we have to come back here," she whispered.

I sighed. "Mitchie, you know why."

"But there has to be something we can do." She pulled away slightly and looked up at me with hopeful eyes.

She looked so adorable that I just wanted to kiss the life out of her right there. But I held myself back.

"Don't start this with me Mitchie," I said a little forcefully. "I really don't want to hurt you."

Mitchie layed her head back on my shoulder. "If you don't want to hurt me, then why are you doing this to me?"

"Mitchie. . ." I said warningly. But she ignored it.

"You always promise me that you won't hurt me, but you do anyways."

"Well that's not really my fault. You just make me so angry sometimes. And you're just so damn stubborn. . ."

"I wouldn't have to be like that if you weren't such an ass!"

"I wouldn't have to be an ass if you just cooperated!" I was holding her away from me now, trying my best not to strangle her. That's what she did to me. One moment I want to kiss her, the next I want to kill her.

"I don't want to do this!" She shook herself out of my grip. I could see tears in her eyes but she was trying hard not them fall. "You have no idea what this is doing to me!"

"Yes I do Mitchie. I know how much this is hurting you. And I'm really sorry."

"Then why are you doing this to me?"

"Because I have to! We went over this yesterday."

Mitchie gave out an annoyed sighed and looked away. I gently layed my hand on her shoulder and tilted her head up so she was looking at me.

"Listen," I said. "I'll do whatever I can to make sure that you don't get hurt. But you have to trust me."

"How can I trust you after all you did to me?"

I sighed. "I know it's going to be hard. But please, just be patient with me and I promise I'll get you out of this hellhole as fast as I can."

Mitchie tightly wrapped her arms around my waist. "I hope you're right."

We stayed like that for a while. I could feel Mitchie sag against me so I slid down to the floor with her in my arms, my back against the wall.

"I'm tired," Mitchie said after a while.

"I know," I said. "Get some sleep. Do you want anything to eat?"

Mitchie shook her head. "Can you stay here with me? I'm afraid someone will try to come in while I'm sleeping," she added when I looked at her in surprise.

I gave her a small smile. "Sure."

I layed down with her in my arms, trying to make her as comfertable as I could. She buried her head in my chest and in a few minutes, she was asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Noraml POV<strong>

Mitchie woke up the next morning. She hoped that the whole thing was a dream and that she was still back at Shane's house, in his arms. A quick look around told her that only half of the was true. She was back in her cell. She sighed and turned around in Shane's arms.

He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. Unlike when he was awake. When he was awake, he almost always had a frown on his face. Right now, he looked like a normal teenager.

As she looked at him, she couldn't help but think about how adorable he looked. He had a slight smile on his face, his long messy hair covering half of his closed eyes. Without thinking, she brought her hand up and layed it on his cheek. It was so soft and warm! She traced every inch of it with her fingers. She pushed his hair out of face and traced his forehead, then his eyes. She gently ran her finger down the bridge his nose. Then her fingers landed on his lips.

Shane stirred. Mitchie stared at him as he opened his eyes. Surprisingly, Mitchie didn't feel as scared as she should.

Shane looked at her and gave her a small smile. He held her wrist and kissed her fingertips, which were still on his lips. Mitchie slowly drew her hand back as Shane pressed his forehead against hers. Mitchie looked into his eyes and layed a hand on his cheek.

Shane didn't know what came over him. He couldn't take it anymore. And that one little gesture sent him over the edge.

He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Mitchie tilted her head up and deepened the kiss. Shane rolled over so he was on top of her. He placed a hand on the side of her face. Mitchie tangled her hands in his curly hair and pulled him closer. Shane wanted to stay like that forever. It just felt so right.

But Shane heard someone coming. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mike walking up to the door. He quickly pulled away and slapped Mitchie across the face. She screamed in surprise.

"Shane!" Mike called.

"What?" Shane asked, sounding annoyed. "Can't you see that I'm busy?"

Mike smirked. "I was just checking to see if you were doing your job." He winked at Mitchie. "Maybe you should give her to me again."

"No."

Mike frowned. "Why not? You had no problem with giving her to me before."

"That's because Sir told me to. She's my slave."

"Fine then." Mike gave Mitchie another smirk then left.

Shane sighed and looked at Mitchie, who was craddling her cheek. Shane quickly got off of her and pulled her into his arms.

"Oh my God Mitchie, I'm so sorry! I'm so, so sorry. I swear I didn't mean that."

"It's fine," Mitchie said, trying to push me away. But he knew that it wasn't fine.

"Mitchie, please try to understand. If he saw that, we both would be dead."

"Shane, I said it was fine. I don't care. Leave me alone!" She finally managed to get free from his grip.

Shane sighed. He placed a hand under her chin and tried to get her to look at him but she refused to meet his gaze. Shane sighed again and got up.

"I'm going to go and get you something to eat."

"I'm not hungry," Mitchie said, still not looking at him.

"Don't be crazy. You haven't eaten since yesterday. I'm not going to let you starve yourself." With that he was out the door.

Mitchie slumped back against the wall. She slid to the floor and buried her head in her knees. A few tears that she was holding back slid down her cheeks. Why did he have to do that? Why did he have to kiss her like that, making her feel like she was in Heaven, only to slap her and then pretend that he actually cared.

Mitchie sighed. She knew that he didn't really mean to hurt her. She didn't want to know what would happen if one of _them_ walked in on those two making out. She really shouldn't have been so rude to him. He was even getting her food when she didn't want to admit that she was actually really hungry.

Shane came back a few minutes later with a plate full of food. Mitchie's mouth watered.

"How did you manage to bring all this food here."

Shane shrugged. "I told them I was hungry."

He sat down besides Mitchie and watched her eat the food greedily. He smirked. "So much for not being hungry."

"Shut up and let me enjoy the food," Mitchie said with a full mouth. Shane laughed.

Mitchie finished in a few minutes and collasped on Shane's shoulder. "Thanks for the food," she said.

"No problem." Shane smiled at her and gave her a small hug. "And I really am sorry about before."

"I know. I shouldn't have been so rude. You were only trying to protect me." She looked down.

Shane wrapped an arm around her shoulders and rested his head on hers. They stayed there like that for a long time, Shane stroking her hair. It was probably hours before either of them talked.

"Hey, I want to show you something," Shane said suddenly.

"Sure. What is it?"

"You'll see. It's not far from here."

"How will we get past Sir?"

"I already have it figured out."

"Great, then let's go. Anything to get us away from here for a while."

Shane chuckled. "Come on then."

He took her hand and helped her up. Once they were in the hallway, Shane grabbed her arm. His grip was tight enough to look convincing, but gentle enough so it didn't hurt her.

Shane came up to Sir's office and knocked on the door.

"What? What do you want? Who is it?" Sir called.

"It's me," Shane replied.

"What do you want, Shane?"

Shane stepped inside, dragging Mitchie with him. "I'm taking her to a club."

"Why?"

Shane shrugged. "I think it will do her some good. I have some friends there who can help me put her in her place."

Sir scowled. "So she hasn't learned how to behave?" Shane nodded. "Well then," Sir continued. "I guess you're right then. Take her away. And make sure she suffers. And don't come back until it's late." Sir smirked.

Shane nodded and backed out of Sir's office. Mitchie was doing a good job at acting scared. Though it wasn't hard with Sir there.

As soon as they were out of the facility, Shane grabbed Mithie's hand and ran to his car.

"I'm going to move my car so Sir won't get suspicious," he explained. He drove the car deeper into the woods, further away from the facility. "I hope you don't mind walking for a while," he said as he got out of the car.

"I'll be fine," Mitchie said.

They walked for about half an hour. Mitchie was getting tired but she didn't show it. Finally, she asked, "Where are we going anyways?"

"You'll see. I found this place a while ago when I was looking for my family. I'm sure you'll like it."

Mitchie inwardly groaned. They walked for a few more minutes. Right as Mitchie thought her legs would give out, Shane stopped.

"What? What happened?" Mitchie asked, almost running into him.

Shane looked at her and smiled. "We're here."

He pulled away some branches and stepped aside so Mitchie could see. Mitchie stopped and sucked in her breath.

"Damn. . ."

They were on a hill over looking the city. It was almost dark, so some of the city lights were on. In the distance, they could see the sun setting on the ocean. It was the most beautiful sight Mitchie has ever seen.

Mitchie stared at it without saying something for a while. Shane chuckled at her reaction.

"Like it?" he asked.

"Uh yeah!"

Shane smiled and took her hand. He led her over to a tree and sat down, bringing her down with him so she was half on his lap. From there, they had a perfect view of everything.

"Wow," Mitchie said. "This is amazing."

"I know right. I thought you'd like to be here instead of the facility."

Mitchie groaned. "Anything is better than there."

"Well you're gonna have to spend your time with me." Shane smirked.

"I wouldn't mind that." Mitchie layed her head on his shoulder. Shane rested his head on hers and ran his fingers through her hair.

It were moments like these where Mitchie was confused about what they were. One moment they were at each other's throats, and the next they were in each other's arms like there was nothing fucked up about their lives. Like they were just some normal teenage couple.

Mitchie thought about asking Shane what they were, but she didn't want to ruin this perfect moment.

Together, they watch the sun set over the ocean. It was soon dark, but there was a full moon so they had enough light. Mitchie scooted closer to Shane. After a while, she said, "So you never really told me anything about yourself except the stuff about your family."

Shane looked down at her. "Well, what do you want to know?"

Mitchie shrugged. "Anything, I guess."

Shane took a deep breath before starting. "Well, my name is Shane Joseph Gray. I'm 18. I was born in Arizona. I used to live in New Jersey, then I moved to California. I have a mom, a dad, an older brother, and two little brothers. My parents and youngest brother are in the hands of a crazed pervert. I can't get help from my other brothers because the oldest one hates me, and the younger one is an asshole. Yup, my life is great." He rolled his eyes.

Mitchie giigled. "Wait, you said you last name is Gray. Do you happen to have a brother named Nate?"

Shane nodded. "Yup, that's the asshole one."

"Ugh, tell me about it! He's always trying to hit on me. He's such a jerk! It was actually his party I was at the night you kidnapped me." Shane raised an eyebrow. "I didn't want to go," Mitchie added. "But my best friend made me. I couldn't say no to her."

"Well, I'm sorry if he did anything to hurt you. He's had a complicated past. He tries to make up for by being a jerk and acting like he's all that."

Mitchie shrugged. "What about your older brother? Why doesn he hate you?"

Shane sighed. "It's a long story. And it's about something that I didn't even do." Mitchie nodded to tell him that she was listening. "You see, Jason and I had a pretty good relationship. We got along well and I came to him for advice. But a year ago, he got a girlfriend. He had fallen really hard and he knew that he wanted to be with this girl for the rest of his life. But she wasn't what he thought she was. She would go out and sleep with other guys. I tried to tell him this, but he acused me of being a liar, saying that she would never do that to him. Our relationship went downhill from there. His girlfriend got pregnant and tried to hide it from him. But she couldn't hide it for long, and Jason was starting to get suspicious. She knew Jason would be mad at her, so she blamed it on me. She told him that I had forced her to sleep me. I tried to tell him that it was a lie, but he wouldn't listen. We haven't spoken since."

"Oh," Mitchie whispered. "I'm sorry."

Shane shrugged. "It's fine. It's not your fault my life is so fucked up."

Mitchie gave out a short laugh. "You think your life is fucked up? You have no idea what mine is like."

Shane raised an eyebrow. "Alright, you're turn."

"Well," Mitchie started. "My name is Michelle Demitria Torres. I like to be called Mitchie. I'm 17. I'm an only child. I have a depressed mother, and my dad. . . He's another story." Mitchie looked down.

"What happened."

"Uh. . ." Mitchie didn't know if she should tell him. This was pretty personal stuff. But he had been so nice to her and he had told her his story. It wouldn't be fair if she didn't tell him.

Mitchie didn't realize she had been crying until Shane wiped her tears away.

"It's alright," he said. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"It's fine." Mitchie smiled up at him. "I want to tell you."

Shane nodded.

Mitchie told him the whole story. She told him how her father always beat her mother. But her mother didn't do anything about it. Then when she got older, he started beating her. But her mother never knew. But one day she saw him beating her and finally divorced him. Mitchie told Shane how her mother fell into a depression after that, but tried to stay strong for Mitchie's sake. But as Mitchie got older, her mother finally broke. She would barely move and Mitchie had to struggle to keep them both alive. Then she started going to parties and getting drunk. And how she would bring random guys home sometimes. Then she told him how she had yelled at her before going to the party. By the time she was done, a few more tears had slipped down her face.

"Oh Mitchie," Shane said, tightly wrapping his arms around her. "I'm so sorry."

Mitchie buried her face in his chest. Shane gave her a gentle squeeze.

"Mitchie," he said. "After we find my family, I'll help you set things right with your mother. I promise."

Mitchie looked up at him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you. For saying that and for bringing me here. I really needed to tell someone about that."

She place her head back on his chest. Shane pressed his lips to her forehead and buried his head in her hair.

Right now, they didn't want to worry about anything. They were there together, and that was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww! Haha. So tell me what u think. I think this chapter was pretty long. I was going to update it earlier, but something kept coming up.<strong>

**I'm sorry if there's a bunch of grammar errors. I'm too lazy to check. :P**

**Questions:**

**1) Like it? Hate it? Love it?**

**2) What do u wanna see next? I need ideas!**

**3) Fav part?**

**Plz review and tell me what u think. Reviews motivate me to write!**

**Follow me on twitter (BareerahTheGirl). Tell mw who u r so I can follow u back. :)**

**Stay Strong**


	14. Tender Kisses and Betrayal

**Hey everyone! Sorry this took so long. I was on spring break and I was working on my other CR story. Go check that out if u haven't.**

**So how did ur spring break go? I hope ur xcited for this chapter and that u will like it. :)**

**Replies to annanoymous reviewers:**

**Smitchieeverlast: **Lol, what do u think will happen?

**Isabelle Rbock: **I'm right here! Haha. Sorry it took so long. Hope u like this!

**Anoa: **Thank u! Enjoy!

**Lissa 3: **Thank u! I'm glad u liked that part.

**Aisrevealed: **Haha no I reply to all reviewers through PM. But annanoymous reviewers don't have a PM so I reply to them on here.

**kidnapped story lover: **Oh my gosh thank u so much! This really means a lot to me. Hope u enjoy this chapter!

**demijonas13: **Thank u! That was actually my favorite part also. . .

**Loki luvs evee: **Haha that's great. U getting an account I mean. Hope ur cat is better!

**XxjoejonasfanxX: **Thank u! I've actually thought about them going clubbing, but I can't think of any good ideas. U got any?

**x****xshnickJ: **Thank u! This means a lot to me.

**NverSayNver: **Thank u! Hope u like this.

**bookcritic345: **Yay! Thank u so much. Coming from someone like u, this really means a lot. Hope u like this chapter.

**I got 15 reviews for the last chapter. Not bad.**

**Thank u guys so much for reviewing. U have no idea how happy I get when I read one of ur reviews. This really means a lot to me. U guys r the best!**

**I really hope u like this chapter. Keep the reviews coming! :)**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own CR cuz if I did, there would already be a CR3. . . Hey, I heard that Joe was seen with the director of CR. . . Hmm. . .**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Tender Kisses and Betrayal

**Normal POV**

Mitchie had a mini heartattack when she woke up. Then she realized where they were. They were still at the beautiful place that Shane had taken her to. It looked even more breathtaking early in the morning, with a small streak of sunlight shinning through the trees.

Mitchie had fallen asleep after their little talk. She didn't want to leave this beautiful place, and it seemed like Shane didn't either. He was asleep next to her, his arms around her waist and his face in her hair.

She didn't know why, but Mitchie's heart always jumped whenever Shane was this close to her. She didn't know weather it was because she was afraid that he would hurt her, or because of her growing feelings for him.

Mitchie honestly didn't know how to feel about him. Sure he was being nice to her and he had told her he would help her fix things with her mom, but he could just be faking the whole thing. Maybe he was doing it so he could get to her easily. So he would be able to get her hopes up, then crush her in the end. Maybe he didn't care about her at all. Maybe he was being nice to her so she would help him get his parents, and then he would leave her to Sir in the end. That's basically what he was saying when he told her about them.

Or maybe he has feelings for her too.

Mitchie looked up at him. She still couldn't believe that he was Nate's brother. But now that she looked closer at his face, she could see the resemblance. They both had the same beautiful brown eyes. Both of them had curly hair, though Shane's was straightened. They both had random moles here and there. Mitchie thought that that made them even more attractive then they already were.

Their personalities matched also. Well at least when Shane had first kidnapped her. Now Shane was much more nicer.

Mitchie hadn't realized how long she had been staring at him until she felt something on her neck. Her heart skipped a beat as she realized it was his lips.

Shane smirked and looked at her. "Like the view?"

Mitchie blushed, tried not to melt and had to remind herself to breathe. If she wasn't thinking straight, she would have said 'Hell yes!' Instead she asked, "How long have you been up?"

"A while," Shane replied. "It took you long enough to wake up. I was getting bored."

Mitchie rolled her eyes. She opened her mouth to retort something, but her breath caught in her throat as he placed his lips back on her neck, kissing it up and down.

Shane had no idea why he was acting like this. She was just so beautiful! If it were up to him, he would make her his right then and there. But he held himself back. He needed to gain her trust.

With every minute he spent with her, his feelings for her just grew. But he knew that she could never feel the same way about him, not after all that he's done to her.

Shane could tell that she was getting uncomfertable. He pulled away and kissed her forehead. "Ready to go?"

"No."

Shane sighed. "I'm not either. I don't want to leave." He tightened his arms around her.

Mitchie buried her face in his chest. "Then why are we going back?"

"Because we have to! If we don't, we're both in trouble."

"But I wanna stay here with you."

His stomache did a backflip at the way she said 'with you'. "I know. But if you cooperate, we'll be free soon."

"Alright."

Shane pressed another kiss to her forehead before helping her up.

"Hey, I have an idea," Mitchie said. "Why don't we just go look for your parents?"

Shane smiled. "I would love to. But it's not that easy."

"Come on. They have to be somewhere in that hellhole."

Shane shook his head. "I already checked. Every last inch of it."

"Even all the secret hallways?"

"Yup."

"Kay, thanks for telling me about new ways to escape."

Shane smirked. "I wouldn't be too sure if I were you. Every corner is heavily guarded. You wouldn't last two feet."

Mitchie shrugged. "Well, it was worth a try."

Shane smiled at her. "Yeah, but no."

Mitchie pouted. Shane couldn't take it anymore. Before Mitchie knew it, his lips were on hers. The kiss was short and sweet. It ended too quickly for both of them. Mitchie blinked, still in a daze. She had a slight smile on her lips.

Shane slipped his fingers through hers and they started walking towards his car. The walk there was silent, and it didn't take as long since they were mostly going downhill.

The drive back was pretty silent also. Both were in their own thoughts. Shane would occasionally glance over at her and catch her looking at him. Mitchie would blush and look away.

"What?" Shane asked after the thrid time it happened.

"Huh?" Mitchie asked.

"What are you staring at. I know I'm really attractive, but it's kind of distracting."

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "For your information, I wasn't staring at you. I was thinking."

"Uh huh. And you weren't staring at me this morning either."

"I wasn't! I was - I was just - Ugh you're frustrating!"

Shane laughed. "Well so are you, sweetheart."

Mitchie rolld her eyes. They drove in silence for a little while more.

"So, what were you thinking about?" Shane asked.

"Nothing really," Mitchie said after a moment. "I was just. . . Thinking."

"About?"

Mitchie shrugged. "I don't know. Home, I guess. I was just spacing off."

Shane nodded. "You were probably thinking about how sexy I look right now."

Mitchie laughed. "Sure."

"You are!"

"Just keep telling yourself that."

"Girl, I'm sexy and you know it!"

Mitchie snorted. "Yeah, no."

"You know what, I _will_ make you see that."

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "I'd like to see you try."

Shane smirk. "Challenge accepted."

He stopped the car in the middle of the road.

"What are you - "

Mithie was cut off as Shane took off his seatbelt and lunged at her. Mitchie let out a little shreik and tried to push him away but it was too late. He crashed his lips onto hers.

Mitchie paniced.

But she relaxed as she realized that his hands were holding her face instead of being in her shirt. He wasn't trying to hurt her.

As much as she tried to resist it, she kissed back. She tangled her fingers in his hair. His lips brushed against her jawbone and went down to her neck. His lips went lower, and Mitchie's panic started to rise. But he only went down to her collarbone and went up again. Mitchie tried to hold moan as he sucked on a sensitive spot on her neck.

"Sh - Shane," she panted out.

"Hmm?"

She took a deep breath and gently pushed him back. "We should get going. We're in the middle of the road. A car can come by any second."

Shane frowned. "But we're in the middle of nowhere. There's no one around."

"I know but. . . Can we please just go?"

"Alright." Shane pulled back, looking hurt and a bit disappointed. They sat there for a while.

"So you'd rather go back to the facility than be kissing me?" Shane asked.

"Oh, no Shane," Mitchie said quickly. "That's not what I meant."

"It's fine," Shane cut in. "You still don't trust me. I understand."

"Shane. . ."

"It's cool Mitchie. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that. Don't worry about it." He tried to give her a small smile. He started the car and they were moving again.

Mitchie sighed. "It's just that, I've never been kissed like that before." She looked down, blushing.

Shane looked at her. "Never?" he asked, surprised.

Mitchie bit her lip, shaking her head. "I mean, I've been kissed before, by other guys. But it was always to hard or too soft. It's never been just right." Mitchie's face turned redded. She couldn't believe she was talking to him about this. She had basically just told him that that was the best kiss she has ever had.

Shane nodded. Apparently, he wasn't as affected by this as Mitchie was. "So, you've never had a boyfriend."

"No, I've had a couple, but most were just pointless crushed. Only one of them actually meant something. But that didn't end well."

Shane looked over at her. "What happened?"

Mitchie shook her head. "I don't want to talk about that right now."

Shane didn't press on. Mitchie sighed and picked up Shane's jacket, which was lying on the floor next to her. She rested her head on the window and snuggled the jacket up to her chest. Shane chuckled.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Mitchie shrugged. "Your jacket's really warm."

_And it smells like you._

Shane smiled. He took the hood of the jacket and pulled it over Mitchie's face.

"Hey!" Mitchie yelled. "What was that for."

Shane laughed. "We're almost there. . . And I didn't bring the blindfold."

"Ugh!" Mitchie pulled the hood over her face. "Wake me up when we get there. Do me a favor, and never wake me up."

Shane laughed. He reached over and grabbed her hand. He was releaved when she didn't pull back.

They drove for a while more. Mitchie never really fell asleep. She kept on playing with Shane's hand.

Shane had no idea what the hell he was doing. He knew she got really uncomfortable earlier, and he understood that. But now they were completely fine. That's how their relationship worked. They would hate each other one minute, then they would be making out the next.

Shane really hoped that they would find his family soon. He really liked Mitchie, he might even _love_ her, and he hated seeing her hurt. After his parents and his little brother were free, he would help Mitchie escape. He would help her get her life back, and he would help her set things right with her mom. And maybe they could be together in the end. . .

As much as he would love to daydream about this, he told himself not to get his hopes up. Mitchie still didn't fully trust him. He didn't blame her. He needed to gain her trust first before he went on daydreaming about doing -

Alright, they're here.

Shane sighed and shook his head. The places where his mind could wander. . .

He poked Mitchie's shoulder. "We're here."

Mitchie groaned. "I told you not to wake me up."

Shane smirked. "But you weren't even asleep. How could I have woken you up if you weren't asleep?"

Mitchie scowled and got out, muttering, "Smartass," under her breath. Shane laughed.

"Come on."

He gently grabbed her arm and led her inside. As they walked in, a lot of guys smirked or wolf-whistled at her. She scooted closer to Shane. Shane gave her arm a comforting squeeze.

Shane pulled Mitchie closer. "We're going to Sir's office really quickly," he said, "We'll be out before you know it."

Mitchie nodded. They walked in and stood in front of Sir.

"We're back," Shane said.

Sir smirked. "Finally. What took you so long?"

"We were out pretty late, so I decided to rent a hotel."

Mitchie was surprised at how calm Shane was being. She was even more surprised that Sir bought it.

"That's fine." Sir looked at Mitchie and smirked. "I hope you had fun."

Mitchie wanted to retort something back, but she held herself back. _I actually did have fun, you bastard._

"Take her outside for a minute," Sir continued. "Then come back. I want to talk to you." He turned to Mitchie. "And don't try to escape. You won't get ten feet."

Mitchie felt Shane tense against her, but he nodded. They exited Sir's office.

"What do you think he wants?" Mitchie whispered once they were outside.

"I don't know," Shane replied. "But I don't think it's good. Just hang on. I'll be back soon." He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before going back in.

Mitchie sighed and leaned against the wall. She wanted desperately to know what they were talking about. But she didn't think it would be a good idea.

But after a few seconds, her curiosity got the best of her. She did a quick look around. No one was there. She went over to the door and opened it just a crack. It was enough for her to see both Sir and Shane, but also enough to keep her from getting caught. She had to stran her ears to listen to what they were saying. But they adjusted soon enough.

"You wanted to talk to me Sir?" Shane ask.

"Yes, Shane. I see that you're doing a good job with keep her behaved now. But I can't help but notice that you're being very soft with her."

"And. . .?"

No matter how calm Shane's voice was, Mitchie could tell the he was nervous.

"We had a deal Shane. The only way you can get your family back is if you break her. But you're being too nice to her."

"You told me to break her," Shane said, keeping a straight face. "That's exactly what I'm doing."

"How so?"

Shane smirked. "You think I have feelings for the whore? Yeah right!"

"Then why have you've been so nice to her."

Shane's smirk widened. "I'm going to break her alright. But first I need to get into her heart. I have to make her think that I care about her. And when she needs me the most, I'll turn on her. I already have a lot of her trust. She thinks I'm trying to protect her! When the time is right, I'll tear her apart."

Sir laughed, like this was all very pleasant to him. Which it probably was. "I have to say, Shane, I started to doubt you for a second. But you proved to me that you're capable of this mission. Like you always do. Keep it up, and you might get you're family back sooner,"

Shane laughed with him.

Mitchie just stood there, with her mouth half-open. Had she heard right? Or was she just imagining it.

Mitchie shook her head, coming out of her trance. Of course she had heard right. Who was she kidding? She should have known from the start that she shouldn't have trusted him. She knew this was all fake. It was too good to be true.

But she wanted to believe him so badly. She wanted him to love her, cause even though she tried hard not to admit it even to herself, she had fallen in love with him. But it was all a trick. And she had fallen for it.

At that moment, Shane turned around to leave. He caught Mitchie standing by the door, looking through it. His eyes widened. A looked of hurt and betrayal passed through her eyes. Mitchie did the only thing she could think of at the moment.

She turned around, and ran.

* * *

><p><strong>So. . . how was it? Haha. Don't kill me for the cliffy.<strong>

**Tell me what u think. Was Shane really faking? It seems that he was. . . how sad. :(**

**Questions:**

**1)Like it? Hate it? Love it?**

**2)Fav part?**

**3)Any Avatar The Last Airbender fans out there that want to fangirl with me?**

**If u haven't already, plz check out my other CR fanfic: You Are The Best Thing That's Ever Been Mine Book1. And aslo, if ur an Avatar the Last Airbender fan, check out my Zutara story, Ours. If you like Kidnapped, you'll like Ours.**

**So plz reveiw. I have so many reveiws already and we're not even close to finishing this story. Thank u so much! Keep it up!**

**Keep Calm and. . . PAPAPAPAPA!**


	15. Hurting

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I honestly have no excuse. I sit down to write, but get lazy. But I'm here now. I'm updating this sooner than planned cuz I felt bad for leaving u at a cliffy. Usually, I would update my other CR story, but I decicded to do this one first!**

**GSFJS: **Haha don't worry. There's going to be A LOT more. I'm really glad u like this. Thank u so much!

**Lovethischapter111: **I'm right here! Haha. I'm really glad ur excited. I hope u like this.

**taylor: **Here's more! Haha. I'm happy u like this. Enjoy!

**hannah: **I'm sorry it disappointed u. But I like all the heartbreak stuff and there's going to be more to come. This idea was different and nobody seemed to have something like this so I though I'd try it. Thanks for the feedback! I hope it gets better for u!

**Rach: **Haha Thank u! Don't worry, it'll get better. I hate sad endings.

**Inlovewithcr: **Thank u so much! This really means a lot to me. Enjoy!

**Loki luvs evee: **Thank u! I'm sorry about ur cat. Hope u feel better!

**Beautiful Me: **Thanks for the feedback! I kind of think I'm stretching it out also. I just want a little more drama and angst before they're all happy. This story has a really long way to go. I feel like this is just a filler for what's to come. Thank u for ur honesty.

**bookcritic345: **Yay! Thank u so much! I know this was unexpected. I'm just using this as a filler for what's to come. Thanks again!

**Isabelle: **Thank u so much! I really like bad boy Shane also. But Smitchie will be together cuz 1) they are my favorite couple of all time and 2) I hate sad endings. Thanks again! Hope u like this!

**Nver****SayNver: **Haha I don't think u finished that. And we'll see what happens. . . haha!

**I'm almost to 200 reviews u guys! And it's only been 15 chapters! Thank u so much! Tell u what: whoever is my 200th reviewer will get something special. Unless they don't have an account. Haha! Then the next person that does have an account will get that prize. :)**

**Follow me on Twitter! (BareerahTheGirl)**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own CR cuz if I did, there would be a CR3 WITH the Jobros and Demi. I seriously don't know how Disney even has the nerve to do CR3 without them. *shakes head***

**WARNING: This chapter is rated M. It's gonna be pretty dark and violent. U can skip if u want.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Hurting

**MITCHIE'S POV**

_I did the only thing that came to my mind. I ran. . ._

I couldn't see anything as I went because I tears blurred out my vision. I could hear Shane calling after me, but I kept running. Even though I couldn't see a thing.

_He lied to me._

I actually thought that he might have actually cared about me. That we were actually going somewhere. That we could have been together. But he was only using me. None of what he said was true. It was all a lie.

And I had fallen for it.

I could feel him getting closer. Without thinking, I turned a corner. Did I know where I was going? No. But I didn't care. I just wanted to get away from him.

More tears poured down my cheeks. I couldn't breathe and my legs were about to give out. I rounded another corner. . .

And ran into two big guys.

I struggled to get out if their grip, but they just held on tighter. I felt like my arm will tear off. I looked up to see the two guys smirking at me. I swallowed the lump on my throat. I've seen these guys before, but I didn't know their names. But I knew enough to know that these were the most merciless guys here.

"Well look at this," one of them said. "A stray mouse."

The other one laughed. "Looks like you're in a lot of trouble. You know what they do to girls who try to escape? We better turn you in to Sir."

"Wait now, Jack. How 'bout we have some fun with her first? Then Sir can have her."

I tightly closed my eyes, willing the tears to stop. I just gave up. There was no use fighting. All these men were much bigger and stronger than me. And there were hundereds of them.

But I didn't care what was happening right now. What Shane had said left me with a big hole in my chest. I didn't care what they would do to me. I just didn't want to see Shane ever again.

But who was I to have such luck?

"I'll take her," said the voice that was able to make my heart skip a beat.

"Sorry Shane," the one named Jack said. "But you know what we have to do to girls who try to escape."

"I know!" Shane sounded irritated. "And I'll take care of her. You're not to do anything to her unless I tell you. Sir has personally assigned her to me."

"That's a disappointment," the other one said. "We wanted to have some fun with her. But fine."

He threw me to the ground but Shane caught me. I glared at him. He returned my gaze with equal venom. Shane nodded to the other guys and grabbed my arm, dragging me non-to-gently to my cell.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Shane shouted after he threw me in the cell, coming inside and locking the door behind him.

"Get away from me!" I shouted.

"Look Mitchie, about what you saw - "

"I don't want to hear it! Just leave me alone."

I realized with horror that I was crying. I quickly wiped my eyes. Why I felt like this, I had no idea. True, I had really fallen for him. But I should have suspected a betrayal like this.

Shane softened. "Mitchie, just listen to me. . ."

"No!"

He came closer to me. I tried to back up but was only met with the wall. Shane laid a hand on my shoulder. I roughly pushed it away.

"I don't want to hear any more lies." I could tell he was getting irritated.

"Mitchie. . ."

"Leave," I said bluntly, staring into his eyes.

Shane let out an angry sigh and grabbed my shoulders, shaking them. "Listen to me!"

A bunch of bad memories shot through my mind and I panicked. I flailed my arms out, punching Shane in the face.

I could tell he was surprised, but he quickly recovered. "Bitch!" He slapped me so hard that I fell back, hitting my head against the wall.

I blacked out for a second and saw stars. I didn't have much time to recover because Shane had grabbed me by my hair and had pulled me up. He then kneed me in the stomach. I screamed ou in pain.

"Shane, stop!"

"Shut up, you ungrateful whore!" He punched me again. "I've tried to be nice to you, but you're forcing me to do this."

"I'm sorry," I sobbed. "Please. . . Stop."

_Not this again. Please._

Shane ignored me. I tightly closed my eyes as Shane ripped off my clothes. As much as I hated him seeing me like this, I couldn't help but let violent sobbs escape from me. Shane took his pants off and pushed inside of me. I tried not to scream, with very little success.

I can't believe he was doing this to me. After all we've been through, after telling me about his personal life, and after having me actually almost trust him, we were back on square one. As I looked up at him, I didn't see the same Shane that I had gotten to know at that beautiful little hide-out.

After a few painful minutes, Shane finally pulled out of me. I whimpered and tried to crawl away from him, using my messed up jacket to cover me.

Shane kicked my stomach. "Don't think I'm done with you." He kicked me again and landed a few punches on my face.

I tightly closed my eyes. I wanted to say so many terrible things to him right then. But I couldn't find my voice. All that I could get out was a small, "You lied to me."

Shane scowled. He got on top of me, placing his hands on either side of my head. He lowered his head to my ears. "Of course I did! did you really think I would fall for _you_?" he snarled. "Like I would actually want to be with someone as stupid and ugly as you? Well you thought wrong. I thought you would be a smart girl, but apparently, it doesn't take much to break you. This was all too easy."

My breathing came out in ragged breaths. I couldn't see anything, and my head hurt like hell. I pathetically pulled my jacket closer to me, trying to cover myself from him.

Shane gave me one more punch in the stomach before he pulled his clothes on and got up and went to the door. It took everything I had not to completly break down. I managed to sit up a little, glaring at the back of his head.

"I hate you."

I could barely hear myself say it, but I knew that he had heard.

Once he had slammed the door shut behind him and his footsteps had deceased, I curled to a ball on the floor, and lost it all.

* * *

><p>I slept on the cold, hard floor that night. I didn't see Shane the rest of the day. Apparently, Sir had heard what had happened, so as my punishment, I didn't get any food for a few days. Shane probably told him what he had done to me because Sir didn't come in to kill me. But part of me really wished that he would have.<p>

So here I was, starving and in pain. My whole body ached. I tried to put my clothes on, but it hurt too much to move. I decided to just put my jacket on and zip it up. Luckily, it was pretty big and came down to my mid-thigh.

I groaned as my stomach growled again. I had woken up from a painful and dreamless sleep a few minutes ago, and I was starving.

Just as the hunger got even more unbearable, the door to my cell opened. I internally groaned even more, thinking it was Shane. I was surpried to see a woman come in. She was probably only a few years younger than my mom.

She smiled sympathetically at me. "Hello," she said. "I'm Lin. I came in here to give you your food."

I glanced at the plate she was holding. "I thought I wasn't suppose to get any food for a while," I said weakly.

Lin nodded. "I know. But Shane wanted me to bring it to you."

I stared at her, surprised. Shane had sent food to me. Why couldn't he do it himself?

_He probably does't want to look at you. He had call you ugly after all._

I tried to hold back my tears at the memory.

"I don't want it," I said.

Lin frowned. "Don't be silly. I could hear your stomach growl from down the hall."

I looked down, embarrassed. Lin laid a hand on my shoulder. I flinched back. Lin gave me a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you."

I curled into a ball and buried my face in my arms. Lin rubbed my back.

"Please eat," she said. "I don't want you to starve. You've already been through too much. We all have."

I sighed and looked at her. She seemed so kind! I slowly got into a sitting position, wincing in pain. Lin patted my arm.

"I know it hurts. It really terrible what these men do to girls. They should all burn in Hell!"

I tried to give her a small smile. I looked down at the food she had pushed towards me, and suddenly my hunger was back. I started stuffing the food in my mouth. Lin smiled. She stayed with me while I ate.

"How long have you been here?" I managed to ask.

"It's probably been two years now," Lin said. I looked at her in shock. How had she managed to survive in this hellhole for so long? "It's been really hard," Lin said, as if reading my mind. "Some men had kidnapped me while I was out and brought me to Sir. Now I'm his 'assistant'."

"That's awful," I said.

Lin nodded. "If I wanted, I would have escaped my now. But Sir threatened to hurt my family. I don't even know how he knew my family or how he knows where I live, but I'm not going to take any chances."

"I'm sorry," I said. "I'm sure your family is doing all they can to get you back."

Lin sighed. "I like to think that too. But they don't even know where I am. No amount of searching is going to bring them here. And even if they do make it this far, Sir will probably have them killed."

Though Lin was making a straight face when she had said this, I could see the pain in her eyes.

"A few days ago, Shane had let me call my mom," I said. "I told her that I was alive and I was safe. I saw her on the news. She was a mess. I knew that she would have probably killed herself if I didn't let her know that I was alright. That's why I told her those lies."

Lin gave me a comforting smile. "Shane is a really nice guy, once you get to know him."

I scoffed. "I thought that too once. But it was all a lie. He had actually gotten me to fall for him. But it was only so he could break me in the end."

I cursed myself as tears slid down my cheeks. Why was I crying over _him_!

Lin squeezed my shoulders. "I'm sorry. But it's all going to be alright in the end."

I just nodded. I didn't know why I was even telling her this stuff; I had only just met her. But she seemed nice enough and she was the closest thing to a mom I had here.

Lin gave me one last smile before she got up. "I'll try to see you soon. You are very good company."

I had to chuckle. Most people thought I was unbearable to be around. The only person that could ever get through my stubborness is Seirra. I sighed as I thought about her. I didn't even hear Lin walk out of my cell.

A few moments after she left, I laid back down. My head was killing me, and all I wanted to do right now was to get some sleep.

A few days passed. Lin had come in whenever she could bringing me food. She and I had gotten close. I still hadn't seen Shane. Maybe, I didn't have to see him ever again. But of course, nice things like that don't come easily to me.

The door opened and Shane walked in. I glared up at him, then looked away.

"Have you been eating?" he asked.

I didn't answer him. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction that I was actually listening to him.

Shane sighed. "Sir wanted to see you."

Those five words were enough to strike fear into my heart, my I forced my face to remain expressionless. I didn't answer him or move.

Shane rolled his eyes. "Get up."

I stayed still.

Sighing in frustration, Shane grabbed my arm and yanked me up. I winced in pain and tried not to scream.

Shane laughed. "It's really cute how you're trying to be brave. But I need you to get going."

He shoved me forward. When I didn't move, he grabbed my arm and started to drag me out.

"Let go of me!" I shreiked.

"Then move!"

He gave me a hard push forward and I nearly fell on my face. I continued walking on my own from then on, though Shane kept giving my some shoves.

"Stop that!" I shouted, after he pushed my again.

He slapped me. "Shut up and keep moving."

When I didn't move, he grabbed my arm and dragged me the rest of the way. I tried to keep back the tears that were threatening to fall. As we entered Satan's office, Shane threw my to the floor. My knees hit the ground hard, and I knew I wouldn't be able to get up so I just sat there, not looking at anyone.

Sir laughed. "I heard about what you attemped to do. It's rather funny actually. But I'm sure Shane took good care of you afterwards."

I finally got enough balls to look up and glare at him. He just smirked at me. I wanted so badly to charge up there and wipe that stupid grin off his face. But I had enough problems right now. My body still ached from the beating Shane had given me.

"What the hell do you want from me?" I asked.

Sir walked over to me and knelt down so I could look into his cold eyes. No matter how terrified I was just then, I didn't dare break my gaze from him. He grabbed my chin and brought me closer to him, so close that I would smell the alchohol in his breath. "I want you to suffer."

Our eyes stayed locked onto each other for a few more seconds before he got up. He gave me a good kick in the stomach before he walked back to his desk. "I just wanted to tell you that I will be returning to my. . . buisiness trip in Paris. So you will be spending the next few months with Shane. I'm sure you'll have a good time." He laughed.

Great. Just Great. That is _exactly_ what I needed.

Note the sarcasm.

Shane's house was better than his hellhole. Until Shane freakin backstabbed me. Now I actually had a friend here, some to take care of me like a mother, and now I had to spend a few months alone with Shane.

"That is all," Sir said. "I just wanted to check up on you."

_As if you care about my well-being._

"Let's go." Shane grabbed me and pulled me to my feet. I tried to stand but I couldn't. Rolling his eyes, Shane led me out to my cell. He shoved me inside, and turned around to leave, not before saying, "I'll be right back."

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked.

Shane stopped but didn't look back at me. "I already told you why."

"I don't believe you anymore."

"Then that's not my problem."

I glared daggers into the back of his head. If he could feel it, he didn't give any signs. He strode out and slammed the door behind him.

I sat down and curled into a ball. The door opened a few seconds later. I looked up in surprise; I didn't think Shane would be back this early. I quickly wiped my tears away. I was releaved when Lin walked through the doors. She smiled at me.

"I just wanted to see you once more before I go," she said. I raised an eyebrow. "Since I'm Sir's assistant, I have to go with him."

I gasped. "That's terrible. I'm so sorry you have to do this."

"I'll do anything to protect my family."

"Still. . . I wish there was something I could do."

Lin smiled and shook her head. "If there was, I wouldn't ask you to do it. Anyways, I'm used to it."

I sighed. "You better go, before Shane sees you here."

Lin waved a dismissive hand. "It'll be fine. Shane and I have grown close, since I've helped him search for his family."

I raised an eyebrow. "So he wasn't lying?"

"No. I know he seems like a monster to you, but he's just really confused. He's had a tough life."

I gave out a very un-ladylike snort. "I'm sure he hasn't suffered half as much as I have." I looked down.

Lin gave my shoulders a squeeze. "I should get going now. I wouldn't want to keep Sir waiting. I'll see you in a few months."

She smiled down at me, even though she's probably going to be entering the darkest part of Hell as soon as she gets out. I was once again left alone, with only my thoughts. And we all know how pleasant those are.

The door opened a few minutes later and Shane stepped in. "Get up," he said.

I stayed silent for a while, not looking at him. "I don't want to go back _with you_."

He looked a bit stunned. And a little hurt. Good. He ran a hand through his hair. "Mitchie, don't do this now. I don't want to go through this."

"Then just leave me here."

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because we never know when the police are investigating here. We can't be here unless Sir is here. Now get going."

"I don't wanna go with you," I repeated.

"Then I'll send you with someone else!" Shane yelled, irritated. "I'm sure you'll love to go with Mike or David."

"They're better than you are!" Though I kinda cringed inside. Mike and David were certainly not better than Shane. But part of me kinda wished that he did make me go with them. It'll take away from the pain Shane had caused me. Maybe they'll kill me if I'm lucky. . .

"Don't be stupid!" Shane shouted. "I don't have time for this. Get up!"

"No." I stared into his eyes, daring him to make a move. Apparently, that was the wrong thing to do.

Shane kneed me in the stomach, making me double over in pain. "Get up," he repeated.

I shoved him away. Him, being the gentleman that he is not, shoved me back. My head hit the wall behind me. I fell to the floor and clutched my head. I could feel warm blood oozing out. I tried to get up and pushed him again, but he slapped me and I lost my balance. I was getting dizzy and I could feel myself slipping away. But I wouldn't go down without a fight.

I reached out and surprised myself by actually punching him in the face. Shane staggered back, cursing. I didn't even have the energy to smirk. My head was spinning and blood was dripping out of a cut a had on my forehead. Shane picked me up and banged me against the wall. I couldn't help but cry out. Shane kicked me a few times and I fell over onto my side.

"I told you not to be stupid."

That was the last thing I heard before I slipped into blackness.


	16. Coming To

Chapter 16

Coming to

**Normal POV**

Shane worriedly looked at the backseat through the rearview mirror. It has been an hour, and Mitchie still hadn't woken up.

_Did I kill her?_ Shane shook his head, quickly getting rid of the thought. He had hit her hard against the wall, but only enough to knock her out. He thought it was an easier way to get her to come with him. Now he regretted doing it.

Shane sighed. She was just such a. . . _Pain_. He could have easily given her to someone like David or Mike, but he knew that they would have killed her after they played with her. No, he needed her alive. Just until he got his family back.

He looked up as he heard a groan. Mitchie was awake. She sat up but immidiately fell back down as a wave of dizzines came over her.

"Are you alright?" Shane asked.

"Why do you care."

"I don't." Shane scowled. "I'm just asking if you're alright."

"Well let's see." She pretended to think. "You've kidnapped me, taking me away from my mother who desperately needs me. You've raped me and beat me. You got me to think that you actually care about me, then I find out that you were faking it all. And just now you knocked me out. So no, I'm not alright!"

Shane growled. "You better watch that mouth of yours. It's going to get you killed someday."

"Aren't you going to kill me anyways?"

Shane shook his head, pretending that that statement didn't mean anything to him, though it made his heart give a violent jerk. "I need you alive. . . For now."

"Then what are you going to do to me?"

Shane shrugged. "Once I get my family back, I'm going to hand you over to Sir. He'll deal with you then. Maybe he'll kill you. Who knows?"

"But you said you were going to help me find my mom and set things right with her." Mitchie's heart sped up.

"I've said a lot of things that I didn't mean. I thought you knew better now."

Mitchie looked down and didn't say another word. She wanted nothing more than to disappear. She felt Shane glance at her, but she refused to look at him.

The car came to a halt and Mitchie felt a searing pain in her head. She winced and clutched her head with her hands, resting her elbows on her knees.

"Get off," Shane said before getting out of the car. Mitchie tried to move, but the pain was too much. Shane came over to her side and pulled the door open. "Let's go."

"I don't feel well," Mitchie said.

"Not my problem. Don't cause a scene. Get off."

Mitchie slowly got out of the car and stood up. She took two steps and immidiately felt a wave a nausea. She would have fallen over if Shane hadn't caught her. She quickly yanked her arms away from him.

"Let me help," he said.

"You said this isn't your problem. So stay away from me."

Shane gave out a frustrated sigh. "Fine. Then you can come in by yourself." He turned and walked up to the front door.

Mitchie looked down the street. She could make a run for it right now. But Shane was watching, and she didn't even have the strenght to stand. After a painful minute, Mitchie had made her way to the door. Shane held it open for her. She rolled her eyes.

_What a gentleman._

Right as Mitchie got inside, she collasped on the couch. Shane kicked her. "What the hell!" she exclaimed.

Shane smirked. "Since you're _so sure_ that you're fine, you're going to do some stuff for me." Mitchie groaned and turned away from him. Shane yanked her up.

"Hey!"

His look of amusement was now replaced by anger. "I'm not kidding! You're going to clean the kitchen. Then the bathrooms. Then my room."

Mitchie sat up with a wince. "Is this the way you always treated your mother? Always shouting at her to do stuff for you when she doesn't feel well?" She knew this stung him, but she didn't care. Until he slapped her.

"Don't you dare bring my family into this!"

Mitchie smirked. "Why not? You probably treated them like this all the time. It's no wonder they left."

Shane looked down. "They didn't leave," he whispered.

"But you're brothers did, didn't they. They probably got fed up with they way you acted. And you know what, I envy them. They at least had a choice to leave. I'm stuck with you."

"Shut up!"

"And who knows how long it was before your parents left you also - "

He landed a punch on her face. Mitchie yelped as he lunged on top of her. He pressed a knee to her chest, his hands around her neck. "You really want to die, don't you?" he whispered into her ear.

"It would be better than. . . living with you," Mitchie managed to choke out.

Shane smirked. "Don't worry. You're time will come. Maybe I'll be lucky enough to deliver the final blow."

"You won't have to," Mitchie said, giving no indication of how much this really hurt her. "If you're lucky, I would have killed myself by that time."

Shane blinked. He had not expected that. He stayed in that position staring down at her. Mitchie held his gaze with equal intensity. Finally, Shane looked down and got off of her.

"Get to work," he said. He went upstairs without another word, and slammed the door to to his room shut.

Mitchie sighed and got up. She had seen the hurt in his eyes when she insulted his family. But she didn't care. He needed to feel what she felt.

She got up and went to work. She decided to clean the bathrooms first. Then she went to the kitchen, grabbing something to eat when she was done. She hadn't eaten since this morning, and she was starving.

She went up to my room with the food. She glanced at Shane's door. He hadn't come out ever since they got back. She decided to clean his room when he wasn't in it.

Mitchie sat down on her bed and hungrily dug in. She was so into the food that she didn't notice Shane come in.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Mitchie jumped.

"Eating. Why, is that a crime?"

"In your case, it is. Your punishment isn't done."

Mitchie raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? You yourself sent Lin to give me food."

"What? I never sent her. I wanted you to starve! She must have gone herself. She's always had a soft spot for girls like you."

Mitchie's eyes widened. _Shit._ Lin was now probably in danger, because of her.

"Relax," Shane said, as if he was reading her mind. "I won't tell Sir. Lin is a friend of mine."

Mitchie faked a gasp. "You have friends?"

Shane rolled his eyes. "Funny. I could ask you the same thing." Mitchie shrugged.

Shane sat down on her bed. Mitchie uncomfortably scooted away from him. "What do you want?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you here?"

He shrugged. "I don't know." Mitchie rolled her eyes. They sat there in an awkward silence for another minute. Mitchie refused to meet his eyes. Shane couphed. "So, I'm going clubbing later today. You're coming with me."

Mitchie crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not going."

Shane let out a short, humorless laugh. "That's cute. But it's not gonna effect me. I don't trust you enough to leave you here alone."

"You're not the only one with trust issues," Mitchie murmmer. Shane gave her one last look before he left. Mitchie fell back onto her bed. She cover her face in a pillow and screamed into it.

_This is going to be hell._

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry this was so short. The next chapter will be more eventful and more violent. BE PREPARED!<strong>

**I know that the voting for nominations for the CR Indie Awards is closed now, but I really hope u guys voted for my stories! :)**

**Replies to annanoymous reviewers:**

**Isabelle: **Here u go! Sorry you had to wait so long. And Mitchie can't forgive Shane so easily yet, no matter how hard he begs.

**Joan Yip: **Haha thank you. I have to admitt, I cry too when I write those parts. Kinda pathetic. But I like stories that make me cry.

**Shadowland21: **Thank u! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry u had to wait so long.

**Krystle: ***hug* Haha. Thank u so much! Here u go! I'm glad ur excited.

**awesomefanficlova: **Thank u! Enjoy!

**wolfsblood636: **Thank you! We'll just have to wait and see you Sir is. I'll definately check ur stories out!

**blah: **No don't kill urself! I have updated! Haha. Thank u so much for ur support. It means the world to me.

**Daydreamer221: **Thank u! It's so cool that ur a Muslim also. Hope u like this chapter.

**XxjoejonasfanxX: **Haha thank u! I will definately use ur idea. I love it!

**lexiecutie: **Trust me, u will see A LOT of it in the future. . . and then some. ;)

**Thank u guys so much for ur reviews! The took up two whole pages. I got 30 reviews! I love u guys so much!**

**See u guys in the next ch. Take care! :)**


	17. Bandage the Damage

**Gasp! What's this? A quick update! Has the world gone mad? LOL!**

**I was really bored and didn't know what to write for my other stories so I thought, what the heck?**

**Replies to annanoymous reveiwers:**

** Shadowland21: **Thank u! I'll try to update as quickly as possible! :)

**Kayla: **Thank u! Means a lot to me.

**Joan Yip: **Thank u! I'm glad ur like it!

**ThisStoryIsAmazing: **Happy dance time! Haha. Thank u so much. And we'll just have to wait and see who Sir is. ;)

**NverSayNver: **AHAHAHA! Dude, I love you so much! Ur reviews always make me laugh. Thanks for being such a loyal reader! Less than 3.

**xCxBubblrzx: **Thank u so much! This means so much to me!

**isabelle: **Thank you! Enjoy!

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews. You're all amazing! I'm so blessed to have such suppotive readers. I love u all!**

**Without further ado, here's ch 17!**

**Discalimer: I don't own CR cuz if I did, Jemi would have made out in both movies. But sadly, they had to keep it PG. :P**

**WARNING: This chapter is rated M cuz it gets pretty crazy. BEWARE!**

**Also, there is a very VERY IMPORTANT note at the bottom. Be sure to read it after this. It's regarding FF's new policy on M rated stuff.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

Bandage the Damage

Mitchie slumped down on her bed, bored. She had done all the things that Shane had told her to do. She had even cleaned her room, which looked like a bomb had set off in it. Now she had nothing to do. She felt like going downstair to watch T.V., but she knew that Shane would yell at her for it.

Sighing, Mitchie began to sing a tune that was stuck in her head. She really wished she had her guitar right now. She loved writing songs, and was told that she was pretty good at it. Though the only people that had ever heard her sing were her parents and Sierra. Even when she was three, and her dad wasn't crazy, she would sing. Her parents knew right off the bat that their daughter had a gift.

Of course, after her father left, she didn't have much time for music. She had to take care of her mom, making sure that they both survived. She would write a few songs here and there, but they were mostly depressing. She would only write when she had inspiration. And she had a lot of that right now.

Mitchie got up and went to her dresser. She opened the drawers and looked for some paper. She doubted that there would be any, but she took the chance anyways. Anything to get rid of the boredom.

She finally found some paper and a pencil. As she hummed the tune, she wrote down words to go with it.

_It's probably what's best for you, I only want the best for you_  
><em>And if I'm not the best then you're stuck<em>  
><em>I try to sever ties and I ended up with wounds to bind<em>  
><em>Like you're pouring salt in my cuts<em>

_And I just ran out of band-aids_  
><em>I don't even know where to start<em>  
><em>Cause you can bandage the damage<em>  
><em>You never really can fix a heart<em>

She stayed like that for the next fifteen minutes. Scribbling out a few things here and there and adding new words in. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't finish it. She didn't even notice the door open.

"What are you doing?" Shane asked. Mitchie jumped.

"Uh. . ."

"If you're trying to write a letter, I hope you know that it won't work."

"I wasn't writing a letter," Mitchie mumbled.

"Then what are you doing?" Shane came over her and snatched the paper out of her hand.

"Hey, give it back!" She tried to grab for them, but Shane shoved her back.

He looked at them. "Fix A Heart?" he asked. Mitchie bit her lips and nodded. "You write poetry? Are you really that much of a nerd?"

"No," Mitchie said, seething. "I write songs."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but it's just a hobby," she said quickly.

Shane nodded. She made another grab for the paper, but Shane dodged her. He read over them. He looked up at her when he was finished. "This is deep."

"Well, it just sums up how fucked up my life is." She snatched the papers back and put them back in the drawers. "Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to tell you to get ready. We're going to a club soon, so make yourself look presentable. You know, if that's even possible."

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "Why do I have to go?"

"Because I don't trust you on your own here."

"Can't I wait in the car?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No." Mitchie sighed. Shane ran a hand through his hair, feeling a bit guilty. "Why are you begging so much?"

Mitchie shrugged. "I guess I'm just scared. I've never been to a club before, and I don't want to. Especially not as your. . . _Slave_. And then there's all the creepy guys there. . ."

Shane gave her a small smile. "Is that really what you're scared about? All the guys there."

Mitchie looked down. "Well, I haven't really had the best experiences with men, you know. They're either trying to beat me, or rape me. Not one guy in my life has ever treated me with respect. Even the 'boyfriends' that I've had were always trying to get in my pants."

"Mitchie. . ." Shane gently grabbed her shoulders. Mitchie flinched and pulled away from him. Shane sighed. "Look, if you do as I tell you, I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise."

Mitchie shook her head. "I have lost all my trust for you."

"I know." Shane tried to grab her hands, but she backed away from him. He sighed again. "But this doesn't change anything. You still have to go. I'm not giving you any choices. Get ready and come downstairs in half an hour." He turned around and left.

"Ugh!" Mitchie screeched and flopped down on her bed. There was no way that she was going to give into him that easily. She tried to write more of that song, but nothing came to her. The tune stayed in her head though.

Fourty-five minutes had passed and she was surprised that Shane hadn't come to get her. She was just about to fall asleep when the door pretty much broke down.

"What are you doing?" Shane yelled. Mitchie sighed. _I spoke too soon_. "I told you to get ready."

"I don't want to go," Mitchie said. "And I have nothing to change in to."

Shane rolled his eyes and walked over to a wardrobe that Mitchie never used. He pulled some clothes out and threw them to Mitchie.

"You keep girl clothes with you?" she asked. "How many slaves have you had?"

"It's my old girlfriend's," Shane explained.

"Uh huh." She looked at the clothes with disgust. " I am _not_ wearing this."

It was a white shirt with a big red heart on it. But it ended a few inched above her stomache, exposing a lot of midriff. And then there was the shorter than short shorts.

"Just hurry up and put it on!" Shane said. "You can wear that, or you can go naked. I think the men at the club would like that."

"No." She defiantly stared up at him.

Shane scowled. "You wanna say again?"

"I said no." She winced as she felt Shane's hand collide with her face. He slapped her with so much force that she landed on her bed.

"That's what I thought," he said. "Now, you can do as I say, and make both our lives easier. Or you can disobey me and get hurt."

"Like you'll hold back from that," Mitchie mumbled.

"What was that?" He kicked her. Mitchie glared up at him. "Stop waisting my time and go change!"

Mitchie growled and went to the bathroom to change. She came out a few minutes later.

"There's a pair of heels in there also," Shane said. "Put them on and come downstairs."

"I can't wear heels," Mitchie said.

"Stop fussing and hurry up!"

"I really can't! I can't even stand in them, and don't even ask me about walking in them."

"I really don't care. Just make it quick." With that, he left the room.

Mitchie sighed in frustration and went over to the wardrobe. She tried to look for flats or sandals, but there were only heals. Why Shane still had his girlfriend's clothes, she didn't want to know.

She finally got them on with a lot of struggling and hobbled downstairs. Shane looked at her with amusement. "You're not much of a girl, are you?"

Mitchie put her hands on her hips. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"I mean, you don't like all that girly crap. Like make-up and dresses and heels."

Mitchie shook her head. "No. My style is just a black T-shirt and ripped jeans. I don't do dresses. And make-up doesn't agree with me. I'd rather just go with my natural beauty. If people don't like it, then screw them."

Shane smiled. He actually admired this girl. He tried not to stare, but she tooked extremely sexy in that outfit. Too bad he had to treat her like crap. "Let's go."

Mitchie got into the passenger seat, and Shane drove away. She rested her head on an arm and closed her eyes. She couldn't get the tune out of her head. She softly hummed it as they drove on.

Shane looked at her. "So how long have you been writing songs?"

"Since I was eleven. Why are you talking to me?"

Shane blinked a few times, taken aback. "Sorry. I just wanted to fill the awkward silence."

Mitchie laughed without humor. "Like anything between us can't be awkward."

"Why are you acting so bitchy?" Shane asked.

"Well, how do expect me to act? You're not really my favorite person in the world right now."

"I know but. . ." He ran a hand through his hair. "You could show me at least a little respect."

"Oh, and you know so much about respect."

Shane scowled. "You know, you're just such a. . . pain."

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "Then why do you have me. Why don't you just give me to some other guy?"

"You know what, you're right," Shane said, his anger starting to boil. They had reached the club and Shane had parked his car. "Maybe I will. I'm sure you'll just _love_ to go with David. Or Mike. I know they will be thrilled."

Mitchie scoffed. "You're just saying that."

"Am I? Watch me!" Shane suddenly got out of the car and went to Mitchie's side. Before she could even blink, Shane had pulled her out and was dragging her towards the club. The music was blaring loudly and they could see the drunken bodies dancing. There was no one outside.

"Wait," Mitchie said. "You were being serious." Shane didn't answer and kept walking. "Shane, answer me! Were you being serious?" Still no answer.

Mitchie started to panic. She tried to pull away from him, but he pulled her on. "Stop!" she yelled. "Shane, please. I don't want to do this!" She struggled against him, but his grip only tightened.

He shoved her against a wall and held her there, his face inches from hers. "Maybe that's just what you need," he said. "If it'll teach you how to respect me, then so be it!"

Mitchie refused to meet his gaze. Tears had escaped from her eyes. "Please don't."

Shane felt a little guilty, seeing her like this. But he pushed it aside. He cramped his knee onto her bare thigh, causing her to yell out in pain. "Shut. Up."

"Shane!" a voice called. "Didn't think I'd see you here."

They both turned towards the voice. A guy around Shane's age was coming up to them. He stopped when he saw the position they were in. He grinned. "Whoa, sorry. Hope I didn't ruin your moment."

"It's fine, Drew," Shane said. "We were just going in."

Drew nodded and headed back into the club, expecting them to follow him. Shane grabbed Mitchie's hand tightly. "Behave."

They walked into the club, Mitchie sort of limping. Immidiately, the stench of alchohol reached them. Mitchie wrinkled her nose. Shane dragged her over to a group of people. All of them were guys, much to her horror.

One of them grinned when he saw Shane. "Hey dude! It's been a long time. It's great to see you." He looked at Mitchie and his eyes widened. "Who's this? Is this your new girl?"

Shane shook his head. "No, she's just my slave."

Mitchie felt a bit stung by that. He had called her his slave in front of his guy friends. He didn't even try to lie and tell them that she was a good friend. Her pride felt wounded. And she hated it when that happened.

One of them wolf whistled. "Damn, you got yourself a good one."

"Now if she could only learn to keep her mouth shut," Shane mumbled. Mitchie felt like stepping on his foot.

As the men eyed her, Mitchie unconciously stepped closer to Shane, tightening her hold on his hand. He smirked at her and let go of her hand, pushing her away. When she turned around to glare at him, he was gone.

_Great._

Mitchie had no idea what the hell she was doing, but she figured that she would look like an idiot standing in the middle of a club like that. She went to the back of the club and leaned against the wall. She scanned the crowed and found Shane. He was staring at a girl that was pole dancing. Mitchie blushed and looked away as the girl took off her shirt.

"Hey," she heard someone say. Mitchie looked up and saw a boy standing a few feet away from her. She felt like walking away, but something about this boy made her stay. He looked young, with dirty blonde hair and a kind look in his blue eyes. "You don't look like someone that would come to a club like this," he said. "That's okay. I'm not either. My friends just dragged me here."

Mitchie nodded. She was in no mood to talk to anyone.

"You look bored. You wanna dance with me?"

"Uh. . ." Memories of Nate's party came back to her. This was exactly how he had gotten Mitchie to come to his room. This is exactly how it was when she ran out. This is exactly how it was when Shane had kidnapped her. . .

She looked over to where Shane was. He wasn't there anymore, but she soon found him somewhere else. He had his hands all over the girl that was pole dancing a few minutes ago. She didn't know why, but Mitchie couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy when she saw that.

Blondey followed her gaze and frowned. "Oh, you're Shane's date huh? It's alright. He does that to every girl he'e ever been with. It's nothing personal."

"Yeah, I'm sure it's not," Mitchie mumbled.

Blondey smiled. "But hey, that gives you more the reason to dance with me. Come on, I won't bite."

Before she could say anything, he grabbed her hand and led her over to the dance floor. Blondey twirled her around and started dancing. Mitchie moved awkwardly at first - dancing was not her thing, especially with a guy - but she soon found that she was starting to have fun. Until he put his hands on her hips.

Mitchie started to panic. From all the experiences she's had with men, she was really uncomfortable with being this close to one. Blondey started grinding against her. She felt like she was going to be sick.

She quickly pulled away from him. "Excuse me. I - I need to use the bathroom." She quickly ran out of the dance floor, leaving blondey beind looking all confused.

She made her way into the bathroom and clutched the sink. She was breathing hard, her heart was pounding hard against her chest, and there was beads if sweat on her forehead. She wiped it away by the back of her hand.

_Pull it together, Mitch. You have to be strong. For Mom._

Mitchie washed her face and tried to fix her unruly hair. She took a deep breath. When she felt that she was ready, she walked outside. And nearly jumped out of her shoes when she ran into Shane.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Uh, I was going to the bathroom," Mitchie replied. "Am I not allowed to do that either?"

Shane smirked. "Looks like dancing with pretty boy didn't turn out so well."

_Is that a hint of jealousy I detect._

"Really?" Mitchie said. "And how did your fuck with Ms. Stripper go?"

Shane scowled and grabbed her arm. He dragged her off to another side of the club. Mitchie sighed and decided to keep her mouth shut from now on.

Shane pulled her over to a group of his friends, most of them she reconized from the hellhole. She started getting really scared.

David stepped up with a smirk. "I see you brought you're slave. Remember the fun we had?" He laughed. Mitchie just glared at him. He scowled. "Looks like you need to teach this whore some lessons."

"Yeah, I know," Shane said. "But clearly, she doesn't learn much from them."

David laughed again. "Why don't you just give her to me. I'll make sure she comes back nice and obidient. I'll even give some pictures to Sir. He'll be so proud of you!"

Shane looked down at Mitchie. She looked at him with wide eyes. He wouldn't, would he?

Shane sighed and pushed Mitchie towards David. "Take her. But be quick."

"What?" Mitchie yelled.

David smirked triumphantly. "Don't worry." He grabbed Mitchie. "I'll take good care of her."

Mitchie only had time to throw Shane her best I-hate-you-so-much-right-now-it's-not-even-funny look before David ragged her off.

"Where are we going?" she asked. David slapped her. "What the hell! I only asked a simple question."

"You need to learn not to speak unless you're spoken to, you slut! God, I don't even know how Shane can stand you. But I'll be sure to fix your. . . _flaws_ before I give you back to him. Make his life a little easier. He'll reward me with you later."

Mitchie winced. David rounded a corner and shoved her into an empty room. She fell to the floor with a painful thud. That was smart on David's part, since she was too hurt to move. David pulled out a knife.

"Let's finish what I started at Shane's house, shall we?"

Mitchie squeezed her eyes shut as he ripped off her clothes. She didn't feel anything for a while. She opened her eyes to see David staring at her. He caught her eyes and smirked. "This should be fun."

He lunged on top of her and sliced the knife across her arm. Mitchie bit her lips, holding back a scream.

"You're strong," David said. "But I'll be sure to break that."

He made a few more cuts on both of her arms, then went down to her stomach, then her legs. He held the knife up to her face, as if thinking about what to do next. "You have such a pretty face, that want to destroy oh so badly. But that would be too obvious. Not here, but maybe at the facility.

He threw the knife aside and took off his clothes. Mitchie closed her eyes and tried to prepare herself for what was to come.

**(A/N: I'm just gonna skip over this. You all know what happens.)**

After the long and very painful beating, David took a picture of her and sent it to Sit. He gave Mitchie one more kick before walking out of the room, leaving her on the floor.

He looked for Shane and went over to him. He gave him a punch on the arm. "That was fun. It just gets better and better with her. You're lucky you can do her everyday."

Shane resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Where is she?"

David nodded his head to where she was. "You might want to clean her up a bit though." He winked at Shane and walked away.

Shane heart nearly stopped. What did he mean by that. He tried not to run as he made his way over to the room that David had just come out of.

Mitchie was on the floor, a bloody mess. She had somehow managed to pull her clothes but other than that, she couldn't move. She sliently cried on the floor, looking up slightly when Shane walked in. He winced at the amount of hate in her eyes when she looked at him.

He awkwardly cleared his throat. "Are. . . Are you alright?"

"What does it look like?" she spat. Shane sighed. Even in this state, she was still fiesty.

Shane knelt down next to her and held his hand out. Mitchie smacked it away. "Let me help you. I need to bandage it up and stop the bleeding."

"Well we wouldn't need to do that if you hadn't brought me here in the first place!"

"Just. . . don't move." He picked Mitchie up and set her on a counter that was in the room. Shane had been here before, so he knew where all the first aid things were.

He cleaned the blood off of her cuts. He began to take off her shirt, but she pushed him away. "Stop!"

"Come on, Mitchie. It's alright."

"Just leave me alone," Mitchie sobbed.

"Mitchie, do you want to bleed to death? Just let me help you. I promise, I won't do anything."

Mitchie struggled but eventually gave in as Shane pulled off her clothes. He cleaned out all the cuts and bandaged the ones on her arms and legs. Then he helped her back into the clothes while she was sitting on counter.

"I guess I just bandaged the damage huh?" Shane said, trying to crack a smile.

Mitchie look up at him, her face expressionless. "Why do you think I'm a slut?"

"What?" Shane frowned.

"You always call me a slut. Why? I haven't done anything. It's not like I wanted all this to happen. You forced me into it, yet you still call me a slut."

"I don't think you're a slut. . ."

"Right, you think I'm a whore."

"Mitchie. . ."

She scowled and looked away. "Whatever. Just get me out of here."

She hopped off the counter. A sharp pain shot through her legs. She would have fallen if Shane hadn't caught her. She shoved him away. "Don't touch me."

Shane sighed. He followed close behind her, helping her if she seemed to struggle. He led her to his car and opened the front door for her. She ignored it and went into the backseats. There was no way she was sitting that close to him.

They drove back in silence. Mitchie had fallen alseep a few minutes later. Shane looked back at her. He tried not to hurt her, but she made it really hard.

They made it back to his house and he carried her inside, not wanting to wake her. He gently laid her down on her bed and pulled her covers up.

He sat down on the bed next to her. As he looked down, she couldn't help but notice how peaceful she looked. Better than when she was hating him. She just looked so beautiful right now, he couldn't help lean down and kiss her forehead.

His feelings were all a jumbled mess. He hated this girl. It was because of her that Sir had captured his family. But at the same time, he couldn't help but admire her. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop his feeling for her from growing. He loved her, but he hated her.

Shane sighed and walked out of the room. He felt exausted after today, and decided to go to sleep and deal with his messed up feelings in the morning.

Mitchie woke up a few minutes after Shane had left. She looked around, confused, then realized that she was in her room in Shane's how. She tried to sit up, wincing in pain. She managed to walk over to the bathroom to change out of her bloody clothes.

A wave of exaustion washed over her, and she collasped against the sink. She wanted to cry, but all of her tears were gone. She wanted nothing, but the pain to end. She wanted to crawl into her mothers lap. She wanted to be held like she was when she was little. But she knew that things would never be the same.

That's when it caught her eye. Something shinny sat in the slightly open medicine cabnet. A razor.

Mitchie took it out and looked at it. She swore to herself that she would never fall back into her old habits. But she needed something to numb the pain. Her life wasn't worth living anyways.

She slid to the floor. She felt like shit. She wanted nothing but to escape. And her only escape right now was sitting in her hand.

She closed her hand around the razor.

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! FOR THE FUTURE OF FANFICTION!<strong>

**Fan-fiction is still deleting stories than contain yaoi, yuri, lemons, violence, stories based on songs, and any detailed sex scenes…so…just about every story on the site. Most everyone knows of the petition going around. If you haven't signed it, the link is on DarkHeartInTheSky's profile. But there is more we can do.**

**I'm organizing a Black Out Day. On June 23rd(according to GTM timing, so that we know we're doing it together), do NOT go onto fan-fiction. Don't read, don't review, don't message your friends, don't update. If enough people participate, then the site will notice, and will realize we take our stories seriously.**

**Please spread the word any way you can, in any fandom! And let me know if you're going to join. The motto is "Unleash Your Imagination." How can we if we're being given a LONG list of what we cannot write?**

**June 23rd. Remember it. Please.**

**This message was copied from zukofan2005**

**There is also another link to the petition. If you go to my review pages, one of my ananoymous reviewer under the name of FYI has it.**

**So I'm probably not going update until June 23rd, just to see how things go. I'll write more, yes, but I won't update. So plz keep this in mind if u want fanfiction to survive.**

**The song in this ch is Fix A Heart by Demi Lovato, though I'm sure most of u already knew that. ;)**

**Follow me on Twitter (BareerahTheGirl). I'm gonna start a Q&A thing. U can ask me any question u want about any of my stories, and I'll answer them without giving too much away. **

**Stay Strong and see u in the next ch.**


	18. Caught

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

**So I'm sure pretty much all of you know this. This archive is holding the 3rd annual Indie CR Awards. And I'm very excited to let you know that Kidnapped is nominated in the following catagories:**

**Honorary Best Shane/Mitchie  
>Honorary Best Romance<br>Honorary Best Angst**

**And I've also been nominated for Honorary Best Breakout Author!**

**Be sure to vote for me! The link to the voting is in the Indie CR Awards' profile. They were having trouble with it before, but I'm sure it's fixed. If it's not, PM me and I'll send you the link.**

**Thank you to all of u who voted for me and my story. It really means a lot to me! Please tell me who you are so I can mention you!**

**Voting for the 1st round is open until July 13th.**

**Replies to annanoymous reviewers:**

**Joan Yip: **I might have something like that. Not for this chapter, but for ones to come. Thank you!

**Krystle: **Happy birthday, whenever it is. Haha. Thank you so much! And I think I might actually use that idea.

**Samiie: **Haha thank you! Enjoy!

**Isabelle: **Thank you!

**jessieisawesome: **Haha thank you! I might use that idea.

**Shadowland21: **Thank you! This really means a lot to me. This makes me want to update everyday, but that's not possible. I'll try my best. And I'm sorry if it takes long. Thanks again!

**Thank you to all of u that review! I can't believe how many people like this! I have so many reviews, and even if this story has 18 chs, we still have a long way to go. Maybe if we get to 300 reviews, I'll give u guys a marathon. ;)**

**GASP! I just realized my birthday is on Thursday. Haha I'm weird.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CR or any of the character from the movie so don't sue me. . .**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

Caught

**Mitchie's POV**

A week had passed and Shane went back to raping me everyday. It got so bad that I started getting used to it. That's how messed up my life is.

After the beatings, I would lock myself in the bathroom and add another cut to my wrist with that razor. It was the only friend I had. Was I afraid of cutting too deep? No. Even if I did, I probably wouldn't care. I wanted my life to end anyways.

The cuts that David had given me were starting to heal, but some of them left scars. If Shane saw the cuts I made, he didn't say anything. He probably wouldn't even care if he saw them.

I knew I was slipping back into my old ways. I didn't care. If this is how my life was suppose to end then fine. I'd rather die by my own hand than have someone beat me to death.

If I knew how much cutting would relieve me, I would have done it sooner. I had thought of it before. But then I had stopped myself, thinking about Mom and how disappointed she would be if she found out. I had to think of her to stay strong.

But now, no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't be strong anymore. It hurt too much. I know it's really crazy, but this is my own stupid way of relaxing. Mom wasn't here to see me like this; I had told her that I was safe, just to keep her calm. And Shane wouldn't care. . .

I knew I had lost a lot of blood just this past week. First the incident with David at the club. Then I made a habit of cutting myself ever day. I had grown very weak. At first, I tried to wave it away. But now, I couldn't even get down the stairs without feeling dizzy. And that was really a pain, since Shane still refused to give me food so I had to get it myself.

I groaned as my headache grew worse. I had accidentally cut too far, and now my head is killing me. I buried my face in my pillow.

I don't know if I fell asleep or not, but when I slipped back into consiousness, I heard Shane calling my name from his room. I sighed and got up.

"What?" I asked when I go there.

Shane started talking, but I couldn't here a word he was saying. Another wave of dizziness hit me and I struggled to keep upright. I forced myself to focus on something in the room. I saw something sitting in a corner near the closet. A guitar.

"Mitchie?" Shane said. "Mitchie, are you even listening to me?"

I ignored him. "You play?"

He frowned and followed my gaze. His eyes softened a bit when they landed on the guitar. "Yeah." He almost smiled. "I have a thing for music, just like you do. My brothers and I even had our own little band. Connect 3. But then as we got older, things changed."

He looked down. He looked almost sad.

I nodded. "What were you saying."

"I said that I was going out for the day. But I know you're not feeling so hot, so I'm gonna let you stay here. I don't want you to embarress in from of my friends by passing out or something." I was about to speak, but he cut me off. "But don't get too excited. I'm gonna send someone over here to keep and eye on you. Don't worry, he's an idiot, so he won't do you any harm," he said when he saw the scared look on my face.

I rolled my eyes. "Is that all?"

"Yeah. You can go now."

"Whatever."

I could feel him glaring at me as I walked out, but I didn't look back.

I flopped down on my bed and tried to get some sleep. But I knew that was impossible. I hummed the tune that was stuck in my head. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't finish the song. Whenever I sat down to write, I got a headache.

Downstair, I heard the doorbell ring. Shane was talking to someone. A few minutes later, the door closed, indicaing that Shane was gone.

I sighed. I really didn't want to see the guy he sent to babysit me, but I was getting hungry. I went downstairs and looked around. A guy that looked to me a little older than Shane was sitting on the couch. He had messy brown curls that fell in his face. He sat up when he saw me.

"Wow you're pretty," he said, slurring his words.

"Uh. . ."

"I'm Will. Do you know where Shane keeps the beer?" he asked.

"Um, I think they're the fridge."

"'Kay, thanks." With that, he stumled past me and walked into the kitchen.

"Okay?" I waited til he left the kitchen to make my snack. After observing him for a while, I decided that he was harmless.

I made myslef a sandwitch. I grabbed a bag of Lay's and a can of Mountain Dew before heading to my room. The only good thing about this was that Shane lets me eat whatever I want. I devoured the sandwitch and the Lay's in no time, washing it down with Mountain Dew.

I went back downstairs to put my plate in the sink. I found Will passed out on the couch, with a half drunken bottle in his hand. I rolled my eyes.

I flopped down on my bed, bored. I could try to make a run for it while Will was asleep, but Shane wasn't that stupid. He had probably locked the door from the inside. I could climb out the window, but I wasn't feeling too well.

I sighed. I decided to try and finish writing Fix a Heart. I just needed the bridge and the second verse. If only I had a guitar. . .

Wait, I do have one! Well, it's Shane's, but he's not here. I quickly made sure that Will was still passed out before I crept into Shane's room.

It was right where I saw it earlier. Now I had more time to admire its beauty. I strummed it and saw that it was badly out of tune. Shane probably hadn't played it in a while. I've been in Shane's room a lot, but I've never seen this here.

I quickly tuned it and sat on his bed with the papers. Once I started playing, it was like I couldn't stop.

* * *

><p><strong>Shane's POV<strong>

I rolled my eyes as Will stumbled into my house. The guy was already drunk enough, it was a wonder that he even made it to my house.

He was probably going to seek out all the beer I had and then pass out on the couch. The only reason I had him come is because I knew that he wouldn't do anything to Mitchie. Still, I locked the doors from the inside, just in case.

I got in my car and drove over to the bar by the beach that me and my friends were meeting at. They greeted me by pushing a bottle of beer into my hand and leading me over to sit by some girls.

A girl in a very, very tiny bikini walked by and winked at me. I smirked and pulled her into my lap.

"Damn, why does Shane always get the hottest girls ever?" one of my friends asked. "Like that slave. She is the sexiest thing I have ever seen. And in that outfit she wore at the club. . ." He licked his lips.

I rolled my eyes. Even though I hated that bitch, I didn't like people talking about her like that.

"Can I try her out?" one of the guys asked.

"No."

"Why not? You let David and Mike have her."

"That's because Sir made me."

He rested his chin on his hand, appearing to be in deep thought. "How about I give you my girl in exchange for your. You've seen her. She's really hot. I'm just a bit bored of her. What do you say? Just for a day."

"Hm, maybe." I smirked. I would love to get rid of that whore, and I would have done it a long time ago if I could. But Sir had specifically assigned her to me. But I'm sure he won't mind if I give her away for a few days. As long as she doesn't get herself killed.

I sighed. She was just so damn frustrating! And even after I try to help her with what David had done, she still showed me an attitude. I just wanted to kill her sometimes.

But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't help but feel a small pang of guilt. I couldn't get rid of the image of her small crumpled body covered in blood. And the song that she wrote. . .

I really wanted hear her sing it. I can tell that she's very talented in that area.

I shook my head. I had to stop thinking about her. The girl that was on top of me started to pull off my shirt. I looked around and saw that we were completly alone. I pushed all thoughts of Mitchie out of my head and let this girl do whatever she was doing.

She trailed kisses down my neck and bare chest. I ran my hand down her exposed back and stomach. She shivered.

"Let's go dance," she whispered into my ear.

I quickly pulled on my shirt before she dragged me over to the dance floor. She danced close to me, her hands traveling my body as mine traveled hers.

I don't know why, but I felt that I was betraying Mitchie in some way. I shook my head. Why would she care what I was doing? She was probably glad that I wasn't there to hurt her. Though I did detect a very, very small hint of jealousy that other night.

_How did your fuck with Ms. Stripper go?_

And I had to admit, I felt a tiny bit jealous when I saw her with blondey. She looked so carefree, like she was having fun. Well, at least until he grabbed her and she ran for the bathroom.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt the girl tugging on my hand.

"Let's go get a few drinks and something to eat," she said.

I wordlessly followed her. We ordered some drinks and a burger and headed to a booth. I wasn't really that hungry. Probably because her tongue was down my throat more than the food was. I was aware of the girl telling me her name, but I wasn't paying attension.

I had about two more drinks after that, and I could feel myself losing it.

The girl pushed my food away and sat ontop of me so that she was straddling my hips. "Let's go someplace more private," she said, her hand slipping into my pants.

I don't know if I was about to agree or not, but right then, my mind went foggy. I quickly pushed her away and stood up.

"I'm sorry. But I - I have to go," I stammered and ran for the door without glancing back at her.

"Whoa, where are you going?" someone asked. I turned around and saw that it was Mike.

"Uh, I forgot that I had to go do. . . Stuff."

I rushed out of there before he had a chance to say something. Though I felt sick and I knew that I was a bit tipsy, I had no problem driving home.

I ran a hand through my hair. What the hell was wrong with me? I don't know why I ran out of there so fast, I should have taken that girl's offer!

I sighed, deciding that a quick nap will do me some good.

I went inside my house and saw Will sleeping on the couch. Just as I had predicted. I went up to him and kicked him in the stomach.

"Ow!" he yelled, sitting up. "What the hell man!"

"I'm back. You can leave now."

He shrugged. "Alright. Thanks for letting me have your beer."

"Whatever."

He stumbled past me and I slammed the door shut behind him. I had no idea how he was going to get back. Nor did I care.

I sat down on the couch that was occupied by Will just a few seconds ago. I put my head in my hands. I don't know why, but I had a huge headache. It was probably from all those drinks.

I leaned back and looked up at the roof with my eyes closed. I frowned when I opened my eyes. The door to my roon was open just a tad, though I remembered very well that I closed it when I left.

I went upstair and as I got closer, I heard the most beautiful sound in the world. It sounded like Mitchie was singing. But why in my room?

I leaned against the railing of the stairs and just listened to her for a few moments. She was amazing! But my enjoyment was short lived when I heard something else. My eyes widened.

That bitch was playing my guitar!

* * *

><p><strong>Mitchie's POV<strong>

_You never really can fix my heart. . ._

I grinned as I sang the last line. I finally had all the lyrics down. But the tune still didn't seem right.

I hummed as I debated what chords to play. It's been a while since I've written an actual song. Though this one was depressing as well, it was actually good.

I got lost in my music. It felt so good to be strumming a guitar again. I knew that Shane would be getting back soon, but this just felt so relaxing that I didn't care. Until the door slammed open.

"What the hell are you doing!"

Before I could say anything, Shane strode over to me and snatched the guitar out of my hand. He set it down against the wall before he punched me in the face.

"What are you doing in here?" he yelled. "Did I say you were allowed to play that?"

"I - "

"Shut up!" He slapped me on to his bed and got on top of me. "I try to be civil with you, but you're still a stupid bitch!"

"When have you ever been civil with me?" I panted out. "Other than the time you were lying to me."

"I said shut up!" He punched me again. I felt blood pour down my cheek. "You obviously haven't learned your lesson and you never will. I swear, I'm going to kill you one day."

"Go ahead!"

Shane scowled and grabbed my wrist. I screamed out. It still hurt from my cutting today. Shane pushed me off his bed and dragged me to my room. I blacked out for a second as a wave of dizziness hit me.

Shane threw me into my room. "I tell you to do one simple thing," he said. "I tell you to show me some respect, and I'll make your time here as painless as possible."

He kicked me even harder. I gave up with trying to fight. Maybe he will just kill me and end my pain.

I look up at him. "Why should I. Respect you. If you keep. Treating me like. This."

Shane responded by pushing me against the wall. He knelt down infront of me, his face dangerously close to mine. "Don't touch my guitar ever again."

Seriously? Is that what he's been so mad about. Looking into his eyes, I could see that he was a bit drunk. But still. He's beating me just because I played his guitar.

I didn't say any of this to him though. I wasn't strong enough to. I just glared at him. He gave me another kick in the stomach before walking out of my room.

I ran a hand over my face and looked down at the blood they were covered in. I crawled over to my bed. I was too weak to even climb ontop of it. I sat down with my back against the wall, my head resting on the bed. I reached up under my pillow and got my razor out. I kept it there just in case I was too tired to go to the bathroom.

I slowly ran it across my wrists. I only made two cuts on each one. I sat back and watched the blood flow out. I didn't even bother to put bandages aroud it. I could feel myself slowly sinking into oblivian, but I didn't care.

I don't know how long it was, but I could see the the sun going down. It was soon dark. I looked down at my wrist. The blood flow had stopped, but my arms were still bloody. I closed my eyes, willing for everything to just go away.

My eyes snapped open as Shane came in. I quickly hid the razor under my bed and pulled my sleeves down.

"Hey," he whispered. "I felt guilty about overreacting so I thought I'd give you some dinner. I'm sure you haven't eaten anything in a while."

He frowned when he looked at me. "What did you put under the bed?" he asked. I looked down. "And why is your hand so bloody."

I refused to meet his eyes.

He put the plate on the table next to my bed and sat down besides me. He gently laid a hand under my chin and tilted my head so I was looking at him in the eyes. He looked genuinely worried. I felt guilty for a second. Just a second.

Before I could stop him, he grabbed my arm and pulled my sleeves up. His breath caught in his throat.

"Oh Mitchie."

I tried to pull away, but his grip only tightened. He just sat there, staring at my wrists for what felt like hours. He slowly reached under the bed and pulled out the razor. He looked at it with an expression of pure disgust, like it was the razor's fault that I had done this to myself. He threw it against the wall with so much force that it shattered into pieces.

"How long have you been doing this under my nose?" His voice came out quiet and shaky. I didn't answer him. He shook my shoulders. "How long, Mitchie!" he shouted.

"A week," I choked out.

"Is that why you've been acting like a drunk person." I looked up at him in surprise. "I'm not stupid, Mitchie! I've seen the way you've been acting lately. I saw those cuts before, but I didn't want to believe what I saw. I wanted to believe that it was David that did that to you. But everyday, the wounds looked fresher. Now I know why. . ."

I looked away from him. I wouldn't let him see the tears flowing down my face along with the blood. I could hear him taking deep breaths.

"Why, Mitchie?" he asked, his voice cracking. "Why did you do this to yourself? Why do you want to die so badly? Is it because of me?" He sounded like he was crying. "If it is, then I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry, Mitchie."

"Stop," I sobbed. He ignored me.

"I knew how terrible I was being to you, but I didn't think that you would want to kill yourself! God, I'm an idiot!"

_Yes, you are,_ I wanted to say. But when I looked up at him, I saw the tears in his eyes. I couldn't take it anymore. I buried my face in my knees, swaying slightly.

"Mitchie?" I couldn't listen to the concern in his voice.

I heard him calling my name, over and over again, until I slipped into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! I have to admit, I was crying while re-reading that last bit. LOL I'm pathetic. Tell me what you think!<strong>

**Thank you to Krystle for giving me that idea about the guitar!**

**Remember to vote for me and this story for the Indie CR Awards. Thank u to all of you who nominated me. Plz tell me who u r so I can thank you.**

**Also, don't forget to review. Have u guys seen the new changes on FF? I don't really like them. :P**

**Stay Strong**


	19. You Need Help

**Hey guys! So, it was my birthday two days ago. Why don't you give me a presant and review? Oh and vote for me in the Indie CR Awards? ;)**

**Replies to annanoymous reviewers:**

**Krystle: **Thank u! It really means a lot to me.

**Isabelle: **Thank u! And yes, I am considering becoming a writer when I'm older. I am currenty writing a novel right now so we'll see how that works out. And yes, we will see more of Will in the future, though he might play a small part. I'm not sure yet. Thanks again. Ur support means the world to me!

**I know there were a lot more annanoymous reviewers, but the new fanfiction thing won't let them write their name. So you can just put ur name before or after the message so I can reply to u.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

You need Help

**Mitchie's POV**

"Mitchie!" Shane cried.

I had regained conciousness, but my eyes were barely open. Shane grabbed some shirts from my closets and wrapped them around my wrist to stop the blood flow. He grabbed the water he had brought me and held it up to my lips.

"Drink this," he said. "Come on Mitchie. Stay with me."

He tilted my head up and helped me drink it.

"Shane, I'm dizzy."

"I know you are. Just hang in there." He got up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm going to call the emergency room."

"Wait, what?"

"We need to get you to a doctor," he said. "You'll bleed to death."

"No." I tried to get up. "I'm fine. I don't want to go!"

Shane shot forward and helped me onto my bed. "Don't be stupid. You've been out of it the whole week."

"And who's fault is that?" Shane scowled and looked away. I defiantly crossed my arms. "I don't want to go."

"Mitchie, don't. I don't want anything to happen to you. Because believe it or not, I care about you."

"You have a funny way of showing it."

"Mitchie, come on. You need to get some help." I winced. That was exactly the same thing my mother had said when she had seen me doing the exact same thing.

"I don't need any help," I mumbled.

"Really?" Shane yelled. "Because I don't think you know what you've done to yourself." He yanked the clothes off to reveal my bloody wrists.

"The blood stopped. I'm fine now."

"Still, you should see a doctor."

"And what would happen then? They're going to ask us a bunch of questions. They'd want to see the rest of my body to see if I've done any other damage - "

"Have you done any other damage?" Shane asked quietly.

"That's not the point," I said, silently cursing when my voice cracked. "They'll see all the other cuts and bruises I have. You'll get in trouble. And besides, your face has been in the news already. They'll reconize you instantly."

Shane looked away. "I really don't care if I get arrested. I care about your safety too much."

My eyes widened at what he just said. But I covered my surprise with a scowl. "If you really cared about my safety, you wouldn't have kidnapped me in the first place!"

"I didn't know you back then!"

"That gives you no excuse to trat me like crap."

"I told you I had to choice!" Shane yelled. "Sir has - "

"Your family, I know." I said, irritated. "But you could at least try to be nice to me."

"I was nice to you, but - "

"Oh, you mean the time you lied to me!" I yelled. "That doesn't count. You were just using me so you could break me even more."

"Mitchie, I wasn't using you. . ."

"Whatever. Just leave."

"Mitchie, you need help." He tried to lay a hand on my arm but I slapped it away.

"No, I need you to leave me alone."

He was about to say something, but thought better of it. We sat there, just staring at each other. A wave of dizzyness wash over me, and I would have fallen over if Shane hadn't caught me.

"Please let me help you," he pleaded.

I shook out of his grip. "No. You've done enought damage already. I hate you! Why can't you just leave me alone? What the hell did I do to you? Why do you have to do this to me? Just leave me alone!" I was yelling at the top of my lungs by the time I got all that out.

Shane blinked. He got up, looking hurt, and I felt bad a bit. He ran a hand through his hair, looking like he was trying to get his thoughts together.

"Fine," he whispered. He sounded like he was trying not to cry, and I felt worse. "If you really think that about me, then," he took a deep breath, "I'll leave you alone."

He turned around and left, slamming the door shut behind him.

I called after him, but he was already gone. I quickly got up, but immidately fell over onto my bed. I sighed, decideing that I'll apologize some other time. Though I wasn't sure why it was _me_ who should apologize. But I saw the hurt in his face, and hated it.

I got under my covers and buried my face in the pillows, crying myself to sleep for the thousanth time.

* * *

><p>A week had passed, and Shane refused to talk to me. He brought me food and stayed to make sure I finished it, then I wouldn't see him for the rest of the day.<p>

He had taken away every sharp object in my room so I didn't have anything to cut myself with. I tried using my nails, but it wasn't the same.

I tried to talk to him. I would ask him questions but he would only answer some with a simple yes or no. He wouldn't talk to me otherwise. He wouldn't even look at me.

I tried not to let this bother me. I should be happy that he was leaving me alone, right? That's what I had asked of him afterall. But then why was I feeling worse and worse everyday.

At first I thought I was just sick. But whenever, I saw Shane, my stomache got tied up in a tight knot. And then I started asking him for more food. I could tell he was surprised, but pleased that I was actually eating. I surprised myself, since I have never really eaten much in the past. Not with my eating disorder and all. . .

I sighed and rolled over in my bed. I felt terrible and my forehead was burnin up. **(Heh, see what I did there?)**

I turned my head to the door when Shane came in with dinner. He glanced at me and frowned. "You alright?"

"I'm fine. I just feel a little sick."

"I told you, you need to see a doctor. You've been like this for two weeks."

I bit my lips and shook my head. "I'll be fine."

Shane sighed and set the plate of food down besides me. "Eat up."

I murmered a quick 'thanks' and sat up. I looked at the food and suddenly felt sick to my stomach. Shane went to sit down against the wall opposite of me. "Uh, Shane?"

"What?"

"There's something you should know. . ."

Before I could say anything more, a wave of nausea overcame me and I rushed to the bathroom. I could hear Shane calling after me, but I locked the door, not wanting him to see me like this.

When I was sure everything was out, I rinsed out my mouth and looked into the mirrior. My eyes widened as I realized the reality of this situation.

I took a few seconds to compose myself before opening the door. Shane was waiting outside, a concerned expression on his face. "What's wrong? Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine." I angrily pushed past him.

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? Because it doesn't look that way." He came forward and laid a hand on my shoulder.

I shoved him away. "Let go of me!"

He shoved me back. "What's your poblem. I'm just looking out for you."

"If you were, this wouldn't have heppened."

"What wouldn't?" he asked, exasperated **(Heh big word)**. "Mitchie, what's going on? Talk to me!"

I gave out a short humorless laugh. "I've been trying to talk to you! But you keep ignoring me."

"Well what the hell am I suppose to do? You told me to leave you alone. It's the only way I won't hurt you." I tightly closed my eyes, tears falling out when I opened them again. I let out an involuntary sob.

Shane's face softened. He pulled me into his arms and held me there. When calmed down a bit, he pulled away and wiped my tears away. "Tell me what's wrong," he said softly. "I want to help you."

I shook my head, looking down. Shane closed his eyes, trying his best not to yell at me. "How can I help you if you won't tell me what the problem is."

"I can't," I whispered.

"Why not."

I shook out of his grip and pushed him away. "Because you're the problem! You've always been."

Shane sighed in frustration. "Fine, don't tell me. Just rot here."

He pushed me onto my bed and walked towards the bed. I got up, shaking. "Hey Shane?"

He turned around. "What Mitchie?"

I slapped him.

**The end. LOL JK. I just wanted to relish that moment. :D**

**There's still a little more.**

He blinked. It took him a moment to register what just happened, but he quickly regained his composure.

"Bitch!" He punched me and shoved me to the ground. He gave me a hard kick in the stomach.

I cried out and tried to cover my abdomen with my arms. "No, not there!"

Shane hesitated and frowned. "Why not? You've never said anything before."

He moved to kick me again but I shoved his foot away. "Please, don't."

"Mitchie, what are you not telling me?" he asked, his voice dangerously quiet. He knelt down next to me. I curled into a ball, wanting him to go away. "Mitchie, tell me."

I shook my head, crying silently. "Go away."

Shane violently shook my shoulders. "Mitchie!"

"Stop!" I tried to shake him off, but that only made him angrier.

"Damn it Mitchie tell me!"

"No!" I punched at him, but that didn't make a difference.

"Fine, don't tell me," he said. "I'll just torture it out of you! How do you like that?"

I screamed as Shane pushed me down and got on top of me. He crashed his lips onto mine, and I tried weakly to push him off. His hands went under my shirt as he tried to pull it off.

"Stop!" I cried.

He ignored me and gave me another kick in the stomach.

"I'm pregnant!" I yelled and pushed him off of me. I ran to the bathroom and locked out a very, _very_ shocked Shane.

* * *

><p><strong>So Mitchie is preggers. Bet u didn't see that one coming. Well, except for those of you who follow me on Twitter. If u looked closely, I gave away the ending. ;)<strong>

**Tell me what you think. I noticed that I leave you guys on a lot of cliffhangers, so I'll give u another ch after this one. I can't promise anything, but I'll try to update it today. **

**Tell me what you think.**

**The next ch is gonna have a little twist. Tweet me if u want to know what that is! ;) For those of u whop have a Twitter and don't follow me I'm BareerahTheGirl.**

**Please review, and don't forget to vote for me and this story for the Indie CR Awards. The voting for the first round is open until July 13th.**

**Stay Strong and Safe and Sound. :)**


	20. My Child?

**Yay another update! Hope u like it.**

**Replies to annanoymous reviewers:**

**Isabelle: **Thank u! We'll just have to wait to see how Mitchie's pregnancy works out. ;)

** NverSayNver:** Haha thank u! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Still don't own CR or any of it's characters**

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

My child?

**Normal POV**

Shane stared at the closed door, trying to register what just happened. Mitchie was pregnant. No, that can't happen.

She was pregnant. Because of him. At least he hoped it was because of him. . .

He shook his head and tried to open the door. Of course, it was locked. He knocked on it. "Mitchie. Mitchie, please open the door." No answer. "Come on, Mitchie. We need to talk about this." He heard sobbing and felt his heart drop.

Inside, Mitchie buried her face in her hands. She heard the genuine concern in Shane's voice, and that just hurt her more.

She cried and cried until there were no more tears left. She frantically searched around the room. There only one way to relieve herself. Shane had taken away every sharp object in her room, but he hadn't searced hard enough.

Mitchie reached over the bathtub and pulled out the stopper thingy **(You know, the one that stops hair from going down or something. I don't know what it's called)**. She turned it over to see the spikes sticking out of it. She smirked as she leaned against the tub. Mitchie ran the spikes across her wrist and watched the blood flow out.

Shane continued pounding on the door. It was actually getting pretty annoying, but Mitchie wasn't about to answer him any time soon. The pounding stopped after a few minutes. Mitchie, sure he was gone, rested her head against the tub. One more cut wouldn't hurt. . .

The door slammed open and Shane ran through. Mitchie jumped in surprise and her hand slipped, cutting deeper than she intended.

_Shit._

"Are you insane?" Shane yelled. He snatched the stopper out of her hand. Mitchie looked down at her bloody hands. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Mitchie looked up at him and winced at the pained look on his face. "Shane I - "

"You what, Mitchie?" he yelled. "You were just playing with this and it slipped? Is that what you were doing? Because it doesn't look like it!"

"Stop."

He ignored her. "Why are you doing this Mitchie? Why do you want to die so much?"

"Shane - " Tears poured down her cheeks, but he still pressed on.

"Or do you like that pain. Does it relieve you in some way?" Mitchie violently shook her head. Shane scowled. "Then why do you do it? What do you like so much about this?" To prove his point, he grabbed her arm and ran the blade down it.

Mitchie screamed and yanked her arm away. But the blade was still on it, so it cut deeper. Shane cursed as more blood gushed out.

Mitchie cradled her arm and curled into a ball on the dirty floor. Shane grabbed some paper towles to press on the cuts, but Mitchie pushed his hands away.

"Please Mitchie, we need to stop the blood."

Mitchie shook her head. "No," she said in a weak voice. "You did this! Just leave me alone. Please. I can't go on like this. The pain is too much."

She made the mistake of looking into his eyes. They were filled with so much pain, so much worry. She hated it.

"What about your mother?" Shane asked in a shaky voice. "She'll be devestated if she finds out you're. . ." He couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

Mitchie shrugged, wincing in pain. "She'll never know. She thinks I'm safe. I told her I'm safe."

"Mitchie, if you don't come back to her in a few years, she'll know something's wrong."

Mitchie looked down. "Then maybe I'll see her in Heaven. Do you think I'm good enough for Heaven? Or does God hate me for what I've become?"

"Mitchie, don't talk like that. You'll be fine."

Mitchie shook her head. "No, I won't."

She closed her eyes, ready to give in. Shane shook her shoulder. "Snap out of it, Mitchie! That's it. I'm taking you to the doctors."

"No. Just. . . Leave."

Shane ignored her pleas and picked her up. He ran downstair, out the door, and into his car as fast as he could. He gently laid her down in the back seat. "Hang in there Mitchie."

"Just let me die." Her voice was terrifingly soft.

"No, Mitchie." He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "I'm not going to give up on you. Please, try to stay strong."

Mitchie let out a weak sob. "I can't."

"Yes. You can." He brought her knuckles up to his lips, stroking her cheeks with his other hand. "Please. If nothing else, think about the baby." _Our baby._

Mitchie gave a small nod. Shane gave her hand another squeeze and kissed her forehead before getting into the driver's seat. As he drove to the hospital, he called the emergency room so they could be ready for them.

Shane stole a quick glance at the backseat. "Mitchie, talk to me. I need to know you're okay."

"I'm here," Mitchie whispered, but Shane had heard her.

"How are you feeling?"

"How do you think I'm feeling?" she snapped.

Shane had to chuckle at that. "I'm just trying to keep up a conversation."

"Well don't. My head hurts."

Shane was aware that he was probably breaking a dozen traffic laws, but he didn't care. He will himself to drive faster. The hospital was oly a few minutes away.

Shane took another glance at the backseat. Mitchie's eyes were shut, but chest was slowly rising up and down, indicating that she was still breathing, but just barely.

"Mitchie?" he asked. "Are you doing alright?" She didn't answer. He panicked. "Mitchie!"

Mitchie groaned. "Stop talking," she whined.

Shane breathed a sigh of relief and smiled as he pulled into the hospital. "We're here."

"Yippee," Mitchie said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Shane rolled his eyes. "Alright, Ms. Smartass. Let's go."

He opened her door and pulled her into his arms. Mitchie made a face. "I can walk you know."

"Yeah, no you can't."

Mitchie sighed and tried to wrap her arms tighter around Shane. Shane kissed her head and noticed how much color had drained out of her face. He decided to walk quicker.

Shane walked inside and found a few nurses waiting for them like they said they would. They had a stretcher ready for them, and Shane genty laid Mitchie down on it.

Shane stayed by Mitchie's side as they rolled her down the hall. She kept a hold of his hand the entire way.

The doctor stopped him outside of her room. "I'm sorry, but we need you to wait out here so we can run some tests on her."

Shane hesitated, but nodded.

"Shane?" Mitchie asked, lifting her head a bit.

"I'm right here. I'm just going to wait outside." He gave her a small smile and squeezed her hand before letting go of it.

They rolled Mitchie in the room and closed the door behind them. Shane let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He sank to the ground, against the wall that was opposite to the door.

He buried his face in his hands, suddenly tired from all this. He had noticed Mitchie being off a few weeks ago, but he just dismissed it as her being a little sick. Now he knew the truth. It was too much to bear.

Mitchie cutting herself. Her telling him that she was pregnant. Her telling him that she wanted to die. And now she was in the hospital. And it was all because of him.

As he sat there, waiting for hours about news of Mitchie's condition, his mind wandered toward the baby. He knew that Sir or anyone else could never find out about it.

And even as his mind will with worry, he could not help but think of other things. Like if the baby was a boy or a girl. Heck, was it even his? He certainly hoped it was. And then his mind wandered towards rediculous thoughts like if he would be a good father or not.

Shane shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking about this when there was a chance that Mitchie wouldn't survive this. He knew how strong she was, but what if she had just given up, like she wanted to?

And what if she survived, but the baby didn't?

Just when Shane was sure that his head was going to explode, the door opened and the doctor walked out. Shane quickly stood up.

"How is she?" he asked, clearing his throat when his voice came out shaky.

"Your girlfriend lost a lot of blood, but she's stable."

Shane breathed a sigh of relief. But his stomach did a back flip when he said 'your girlfriend'. "Thank you."

The doctor nodded. By the look on his face, Shane could tell that he was going to ask a lot of questions, and prepared himself. "How long have you known her."

"Just a couple of months," Shane replied truthfully.

"And has she always had these cutting problems?"

"I don't know. I only caught her doing it last week. She told me she would stop, but I guess she didn't." That wasn't the entire truth, but it was something.

The doctor nodded, not seeming entirly convinced. "I see. Well, we had to search her body for any other damages, and we saw quite a few. She has cuts all up her arms and legs, and there are quite a few bruises on her stomach."

_Oh God_, Shane thought.

"Do you know how she might have gotten them? It doesn't look like she did it herself."

Shane swallowed before speaking. He felt like he was going to pass out. "No, she didn't do it herself. You see, she had quite an abusive father. He would come home drunk and beat her all the time. She went to seek refuge with her previous boyfriends. But they were almost just as bad. They would try to force her to do things she didn't want. She would fight back, but that resulted in more bruises."

That wasn't too far from the truth, from what Mitchie had told him.

The doctor crossed his arms. "And how do we know we can trust you?"

Shane shrugged, keeping his cool. Damn I should become an actor. "I brought her here, didn't I?" he said. "If I was one of them, or if I didn't care, I wouldn't have brought her here. To make sure she's okay."

The doctor still didn't look like he was entirely convinced, but he didn't press on. Instead he nodded. "Thank you for the information. It really helped. She needs some rest, but she'll be able to leave in a few hours. You can go in and see her if you like."

Shane nodded. "Thank you."

The doctor turned to leave, when remembered something else.

"Wait," he said. He took a deep breath. "What about our child."

"Excuse me?"

"Our child. Is it alright?"

The doctor frowned. "What child?"

* * *

><p>Shane tried to process everything that had just happened as he and Mitchie drove back to his house. It was all too much, and he was exausted and his head hurt from all the stress.<p>

After the doctor left, he had gone into Mitchie's room. She was sleeping, so he sat in the chair besides her while he held her hand. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully, though her body was still tense.

She had woken up an hour later. She didn't know why, but she was very relieved to see Shane. She was afriad that he had left her.

Though she was still mad at him, she also felt kind of bad. She had seen the pain and stress in his face when she had woken up. She talked to him and tried to get him to laugh. He had told her what the doctor asked and she found his answers acceptable. It must have been terrible for him to be under that much pressure.

As they talked, Shane would only crack a small smile here and there. But he laughed when her stomach grumbled from hunger. He ended up asking the nurse for some food for both of them.

They ate silently. An hour later, the doctor came in to make sure that everything was okay. Mitchie was surprised that the doctor didn't reconize either her or Shane. But she was grateful all the same, since that would only add to Shane's stress. A few minutes later, the doctor said that she was free to go.

Mitchie galnced worridly as Shane ran yet another red light. She was afriad that someone might pull them over and realize who they were.

Mitchie frowned at herself. She knew she should be happy if something like that happens. Shane would get arrested, she'll tell the police about Sir and the facility, and she'll be back with her mom.

But she felt that she owed Shane, no matter how terrible he was to her. He had, afterall, saved her life more than once. He didn't have to go through the risk of being arrested, just to make sure she and the baby would live.

_The baby._

When Shane had come in to see her, he hadn't mentioned the baby. But she was sure he would bring it up soon.

Mitchie stared at the speed Shane was going at and looked up at him. He seemed to be on another planet, his hands gripping the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

"Shane," she said. "Shane, slow down."

Shane snapped out of whatever trance he was in and looked at her. He slowed down a little. "Sorry," he said with a sheepish grin. "I'm just kind of shaken by all this."

"I'm sorry I put you through this," Mitchie whispered, taking his hand.

Shane shook his head, but didn't say anything. Mitchie was a bit hurt when Shane pulled his hand away.

The rest of the drive was silent. When they got back home, Shane walked Mitchie to her room. Mitchie turned to say goodnight to him - she thought she owed him that much - but was surprised when he sat down on her bed with her.

Shane gave her hand a squeeze. "Are you feeling better." Mitchie nodded. "Good. I'm just glad our baby is alright."

Mitchie just nodded again. She got a weird feeling in her stomach when he said 'our baby'. She knew she was crazy, but she really liked the sound of that.

He took a deep, shakey breath. "I need to ask you something."

Mitchie knew what was coming. Mitchie looked down, refusing to meet his gaze. "Alright."

Shane gently tilted her chin up. "Look at me." His voice was gentle, but his grip was firm. "Mitchie I need you to tell me something."

"What?" Mitchie breathed out.

"You are pregnant, right? Or was it just a lie?"

Mitchie bit her lips, not looking into his eyes. She didn't answer him.

Shane sighed. "Mitchie just tell me. I promise I won't do anything to you."

Mitchie shook her head. "How do I know I can trust you."

"Mitchie, I told you, I care about you. Didn't what just happened proved that?" Mitchie looked down. Shane kissed her forehead and pulled her into his arms. "I was so scared, Mitchie. I thought I might lose you and the baby. But there is no baby, is there?"

Mitchie closed her eyes tightly and shook her head.

Shane sighed. He pulled away and gave her a smile to show her that he wasn't mad. "Why did you say that then?"

"I thought if I said that I was pregnant, you wouldn't hurt me for a while," she whispered.

"Oh, Mitchie." Shane chuckled. "You didn't think that me seeing you harm yourself wouldn't do that already?"

"But that wouldn't matter would it," Mitchie cried, ignoring what he just said. "Because as soon as Sir got back, you'll go back to hurting me. You always do."

"Mitchie - "

"Why did you even try to save me? You knew what you were risking. Yet you still do it. Why? What are you trying to prove?"

"Nothing! I told you, I care about you."

"Stop sayng that," Mitchie yelled, getting angry. She tried to keep her voice steady and will her tears to go away. "I know you don't really care about me. You never did. I heard what you said to Sir. You were pretending to like me just so you could break me more. You actually got me to open up to you. Like the idiot I am!"

"Mitchie, that's not it," Shane said. She was about to say something but he cut her off. "Listen! Okay, maybe at first that was the case. But then I actually got to know you and I see what I was doing was wrong. I saw how hurt you were. And then I started to fall for you."

Shane cursed at his careless tounge.

Mitchie was surprised, but narrowed her eyes. "Stop lying."

"About what?" Shane yelled, equally angry now. "What should I stop lyng about? That I love you? Well guess what Mitchie? It's not a lie. I'm in love with you. And no matter how hard I try, I can't stop myself. My feelings for you have been growing everyday."

Mitchie just stared at him. She didn't know what to say to that. But maybe staying silent wasn't the right thing to do.

Shane scowled and turned away from her. "But I know you could never feel the same way, not after everything I've done to you. God, I'm such an idiot!" He punched the wall.

Mitchie pulled him back, seeing that his knuckles were bleeding. "Don't do that."

"But it's true isn't it? You think I'm a monster. That's all I've been to this whole time."

"Shane - "

"No." He got up. "You know what, I can't take this anymore." He started towrads the door.

"Where are you going?" Mitchie asked.

"Away from you," he snarled. "I can't do this to you anymore. It's too much."

"What are you saying?"

Shane looked at the ground. He seemed to be thinking hard, but she could tell it was killing him. He looked back up at her. Her heart broke when she saw tears run down his face.

"I'm letting you go," he said. "I'll find my family some other way. I just can't see you like this anymore."

"Wait, what?" He turned to leave. "Shane, wait - "

"Don't, Mitchie. I can't do this anymore. Please. Just go. It will be better for both of us."

"Shane - "

"No! Don't you get it? I don't want you here anymore. Just go. Leave!"

His voice cracked at the end, and Mitchie found herself crying as well. It pained him to see her like this. But he had to do this.

As we walked out the door, Mitchie fell back on her bed. She didn't know what she was doing anymore. She should be running. Hewas letting her go! She could be with her mom again. But something kept her here.

_He loves her._ He wasn't just faking it all. He really was in love for her.

All the feelings that Mitchie had been holding back came surging forward. She needed to sort out her mind and she knew that that's what he needed also.

Mitchie sat on her bed, looking at her hands. She tried to go through all the things she should say to him in her head. In the end, she only came up with one line. But it was only that one line that she needed.

She finally got up a few hours later. It was well past midnight, but she somehow knew that he was still up. She made her way to his room and slowly opened teh door.

Shane was sprawled on his bed, one arm covering his eyes. He gave no idication that he knew she was there. She sat down on his bed next to him and touched his arm. "Shane."

"Why are you still here?" he asked, not looking at her.

"I don't want to leave," she whispered. "I want to stay here. With you."

He sighed, still not looking at her. "Why do you have to do this to me, Mitchie?"

She took a deep breath before answering.

"Because I think I might love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay they said it to each other! Haha. R u guys happy now? :D<strong>

**I'm sorry if there are any grammer mistakes. I'm too tired to proofread.**

**I might take a while before updating again, just cuz I need to work on my other stories. But I'm u'll like the next ch. There might even be some Smitchie sexiness. ;)**

**Follow me on Twitter, for I give some spoilers! I'm BareerahTheGirl. Be sure to tell me who u r so I can follow u back.**

**Be sure to review! **

**:)**


	21. Say It Again

**Alright, I know I said I wasn't going to update in a while. But I'm just so happy with the progress of this story. I have 300+ reviews already! Thank u guys so much! It really means a lot to me. So as a reward, I'm giving u guys this chapter.**

**Also, I got mixed reactions to Mitchie not being preggers. First of all, I don't really like it when a girl gets pregnant in a story. IDK why, but it just feels like it ruins the story. Do any of you feel that way?**

**The second reason will be discussed in the story. Maybe in the nect ch.**

**Replies to annanoymous reviewers:**

**Krystle: **Thank u! Enjoy!

**kisses from me: **I'm just gonna assume that's ur name. Haha. Thank u so much! I'm glad u liked it.

**Again, thank u! I know there were a lot more annanoymous reviewers, but the new FF thingy sucks. Juts write ur name in the review. Though now I think they changed it. Still, I would love to reply to all of u wonderful ppl. **

**And if I forget to reply to you, please forgive me. I'm so blessed to have so many reviewers, that it sometimes slips my mind, and when I go back to reply, I might skip a few. But I want you all to know how much this means to me. I love u all! Less than 3!**

**REMEMBER to vote for me and this story for the Indie CR Awards. The deadline for the voting for the first round is tomorrow.**

**Anyways, this chapter was soooo awkward for me to write. You'll see why. . . Hope you enjoy it though!**

**Disclaimer: I hate this. . .**

**WARNING: This ch is rated M. BEWARE. Though I'm sure u pervs will like it. ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

Say it again

**Normal POV**

Shane's eyes snapped open and he quickly sat up. "What did you say?" he asked.

"I said I love you too," Mitchie said, avoiding his eyes.

Shane tilted her chin up so she was looking at him. When she finally looked up, she saw that he was smiling.

"I heard you the first time," he said. "I just wanted to hear you say it again."

They both chuckled, Mitchie's cheeks turning a slight shade of pink. Shane took both of her hands in his.

"But I hope you know we can't be together," Shane said. "It's not safe for you."

"I know," Mitchie said. "But I want to be with you."

"Mitchie - "

"Please don't make me leave," she cut in. "I'm just going to keep coming back to you. I won't be able to stay away. And I don't even know where we are, so I won't have anywhere to go." Shane was about to say something, but she stopped him. "No. I'm not leaving. And I promised you I'll help you find you family. I'm not going back on that either."

Shane sighed and looked away. He was struggling with his thoughts, trying to fight back tears. He refused to appear like a whimp to her.

Mitchie leaned over and kissed his forehead. Shane wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. He buried his face in her hair. Mitchie stayed in his embrace for what felt like hours but was only a minute.

Shane finally pulled away. He rested his forehead on her and stroked her cheek. "I don't want to hurt you anymore, Mitchie. I can't go on like this."

"You don't have to." Mitchie lightly touched his cheeks.

Shane suddenly pulled away. "No Mitchie. Don't make this harder than it already is."

Mitchie frowned at the loss of warmth. "Shane. . ."

"No!" He got off the bed and turned his back to her. "Please, just leave. If you stay, I'm only going to hurt you more."

Mitchie didn't say anything. She got off the bed and walked over to Shane, laying a hand on his shoulder. He flinched away from it. Mitchie drew her hand back, a bit hurt.

"I understand why you feel that way," she said softly. "But I love you, Shane. I've loved you for a long time now. I don't care about what you've done to me. I've always known that deep down, you have a very caring heart. I want to help you find your family. I want to stay with you."

She reached for his hand, but he pulled away. Shane angrily turned towards her and shoved her. Mitchie took a step back as she saw the sudden rage in his eyes.

"Don't you get it?" he yelled. "I don't care what you say. I don't want you here! You're just a burden to me. It's your fault that Sir has my family."

"How is it my fault - ?"

"Shut. Up." He took a step closer to her. She took a step back. "Just go. Leave! I don't want to see your face ever again."

Mitchie could feel tears pouring out of her eyes, but she held his stare. Shane winced as the pained look came back to her face.

Mitchie took a few deep breaths before speaking. "Fine," she snapped. "If that's really what you want, I'll leave. I don't even know why I'm here." She furiously wiped her tears away. She gave out a humorless laugh. "What was I thinking? Did I actually believe that you could love me? I guess you fooled me again."

Shane's hands clenched into fists. "I do love you."

"No, you don't," Mitchie spat. "But you won't need to pretend anymore. I'll leave. Forget everything I just said!"

Mitchie turned around and headed towards the door. She cursed as a sob raked her body.

Before he could stop himself, Shane shot forward and grabbed her arm, turning her around so she was facing him. Mitchie tried to yank her arm away, but his grip was firm.

"What are you doing?" Mitchie shouted. "Let go of me!"

Shane himself had no idea what he was doing. A moment ago he was yelling at her to leave. But he really doesn't want to lose her.

_God, I'm so fucking bipolar._

As Shane looked down at her, his heart broke at the sight of her tears. Her tiny fist was hitting his chest trying to break free of his grip.

"Shane, let go - "

Without thinking, he pushed her against the wall and crashed his lips onto hers. At first, she didn't do anything. She was too shocked to even think. Shane pulled her closer, running his tongue across her bottom lip. Mitchie finally gave in and tangled her hands in his hair. She pulled him even closer and opened her mouth to grant him access.

Shane gripped her hips, kissing her deeper. She moaned.

His tongue massaged hers as her hands roamed over his chest. She fisted his collar, wrapping a leg around his waist and bringing him even closer. Shane grinded his hips against hers, causing them both to groan.

As they pulled away for air, Shane kissed her lips once more before working his way down to her neck. He bit and sucked on the sensitive spots.

Mitchie ran her hands through his hair. Shane's own hands roamed her body, going over every perfect curve. His hands landed on her breasts and he squeezed. Mitchie tilted her head back in pleasure.

She felt a warm sensation down in her pants. The same place that was where Shane was rock hard. She could feel herself getting wet. Mitchie had never felt something like this before, but she liked it.

Mitchie began moving her hips with Shane's. He groaned and gripped her tighter. His lips were back on hers as his hands slid under her shirt. He rubbed her sides. One hand went behind her head as he kissed her deeper. His other hand kept roaming her body, bringing her shirt up with it.

He slipped his hand under her bra and squeezed.

"Shane. . ." Mitchie moaned, clutching him tightly.

Her moan brought him back to reality. He untangled himself from her, fixing her shirt. He sighed and rested his forehead on hers.

"I can't do this to you," he said, indicating to what just happened. Or what almost happened. . .

"What if I tell you that I want this?" Mitchie asked, laying her hands on his chest.

"Then I'd say that you're crazy."

They both chuckled at this. Mitchie tilted her head up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Shane happily returned it. He pulled away and sat down on his bed.

"Come here," he said, opening his arms.

Mitchie crawled onto his lap. She rested her head on his chest. He ran a hand through her long, tangly hair. He leaned against the pillows and closed his eyes.

"I'm really sorry about the things I just said to you," he said. "I didn't mean them."

"I know you didn't." Mitchie tightened her arms around him. "I'm sorry too."

He buried his face in her hair, kissing her neck. Mitchie pulled away slightly, cupping his face in her hands.

"But I want you to know, I meant the words I said before," she said. "I want to stay here with you. I want to help you find your family. It's unfair what Sir is doing to you. To any of us. But most of all, I want you to know that I really do love you. I don't care about the terrible things that you've done to me. Yes, they really hurt. More than almost anything in my life. But I still couldn't help fall for you. At first I thought I was crazy, but then you told me you had feelings for me. Now I really think we have a chance. I'd really like to stay here with you. If you'll have me."

Shane grinned._ Oh, I'll have you alright._

But instead of saying this, Shane laid a hand on her neck and brought their lips together. Mitchie straddled his hips, running her hands through his hair. She ran her tongue along his bottom lips and he happily opened his mouth.

As their tongues battled, Shane flipped them over so he was on top. Shane moved his lips down to her neck. "I want you," he whispered against her skin.

"Then take me," she purred.

Shane pulled away slightly and looked down at her. "Are you sure?"

Mitchie nodded. She brought his head down and kissed his cheek. "I want this also."

"This might hurt."

"I don't care."

Shane chuckled. "You really are crazy."

"I don't care," she repeated. "Just shut up and kiss me."

Shane smirked and did as she asked. Mitchie groaned and pulled off his shirt. She ran her hands over his perfect chest. She never noticed how muscular he was before. Sure she had seen him shirtless many times, and she had stared at him quite a few times. But she had never taken the time to look at him like this.

She planted a few kisses on his neck before pressing them back to his lips.

Her moans fired him up. He couldn't control himself anymore. He took her shirt off and carelessly threw it to the floor. Mitchie worked on his pants. Shane pulled away to take them off before attatching himself to Mitchie again. He was now only in his boxers.

As Mitchie looked over his body in awe, Shane's need for possession took hold of him. He needed to hear those words.

His hand reached under her bra, carressing her breast and relishing every moan. He put his mouth close to her ear as his hands brushed her aching peaks. "Say it again."

Mitchie wanted to tease him and act clueless, but she was in no position to argue. The pleasure was too much. "I love you."

She was rewarded as he nipped a sensitive spot on her neck, sending her reeling. Mitchie wrapped her legs around his waist, rolling her hips against his. He groaned loudly, clutching her sides. Mitchie smirked, loving the effect she had on him. It made her feel powerful.

Mitchie pulled his face back down to hers. She knew that she would remember his taste for the rest of her life.

Shane pulled off her shorts, running his hands along her legs. But there were still too many clothes for his liking.

With a few swift movements, Shane took off her undergarments, leaving her completly exposed. She watched as his eyes greedily roamed over her body. She was a bit nervous at the way he was looking at her, but his soothing stroked on her side relaxed her.

As Shane stared at the beauty before him, his face fell a little. He ran his hands over her bruised stomach and legs, causing her to shiver. He bent down and tenderly kissed her stomach.

"I did this to you," he whispered.

Mitchie ran a hand through his hair. "It wasn't only you."

"I don't care. If it weren't for me, this wouldn't have happened."

Mitchie brought his head up to her and kissed him. "It doesn't make me love you any less."

Shane smiled and kissed her again. Mitchie pulled him closer. She brushed her lips against his as she spoke.

"Now you say it."

Shane smirked. She saw the amusement in his eyes. He rolled his hips against hers, trying to distract her with her own body. "Say what?"

But Mitchie knew what he was playing at. She smirked. _Two could play at that game._ She grinded her hips with his, matching his rhythm. "Say that you love me," she whispered into his ear.

He pretended to be confused. "Why?"

"Because I've said it plenty of times, and you've only said it a few. It's your turn."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said innocently.

Mitchie shrugged, grinning. "Fine then. I'll just make you say it."

"Good luck with that."

But even as he said it, his breath hitched in his throat. Mitchie gave him another kiss before slipping her hands into his boxers. Shane gripped the pillows next to her head, trying to keep himself under control.

Mitchie's hand glided over his sides and his stomach, running up and down his legs. But it managed to avoid the place where he needed pressure the most. That only fueled the fire inside him even more.

"Give up?" Mitchie said into his ear.

"Never," he breathed out.

"That's too bad."

Without warning, Mitchie flipped them over. She laughed at the surprised look on Shane's face. She pinned his arms above his head, holding them there.

With a triumphant smirk, Mitchie brought her face close to Shane's, their noses almost touching. "Say it."

The laughter faded out of his eyes and his face softened. She loosened her grip as he reached up to stroke her cheek. When he spoke, his voice was full of warmth.

"I love you Mitchie. So much it hurts."

The tenderness in his voice was enough to make her cry. She knew she couldn't say this enough. "I love you too."

Shane slowly leaned up until he was sitting. He took Mitchie's face in his hands and kissed her gently. Slowly. Unlike the rushed kisses they had shared a few moments ago. She stroked his tongue with her own, deepening the kiss as her arms locked around his neck. He slowly turned them, laying her down on her back. He began trailing kissed down her body.

He kissed her forehead, her cheeks, then her lips. He then left kisses on her jaws and down her neck. He traveled down her body, kissing both of her breasts in turn. He gave them a squeeze before going lower.

He kissed up the sides of both of her legs before kissing her where she really needed it. He rewarded her patience with a long lick against her center.

Mitchie arched her back, fisting the sheets at her side. Shane held her hips down. He swirled his tongue around the bundle of nerved in her core before sucking her. His eyes were on her the whole time, not wanting to miss a second of the erotic show she was putting on. The sounds she made when he found _just_ the right spot, the small moans of pleasure that escaped from her throat. It all fed his own arousal, steadily growing as he worked her.

He ran a finger along her sex, slowly circling her opening. His eyes flicked to hers as she moaned out his name. He crawled back up to her, his hand staying in the same place. He pressed a quick kiss to her lips.

"I'm going to make you feel so good," he whispered into her ear. He rubbed her aching pussy, kissing the side of her neck. "I'm going to make up for all the pain I caused you."

Mitchie groaned. She arched her hips up, rubbing her sweet spot against his hand. "Do it."

Those two words were enough to set him off. He gave her another kiss before laying down next to her. He cradled her sex in his hand, slowly kissing her as he slid a finger inside.

Mitchie gasped. She felt a small twinge, but nothing too painful. She was quickly distracted by overwhelming pleasure, the satisfying stroke of Shane's hand. His mouth went down her neck to her breasts. His mouth covered her nipple, tracing patterns over it with his tongue.

She arched against him as he started to move. She growled and dragged his mouth to hers. He swallowed her screams as he slid another finger inside of her. The feeling of Mitchie riding his hand was enough to send him over the edge.

He rubbed his thumb against her as he pumped faster. He was so desperate to bring her realease, it was all he could do to control himself so he wouldn't hurt her. He found the place inside her that made her tense and tight, the place that made her meet his thrusts with a seducive roll of her hips. Her change in breathing told him that he hit just the right spot. He pumped even faster. He thrust his fingers once, twice more against her as she finally exploded around him. His name escaped her lips in a desperate cry as she came.

It took a while for Mitchie to come back to reality. The pleasure was too overwhelming for her. When she opened her eyes, she saw Shane gazing down at her. His eyes held something that she couldn't define. Hunger? Yes, that's what it was. He was struggling between giving her time, and taking her again.

Mitchie grabbed him and kissed him hungrily. Her hand brushed against his well-toned chest. She felt his muscles twitch as her hand ventured lower. She slowly slipped it inside his boxers and squeezed him. He drew in a sharp breath.

"You're such a tease," he said huskily.

She smirked and watched him shudder as she ran her hand up and down his lenght. She finally pulled his boxers down and threw them aside. She looked down and stared at the sight before her.

She had seen him naked before, but she was always trying to get away from him. She had never really stopped to take a good look at his body. Now, she forgot the reason why. He was beautiful.

Shane rested his forehead on hers, stopping her from whatever she was about to do. He wanted her too badly to let her finish him off so quickly. She seemed to understand what he was saying.

He kissed her forehead before getting on top of her again. His arms rested on either side of her head to steady himself. She felt his 'thing' brush against the inside of her leg. She felt her core grow even more hot and wet.

Shane position himself between her legs. As he looked down at her, he saw that she had a nervous look on her face. He gently stroked her cheek.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Mitchie nodded. "Yeah. I'm just a bit scared."

"We can stop if you want."

"No, don't stop. Keep going."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Thank God."

Mitchie laughed, sensing the obvious relief in his voice. She sighed as he ran a hand up her legs. He was taking his sweet time, enjoying the view before him.

Mitchie squirmed in anticipation as Shane brushed his hand against the inside of her thigh, lightly going over her wet pussy before running it down her other leg.

"Shane. . ." Mitchie was almost begging.

"Yes?" Shane asked, his amusement evident in his voice. He rubbed his hand against her pussy.

Mitchie nearly screamed. She wasn't sure she could hold out any longer. Shane licked and bit at her neck, his hand rubbing her faster. Mitchie actually screamed this time.

"God, Shane! Just fuck me already!"

Shane smirked, slowing the circles he was rubbing on her. "That's a bit demanding, don't you think Mitch?"

Mitchie growled and kissed him feircely. Shane's amusement fell as he kissed her back with the same amount of hunger. He couldn't control himself any longer.

He pushed himself inside of her. Mitchie gasped and gripped his shoulders. He went deeper inside of her, breaking past her barriers. He pulled out and went in again. Mitchie moaned and dug her nails into his back. This only set him of more.

Shane thrusted faster as he started a steady rhythm. Mitchie eventually relaxed and let herself be lost in the pleasure of it all. When Shane had done this to her before, all she felt was pain. She had wanted nothing more than to run away and hide in a corner, never coming out. Now, all she could feel was endless pleasure. She found herself wanting more and more. She wanted to stay with Shane forever.

She screamed as Shane reached down and rubbed her, keeping perfect time to his thrusts, never breaking his rhythm. Soon, Mitchie started meeting his thrusts with ones of her own. They dove faster and faster towards oblivian.

Shane quickened their pace even more as he neared his climax. By the sound of her screams, he could tell that Mitchie was close as well.

"Shane!" Mitchie shouted.

That did it for him. With a growl, he slung on of her legs over his shoulder and banged against her walls. Mitchie screamed. She was _so close_. . .

They both felt it at the same time. A large wave of pleasure spasmed over their bodies as they came inside one another. Mitchie wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him even deeper into her. Shane thrusted into her a few more times, riding out their orgasm.

He finally pulled out of her, collapsing on top of her. Mitchie nipped at his neck. He rolled off of her. He laid down on his side, bringing her closer and wrapping his arms around her tightly. He buried his face in her hair as she snuggled closer to him.

Shane lovingly rubbed her side. When they had both calmed down, Shane pulled away a bit stroked her cheek. She looked so beautiful.

Mitchie gazed up at him, leaning into his touch. He kissed her forehead.

"I love you," they said at the same time.

They grinned at each other before Shane leaned down and kissed her deeply.

* * *

><p><strong>GAH! Glad that's over and done with. That was so hard to write! Gosh! <strong>

**But you guys wanted sex, so you got sex. I'm gonna go take a cold shower now. . .**

**When I come back, I better see my inbox filled with reviews!**


	22. Is that bad?

**DON'T KILL ME! 1) If u do, you'll get no more Kidnapped. 2) I am extremely sorry for the long wait. Though I told u guys I wouldn't be updating in a while, I didn't think it would take this long. I've been working on my other stories, and I have so many ideas for new ones, I just didn't have time for this. But I'm so hopefully u'll get quicker updates.**

**I got so many messages telling me to update. Thank u all for being so patient. It really means a lot to me.**

**Replies to anonymous reviewers:**

**Isabelle: **I'm right here! Sorry it took so long. Don't die!

**Krystle: **Thank u! And I miss you too! Enjoy!

**amber7836: **Here it is! Enjoy!

**Blookat: **Thank you! It means a lot to me.

**Livy: **Thank u!

**Emaan: **First off, thank u. It means a lot to me. Second, I think it's really cool that you're Muslim also. I'm also from Pakistan and I am currently living in CA. I would love to talk to you. Do you have a Twitter? Mine is (at sign) BareerahTheGirl. Third, wow. I've never really had anyone dream of me like that before. That's so creepy and cool at the some time! Haha. What did I look like? Haha. Oh and happy (very late) birthday. Also a very late Eid Mubarak! :)

**Nikki: **Thank you so much! It really means the world to me. I promise, I won't ever give up on this. :)

**Joan Yip**: Lol thanks!

**Kayla: **Haha thank you.

**Loki luvs ever: **Thanks! I'm glad u enjoyed the sex! ;)

**JemiLovatic:** Haha thanks. Enjoy!

**Samiie: **Thanks! And haha yeah it was pretty awks to write. What made it worse was that my parents were sitting in the same room. :P

**Disclaimer: I don't own CR cuz if I did, there would be lots and lots of sexy smitchie time! ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

Is that bad?

Mitchie woke up confused. She was feeling cold and warm at the same time. Finally, she looked up and smiled seeing Shane's sleeping face. His arms were tightly wounded around her body, her head resting on his chest. Memories of last night came flooding back to her.

Shane and Mitchie had gone to sleep peacefully that night. They had woken up a few hours later and made love again. Then they just lay there in silence, loving the feeling of each other around them.

Mitchie looked back up at him. He looked so cute, sleeping with a small smile on his lips. This was the most at peace Mitchie had even seen him. She snuggled closer into his chest. She felt him lightly stroke her sides, telling her that he was awake. Mitchie kept her eyes closed.

Shane nuzzled her neck. Mitchie had to bite her lips to keep from giggling. Shane finally opened his eyes and peered down at her. He rolled his eyes, knowing she was awake. He bent down and places a few kisses on her face. She wrinkled her nose but didn't open her eyes. Shane continued leaving kisses all over her face.

Finally, Mitchie giggled. "Shane! Stop, it tickles."

When he didn't stop, she sighed and opened her eyes. Her breath was taken away by the sight of Shane smirking down at her.

"Good morning beautiful," he said, kissing her lips.

Mitchie groaned and rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?"

"About ten," Shane said, glancing at the clock behind him.

"Ugh, it's too early." She buried her face in his chest.

Shane chuckled, rubbing her bare back. Mitchie blushed when she realized they were both still naked. But Shane didn't seem to mind. After a while, he said, "We should get up soon."

"I don't wanna," Mitchie said. "I wanna stay here with you."

Shane smiled at the way she said 'with you'. "Me too. I wish we could stay like this forever. But aren't you hungry?" Mitchie sighed and nodded.

Shane pulled her closer. He kissed her neck, biting it a little. Mitchie moaned and rubbed her leg against his. Shane gently pulled back from her and got out of bed before he could get any ideas.

Mitchie frowned. "Where are you going?

"I'm just gonna take a shower before making breakfast. I suggest you do that same."

Mitchie groaned and buried her face in the pillows. Chuckling, Shane pulled his clothes on and got new ones out. He bent down and kissed Mitchie's head before walking into the bathroom.

Mitchie stayed like that for a while, already missing the feeling of Shane next to her. She snuggled into the pillow he was using; it smelled like him.

Mitchie sighed, knowing that she would have to get up. She wanted to be able to help Shane with breakfast. She winced when she sat up too quickly. She waited for her head to stop spinning before getting off the bed. She was a bit sore, but she could walk just fine. She sighed as she looked for fresh clothes in her room. She had nothing decent, so the best she could do was some very tiny shorts and a large T-shirt.

She walked into the bathroom and peeled off her clothes. Looking into the mirror, she shook her head. She hadn't realized how many bite marks Shane had left all over her chest and neck. There were also a few on her stomach and legs.

Mitchie stepped into the shower. She sighed in content as the hot water ran down her body. She made sure to scrub every inch of her body thoroughly.

After shampooing and rinsing her hair, she stepped out and pulled her clothes on. She combed through her tangled hair and looked in the mirror. There was still a few bruises visible on her arms and legs, and they weren't just from last night. But there was nothing she could do about them now.

Mitchie thought about asking Shane if he could get her some more clothes. Clothes that didn't make her look like a total slut. She had wanted to ask him earlier, but was too afraid to. Now that things were different between them, she might have the guts to.

_Things were different between them._

She didn't know how different. Honestly, she wouldn't be surprised if Shane started acting like his old self after a few days. But he had seemed so genuine last night. He had even told her to leave. He would just let her go like that, even though his family is in terrible danger. Just because he knew how much he was hurting her.

_I guess he really does love me._ Mitchie couldn't help the goofy grin that was on her face.

Mitchie went downstairs and into the kitchen where Shane had already started to make breakfast. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, startling him a little.

"Mm, that smells good," she said. "What are you making."

"Chocolate chip pancakes," he replied, smiling down at her.

"Yum! Can I help?"

"Sure. I already have a few done. Why don't you decorate them. There's some whipped cream in the fridge. How many pancakes do you want?"

"Just one is fine," she said going over to the fridge. She got the whipped cream out and spotted the greatest thing in the world. Chocolate covered strawberries. "Hey, can we use chocolate strawberries also?"

"Go for it."

"Yay!"

Shane chuckled at her enthusiasm. Mitchie took the plain pancakes that Shane had made and got to work on them. She took the whipped cream and made a smiley face with it, using a chocolate strawberry as the nose. She topped it off my sprinkling chocolate chips on it.

Shane looked over and laughed. "Perfect."

**(I've done this before. It tastes REALLY GOOD!)**

Mitchie grinned and decorated another one for Shane. When she was done, she tilted her head back and sprayed some whipped cream in her mouth.

Shane shook his head. "You remind me of my little brother, Frankie. He would always do that whenever we were doing something with whipped cream. He probably learned that from me. . ."

Mitchie laughed. "How old is your brother?"

"He's nine."

"Aw!

Shane smiled. "He'd like you. You two have a lot in common."

Before Mitchie could ask what he meant by that, Shane had grabbed the whipped cream out of her hand and sprayed it in his mouth. "Hey!" Mitchie pouted. "I wasn't done with that."

"Too bad." He sprayed some more in his mouth. He then aimed the bottle at Mitchie and squirted the cream out on her face. **(that's what she said?)**

"You asshole!" Mitchie laughed as she wiped the whipped cream from her face, then licked it off.

Shane smirked when he saw a spot of cream on the corner of her lips. "You missed a spot."

"Where - "

Mitchie gasped when Shane covered her mouth with his. She closed her eyes and pulled him closer. Shane snaked her tongue out and licked the cream from her mouth. Shane gripped her hips as her hands ran through his hair.

Shane pushed her against the counter, so she was half laying down on it. His hands went under her shirt and traveled upwards.

Mitchie pulled away from him slightly. "Nope, not over our food."

Shane pouted. "Fine."

Mitchie grinned and kissed his nose. They moved their food over to the table and dug in. "Ugh, these are the best pancakes I have ever had. What did you do to them?"

"Well I didn't really do anything. You're the one that decorated them." He smiles.

"No but really, you cooked them just right." She scraped off some of the whipped cream. "See? You even got the color right. If it were up to me, I would have probably burned the house down. Cooking is more of my mom's thing."

Mitchie smiled, remembering all the delicious food her mother would make her. After she fell into depression, Mitchie had to do most of the things around the house. Cooking was her least favorite.

"I've always been fond of cooking," Shane said. "I've cooked for my family a few times. I had to go off on my own a about a year and a half ago, so I had to cook for myself."

"Well, it really pays off." Mitchie took another big bite of her pancakes. She let out a big burp.

Shane shook his head. "Exactly like my brother."

Mitchie giggled and picked up the left over chocolate chips, popping them into her mouth.

Shane frowned. "Are you sure you don't want another one? You didn't eat much last night either."

Mitchie shook her head. "It's fine. I'm pretty full. One pancake is enough for me."

Shane nodded while eating his third pancake. Mitchie bit into another chocolate strawberry. She waited for Shane to finish before taking the dishes over to the sink to wash them. But before she could, Shane snaked his arms around her waist.

"Leave it for now," he said, prying her hands away from the dirty dishes. Without saying a word, Mitchie followed Shane as he took her hand and led her to the living room. He laid down on the couch, bringing her down with him. He tightly wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

Mitchie didn't know what she was expecting. She thought that Shane was going to start pulling off her clothes. She was very surprised when he did nothing like that.

He gently rubbed arms and back, looking like he was lost in thought. His touch was gentle and soothing. She loved it.

"Shane?" Mitchie said, looking up at him.

"Yeah?"

"What's going to happen now? With. . . Everything."

Shane sighed. "I really don't know Mitch," he said softly, running a hand through her hair. "Everything happened so fast. I really don't want to think about anything else. I just want want to think about you."

"Oh." Mitchie blushed a little. She bit her lips. She really didn't want to ask this next question. But she had to know. "Are you going to take me back?"

Shane didn't say anything for a while. He was fairly still, except for the hand that was running through her hair. Mitchie took that as a bad sign. She was about to pull away from him when he spoke.

"No," he said. "I'm going to get in so much trouble for this. But I can't do this to you anymore. Seeing you hurt that much kills me." He looked right into her eyes. "I love you to much."

Mitchie looked at him, shocked. She knew that his feelings for her were genuine, but she had expected him to take her back to the facility.

"What about your family?" she asked.

Shane shrugged sadly. "I don't know. I just can't do this to you anymore." He nuzzled her neck.

"Shane. . ." She laid a hand on his cheek. "You know you don't have to do this. You - "

"Yes, I do."

"But Shane. This is your family."

"I know it is. But I just don't know what to do right now. Everything is so confusing. All I know is that I don't want to hurt you anymore."

Mitchie took her hand and squeezed it. "I know you won't hurt me." She kissed his knuckles.

Shane pressed his lips to hers. "I love you Mitchie."

"I know." She sighed. "And I love you too." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Can we just stay like this all day? I don't feel like getting up."

Shane smiled. "I would like that."

So they just stayed there like that for God knows how long. Neither wanted to leave the other's arms. Mitchie played with his hair, bringing his face to hers. When they broke apart, Shane buried his face in her hair.

"Can you sing for me?" Shane randomly asked.

"Huh?"

He smiled sheepishly. "I heard you singing one day. I would really like to hear you again."

"I don't know." She looked down. "I don't sing in front of other people."

"Why? You're amazing."

Mitchie shrugged. "I have a question," she said, trying to change the subject.

"'Kay shoot."

"When I saw playing on your guitar, you got pretty mad. I know I shouldn't have been going through your stuff, but it seemed like you overreacted. Does that guitar have sentimental value to you?"

Shane's face turned sad. "Yeah. It was my first guitar. My parents gave it to me for my birthday. It just have a lot of meaning to me."

"I'm sorry," Mitchie said. "I didn't know."

Shane smiled. "I know you didn't. It's alright. But I would really love to hear you sing again." He nudged her.

Mitchie smirked. "Maybe." Shane pouted. Mitchie giggled, but turned serious. "Shane? What if Sir finds out about. . . Us? What's he gonna do?"

Shane sighed. "I don't know. He's already suspicious of us. If he finds out. . . He'll probably do something to hurt my family. He won't kill them just yet, but he'll hurt them."

Mitchie felt terrible. He was saying this like it was no big deal, but she should see how much this really hurt him. She knew she shouldn't blame herself, but she couldn't help feeling that this was her fault. Whatever Sir wanted to do with her, Shane's family had to pay.

"Don't you have any lead on them?" she asked. "Sir couldn't be keeping them that far."

Shane shrugged. "I looked everywhere I could. He has them hidden pretty good. I even checked the whole facility. The only room I haven't checked is Sir's. But I've been in it plenty of times. There's no secret doors or anything."

"Maybe there is. Maybe you just didn't look hard enough." Shane didn't say anything. He wouldn't look at her. Mitchie squeezed his hand and kissed his cheek. "We'll find them, Shane. I promise. I'll do whatever I can to help you, and I won't rest until they're safe and you're happy."

Shane tightened his arms around her and pulled her closer. "Thank you," he said against her hair. "For trying to make me feel better."

Mitchie sighed, running her hands through his hair. "I just wish it worked."

Shane smiled. "It did. My family may not be safe right now, but I'm happy. Is that a bad thing?"

"I don't know. I mean, I'm really scared for my mom and all. I haven't seen her in six months. I don't even know if she's still alive. She told me she'll try to stay strong for me, but I don't know how much that is. My mother is suffering, and it's all my fault. Yet, I'm perfectly content right now. Is that bad?"

Shane shook his head. "I don't know."

Mitchie gave out a short laugh. "And you know what? I'm actually glad I did that. I'm glad I disobeyed her and went to Nate's party. I'm glad because if I didn't, I probably would not have met you. You hurt me _so much_. But I don't regret any of that. I'm glad that I'm with you right now. I love you, I love being in your arms." By this point, tears were falling out of her eyes.

"Last night was the best night of my life. I was loving every second of it, while my mom was using every ounce of her willpower to keep from killing her self. Do you know how messed up that is? I'm here, safe and sound in your arms while my mom. . ." She couldn't even finish the sentence. She buried her face in her hands let her dam break loose.

Shane held her tightly against him while she cried. He rubbed her back and murmured soothing words into her ear.

Mitchie pulled back from him a little and wiped her tears away, though more still fell. "God, I'm such a terrible person!"

"No, you're not. Mitchie, look at me." He pulled her hands away from her face. He wiped her tears away and kissed her forehead, rubbing circled on her cheek with his thumbs. He hugged her again, her head resting on his chest. "You're not a terrible person, Mitchie. You are far from that. You stood up to me when I was hurting you, even though you knew you were going to get into more trouble for it. You admit what you did to your mother was wrong. And you regret it now. You are _not_ a terrible person. You're the most amazing girl I have ever met. You're independent, you're stubborn, you're strong, you're annoying, you're brave, you can be a brat sometimes, but all those things make me love you even more. It's why I fell for you. You have a fire in your eyes that I have never seen before in any girl. It's so sexy and it makes me be even more in awe of you."

"Do you really mean all that?" Mitchie asked, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Of course I do, Mitchie. I. . ." He sighed and shook his head. "You have no idea what you do to me, Mitchie." He ran a hand up her leg and cupped her thigh, sending a shiver down her spine. "When you wear things like this. . ." He gribbed her hips, some of his finger sliding inside the waistband of her shorts. "You look like you're not wearing pants. It's so sexy." He bit down on her neck, making her whimper for more. "The only reason I haven't ripped off your clothes yet is that I don't want you to get the wrong idea. I don't want you to think that last night was nothing, because it was everything to me." One hand traveled further up her leg.

"You can rip my clothes off whenever you like," Mitchie whispered.

Shane laughed. It was the best sound she had ever heard. "You know I'd love to do it." His hands were under her shirt as he devoured her mouth.

Mitchie wrapped her legs around his waist. She deepened the kiss but abruptly pulled away, standing up from the couch. She giggled and turned away from him.

"That was just pure evil Mitch," he said, getting up as well.

Mitchie laughed and went towards the stairs. "I'm tired." She went to her room, Shane following closely behind. When they got there, Shane gently hugged her from behind. Mitchie leaned against him and he kissed her shoulder.

"Mitchie. . ." He turned her around so she was facing him. "I hope you know that what I said was true. What happened to your mother is not your fault. So don't freak out over it. Why don't we just blame all this on Sir and save ourselves the trouble."

Mitchie cracked a small smile at that. She rested her head on his shoulder, loving the feeling of his arms around her. "Shane?" she asked timidly. "Do you think I can call my mom again?"

"Of course. You don't have to be afraid to ask me Mitch. Whatever makes you feel more secure, I'll do it." He stroked her cheek with his thumb. Mitchie nodded, a wave of relief flooding over her. "Wait here."

Shane went to his room to get something and was back within a few seconds. "Here." He handed the object to her.

"My phone!" she exclaimed. "I thought you destroyed it or something."

He smiled sheepishly. "That's what I told Sir. I told him that so he wouldn't put a tracker on it. It should be safe. Now you can call your mom whenever you like."

Mitchie suddenly threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you so much."

He just held her tightly. When he pulled back, he said, "Do you want me to leave?"

Mitchie shook her head. "No. I want you here. I might not be strong enough to do this."

Shane nodded and sat down on the bed, bringing her onto his lap. Mitchie took a deep breath before dialing her mother's number. As the phone rang, Shane gently caressed her stomach. Mitchie was scared as hell, but having him hold her eased her a little.

It seemed like hours before her mom answered. "Hello?" came her raspy voice. She sounded tired, like she just woke up from a restless sleep.

"Mom, it's me."

"Mitchie!" Her voice was suddenly alive and alert. "Oh thank goodness. I thought I would never hear from you again. How are you doing."

Mitchie felt tears well up in her eyes, but she held them back. "I'm fine mom. I have my phone back so I'll be able to call you more frequently."

"But what about the boy that kidnapped you? Won't he find out about this?"

"No, mom. He's actually the one that let me call you."

"Really?" Mitchie could just see her mother frowning.

"Yeah, he's the one that let me call you the first time also. He's been great to me." She smiled a little.

"Well, then he better be taking good care of you. If I find out some monster hurt my baby. . ."

Mitchie actually laughed at this. Connie was starting to be like her old self again. "I'm fine mom. What about you? How have you been holding up?"

Her mother turned serious again. She sighed. "I'm trying Mitch. I really am. I just want to see you again."

Mitchie felt a pang of guilt. "You will mom. I promise. Sooner than you think."

They were both silent for a while. Then Connie said, "I have to go. I hired a therapist to help me with all this. She'll be here in a few minutes."

"That's great mom! I'm really glad you're getting help. I promise, I'll see you soon. I love you mommy."

"I love you too baby." And the line went dead.

Mitchie dropped her phone and sighed. She turned sideways in Shane's arms and rested her head on his chest. He didn't say anything. He just held her and rubbed her back.

Finally, Mitchie looked up at him. "Thank you for letting me do this. It really means a lot."

He smiled and kissed her head. "I'll do anything for you."

Mitchie looked down. "I just wish that what I said to her was true. That I'm really not hurt and that I'll see her soon."

"Mitchie." Shane pulled her away from him and laid his hands on her shoulder. "I told you before that you can leave and go back to your mom. Yet you stayed. I want you to know that my offer still stands. Go back to your mom. Sir will find out and he'll track you down, so flee the country if you have to. Don't hurt yourself anymore. If being with your mom will make you happy, then I'm will to let you go." He took her hands and squeezed them.

Mitchie considered this. The offer was really tempting. She would be with her mom again. They could grow back together and be a happy family like they were a long time ago.

But they would have to flee the country. Her mother wasn't in a stable condition to travel. And going to a different country meant being further away from Shane.

She shook her head. "No. As much as I would love to see my mom again, I can't leave you."

"Mitchie - "

"No!" She grabbed his face in her hands. "I need you Shane. I don't think I'll ever be happy if you're not in my life. And I promised you I will help you find your family. I'm not going back on that." He tried to say something but she cut him off. "Shane, I really need you. Please, don't ever leave me. Please."

"I won't leave you," he whispered. "I promise." He kissed her and pulled her closer. He moved them so they were laying down on the bed and continued to kiss her.

He pulled away and kissed her head. "I wanna take you out to dinner tonight. I know the perfect place."

She looked up at him. "Is it fancy?"

"I little."

"But I don't have anything nice enough."

He smiled. "I'll take care of that. All you need to do is exist." He kissed her again. She smiled against his lips.

"Can't wait."

* * *

><p><strong>There u go. The next ch is gonna be Smitchie's official first date.<strong>

**Thank u to everyone who reviews. Keep em coming! I love hearing from u guys.**

**Follow me on Twitter: BareerahTheGirl**

**Also follow me on Tumblr: jemimakorrazutara**

**I promise the next update won't take two months!**

**IMPORTANT! I have an idea for a new Smitchie story, but I'm not sure about it. PM me if u want to know what it is!**


	23. First Date

**Here's another chapter for u all! Enjoy!**

**Replies to anonymous reviewers:**

**Cade: **Thank you so much!

**Isabelle: **I'm glad u didn't kill yourself, haha. Hope you like this ch!

**Joan Yip**: Thanks!

**raylayy:** Haha thanks! And I know. I'm a weird author. I'm glad u like it!

**Remember: If you're an anonymous reviewer, be sure to put your name in so I can reply to you!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

First Date

"Alright, we really need to get up," Shane said. "We're going to become very lazy if we just lay around all day."

"Aw, but I like being fat and lazy!" Mitchie complained.

For the whole day, they didn't do anything. They just tangled themselves in each other's arms and talked. They had a small lunch, but then went back to talking. . . And, um, doing other stuff.

Shane rolled his eyes. "Come on, it's getting dark anyways. It's almost time for our date."

Mitchie sighed, trying to ignore the way her heart stopped when he said date. "I thought you said you have something for me to wear."

"I do. I'll be right back." He pulled his shirt on and left the room. Mitchie slumped back down on the bed while she waited for him to return. He came back a few minutes later with a dress in his hands.

"Whoa." She got up and took it from him, holding it up against her. "This is so cute!"

Shane chuckled. "Like it."

"I'm not a big fan of dresses, but I really like this one. Thank you." It was a sky blue dress that went a few inches below her knees. It was sleeveless, with a brown belt going around the middle. **(Link is in my profile. It's at the very end, right above my stories)**

It wasn't anything fancy, but Mitchie loved it. She began wondering if this was also something that Shane had kept from his old girlfriends. She suddenly didn't like that dress that much.

"It's my mom's dress," Shane said, as if he read her mind.

"Oh," Mitchie said, a bit embarrassed. "Then I can't possibly take this. It's you're mother's!"

"It's fine. It probably doesn't even fit her anymore. And I want you to have it. I know you'll look beautiful in it."

"I don't know Shane. . ."

"Come one, please! For me?" He made a puppy dog face.

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "Fine! But only because you're so darn cute." She kissed his cheek and went into the bathroom to change.

Shane smiled. While he waited, he went into his own room to change into some jeans and a T-shirt. When he came back, Mitchie still wasn't out. A few minuted passed and she came back out.

Shane hadn't seen a more beautiful sight. The dress fit her perfectly, hugging her curves a little. "See, I told you," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Absolutely beautiful."

Mitchie blushed a little as he kissed her. She pouted when he pulled away. "Hey, how come I have to wear a dress and you get to wear jeans and a T-shirt?"

"Well if you want, you can wear the other, more revealing clothing that you have. But I'd rather that only I see you like that."

Mitchie bit her lips. "Fair enough."

Shane smiled. "I'll take you shopping for more clothes tomorrow if you like."

"I hate shopping, but I have nothing else to wear. So sure." She quickly grabbed the boots that she had worn to Nate's party and pulled them on.

"Ready to go?" Shane asked. Mitchie nodded and took his hand. Before they left, Shane grabbed a basket of desserts he made for later. They walked out to his car and Shane started driving.

"So where are we going?" Mitchie asked. "Aren't you afraid that someone will see you and recognize you?"

"Not really. We're going into the really small part of town, so I doubt many people will recognize me. It's really small and quiet. I know the perfect place for us to go. I'm sure you'll like it."

They didn't say anything for the rest of the way. Mitchie looked down at their entwined hands and smiled a little. She didn't know how long this little thing between them will last, or if this was real at all. Maybe it was all just a twisted dream and Mitchie was about to wake up soon, getting ready for school. Whatever it was, Mitchie wanted to enjoy it while it lasted.

They finally arrived a few minutes later. Shane was right, this place was pretty small. There were only a few other cars parked outside. Mitchie looked closer and her eyes lit up when she saw it was a Chinese restaurant.

"Ooh I love Chinese!" she exclaimed.

Shane smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I know. I kinda had to stalk you a bit before I, uh, took you."

"I don't know if I should be thankful for that, or extremely creeped out." She gave him a kiss on the cheeks anyways.

Shane chuckled as they got out. He took her hand as they walked in. They went to the farthest corner in the back and sat down at a booth next to each other. There was no one else in the area except for an elderly couple sitting a few tables away from them.

Mitchie smiled. "I love it when I see elderly couples together. It's good to know that they're not completely alone."

Shane smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. A few minutes later, a waiter came over and took their orders. Mitchie would sometimes catch the old couple smiling at them, and she would smile back.

Shane loosely held her hand while they talked, lightly rubbing circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. Mitchie loved that he wasn't touching her legs or anything. His gentle caresses were enough to make her heart leap.

"Do you know how to use chopsticks?" she asked, picking hers up. Shane shook his head. "Let me show you."

While they waited for their food, Mitchie showed him how to hold the chopsticks. After many failed attempts, he finally got it right. "Good!" Mitchie exclaimed. "Now try picking things up."

Shane did as he was told and got it on the first few tries. He grinned proudly. "I'm a natural!"

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "Alright, let's not too full of ourselves."

"You're just jealous cause I'm better than you at something."

She knocked the spoon out of his chopsticks. "Hey, nobody is better than me at anything! I bet I could be better at being a guy than you."

"That's extremely sexy." Shane waved the chopsticks in front of her face and caught her nose in it. Mitchie squealed and shoved his hand away.

"Jerk," she murmured. Shane laughed and kissed her cheek.

Their food soon arrived and they dug in. One of Shane's hand always stayed on her knees. The food was delicious and everything was perfect. Mitchie laughed at Shane's attempt to eat with chopsticks.

As Mitchie sipped at her third bowl of chicken corn soup, some of it trickled down her chin. She tried to lick it off with her tongue but it dropped down onto her arm. "Crap," she muttered and licked it off, then wiped her chin with a napkin.

Shane snorted. "What are we going to do with you?"

"Love me?" She looked up at him.

"Always." He bent down to kiss her.

When they were finished, Mitchie laid her head on his shoulder. "Thank you for tonight. This was perfect. I really needed it."

Shane pressed his lips to her forehead. "You're welcome."

He held her waist as they walked out. "I have something else to show you. I'm sure you'll recognize it."

Mitchie frowned but nodded. Shane parked the car besides a trail and got out with the basket of desserts and a blanket. The place looked a bit familiar to Mitchie, but she wasn't completely sure. It wasn't until they started the long hike did Mitchie realize where they were.

She smiled but didn't say anything until they got to their destination. It was the same place that Shane had once taken her to watch the sunset. "This is perfect," she said.

Shane laid the blanket out on the grass and sat down on it, bringing Mitchie down next to him. They opened the basket that was full of treats. Soon they were munching on chocolate strawberries, cookies, and brownies that they had brought.

"You know, all this is going to give us a really bad sugar rush," Mitchie said. "We had a lot of sugar this morning also."

"It'll get me even more excited," Shane said, referring to what was happening 'down there.'

Mitchie hit his shoulder. "You're such a pervert!"

"I know." He grinned and laid down on the blanket, pulling Mitchie on top of him. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed contently as he rubbed circles on her arms.

"I know I already said this, but thank you," she said. "Tonight was perfect. It really helped me get my mind off of everything that's happening. With my mom and Sir and all. I love spending time with you."

Shane smiled. "I'm glad you had a good time. I really needed this also. I haven't been able to feel this happy in a long time. I'm glad you're here with me."

Mitchie bent down and lightly kissed him. She was about to pull away, but he held her face there. The next thing she knew, they were fiercely making out. Shane's hands were traveling all over her body while hers were tangled in his hair.

Shane's hand went down her back and cupped her thighs, giving them a small squeeze. He started pulling her dress up, giving her ass a squeeze once in a while. His fingers started playing with the zipper of her dress.

Mitchie broke away from him. "Don't you think we should get home before you start pulling off my clothes."

"No," he said. "There's no one here."

"I know but it's cold." Mitchie pouted and got up. Shane attempted to bring her back down, but she dodged him. "Come on, get up."

"Mitchie," he groaned.

She fixed her dress and turned away from him, trying to hide the smirk that was forming on her lips. She started walking away when Shane grabbed her hips. He turned her around and pushed her against a tree, crashing his lips onto hers.

Mitchie moaned against him and opened her mouth to let her tongue slide in. He hooked his arms under her legs so she could wrapped them around his waist.

"Shane. . ." Mitchie pulled away slightly. "It's really dark. We should get back."

"No way am I letting you off the hook that easily," he whispered against her skin, making her shiver. "You look so beautiful in this dress. But all I want to do is rip it off of you. But I don't have the patience for that right now."

Mitchie whimpered as he claimed her lips again. His voice was so low and husky that she didn't want to argue.

She gasped when he dropped one leg and rolled his hips against her. She tried one last attempt at pushing him away, but he pinned her hands above her head. She soon gave up and kiss him back just as fiercely.

Shane released her hands and put his back on her thighs. He gently rubbed her waist with one as the other traveled until it reached the outline of her underwear. Mitchie moaned his name as he traced the lacy outlines. She could feel him smirk again her skin. He finally found his destination between her legs, and started rubbing her through her panties.

All of her senses left her so all she could do was wrap her arms around his neck. She buried her face in his shoulder as he worked her through his fingers. She fought hard to stay quiet, but failed.

She could feel his hard boner against the inside of her leg. She had no idea how much her loud moans were turning him on. He growled and hungrily kissed her, pulling her panties down until her mid thigh. Then he abruptly pulled away and started fumbling with his belt.

Mitchie took this opportunity to gasp for air and fix herself. "Shane," she said, laying a hand on his shoulder. "I don't think your mother would like it very much if we had sex in her dress."

He pressed his body completely against hers and whispered sexily into her ear. "She doesn't have to know," he said. "She doesn't have to know _anything_."

She purred and wrapped her arms around his neck. "But it's so cold out," she whispered against his neck. "Why don't we go to your room. Then you can do whatever you want to me."

"Fine," he growled. Mitchie smirked as he kissed her and nipped her neck once more. She barely had time to fix her dress before Shane took her hand and began dragging her off. "But I'm going to make you pay. Big time."

And boy did she pay.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you go. I'm sorry if it was crappy. I suck at romance. I didn't know if I wanted to put a sexy scene at the end or not...<strong>

**Questions:**

**1) Like it? Hate it? Love it?**

**2)What do you want to see? Do you have any unanswered questions you want me to answer in the story? (Besides who Sir is)**

**3) Favorite part?**

**4) Do you want more sex?**

**Be sure to review! And answer these questions cuz I really need to know.**


	24. I Think I Know

**Hey yall. I just realized it's the one year anniversary of Kidnapped (Oct. 17th)! So I'll give you all a present. Why don't you give me a present and leave a nice, long review. :)**

**Replies to anonymous reviewers:**

**Ellie: **Thanks!

**Samiie: **Thank you! I'm glad u liked it!

**isabelle: **Haha thanks! It won't be cute cute all the time. There's gonna be some serious action coming up so don't worry!

**Taylah: **Oh. My. God. That's HOT! Haha. I'll definately do something like that. Thanks!

**LokiXluvsXevee: **Haha that's alright cuz I am too! Thanks!

**Disclaimer: It's been a year. . . I don't need this.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<p>

I think I know

**Mitchie's POV**

"Oh my god I hate this!" I said as Shane dragged me into another store. "You're acting like my mom. What kind of guy liked shopping?"

"I don't." Shane smirked. "But it's so fun to annoy you."

I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest. "Fine, but if you have to lug me around the mall all day, can you at least take me to a decent bookstore. I haven't read a book in months and I miss it."

"All right, I'll take you to Barns and Nobel or something. Just as soon as we get you this one last dress."

"Ugh I hate dresses! I have enough clothes already. And I'm sure your mom would like this back." I gestured to what I was wearing, which was Shane's mother's dress.

Shane smiled. "Why? You look beautiful in it. I'm sure my mom will let you keep it."

"Well thanks but. . . I just feel uncomfortable in it." I consciously rubbed my bare arms, glancing at the many guys that were checking me out.

Shane sent them a glare and kissed my forehead. "Don't be so tense. They'll only attack you more. I know you haven't really had a good history with men, but I'm not gonna let anybody touch you. I promise."

"I know you won't." I squeezed his hand. I honestly didn't know why those perverts were looking at me like that. This dress wasn't that short. I had made sure that I wore long boots with it, showing as little skin as possible. I knew I should have worn a jacket over it as well.

Shane didn't make me get anymore dresses, but I did get a Paramore concert Tee and a pair of ripped jeans. I felt bad about Shane paying for all this stuff, but he insisted. I have no money on me right now, so I couldn't object.

When we were done with that store, Shane took me to Barns and Nobel as promised. I went straight to the fantasy section as Shane got us some coffee from Starbucks. I sat on the ground against a couch with a bunch of books in my hand. Shane came back with our coffee a few minutes later and sat down next to me, handing me a cup.

"We might have a problem," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"When I went to get the coffee, I saw Mike and David. I think they spotted me and wanted to come and talk."

"Oh," I whispered, suddenly scared.

He gave my knee a squeeze. "Don't worry. They didn't see you. I'm going to see what they want though. I need you to go in the back and stay there until I come for you."

I nodded. He kissed me quickly and got up, making his way out of the store. I did as he said and went into the children's section. There was a mother reading to her three kids, but otherwise it was quiet.

I tried to peer through to the front to see if I could spot Shane, but the store was too big. Giving up, I sat down on a chair and continued reading. I was so engrossed in the book, I didn't notice the warm hand on my knee. I looked up, expecting to see Shane. No one was there. I was probably imagining it.

When I looked back down at my book, I saw that I was staring into big curious brown eyes. It was one of the kids, probably a two year old girl. She smiled up at me and started playing with my dress.

I heard her mother calling to her. "It's fine," I said. I picked her up and sat her down on my lap. The other kids were pulling on their mother's arm and whining at her to get them a 'big kids' book.'

She looked at me apologetically. "Do you mind watching over her for a minute while I get them another book?"

"Not at all," I said, cooing at the little girl on my lap. She giggled, holding a book up to me. Her mother smiled in thanks and walked out. I opened up the book and the girl started pointing at random things. I smiled as she spoke in her own gibberish language, making out a few colors or words like bird or cat.

A low chuckled nearly made me jump out of my skin. I looked up to see Shane leaning against the wall, smiling at me.

"Dammit Shane, don't sneak up on me like that."

"Don't curse in front of a baby Mitch." He ruffled my hair.

I pouted as the girl giggled. Her mother came back a few seconds later. "Thank you so much," she said.

"It wasn't a problem." I set the girl down. She waved at me as her mother carried her away. I grinned and waved back.

"Looks like you made a new friend," Shane said.

"Yeah." I got up. "It's funny, I get along better with little kids and old people than people my age. That's why I'm known as the antisocial freak in my school. I only have one friend."

Shane frowned. "Who calls you a freak? I'm gonna beat them up."

I giggled. "No one does. I call myself a freak."

"Oh then that's fine. Freak."

I rolled my eyes. "So what did they want? David and Mike I mean."

"Nothing really," he said, though his face showed that it wasn't nothing. "They just wanted to check up on me. Sir is gonna be back in two weeks. They wanted to bring some more girls in for him when he arrives."

"Oh." I looked down, suddenly feeling cold. "Are you. . . Are you going to help them?"

He squeezed my hand. "Don't worry. I'll find a way to get out of it. But I think they want to come over later. I'll make sure to put you some place where they won't be able to touch you without me knowing it. I'll try to avoid talking about you as much as I can."

I sighed. "Alright."

Shane hugged me tightly, kissing my head. "We should get out of here, in case we run into them again. Come on, let's go get some ice cream."

My eyes lit up. "Okay!"

Shane laughed. After buying me my books, though I said that I would buy them later on my own, we made our way out of the mall and to his car. We drove for five minutes and got to Cold Stone.

After getting our ice cream (for me a double fudge brownie and Shane a mint chocolate chip), we sat outside to eat. We ate in silence, not really knowing what to say. I was a bit nervous about David and Mike coming over, but I knew Shane wouldn't let them get near me.

I kissed his cheek when we threw our empty cups away. "Thank you for taking me shopping. And for everything you're doing right now. You're giving up so much for me, and Sir's coming back in two weeks. I feel like I haven't been doing enough for you."

Shane smiled. "You don't need to do anything for me. I'm just glad I can see you smile after everything that's happened." He pulled me towards him and hugged me tightly. "I never want to hurt you again."

My arms went around his neck, my head resting on his shoulder. "I know you won't. I have complete faith in you."

We stayed like that for a while. I got a bit embarrassed by the people that were glancing at us, but Shane didn't care if we were out in the open, or that other people could see us. I decided not to mind it as well. Shane pulled away and pecked my lips. Lacing our hands together, we went back to his car.

But as soon as we got into his house, Shane pushed my up against the wall and started kissing me furiously. I was caught by surprise, but happily returned it.

Our moment was ruined by Shane's phone. I pulled away a little. "You should probably see what it is."

"I don't want to," he murmured against my lips. His hands slid up my dress.

I groaned and pushed him away, setting myself on the ground. "Come on, it might be important." Shane sighed and pulled his phone out, his body never losing contact with mine.

Shane cursed. "It's David. He says they're coming in ten minutes."

I barely had time to think before Shane grabbed my arms and pulled me upstairs. "Ow, Shane, calm down."

He gave me a small smile as we entered my room. "Sorry. I just - " He sighed and pulled me into a hug. "I guess I'm just nervous about this. I don't want anything to happen to you."

I sighed, my face in his chest. He was just as scared as I was. "It'll be fine. I know you won't let them hurt me."

He rubbed my back. His body was trembling, but only a little. I almost didn't notice it. "I'm so grateful that you forgave me. I don't deserve any of this. I hurt you so much. Yet you're still here with me."

"Shane, even if I had escaped from you on my own, I would have come back. I hadn't realized it until now, but I've always been in love with you. I know it's crazy, but I really was. I've never felt like this for anybody before. I knew I shouldn't be in love with someone who kidnapped me, someone who took me away from my mom when she needed me the most. But I am. I couldn't stop myself from loving you."

He buried his face in my hair. "Do you think, if all this hadn't happened, if my family was together and I hadn't taken you, do you think that we would still be together. Would we even have met."

I nodded. "I think we would have. I believe in destiny and faith, and I think that even if all this wouldn't have happened, we would still be in each other's lives."

"Me too."

I took his face in my hands and kissed him softly. We stayed in each other's embrace until the doorbell rang a few minutes later. Shane sighed and pulled away, still holding my shoulders.

"I'll try to make this as quick as possible," he said. "I might find out more on Sir. Maybe I'll get some information about my family also." He smiled a little.

He had this hopeful look in his eyes that made me smile as well. "Alright."

"And anything terrible I might say about you, don't get mad. It might sound harsh, but I don't mean it."

I could only nod. He gave my hand a squeeze before going out of the room, closing the door behind him. I heard him open the door a few seconds later to greet Mike and David. The tone of his voice sounded like they were old friends.

_He's only acting._

I could hear their muffled voices through the door. I didn't know weather I should just sit back the whole time. I itched to know what they were saying. If Shane was talking about me. I know it might seem like I was doubting him, but I didn't know if I could fully trust him yet. I went to the door and slowly opened it a little.

"Hey Shane! You have any beer?" It sounded like Mike.

"I don't think so," Shane said. "I think I ran out when that idiot Will came over, but you can look in the fridge and see if you get lucky." His voice came from the living room, so I assumed that's where they were.

"So I heard Sir's bringing some girls back from France," David said. I could just see the smirk forming on his disgusting little face. "And we've captured some for him as well. Man, you should have come with us Shane. It was awesome."

Shane didn't say anything. I really wish I could see his face right now.

"We caught some pretty good ones also," Mike added. I felt sick to my stomach. They were talking about girls like one would talk about cars or animals.

"They are some dang fine bitches," David said. "Maybe you could trade one of them in for that slave of yours. I'd be happy to take her."

A shiver ran down my spine, and not the good ones that Shane gave me. Oh how I wanted to see his face right now. He was probably smirking right now, and that could just be an act, but what did his eyes hold? "No, I think I'll hang on to the bitch for a while more," he said. "She's easy to break. It's very fun to watch. Besides, Sir specifically assigned her to me."

_He's just acting._

"Whatever man. But if you get sick of her, you know where I am."

Mike snorted. At least I think that was him. "I heard you pretended to be in love with the girl. And she actually fell for it!"

"Who said that?" There was a sound of alarm in Shane's voice.

"Everyone knows this. Anyways, how was it? Did you get her to actually have sex with you?"

"No. But it was great. It really broke her. You should have seen her face! It was hilarious."

I couldn't focus on what they said next. I thought he said he would avoid talking about me. But I guess if he made it too obvious, it would look suspicious.

I remember him saying those words to Sir. I didn't know if he was lying to him or not, but I was heartbroken all the same. Judging by the way he acted afterwards, he was probably telling Sir the truth.

Or maybe he was just pissed that I had tried to run.

"So," I heard Shane say, his voice edged with nervousness, "have you guys figured anything out about my family yet? Like, where they're hidden? Don't roll your eyes at me!"

"Sorry man," Mike said.

"But seriously," that was David, "I don't get why you care so much. My folks don't give a damn about me, but I don't sob over it."

"Just tell me what you know!"

"We don't really know anything. Sir doesn't tell us. But if we find anything out, we'll let you know."

I shut the door and sat back down on my bed. I didn't want to hear anymore. They probably talked for another twenty minutes or half hour before I heard their voices subside and the door close. Shane was up here in a few seconds.

He sighed. "I finally got rid of them." I gave him a small smile as he sat down next to me. "I just wish they would have told me where my family is. I feel like they know something, they're just not telling me."

"We'll find them." I squeezed his hand.

He smiled at me, gently moving my hair out of my eyes. "You're really beautiful, you know that?"

I looked down, blushing slightly. I guess I'm still getting used to all this. "No, I don't know that, but thanks for making me feel good."

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. "You should know that," he whispered against my neck. "You should be told that every single day of your life."

"Shane," I pulled away slightly, facing him, "do you remember when you were talking to Sir and I overhear you? You said that you were pretending to have feelings for me, just to break me even more in the end. Was that true?"

He smiled. "You heard everything that we just said, didn't you?"

"Well. . . Not everything."

"It's fine." He squeezed my hand. "I have to admit, at first, that was the intention. You were just so frustrating, you didn't do what you were told, and you talked back all the time. I wanted to show you that I was the one in control. So I thought of that plan. But then I actually started having a good time with you. You actually started to accept me for once, and not look at me like I was some monster. I really started to fall for you. I realized that was dangerous. For you and for me. So I told Sir that it was all an act, trying to convince myself as well."

I nodded, not meeting his eyes. "So what about now? Are you still acting?'

He pressed his lips to my forehead. "What do you think? Do you think I'm acting right now?"

I shook my head. "I don't think you are. I really hope you're not. But you can never be sure. . ."

"I know you don't fully trust me yet. And it's alright. I understand. I don't deserve your forgiveness. I'm just so lucky you're with me at all. I promise, I'll make it up to you one day."

"Don't be stupid. You already have."

"How?"

I shrugged, laying a hand on his cheek. "You just have."

* * *

><p>I was back at the facility. I couldn't see anything cause it was dark, but I knew the cold, evil air that surrounded the place. There was one light in the room, someone was moving towards me. I called out for Shane, but he didn't answer.<p>

The figured moved closer and closer to me. As it came into the light, I saw that it was Sir. He was smirking, a long gleaming knife in his hand.

I screamed and tried to run, but my legs wouldn't move. Sir laughed loudly, coming even closer, so I could clearly see his disgusting face. I called for Shane again.

"You're stupid boyfriend isn't here," Sir said. "He's never going to be there for you when you need him. He left, and he's never coming back." He glanced to the side.

I followed his gaze, and my heart stopped. There Shane was, his body sprawled on the ground, surrounded by a pool of blood. His was frighteningly still.

"No, Shane!" My legs got there feeling back, and I ran towards him, Sir laughing in the background. I ran towards Shane, but he seemed to be getting further and further away. When I was finally close to him, I felt a strong pull at my side, and I was whipped away.

I was standing in Sir's office. There was nothing there, but a lone door. I called out to Shane again, tears pouring down my face. No answer. I aimlessly walked around, not knowing what to do.

I stopped suddenly as I heard voices. They were calling out for Shane. _I'm going crazy._

_He can't be dead. He just can't._

The voices grew louder and louder. I screamed, covering my ears and sliding down against the wall. I didn't want to feel anything, not with Shane gone. Yet the voices grew louder.

I buried my face in my knees. "Shut up! Just shut up! Go away! I don't want you here!" They grew louder and louder. My head felt like it was going to explode.

I finally lost it. Screaming, I ran for the door and threw it open. Behind them stood a middle aged man and woman. There was also a ten year old boy there. He looked just like Shane.

We all fell silent, just staring at each other. I must have looked like a psycho path. My hair was a mess, my face was covered in blood and tears, and I was screaming at the top of my lungs.

"Where's Shane?" the little kid asked.

I shook my head. "I don't know."

_He's not dead, he's not._

* * *

><p>I woke up in a cold sweat. I looked to my side. Shane was there, his chest rising and falling as he slept soundly. One arms supporting my head, the other was around my waist, his hand under my shirt, giving my stomach warmth. I sighed in relief. That dream felt so real. . .<p>

I slowly sat up, being careful not to wake Shane. I pulled my knees up, burying my face in my hands. What the hell did that dream mean? Sir was there, I'm pretty sure that was Shane's family, and Shane was dead. . .

I shuddered. I didn't want to dwell on that part. It was only a dream.

I looked down at Shane, running my hands through his hair. He looked like and angel; he was so beautiful.

Shane stirred a little. "Mitch? Why are you up? Is everything alright."

"Everything's fine. Go back to sleep."

Instead, he grabbed my hand and sat up. "Mitchie, what's wrong?"

I bit my lips and looked away. "It's nothing. I just had a nightmare, that's all." I tried to wave it away.

Shane gently turned my face towards him, wiping my tears away. When had I started to cry? "Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head. But then I thought about it. Maybe this dream could lead us somewhere. . .

Shane pulled my against him, stroking my hair. I looked up at him. "Shane, I think I know where your family is."

* * *

><p><strong>Make sure you leave a nice review as a birthday present for Kidnapped. Thank you all for one year of success!<strong>


	25. I'm Taking You Back

**Here's another chapter lovies. Be sure to leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**Replies to anonymous reviewers:**

**Shailee: **Aw thank you! And anything can happen with Smitchie. ;)

**isabelle: **Haha thank you! Enjoy!

**xXMichellexX: **Thank you so much! It means the world to me!

**Woowww: **Thank you! I hope you like this!

**Thank you to everyone who reviews this story. It means the world to me! My life is seriously not great right now, but reading your wonderful reviews makes my day. Keep it up!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own CR.**

**WARNING: This ch is rated M. I'll tell you so u can skip it of u want.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 25<p>

I'm Taking You Back

_Shane pulled me against him, stroking my hair. I looked up at him. "Shane, I think I know where your family is."_

**NORMAL POV**

Shane pulled away and stared at her. "What?"

"In the nightmare. I think I saw your parents and your little brother."

Mitchie fully explained her dream to him. How Sir was there, taunting her. How she saw his family behind a door in Sir's office. The only part she didn't tell him was when she found his lifeless body on the ground, covered in blood.

Just the memory of it made her shiver. But it was just a dream. It couldn't be real. Right?

Shane was silent for a while, trying to take all of this in. "Are you sure they're in Sir's office?" he finally asked. "I searched the whole place like three times. I've never seen a secret door in his office."

Mitchie shrugged. "I don't know for sure. But it's worth a try. Maybe we'll find some clues there or something. Whatever it is, it's a good starting point."

Shane sighed, running a hand through his hair. It was then that Mitchie realized how tired he really was. It made her feel bad about waking him up. "Even if they are there," he said, "how are we going to get in? Sir will be back any day."

"Can't we go right now while we still have time?"

Shane shook his head. "He has people patrolling the place. If we go into Sir's office, it will look suspicious to them, and they'll tell Sir. Plus, we won't be able to sneak my family out. And they lock it up real good at night."

Mitchie propped her elbow on her knee, her chin resting on her hand. "Maybe. . . When Sir comes back, you can tell him I did something wrong so I'll be called to his office. Then I might be able to find something without looking too suspicious. I can be a pretty good actor you know."

Shane quickly shook his head. "No way. That'll be too dangerous. And I told you, I'm never taking you back to that hellhole. I'm not going to see you get hurt anymore."

"Shane, that's sweet and all, but it might give us a lead to where your family is. It's a risk I'm willing to take."

"Well I'm not. Whatever Mitchie. I'll find a way. You. . . You just need to stay out of this."

Mitchie frowned. "What do you mean? I thought I was helping you find your family. We're suppose to do this together."

He sighed. "No, we're not. In fact, I'm taking you back in the morning. I'm making sure you go home."

He got off the bed. Mitchie blinked, looking at him in shock. "Wait, what?"

"I'm taking you back home," he repeated. "You don't have to be caught up in this shit anymore."

Mitchie couldn't believe what was happening. One minute she was in his arms, the next he was standing twenty feet away from her. "Shane." He wouldn't look at her. "Shane!"

He finally turned. "What Mitchie?"

She got up as well. "I'm not leaving you. Not when I know you need my help."

"I don't need your help Mitchie!" he said harshly. "What I need from you right now is to go back home. I'm not letting you get hurt anymore." He started walking towards the door.

"Shane, stop." Tears were forming in her eyes, but she tried to hold them back. He kept walking. She closed her eyes, letting a few tears fall. "Will I ever get to see you again?" She said it so softly, he almost didn't hear her.

Shane sighed and stopped when he got to the door. "I don't know, Mitch."

Mitchie sucked in her breath. "Well, what if we don't see each other again? You're alright with that? Or are you just trying to get rid of me now that you know you might have your family back?"

Shane turned to her and winced when he saw the pain in her eyes. "Of course not. I want nothing more than to be with you."

"Then why are you pushing me away?"

"I'm not. I just don't want you to get hurt." Mitchie crossed her arms over her chest and looked away. He sighed and came over to her, pulling her to him. "I'm sorry I have to be like this. But I can't let anything happen to you. And besides, this is my problem, not yours. Right now, you need to get back to your mom."

She looked up at him. "But I want to help you. I know you won't let anyone hurt me. And I can take care of myself. I have been for years. And being with you has made me stronger."

"I said no, Mitchie. I'm taking you back first thing in the morning."

She pushed him away. "And what if your family isn't there? What will you do then? Will you be okay with being away from me?" She cursed at herself as her voice shook a little.

"No, but. . . God dammit Mitchie, don't cry. I hate seeing you in so much pain." He wrapped his arms around her, clutching her head to his chest.

Mitchie gave up on the dam she had been building, and let the tears out. "Then why do you want to leave me?"

"I don't want to leave you. I just want to make sure you're safe."

"And how will you do that if I'm miles away from you?" He didn't answer. She looked up at him. "I don't want to be away from you. I want to help you and be by your side when we find your family."

He buried his face in her hair. "I'm sorry I'm making you feel like this. I'm just so confused right now. This is all too much."

She took his face in her hands. "I know it is. But you don't have to think about it right now." She took his hand and led him to the bed. "Go back to sleep. I know you're really tired. We can sort this out in the morning."

Shane wanted to protest, but he said nothing. Mitchie laid down and brought him with her, kissing his head. He tightened his arms around her. "Do you really think we'll find them, Mitch?"

She ran her hands through his hair. "I know we will."

Shane pulled her down and kissed her. "Thank you for being here for me. I'm sorry I was being a jerk before. I'm just really confused right now."

"I know. Just don't think right now." She kissed his head. Shane pulled her down even more and attacked her lip. Mitchie groaned. "What are you doing?"

He smirked against her lips. "I'm not thinking."

***It gets M rated from here pretty much til the end of the ch. You don't have to read it if you don't want to.***

He flipped them over, his tongue sliding into her mouth. Mitchie sighed and let him do whatever. Anything that would get his mind off of the current situation.

His hands went under her shirt and he swiftly took it off. He trailed his lips from her jaw down to her neck, making her squirm beneath him. He smirked against her skin, loving the effect he had on her.

He kissed her skin just above her chest. He fingered the clasp of her bra. Mitchie brought his face to hers. "Take it off," she whispered, nipping his neck.

He didn't need to be told twice. He unclasped her bra and threw it aside. He bent his head down and captured one of her breasts in his mouth. Mitchie gasped and arched her back against him. He ground the other one with his right hand.

With his free hand, he pulled down her shorts, throwing them aside as well. Groaning, Mitchie pulled off his shirt, running her hands down his toned abs.

His mouth left her chest and started trailing wet kissed down to her stomach. Then he went lower, tracing the outline of her panties with his tongue.

Mitchie bucked her hips towards him as he licked her through her panties. "Shane. . ."

Hearing his name leave her lips like that aroused him even more. He hovered over her for a few seconds, then his lips were back on hers. Mitchie didn't know how or when, but before long, they were both naked.

Shane grinds his hips against hers, though he wasn't in her yet. She could feel his 'friend' poking the inside of her thighs. She rolled her hips with his, trying to edge him into her.

But Shane caught on to what she was trying to do and slowed his pace, causing her to groan. He smirked. "Do you see what you do to me," he whispered in her ear. "Do you see how hard you make me. I want you to feel the same." He rolled his hips hard against hers.

"Oh god, Shane," she breathed. But she wasn't going to give in to him yet.

Her hand reached down and wrapping around his throbbing member. He gasped, obviously surprised by the move. Mitchie smirked, moving her hand up and down his length. "I feel you."

Shane stayed frozen, his face buried in her neck, as she moved her hand faster and faster. She rubbed him against her opening. "See how I feel?" she mocked.

Shane growled and pushed into her. She let out a load moan and wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him deeper into her.

He didn't even try to make it last. He pounded into her and they soon came to their release. He crashed his lips onto hers, swallowing her screams of pleasure.

He rolled to his side, still kissing her. Mitchie moaned against his lips, running her hands through his hair. He pulled her by the waist, shifting a little. Mitchie groaned. "Ugh, Shane you're still inside me."

She felt him chuckle against her. "That's really hot." He shifted again and her breath hitched. He nipped her neck, then his mouth trailed up to hers. He pulled out of her with a groan, but kept kissing her.

"What would you like to do now?" he whispered against her lips.

"Mm, since we're definitely not going to go back to sleep. . ." She ran her hands down his chest, feeling him shiver at her touch. "I'm going to take a shower." She abruptly pushed him back and went to the bathroom. She closed the door behind her, but not before seeing Shane's stunned face. She bit her lips to keep from laughing.

She quickly turned the faucet on and got under the warm water. Closing her eyes, she ran her hands through her hair and down her body. She was already missing Shane's touch.

But before she knew, the curtains were pulled back and a pair of strong arms were around her. "You didn't think I was gonna let you off the hook that easy, did you?"

She smiled. "I don't know what you mean."

He left kisses on her shoulder, then trialed his lips down her spine. "I think you do."

His hands went to her thighs and rubbed the spot between them, but not where she needed it the most. He came back up and kissed her neck, sucking on it a little. Mitchie bit her lips, unsuccessfully trying to stifle a moan.

He turned her around and crashed his lips onto hers. "I love it when you moan."

She ran her hands down his chest. "I love it when you touch me."

He pushed her up against the wall, wrapping her legs around him, and pounded into her. She yelped, surprised by his roughness. But her breath soon came out in pants, and she rolled her hips in rhythm to his.

He kissed her deeply as they rode out their second orgasm. He pulled out of her, but she was still pressed tightly between the wall and his body. Mitchie was a bit overwhelmed by all this. Half of her wanted to pull away, But Shane kept a tight hold of her.

Her arms tightened around his neck. "Shane. . ."

He slowly looked up at her, a hint of concern in his eyes. "Did I hurt you."

Mitchie shook her head, a little breathless. "No. I'm just a little sore."

He smirked, gently rubbing her legs. "I guess I'm too much for you."

Mitchie rolled her eyes and unwrapped herself from him. "Can we actually take a bath now?"

He laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Gah! There u got it. I don't know why, but this was even more awks to write than the first one. Probably cuz my parents were sitting a few feet away from me.<strong>

**adfghjkl;**

**I'm sorry if it was short for some of you. I honestly didn't know what to write. Hope that doesn't stop u from reviewing though!**


	26. Haven't Seen Him

**Hi guys! For those of you who follow me on Twitter, I know I said I wasn't gonna update til after this weekend. But I found a computer and I couldn't resist.**

**Happy Thanksgiving y'all!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 26<p>

Haven't Seen Him

**Mitchie's POV**

Since we couldn't fall asleep again, we decided to go downstairs. It was five in the morning, but we were both hyped up.

We tried to make something to eat, but soon got bored. Instead, we made popcorn and decided to watch a movie.

"Wanna watch a chick flick?" Shane asked.

"Oh God, no!" I yelled, horrified by the thought. "Let's watch a horror movie instead."

Shane chuckled. "You're so different than all my other girlfriends."

I stopped, a little self conscious. "Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?"

"Good thing." He kissed my cheek.

We ended up watching a few horror movies. They weren't that scary, but they were pretty graphic with all the killing and blood. I found myself hiding my face in Shane's arm every once in a while. It's not that I was scared, I just like feeling Shane chuckle, wrapping his arms tighter around me. I had my head on his chest, my fingers tracing patterns on his chest.

"Well that was disgusting," I said once the last movie was over.

Shane laughed. "You gonna get nightmares?"

"Nope, because I have you to protect me." I kissed his cheek and got up. I put the empty popcorn bowl back in the kitchen before plopping back down on the couch next to him. "What time is it?"

"SUMMERTIME! IT'S OUR VACATION!" **(Lol I just had to.)**

I hit him with a pillow. "I'm serious. What time is it?"

"Time for you to get a watch - "

"Ugh!" I took my phone and looked at the time. "Wow, it's one already?"

"Nope, daylight savings passed a while ago, Mitch. It's noon."

"Whatever. It's still late."

Shane playfully rolled his eyes and turned on the news. I frowned. "Why are you watching the news?" I asked. "It's always so depressing. And right after a marathon of horror movies!"

Shane shrugged. "I don't know. There's really nothing else to do."

I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head on the crook of his neck. I closed my eyes. After a while, I felt Shane poke me. "You awake?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing. I'm bored."

"You wanna go shopping?"

"Hell no!"

"Then lets get some ice cream."

"Okay!" I shot up.

"It's in the freezer."

I hit his arm. "Damn you." Shane laughed. I looked at him seriously. "Wait, is there really ice cream in the freezer?"

"Yeah."

I shot out of the couch and ran to the kitchen. I opened the freezer, my eyes scanning for the ice cream. Shane came up behind me, his arms snaking around my waist. I pouted. "There's no ice cream."

Shane laughed. "I was kidding babe. Come on, let's go get you some."

We got into his car and drove to an ice cream shop, getting the same flavors we got last time. We then walked to a park that was nearby. Shane sat down on top of a bench and pulled me down next to him. I kissed his cheek. "Thanks for the ice cream."

He smiled. "No problem."

We ate quickly, talking and playfully nudging each other here and there. Children were playing on the swings near by, families were sitting on blankets on the grass eating lunch.

Shane took my empty cup from me and hopped off the bench to throw it away along with his cup.

"We should come here more often," I said. "It's so nice and peaceful here."

Shane raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, but I don't think the things we do would be appropriate for the kids here."

I rolled my eyes. "Never mind then."

Shane grinned and helped me off the bench. He suddenly pulled me into a hug. I was a bit surprised, but I held him there. I knew he was still upset about his family. I would do whatever to make him feel better.

I pulled away a little and lightly kissed him. "Are you alright."

He nodded, trying to smile. "I'll be fine."

I squeezed his hand. He rested his head on my shoulder. I kissed his hair, running my fingers through his slightly curly locks. Something caught my eye. I looked over Shane's shoulder to see a boy about my age with familiar dark curly hair. My eyes widened.

"Shane." I pulled away and nodded my head towards the boy. "Look."

He turned around, his shocked expression matched mine. "Is that. . . Nate?" I nodded. He quickly grabbed my hand, his expression turning cold. "Let's go."

He started half-dragging me towards his car. "Shane wait." I stopped him. "What are you doing? This can be your chance to find your family."

"Mitchie, I just, I don't want to talk to him." He sighed, running his hand through his hair, the way he did whenever he was conflicted. "If it was Jason, I might go for it. But it's Nate, so I can't."

"But Shane, he can help you."

"No he can't. He doesn't want anything to do with me. Neither of my brothers do."

"We have to try."

"I don't know. . ."

I squeezed his hand. But before I could say anything, we heard a voice behind us. "Shane?"

We turned to see Nate only a few feet away from us. He was holding an ice cream cone in his hand. His eyes rested on me and widened even more. "Wait, Mitchie?"

I smiled nervously. "Heh. . . Hi Nate."

He looked from me to Shane, and back again. "What happened? You just disappeared off the face of the planet after my party and. . ." Realization lit up in his eyes and he turned to Shane, pointing a finger at him. "You! You kidnapped her."

"Nate," Shane started. "I know it looks bad, but. . ."

He ignored him. "What are you doing Mitchie? You could run. Instead, you're cuddling with this creep."

"I'm still here you know," Shane said.

"Keep your voice down, both of you," I said, stepping forward a little so I was between them, just in case Nate decided to attack Shane. "Nate I know you're surprised. But if you could just put all that aside for a minute, we really need your help with something."

"If you're pregnant, I'm not going to help you break it to our parents."

I had to refrain myself from rolling my eyes. I had to get him to listen. "It's not that. But it does have something to do with your family." I turned to Shane. "Tell him."

Shane shook his head, backing away. "No. Forget it. He won't help. I know he won't. Let's just go." He turned and started walking towards his car without looking back.

"Shane don't - " I started walking after him, but Nate grabbed my elbow.

"Mitchie, what are you doing? This your chance to get away from him."

I yanked my arm back. "Thanks, but I'm good."

"Why? Our town is only a few miles away. Do you even know how worried you mom is?"

"What do you care about my mom? You don't care about anyone."

"I care about you. Everyone went crazy trying to look for you."

"I'm sure they did." I rolled my eyes.

"What's up with you? How can you go out with that thing and not go out with me?"

"Shane's impossible sometimes, I know. But you're an all out asshole. Shane's a better person than you'll ever be."

"But he kidnapped you! I don't even want to know the things he did to you. And I thought you were smart. How can you fall for him?"

I started backing away from him. "If you're not going to help us, you have no right to know about my personal life. Bye Nate." I turned and ran towards Shane. His back was turned towards me. I squeezed his shoulder. "Hey."

Shane looked at me. "What did he say to you?"

I shook my head. "He was just being an ass, like always." I wrapped my arms around his waist. "You alright?"

He nodded, not looking at me. I laid a hand on his cheek and turned his head so he was looking at me. His eyes were glassy; he was trying hard not to cry. "It's just... Nothing." He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer. "I haven't seen him in so long. . ."

He buried his face in my shoulder. He gave no indication that he was crying, but I could feel my shirt getting wet.

I sighed and rubbed his back, wishing there was a way I could take away his pain.


	27. I Want Answers

**Hi guys. I really didn't expect to have this up today. I've been sick all week. I skipped school on Monday, I came to school on Tuesday cuz of a test, I threw up in school today so I went home early, and I'm not going to school tomorrow. **

**I've been going through a bunch of shit, but I still have time for you guys. Thank you to everyone who reviews and support my stories. It means the world to me. I really wanna be an author in the future, and you guys are helping me with that. Thank you!**

**I have a huge headache right now, so I'll do the replies next ch.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 27<p>

I Want Answers

**Normal POV**

Shane was quiet the rest of the drive back. Mitchie kept glancing worriedly at him. He was gripping the steering wheel so tightly, his knuckles were turning white.

Mitchie laid a hand over his. "Shane," she said. "Shane, calm down."

He blinked once, his hands loosening a little. He looked over at her and smiled a little. "I'm sorry. I'm just - "

"I know." She squeezed his hand and brought it to her lips. "I'm sorry. It was my fault. I'm the one who insisted that you talked to him. We we would have just left. . ."

"Don't blame yourself, Mitch. It wasn't your fault."

He was silent the rest of the way. Mitchie tried to start a conversation with him, but he only said a few words. Mitchie gave up and decided to give him some space.

He stopped the car outside his house and got out. He walked in without looking back at her. Mitchie followed him in. Without saying a word, he walked upstairs to his room.

Mitchie sighed. She waited downstairs for a while, deciding it would be best to leave him alone for now. She made some coffee before going back upstairs.

Shane was lying on his back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. He sat up a little when she came in.

"I made some coffee," she said. "I know how it helps you feel better."

He smiled a little, taking the cup. "Thanks Mitch."

Mitchie nodded and rested her head on his chest. They stayed like that for a few hours. There was clearly too much on Shane's mind, and she didn't want to accidentally make him angry.

Finally, Shane sighed. "I'm being an ass, aren't I?"

"No, you're not. I understand what you're feeling." She kissed his cheek.

He smirked and pulled her closer, kissing her neck. "But you know what would make me really feel better?"

Mitchie rolled her eyes, pulling away from him a little. "Nope."

"Aw come on Mitch!"

"No way. You can't rely on sex for everything."

"Yeah, but you're here, so I can." He grinned.

Mitchie rolled off the bed and went out the door, Shane following closely behind. "Are you hungry? I'll make lunch."

While she worked, Shane hugged her from behind, kissing her neck. She tilted her head up a bit. "Ugh, Shane!"

"Yes?" he asked, a hint of amusement in his eyes. The sound of his phone ringing saved her. Shane sighed and pulled away, looking at the name on the screen. "Shit."

Mitchie chuckled and continued working. Shane contemplated hanging up, but decided against it. "Hello?"

"Hey Shane," said David's voice said from the other line.

"What is it David? Why did you call?"

"You won't believe what I found a few days ago. I'm sure it will amuse you. Care to listen?" His voice was soft.

"Mm hm." Shane sat down on a chair and watched Mitchie while she worked. _God she's so beautiful._ He loved watching the way her hips swayed ever so slightly as she moved, the way she hummed while she worked. He wanted to grab her waist and just -

"Shane? Shane!" David's voice called out. "Are you listening?"

"What? Oh, sorry! I got distracted." _By Mitchie's ass._

Mitchie rolled her eyes, setting a sandwich in front of him. Shane smiled sheepishly at her, taking a bite. Mitchie sat down across from him with her own sandwich.

David sighed. "I said I saw the most interesting thing. You know the day I saw you at the mall? I thought you were alone. But later I saw you leaving with the slut."

Shane's heart stopped for a second. "So? I took all my slaves to the mall to get new clothes for them."

Mitchie stopped eating for a second and looked down. How many slaves has he had? And what happened to all of them?

Barely glancing at her, Shane got up from the table and walked into the living room. Mitchie had to strain to hear him.

"I know you do," David continued. "But later on, I saw you getting ice cream with that bitch. Care to explain?"

"Uh." Shane fumbled, trying to create a lie. "She was being good, so I decided to give her a little reward. It's no big deal."

"Cut the shit, Shane. I know you have a thing for her. You have for a while now. And don't try to pull anything. I have my proof."

Shane sighed. "Listen, she's just a slut. You know that. And she's pretty stupid. Who's to say she won't fall for my tricks again. It's pretty amusing to watch. I'm sure you guys will be pleased the the outcome."

Mitchie couldn't help but let a tear fall down her cheeks. She quickly wiped it away. There was no need to be this silly. Shane is only acting. He has to say this stuff to make sure they both don't get into trouble. He doesn't mean any of it.

Shane continued. "So what are you going to do? Are you going to tell Sir?"

"Oh, I already did."

Shane's head started to spin. "What?"

"I talked to Sir," David repeated. "We both came to the conclusion that you just said. But Sir is still suspicious. You got lucky this time. He's not going to do anything to your family." Shane could tell it would be too early for a sigh of relief. "But," David continued, "we don't think it's safe to leave the girl in your hands. So as soon as Sir gets back, you're going to hand that bitch over to me."

Shane could just hear the smirk in his smug little voice. He swallowed, trying to keep his voice together. "What about my family? How am I suppose to get them back?"

"Sir says he'll let them go. But your slave stays with us."

Shane tried to process that. Finally, he sighed. "Alright. As soon as Sir comes back, I'll hand her over."

"Good. I'm glad you came to your senses. I'll see you then." He hung up.

Shane let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He ran a hand through his hair. He can finally have his family back. After so long, he'll see them again. But he would be giving Mitchie up to people who will most likely kill her.

Was it worth it? Mitchie is just a girl. He can have any girl he wants with just a snap of his fingers. Giving Mitchie up won't be that bad once he has his family back, right?

No.

He shook his head. He loves Mitchie. He promised her he would never hurt her again. It's gonna be hard, but he'll find a way out of this.

He went back to the kitchen where Mitchie was washing the dishes. "Mitchie, we need to leave," he said.

"Hm." Mitchie continued what she was doing.

Shane raised an eyebrow. "Did you not hear me? We need to leave. Sir knows. David can be here any second." Without waiting for an answer, Shane grabbed her hand and half dragged her upstairs to his room.

"Wait, what?" Mitchie said, as if she had just woken up from a dream, and the world was erupting in flames around her.

"David found out about us," Shane said. "He told Sir. Sir said that I will have to hand you over to him when he gets back. But I know that David will be here to collect you in a matter of minutes."

"What about your family?"

Shane sighed. "Sir says I can have them back, as long as I give you to him."

Mitchie took an involuntary step back. "So you're going to leave me with him?"

"No! I - " He ran a hand through his hair, looking as lost as Mitchie has ever seen him. "I don't know. I'm sorry Mitch."

Mitchie nodded. She knew she can't be angry with him. But was he worth giving her life away? What about all the other slaves that he had? Did they fall in love with him also, just to have him cast them off? "Shane," she said. "When you were talking to him, you said something about all your other slaves." Shane winced. She ignored him. "How many did you have? And what happened to all of them?"

Shane looked away. "That's none of your business. We have bigger things to worry about right now." He tried to touch her shoulder, but she backed away.

"So is this what you do with every girl? You kidnap them and make them fall in love with you, only to leave them in the end. What did you do to them? Did you kill them? Is that what you're going to do to me?"

Shane growled in frustration. "I don't have time for this. Just listen. David will be here soon. When he comes, I'll bring him inside. You need to sneak out that window, and down the tree. You remember where the park is?" She nodded. "I need you to run there as fast as you can. I'll send David up here, then I'll run out the front door. I'll meet you at the park. Don't stop before you get there. No matter what happens, what you hear, you need to keep running. Don't turn back. Got it?"

Mitchie understood what he said, but she still wasn't sure. She crossed her arms over her chest. "I want answers, Shane!"

"Well you're not going to get them! If you want to stay alive, you'll listen to me."

She could tell he was getting angry, but she didn't care. "No. I'm not moving until you tell me the truth. Is your family even gone?" Shane rolled his eyes and turned to walk out the door. Mitchie's temper flared. She hated it when people walked away while she was talking to them. "Nate said that your parents left you. They kicked you out. I'm beginning to think he's right."

Shane turned around to face me. She continued before she could stop herself. "You've been doing this for a while. You're parents don't want anything to do with you. They hate you. And I don't blame them."

Before either of them could tell what was happening, Shane had pushed her back. He slapped her so hard she fell to the floor. Mitchie looked up at him in shock, wishing now that she learned how to keep her big mouth shut.

"You ungrateful _bitch_," Shane said through clenched teeth. He knelt down next to her, grabbing her shirt and putting his lips close to her ear. "I'm here trying to keep you alive, and you just disrespect me! I don't even know why I'm trying. I should just give you to them. I'm getting my family back, you're of no use to me anymore. I give you to them, and everything will be alright for me. You know what, I'll do just that."

"Shane. . ." Her breath caught in her throat.

Shane stood up. "You don't deserve anything better than that." He turned and left, without looking back at her.

"Shane, wait, I'm - " She tried to go after him, but he slammed the door in her face. She didn't try to open the door, afraid he would hit her again.

Mitchie backed up and sat down on the bed, touching the cheek where Shane had slapped her. He hadn't done that in so long. And here she was, thinking that they had made progress, that they could actually be happy together.

Tears spilled down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away. No more crying. No more crying over Shane. She will do as he said, and escape. Nate said that their town isn't that far from here. Maybe he's still at the park. He'll take her home.

Mitchie nodded. Yes, that's what she'll do.

The doorbell sounded. Mitchie looked out the window to see David at the door, just as Shane had predicted. A few seconds later, Shane had opened the door, and David was inside.

_Now's my chance._

Mitchie opened the window and carefully swung her legs out. The tree was a few feet away from her, but she managed to jump onto it with ease. Climbing endless trees in her childhood really pays off.

She climbed down quickly, knowing she didn't have much time. Once she hit ground, she started to run. She jumped the fence and kept running. Shane didn't have any neighbors, you could guess why.

She knew Shane told her to keep running, but she stopped. She looked back at his house.

She knew that if she ran, she wouldn't wait for Shane at the park. She would keep running until she eventually finds her way home. It couldn't be that far. Maybe she'll run into Nate and he'll take her home. If she kept running, she would never see Shane again.

She turned and started running again. Her heart told her to do as Shane said and wait for him at the park. She ignored her heart for once. Shane was pissed enough at her.

A gunshot sounded through the air. Mitchie abruptly stopped. She looked back at the house, which was only a few yards away. There was no other house in sight.

Shane!

Mitchie moved forward, but stopped. What am I doing? This is my chance to escape. I should be running the other direction. Shane doesn't care for me. He said so himself that he would turn me over to Sir, just because he'll have his family back. That what he was going to anyways, wasn't he?

Mitchie knows that he had other slaves. She just didn't know how many. And what had happened to them when he was done?

Mitchie could just turn around now. She could go and be with her mom and be happy. She'll eventually forget about Shane, and the pain will go away.

Images of Shane from her dream came flooding back to her. His lifeless body unmoving on the ground, covered in blood. His family calling out for him. Mitchie closed her eyes, a tear streaming down her face.

No. She loves him too much. She knew that even if she did escape right now, she would come back to him. She will always love him, no matter how terrible he's been to her.

Another gunshot shook her out of her thoughts. Without thinking twice, Mitchie ran towards the house.

But she didn't get far as someone grabbed her by the shoulders.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun! Who do you think it is? Could it be Sir?<strong>

**And things aren't so great with Smitchie right now. Could Shane be turning back to his old self?**

**IDK why, but I really like this ch. **

**I'll try to update again this week, but I can't make any promises. I've been really sick, and my winter band concert is on Friday. But I'll try!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	28. Family Drama

Chapter 28

Family Drama

Mitchie scream. She flung her arms around violently, trying to pry off the person who was holding her. They clamped their hand over her mouth.

"It's me," Shane's voice whispered in her ear. She stopped moving and turned around to face him. He barely gave her a glance before he dragged her to his car. "Come on, get in." He opened the door on the passenger side and non too gently pushed her inside. He ran over to the other side and got in as well. They took off down the road.

"Shane, what's going on?" Mitchie asked. Another gunshot.

Mitchie looked behind them to see David on the street with a gun in his hand. He looked at them for a second before getting into his own car. He shot at them one more time.

"Get down!" Shane shouted.

Mitchie sank down in her seat. The speed Shane was driving at made her dizzy. She looked behind them again to see David's car right behind them. He raised the gun, right as Shane made a sharp turn, losing him.

"I said stay down," he said, pushing her back roughly.

She pushed his hand away. "Don't touch me."

Shane glared at her. She flinched back, getting ready for him to hit her again. Shane shook his head and looked back at the road.

Mitchie sank back down in her seat, suddenly very cold and very tired. She rubbed her hands against her arms. Shane sighed and reached down to pick up his jacket, throwing it on to her.

Mitchie looked up at his angry face, but he refused to meet her eyes. Sighing, Mitchie turned away from him and closed her eyes. She squirmed around, trying to get comfortable. She sighed and sat up.

"What's wrong with you?" Shane half shouted.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

She rested her head back against the seat. She still had absolutely no idea about what was going on. She noticed that they were driving in the opposite direction from the park, meaning they were driving further away from home. They were on a lonely road now, with no cars in sight. The world outside the windows passed by at an alarming speed. It still made her dizzy.

"Shane, slow down," she said. He gave no indication of hearing her. "Shane! You're going to get us killed. Slow down!" Still nothing. She rolled her eyes. "Can you at least tell me where we're going? You can't ignore me forever. I want to go home. Turn around. I want to - "

"Shut. Up." he said through gritted teeth. His voice was so dangerously low that Mitchie flinched back. She looked away from him. He glanced at her. "Finally, she shuts up."

"Fuck off."

Shane raised an eyebrow. _Déjà Vu much?_

Mitchie was silent for a long time. He looked at her again, and his heart clenched when he saw a tear roll down her cheeks. "You want to go home," he said. "How the fuck will you do that?" She shrugged, not answering him. "If I stop the car right now, how will you get back. We're miles away from town. You don't even know where you're home is. What are you going to do? Are you going to call Nate? Yeah, I'm sure he'll give you a lift. Right after he rapes you and - "

"I don't want to be with you," Mitchie whispered.

Shane fell silent. That stung him, but he wouldn't show her that. "I don't even know why I still have you here. I should have given you to David. I would have my family back by now. You're of no use to me. You're right. I should turn back and give you to him - "

Mitchie threw down his jacket. "Stop the car."

He looked at her. "What?"

"Stop the car. I can't be here with you. Stop!"

Shane stepped on the brakes. Mitchie unbuckled her seat belt and unlocked her door. "Where are you going?" Shane asked. Mitchie opened the door and got out, without giving him a glance. She started walking down the road in the direction that they had come in. "Damn it." Shane opened the door and got out as well. "Where are you going?" He repeated. "Mitchie!"

She kept walking. Shane ran after her and caught her by the arm. She pushed him away. "I said don't touch me."

"What the hell are you doing?" he yelled in her face. "Where will you go? David is probably hot on our trail right now. You go back, and he'll catch you. He'll take you to Sir and they'll kill you. But they'll make sure you suffer. Do you want to go back to that?"

She turned her face away from him so he wouldn't see her tears. "Whatever."

Shane rubbed her arms and sighed. "Mitchie. . . Fine. Whatever. If it makes you happy, I'll take you back home. But we'll have to wait for a while. I'm not completely sure of we lost them. Will you stay with me until then?"

Mitchie shrugged his hands off of her and walked back towards his car. She opened the door to the backseat and got in. Shane got back in the car and started driving again.

After a while, he looked back at her. She was lying on her back, her head against the door and her eyes closed. There were tears on her face. He could tell that she was trying hard to hold them back. "Mitch. . ."

"Don't talk to me."

Shane looked back at the road. They drove for a while more. The sun was about to go down when Shane pulled into a little inn. Mitchie had fallen asleep.

Shane went over to her side and carefully opened the door. He gently shook her awake. "Mitch, get up. We're gonna spend the night here."

Mitchie rubbed her eyes and yawned. Shane smiled a little. He bent down to kiss her, but she pushed him away and started walking ahead of him. He sighed and angrily pushed past her. He was trying to save her life. He promised her that he would take her back home. Yet she still acted like a bitch.

Mitchie winced a little, wishing she hadn't acted like that towards him.

Shane stalked inside. "Give us a room for two. Hurry up," he snapped at the lady sitting at the front desk.

She looked up from her book, clearly startled. Mitchie could only give her an apologetic smile. The lady quickly signed them in and told them where their rooms were, giving them the keys.

Shane walked ahead of Mitchie the whole way. Once they got in their room, he went straight to the bathroom.

Mitchie sighed and looked around. It was a small room, with two beds, a dresser, and plain white walls. She laid down on the bed, still feeling very tired. But she couldn't fall asleep.

She hated the way that she and Shane were acting towards each other. She knew she shouldn't give him a hard time. He had saved her life after all. Being with him was much better than being given to Sir.

But she still didn't know everything about him. She still needed to apologize to him anyways. Maybe he'll tell her once everything has settled down.

A few minutes passed and Shane came out of the bathroom. Mitchie got ready to talk to him, but he laid down on the other bed. Mitchie kept her back to him. She bit her lips, deciding whether or not to talk to him.

_He'll be more calm in the morning._

She closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep. But she didn't feel right. No matter how tightly she pulled the covers around herself, she was still freezing. Something felt missing from her.

She hadn't realized how dependent she had become on Shane. She missed the feeling of his arms around her. She didn't want to go back home. She knew she would never be able to spend a day without him. **(This is so cheesy, it's making me barf)**

Yet she waited. She had absolutely no idea how much time had passed. Probably an hour. Part of her wanted to talk to him, the other was afraid he would lash out at her.

Sighing, she finally got up. He was lying on his back with his eyes closed. One arm was draped over his face. Mitchie went over to his bed and laid down next to him. She looked down at him. "Shane."

"What," he said, without opening his eyes.

She winced. "Please don't be mad at me. I didn't mean those things - "

"Yes, you did," he said, sitting up a little. "You meant every word." She was about to protest, but he interrupted her. "It doesn't matter. I'm taking you back to your mom tomorrow anyways. You won't have to see me ever again."

Mitchie closed her eyes. "Shane, I love you. You know I won't be able to spend a day without you. Even if you do leave me, I'll just keep coming back to you."

He sighed and stroked her cheek. "I'm sorry I hit you. I know I said I would never hurt you again, but. . ."

"Don't be sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did."

"It was true, though."

"I'm sure it wasn't - "

"Yes, it was." He sat up more and pulled her onto his lap. "The reason I was that angry, was because that everything you said was true. I did have other slaves, my parents did kick me out."

Mitchie frowned. "What do you mean?"

He looked away from her. "I was in this. . . business before. I didn't just start this because my family was kidnapped. Our family was falling apart for a while. Jason got married to someone who my parents hated. It's not that she was a slut or anything. It was actually the opposite. She was the most wonderful person you could ever meet, and I was happy to call her my sister. But our families had been having a feud for a few years. My parents automatically hated her. And things got worse when Jason got her pregnant. He was already engaged to her, and they were planning to tell our parents sooner or later. Our parents weren't happy, so Jason moved out with her."

"What was her name?" Mitchie asked.

"Danielle."

"She sounds like a great person."

"She is." Shane smiled. "I'm glad Jase is happy with her."

"What about Nate? Why is he such an. . . ass? Was he always like that?"

"Not at all. He's a very sweet guy once you get to know him. You see, out of the two of us, he was the closest to Jase. Jase started hating me after he thought I slept with his other girlfriend, so he always went to Nate. When Jason left, Nate went crazy. Our parents wouldn't let us talk to him. I was very upset when Jason left also, but I had to be there for Nate and Frankie. I would act strong around them, but at night I would go to bars and release my anger there. That's where I met David. I thought he was a great guy. I got drunk so he offered to drive me home. Then he took me to Sir and he introduced me to the 'business'. I thought it would be a great way relieve my pain, by watching helpless girl suffer."

He shivered. Mitchie squeezed his hand, encouraging him to continue. "I knew I couldn't keep a slave at home, so I came to the facility often. I wasn't at home all that much, except for in the morning and late at night. I started ditching school as well before I just completely dropped out. I wasn't there for Nate or Frankie. Nate finally lost it and started being a jerk to everyone, just to cover up the pain.

"My parents finally cornered me and asked me what was going on. I had to tell them what was happening. I hoped that they will be able to help me with it. I hoped that they would see the reason why I was doing it, and let us see Jason again. But they were horrified. I tried to explain it to them, but they would have none of it. They. . . They disowned me."

Mitchie's eyes widened. "Shane. . ."

He looked away from her. "I tried to make it up to them. I tried to get better, but they wanted nothing to do with me anymore. I only got worse. Nate and Frankie are my little brothers. I'm suppose to be there for them, but instead I get my parents to hate me so much that they disown me. I don't know what happened to Nate after that, but I think he got worse. Frankie's too young to understand everything that happened, so he was the only one that didn't go crazy. Now Sir has him, along with my parents."

She squeezed his hand. "Shane, I'm so sorry. I had no idea. . ."

"I know. I tried to get out of it, but Sir had already captured my parents. That's where you came in."

"How many slaves did you have," she asked cautiously, not wanting to anger him.

"I had three."

". . . Where are they now."

"I gave them all away when I was trying to escape Sir. I should have freed them. One of them is dead." Mitchie's heart skipped a beat, but she didn't say anything. Shane looked at her. "You remember Sophie? The girl who tried to escape and was killed by Sir?" Mitchie nodded. "That was her."

"Oh." Mitchie remembered the other girl clearly. How brutally Sir had beaten her. How he had taken out that gun and shot her, and then discarded her as if she didn't exist. She remembered Shane being very uncomfortable with it, almost looking sad. Now she knew why.

He stroked her face. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you this before. I didn't want you to hate me anymore than you already did."

"Nothing could ever make me hate you. I'm sorry you have to go through all this shit." She kissed him softly.

"You know, it's really hard to be sad with you straddling me like this."

Mitchie rolled her eyes, but she was happy to see him smile again. She rolled to the side and rested her head on the crook of his neck. "Everything will be alright in the end. Just wait and see."

He kissed her head. His family was still missing, and things still weren't great between them. But he was with the girl he loves more than anything, and at the moment, he was perfectly content.

* * *

><p><strong>How cheesy is that?<strong>

**NOTE:**

**The whole Shane getting disowned thing wasn't part of the original plot. I just came up with it.**

**I know I said I would reply to anonymous reviewers this ch, but it's late. I'm sorry I couldn't get this ch to you earlier. Life got in the way. I'm still not feeling better, but I managed to squeeze this in for you.**

**But on the bright side, I totally nailed my solo in the winter concert!**

**For those of you who follow me on twitter, ask me and I WILL GIVE YOU A SPOILER! I'm BareerahTheGirl**

**Same goes for people who follow me on Tumblr. Tell me who you are and ask for a spoiler and I'll give it to you. I'm jemimakorrazutara**

**Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing. I really appreciate it. I love reading them. They make me happy. Keep it up! :)**


	29. Let Us Explain

**Hi guys. Sorry this took so long. But I needed to work on my Avatar TLA stories. Did you hear that The Last Airbender Movie is airing on Nick? What the hell is this shit?! Why can't they just do re runs of the show? Or I know, GIVE US BOOK 2 OF KORRA!**

**Alright, done ranting about that. Sorry to those of you who don't follow Avatar.**

**Replies to anons:**

**Isabelle: **Sorry! Had to work on my other stories.

**delany: **Of course I shall continue! Thank you!

**JessieMaca: **If you want more sex, you got more sex. ;)

**anonymous:** Thanks!

**jjfinegirl34: **Aw thank you! It means a lot to me. And no, Shane's not dead. . . Yet. ;)

**Sarah: **Here you are! :)

**anjali-india: **Haha thanks!

**You guys! I'm only a few reviews away from 500! AH! Thank you to all my reviewers and followers and favoriters. I love you all!**

**PSST! I'll give a special prize to my 500th reviewer. ;)**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER! I really don't need a disclaimer. But don't you wish how I owned Camp Rock instead? ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 29<p>

Let us Explain

"So what are we going to do now?" Mitchie asked as they ate breakfast the next morning in their room. "We can't go back to your house. Who knows how many of Sir's men are after us. David must have told everyone by now."

"I don't know," Shane said. "If he told Sir, then I need to get to my family as fast as possible. I just don't know where to start. The facility might be a good idea, but there's going to be people controlling the area." Shane sighed in frustration and leaned his head back against a pillow.

Mitchie soothingly rubbed his back. "We'll think of something. Isn't there anyone who can help us?"

Shane shook his head. "I don't know anyone that's not associated with Sir. Besides my brothers, and they hate me."

". . . So we're going to have to go in there ourselves."

He looked at her. "I'm still not happy about you going in there with me. It's too dangerous, and I promised you I wouldn't take you back there."

"I know you did. But I want to help you with this. And besides, _someone_ is going to have to watch your back. Might as well be me so I won't have to worry too much about you."

"I still don't like it." He pulled her closer to him and rested his chin on her shoulder. There was a long pause before he spoke again. "So you live about ten blocks away from Nate right?"

"Yeah. Why?" She looked at him.

"Just wondering. . ."

She pulled away from him a little. "You're not thinking about dropping me off there and just leaving? I'm gonna beat your ass if you are."

He chuckled. "No, I wasn't thinking that. I know how stubborn you are. You'll probably follow me."

"Then why did you ask?"

"You'll see. Maybe." He smiled and kissed her cheek before getting up. "We should get going before there's more people patrolling the place."

They got the little stuff they had with them and got into Shane's car. To Mitchie's surprise, Shane drove in the direction that they had come from. "Shane, why are we going back? There's probably people at your house looking for us."

"We're not going to my house."

"Then where are we going?"

He shook his head. "So many questions."

"Well a wouldn't have to bother you if you would just give me a straight answer."

"So I've been giving you gay answers?"

She groaned and leaned her head back against the seat. Shane laughed and took her hand in his. Mitchie closed her eyes, waiting for them to get to where ever they were going. The car stopped sooner than she would have thought. She sat up and looked around. This place seemed oddly familiar. . .

Her eyes widened. "Shane. . . Why are we at my house?"

He smiled a little. "Well, I thought since we don't really have anywhere else to go, we might as well go here. And besides, you haven't seen your mom in a while. I thought it's be nice for you to visit her."

Mitchie frowned, looking at him skeptically. "So you're not just going to ditch me here are you?"

He rolled his eyes. "No Mitch, I'm not. I'll even come with you if you want."

Mitchie blinked, trying to process all of this. ". . . I really get to see my mom again?" Shane smiled and nodded. Suddenly, Mitchie was out of her seat, her arms thrown around Shane's neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," she whispered into her ear.

He held her tightly, his face buried in her hair. "You've just been through so much shit lately. I just want to see you happy."

She pulled away slightly and pressed her lips against his. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

He smirked. "You can stand to mention it more." He kissed her once more before squeezing her hand. "Come on, let's go."

They got out of there car and walked to the front door. This was Mitchie's house, somewhere she hadn't been for almost a year. She didn't feel like ringing the doorbell. She went over to a nearby flower pot and dug around in it. She found the key that she kept there.

Shane raised an eyebrow. She smiled sheepishly. "I kept a key in there for every time I need to sneak out," she said.

Shane smirked. "How very badass of you." Mitchie stuck the key in the whole, and stopped. Something kept her from turning it. Shane laid a hand on her back. "You alright?"

"I'm afraid of what I might find inside," she whispered.

He laid a hand over her's and squeezed it. He helped her slowly turn the key and pushed the door open. Mitchie held her breath, bracing herself for what was to come.

They stepped inside. The living room looked normal. It was actually cleaner than how it was the last time she saw it. Maybe her mom is getting better.

Every room downstairs was empty. Mitchie even called out to her, but her mom didn't respond. Mitchie started to panic. "You don't think - " She suddenly fell silent. A soft sound was heard from upstairs. Someone was snoring. A snoring sound that Mitchie was very familiar with.

She let out a relieved breath, laughing. "She's just sleeping. I'll go up to her room and wait for her to wake up."

"You go ahead. I'll stay down here," Shane said. Mitchie was about to protest, but Shane continued before she could. "You should talk to her yourself first, I'll come later." He smiled and bent down to kiss her.

Mitchie frowned, but nodded. "Alright." Shane squeezed her hand before letting her out of his arms. She walked upstairs, almost zombie-like. If felt like years since she had been in this house. The memories felt so distant. This place held both good, and bad memories.

Mitchie stopped in front of the door that the snoring was coming from. She hesitated. She didn't want to see what was behind the door. Sure her mother was sleeping there, but what condition was she in? Was she covered in blood? Is there going to be empty pill bottles on the floor? Would there be another man in the bed with her?

Mitchie was horrified when she realized that if it was the last one, she probably wouldn't be surprised.

She sighed. She needs to be stronger. For her mother, for Shane. No more crying. No more being afraid, no more holding back. She's not leaving until she sees he mother and makes sure that she's okay.

Without another thought, she pushed the door open, and stepped inside. Her mother lay on the bed. No blood, no pill bottles, no strange men. Just Connie in a gray T-Shirt and black sweatpants, sleeping soundly. Her chest was rising up and down peacefully.

Mitchie let out a small sigh of relief and walked towards the bed. She cautiously sat down on it, not wanting to wake her mother up. After waiting a few seconds, she laid down next to her, the familiar warmth from her mother draping around her like a blanket. She couldn't believe it. She finally sees her mother again. And she's safe.

Mitchie looked at her mother's face intently. When Mitchie had seen her mother on TV, she had circles under her eyes, telling Mitchie how stressed she has been. It made her look a few years older than she really is. Her eyes had been red and puffy.

She looked a lot more peaceful when she was asleep. Mitchie moved a strand of hair away from her mother's eyes, lightly stroking her cheek. It was then that she realized how beautiful her mother really is.

_Why would dad ever do those terrible things to her? Did he not realize what a strong, amazing woman he was married to? He's so stupid for letting her go. For letting me go._

Mitchie snuggled closer to her mother, her head on top of Connie's. She shut her eyes tightly. "I missed you so much mom."

There was a movement underneath her, and and suddenly, her eyes were looking into her mother's. Connie's eyes held confusion, then realization, then hope. Mitchie sat up slowly. The two kept staring at each other, until Mitchie spoke, her voice breaking. "Mom. . ."

Before she knew it, her mother had shot up, and she was wrapped in that warm and loving embrace that Mitchie had missed so much. No words needed to be said at that moment. Connie buried her face in Mitchie's hair. They were both sobbing on each other's shoulders.

Connie spoke for the first time. "Mitchie. Baby. My baby. You came back. You're all right."

Mitchie laughed a little. "I'm fine mom. I'm right here. I'm fine."

Connie pulled away and grabbed her daughter's face in her hands, placing kisses all over it. Mitchie scrunched up her nose and pulled away little. "Ewy mommy!" she said, just like she used to when she was little.

Connie laughed. "I'm just so happy that you're here and that you're not hurt. When did you get here? More importantly, how did you get here?"

"I'll tell you later, mom. But that doesn't matter right now. I'm just so happy to see you and - " She let out a violent sob. Connie pulled her back into her arms. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Mitch. I'm glad you're safe and I'm glad you're back here with me."

"But I won't be here long." She bit her lips.

Connie pulled away and looked at her daughter. "What do you mean you won't be here long? You're not leaving, are you? You just got here! I won't let you."

Mitchie opened her mouth to explain to her mother what had happened, but a knock on the door interrupted her. "Mitchie, are you in there?" Shane's voice called from the other side.

Connie stiffened. Mitchie squeezed her hand. "Yeah, I'm here," she called. She turned back to her mother. "Mom, I want you to meet someone."

She got up and walked to the door. She opened it to find Shane leaning against the door frame. "I didn't interrupt anything, did I?"

"You didn't." Mitchie smiled and took his hand, leading him into the room. "Mom, this is Shane. He's the one that brought me here."

Shane smiled shyly. "Hi Ms. Torres."

Connie looked from Shane, to Mitchie, to their entwined hands, and back again. Her eyes widened. "Mitchie, this is the boy who kidnapped you. The boy who took you away from me. Why are you here with _him_?"

Shane winced. Mitchie spoke up. "Mom, I know this looks bad. But please, just let us explain. You'll understand soon enough."

Connie hesitantly nodded. Mitchie sat down on the bed, tugging on Shane's hand so he would sit down next to her. The two continued telling Shane's story to Mitchie's mother. They told her how Sir had taken Shane's family, and how kidnapping Mitchie was the only way he could get them back. They left out the part about them disowning him.

Connie took a moment to let it all sink in. She turned to Shane. "So why is it Mitchie that you kidnapped? What does that man want with her?"

Shane shrugged. "I wish I knew. I refused to do this at first. But he already had my family. He didn't do anything to Mitchie himself. He just wants to see her get hurt, and I don't know why."

Connie's eyes suddenly blazed with anger. "What do you mean he wanted to see her hurt? What did you do to my daughter?" She stood up, towering over him. Shane shrank back a little, but he held her gaze.

Mitchie stood up and came in between her mother and Shane. "Mom, calm down. It's alright." She grabbed her shoulders. "Look at me. I'm fine, aren't I? None of this is his fault."

"All of it is his fault! He took you away from me."

Shane slowly stood up. "Maybe I should leave. . ."

Mitchie turned to him. "What? No. You promised me you would stay."

"I know, but I don't think your mom wants to be in the same room as the guy who kidnapped her daughter. So I'll just go." He gave her a sad smile. "Maybe you really should stay here. Your mother has been worrying enough."

Mitchie crossed her arms over her chest and glared up at him. "No. You're not going anywhere. Not without me. Besides, you don't know where exactly your family is."

"You said they're in Sir's room."

"Yeah, but you don't know where. Maybe there's a secret way to get there."

Shane groaned in frustration. "You're so. . . Impossible."

Mitchie smirked. "I know. And I know I can be scary at times also, so you're not going to be going anywhere anytime soon."

He sighed. "Fine." He turned to Connie. "But all things aside, I really am sorry. For taking you daughter away from you, for causing you both pain. I promise that in time, I'll make it up to you." He lightly touched Mitchie's cheek. "I'll be right outside. Whenever you're ready."

"Wait, Shane," Mitchie said. "Don't you think you should wait inside the house? You know, in case any of Sir's men are out there, looking for us."

He nodded. "Alright." He opened the door and stepped out.

Mitchie turned back to her mother and sat back down on the bed, taking the older woman's hand. "Mom, I know that you really hate Shane right now, and I don't blame you. I hated him too. But he's really proven himself to me, and I wouldn't be here with you without his help."

"I don't know Mitchie. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I know you don't. But if Shane really was a bad person, would he let me visit you? Would he have let me make all those phone calls to you?" Connie looked down. "He saved my life, mom. The least I can do for him is help him look for his family."

Connie looked back at her daughter. She could tell that Mitchie had grown a lot this year, mentally and physically. "He said that he hurt you. Yet you trust him. Baby, I just don't want you to make the same mistake I did."

Mitchie frowned. "What do you mean?"

Connie gave her a small smile. "I see the way you look at the boy. It's the same way I used to look at your father. And now that I think of it, Shane looks back at you the same way." Mitchie blushed a little and looked down. Connie gently stroked her cheek. "Just be careful. I know you're an eighteen year old woman now, and you can make your own decisions, but I still want to be here for you."

Mitchie blinked. "Wait, I'm eighteen? What month is this?"

"It's November now. Your birthday was three months ago."

"Wow, so I'm eighteen now."

Connie smiled. "Yes. And even though I couldn't be with you, I still got you something." She got up and went over to the closet. She reached in and pulled out a guitar. It was purple, with a small design near the neck. It was the most beautiful thing Mitchie has ever seen.

She stared at it. "Mom. . ."

"I know you don't play anymore, but I thought it's be nice to get you this. You are so talented, and it's a shame if all that goes to waste. I hope that you will like it."

Mitchie shot up and threw her arms around her mother. "Thank you so much mom! It's beautiful." Connie smiled. Mitchie pulled back. "I promise I'll play this as soon as I get back. But right now, we have to leave. We need to figure out what to do, now that we know where Shane's family is. And I have a plan, but I don't think Shane will like it."

Connie sighed. "I guess I can't stop you. But let me give you some food and water for your trip. You guys probably didn't bring much."

They walked downstairs together. Connie went ito the kitchen while Mitchie went to sit down next to Shane on the couch in the living room.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

Mitchie nodded. "My mom is just going to pack a few things for us." She rested her head on her shoulder. He lightly rubbed her knee with his thumb. Mitchie smiled a little. "You know, I think my mom hates you a little less now."

"She has every right to hate him. I really don't blame her. And honestly, if you had any sense, you would be hating me too right now."

"Yeah, but I don't." She kissed his cheek quickly, just as her mother came back into the room.

Connie raised an eyebrow, but didn't address it. "I don't know how far you'll be traveling, but I packed a few snacks and sandwiches and water," she said. "Hope it'll be enough."

"It's more than enough. Thank you mom." Mitchie stepped forward and gave her mother a hug.

Connie held her tightly. "Please stay safe," she whispered into her daughter's ear.

"I will mom. This isn't good bye, I promise." Mitchie pulled away and squeezed her arms.

"Be careful, both of you." Connie gave Shane a pointed glare. "She's your responsibility now. Take care of her. The only reason I'm trusting you is because Mitchie trusts you. Look after her."

Shane nodded respectfully. "I will. It was nice to meet you Ms. Torres."

Mitchie gave her mother one last hug before stepping out of the door. She smiled at Connie. "I'll see you soon mom. I promise." She nodded. Mitchie smiled at her mother as she got into Shane's car. Connie waved at them as they drove off, until they disappear into this distance.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Shane asked. "We know where my family is, but we can't go in to get them alone. There's probably people patrolling the place. And Sir is coming back in a few days."

"Well, I have a plan, but I don't think you'll like it."

"Then I don't want to hear it."

"Too bad, I'm gonna tell you anyways." She stuck her tongue out at him. "I was thinking, since we're already here, we could go to Nate's house and - "

"No," Shane said immediately.

"Oh come on. You didn't let me finish."

"I don't care. I'm not doing anything that involves my brothers."

"It's not like we have a choice. We can't go back to your house, and we can't keep renting hotel rooms. And you said we can't go alone, so who better to look for your family with than the rest of your family?"

"I said no. And that's final. We're not talking about this anymore."

Mitchie sighed. "You want to make things better with your family, don't you? Nate and Jason are your family also. You can at least start with them. And then they can help you get your parents and your little brother out. They'll forgive you after that, I'm sure they will."

"They won't forgive me, Mitch. I hurt them too much."

"You hurt me too, way more than you hurt them, by the way. But I forgave you, didn't I?"

He shook his head. "I still don't know why."

"I don't know why either. But I did. And these guys are your family. They have to forgive you."

"I can't do it Mitch."

"Yes, you can."

"No, I can't. And we're not going to Nate's house."

"Then how are we suppose to help get your family out?"

"We'll figure something out. But I'm not going to my brothers for help. If I want to prove myself to my parents, I need to do it alone."

"Is that why you're not going to your brothers? Shane, you'll prove yourself to them when you get them out, and they'll see how much you care about them. If you didn't care, you wouldn't even have tried. And I'll be there with you so your parents can see that you really have changed."

"Mitchie, can we please not talk about this? I'm gonna get my parents and my little brother out, I just don't know how yet. But it'll come to me."

Mitchie sighed, deciding there was no point in arguing with him. She leaned her head back against the seat. A few seconds later, she groaned and clutched her stomach. Shane looked at her and took her hand. "Hey, are you alright?"

She shook her head. "I feel sick. Can you stop the car for a second?"

"Do you think you can hold it for a little while more?" he asked. There were a lot of houses here, and he didn't want anyone to see them.

"No, I can't. Just stop for one second, please."

"Alright." Shane pulled the car over, in front of a familiar looking house.

Mitchie smirked and jumped out. She started walking towards the house. "Alright, let's go."

"Wait, what?" Shane got out of the house and followed her. "Mitchie, where are you going? I thought you felt sick."

"I lied. Oh, and this is Nate's house, by the way. And since we're here, we might as well pay him a visit."

"Sneaky little bitch," he said under his breath. He caught up with her and grabbed her hand. "Mitchie, stop. I told you, I'm not doing this."

"Too bad." She was already at his doorstep. Shane pinned her against the wall. She sighed in frustration. "Shane, your brothers can help us."

"They're not gonna help us, Mitch. I know they won't. They don't care about our parents."

"We won't know unless we try."

"No, we're not doing this."

"Shane, you're being ridiculous. Let go of me. If somebody sees us, they'll get suspicious."

"They'll just think we're making out or something. I'm sure they're used to it because Nate brings in whores all the time."

"Looks who's talking," she muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"I didn't say anything."

"Are you defending him?" His grip on her wrist tightened.

"No, I'm not. I'm just saying, we should give it a try."

"No. We're not discussing this anymore. So you can either get in the car quietly, or I'll drag you there."

The doorknob rattled. Mitchie smirked. "Too late now."

Shane let go of Mitchie's hand, a panicked look on his eyes. He looked at Mitchie. "Did you ring the doorbell?"

Mitchie shook her head, right as the door swung open. And there Nate stood. When he looked up at them, he stopped in his tracks, his eyes wide.

They just stared at each other for a moment. Nate gave Mitchie a confused look, then his eyes went to Shane, giving him a glare. Shane shook his head and spoke, "Mitchie, let's go."

"No. Shane, wait." She twisted out of his arm and looked at Nate. "I know this weird, buy can we please come in. We're in a sort of crisis right now."

Nate didn't say anything. He kept staring at them. A voice came from behind him. "Nate, what's wrong with you? Why are you just standing there?"

A boy looking only a few years older than Shane came up behind Nate. He had the same dark curls that the other two brothers had. Mitchie assumed this was Jason. His eyes widened when he saw Shane. "What are you doing here?"

Shane took Mitchie's hand. "Can we please leave?" There was a type of desperation in his voice, and for a moment, Mitchie was willing to agree with him and just leave without saying anything. But they need to do this of they want to help Shane's family.

"Can we please just come in?" Mitchie said. "We need to talk to you about something. It's really important."

"What, did Shane get another one of his whores pregnant again?" Jason sneered.

"Don't dare say anything like that about Mitchie, you piece of shit." Shane took a step towards them. Mitchie held him back, though Jason remained unfazed.

"You can come in," Nate said to Mitchie, speaking for the first time. "But not him. He'll never be welcomed here ever again."

"Please. This is about your parents and your little brother."

"What the hell do you know about my family?" Jason said angrily. "What the hell do either of you know about my family. You've never met them, and they kicked Shane out a long time ago. He's never cared enough to call up and see how his brothers were doing. And now he comes up, just because he needs a favor. Well forget it. We're not doing anything for you."

Mitchie was starting to get angry. "What about you, huh? When was the last time you contacted the rest of your family? Have you talked to them recently? Have you even called them within this year?" Both Jason and Nate fell silent, looking at the ground. "Answer me, dammit!"

Jason spoke. "No. We haven't seen our parents or our little brother recently. We haven't talked to them since we moved out a year and a half ago."

"Then you have no right to criticize Shane about not caring. You don't care either." Jason opened his mouth to speak. Mitchie glared at him, daring him to interrupt her. He closed his mouth and shrank back. Mitchie continued. "What about your little brother? Do you ever think what all this is doing to him? The poor kid is only eight years old. He's probably wondering what the hell is happening to his family. Why aren't his big brothers here with him? The least you can do is call him up and ask him how he's doing in school. Have you done that recently? No, you haven't. Because you have absolutely no idea where your family is. You have absolutely no idea about the kind of danger they're in."

Jason and Nate stared at her. Even Shane was silent, looking at his girlfriend with admiration and a new found respect. _Damn, when did I get this lucky?_

Mitchie stared at Jason and Nate, silently daring them to say something to her, to insult her and accuse her of being wrong. They didn't say anything, which was very smart on their part. Mitchie shook her head. "You know what, forget it. We'll figure this out ourselves. You were right, Shane. We don't need them. Let's go." She took Shane's hand and started walking towards his car.

Nate finally found his voice. "Mitchie," he called. "What are you doing? Why are you trusting Shane?"

Mitchie stopped in her tracks and turned to face him, her hands on her hips. "And what, I should trust you instead? May I remind you of what you tried to do to me right before I left your party?"

Nate winced. "First of all, I didn't mean to do that. I was drunk."

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "Oh, and that makes it so much better."

He ignored her. "Second, you don't know Shane like we do. He's not trustworthy. He'll only let you down."

"Excuse me? You think I don't know him?" She stalked towards them. Nate shrank back a little. "I have been with Shane for almost a year now. Yes, he hurt me, but then he proved himself to me. I was willing to forgive him for his mistakes because he knows what he did was wrong, and he's genuinely sorry for that. That's more than his actual family did for him. Oh, and by the way, he was nice enough to let me visit my mom just now. I know him much more than you guys do."

Once again, the boys were speechless. Mitchie turned on her heels and walked away from them. Nate made one last attempt to talk to her. "Wait, where are you going?"

"If you guys won't help him find your own family, then I will." She walked past Shane. He shook his head and followed her.

Jason bit his lips, not knowing whether he should speak or not. He sighed. "Wait." Nate gave him a look, but he ignored him. "Fine, you guys can come in. Just explain to us what the hell is going on."

Mitchie smirked triumphantly and looked at Shane. He shook his head. "You're really, really scary sometimes. You know that?"

She grinned. "I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review you guys. I'm almost to 500!<strong>

**Follow my Twitter: BareerahTheGirl**

**Follow my Tumblr: jemimakorrazutara**

**IF YOU ASK NICELY, I'LL GIVE YOU SPOILERS. Just not really big ones. And you have to ask me on those two sites.**

**See ya next time!**


	30. You Know Nothing

**Replies to anonymous reviewers:**

**LouisLovesCarrot: **Aw thank you! It means a lot to me.

**Aubrey Adams: **Thank you! And I shall keep writing.

**Angela: **Thank you! I'm sorry you had to wait so long!

**Samiie: **Thank you! I'm glad you like all the drama. A LOT more to cum. ;)

**Taylah: **Thank you! More reconnection on the way.

**19 reviews on the last ch. Thank you guys so much!**

***excuse for long wait time and an important message at the end (Same message as IOYK)**

**Oh and a guest was my 500th reviewer, but I couldn't give them the prize cuz I couldn't reply to them. So the prize went to kaitlyn99, my 501th reviewer. Thank you to you both!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 30<p>

You Know Nothing

They walked into the house. Shane avoided his brothers' eyes while they glared at him. A dangerous look from Mitchie made them hastily look away.

Mitchie barley recognized this house. It was always messy when she came here, which was usually during a party that Sierra had made her go to. It was so neat now. She wondered what Jason was like. He didn't really have a good first impression on her, but that was probably because of the grudge he held against Shane. What if he was different? She always wanted to have a big brother.

Nate led them into the living room. Mitchie and Shane sat together on one couch, while Jason and Nate sat on the other. They were quiet for the longest time. To say it was awkward is an understatement. Everyone was looking down, not wanting to look into the other's eyes.

Finally, Jason spoke. "Alright, you're here. Tell us what the hell is going on. You said it involves our parents."

Mitchie looked at Shane, but he didn't say anything. She laid a hand on his shoulder. "You're going to need to tell them. Don't argue," she added when he opened his mouth to protest.

He sighed and finally looked up at his brothers. Mitchie could see the pain behind his eyes, but she's been with him for a year. He knows how to hide his emotions. She wonders if Nate and Jason can see this.

His brothers stayed silent while Shane spoke. He talked about how their parents and little brother were captured and held prisoner. The only way they can be safe is if he brought Mitchie to Sir.

He was strangely calm when he told the whole story. Mitchie knows how hard it is for him to talk about his family after all that's happened. Even now, he was trying to gain their trust.

"We think we know where they're keeping mom, dad and Frankie, " Shane said, "but it's probably heavily guarded since Sir knows what we're going to do. He's gonna be back in a few days. If we have any chance of getting our family out, we're gonna need your help. Mitchie and I can't do this alone."

Nate frowned. "How do we know you're not lying?"

Shane clenched his fist. His voice rose a little. "Why the hell would I make something like this up?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you've been so good at lying to us before. There's no way we're going to trust you now."

"So you'd rather let our family die than work together with me? You're such a great son."

"You're one to talk! You're the one that left us. None of this would have happened if you weren't a total douchebag."

Mitchie sighed. She was starting to get uncomfortable. These boys should just talk it out. She was about to get up to leave, but Shane's grip on her hand felt desperate.

He clenched his teeth. "I know. I know I screwed up. But. . ." He trailed off and looked away.

"You guys, Shane is truly sorry for what he did," Mitchie said. "He wants to make it up to you, but you won't listen."

Jason looked at her angrily. "Don't interfere. This is none of your business. You know nothing. You shouldn't even be here. With _him_." Mitchie closed her mouth, a little taken aback.

Nate nodded. "He's right. Why are you even with him? I know that he hurt you. You should have left him the first opportunity you got. Our family problems have nothing to do with you. Why the hell are you here?"

Mitchie sighed. "The reason I'm here with Shane is because I know what it's like to not be close to your family. I've endured more pain in my childhood than you could ever imagine.

"I'm here because I care. But not about you two. I care for Shane. And I care for your little brother. The poor kid is only eight. Do you have any idea how lost or confused he's feeling right now? He's waiting for his big brothers to come and get him back. I'm sure he doesn't understand much of the problems you guys have been having, but he looks up to you. But he's been in the custody of a mad man for over a year, and there has been no signs of his brothers. How can you guys live with yourselves knowing that you let him down? You guys don't even care.

"I'm with Shane right now because I know that he cares. He wants to apologize for what he's done. And he's alone right now. He's saved my life, and I want to be there for him."

Shane stared at her in awe. _Damn, she's amazing._

Jason started to laugh. All eyes went to him. Shane glared. "What's so funny?"

The asshole pretended to wipe a tear away as he sat up and smirked. Mitchie shrank back a little. "I get it," he said. "You're one of his whores who has fallen for him. Well let me tell you, you're not the first. Other sluts have fallen in love with him, and let me tell you, they're all probably dead. You think you're special? You're just another one of his bitch, and he'll forget you soon enough. You mean nothing."

Mitchie fell silent. She really had nothing to say to that. It could be true. But she had made her decision. She will stay with Shane no matter what.

Shane seethed with anger. How could his brother say that to Mitchie? She was trying to get their family back, and Jason was being an asshole to her.

Shane stood up. "Don't you dare say anything bad about Mitchie. She's trying to help your family, _our_ family. How can you say these things to her? Don't you want to get them back?"

Jason scoffed, also standing up. "Don't tell me you're not using this girl. That you're not going break her like you broke your other whores."

Shane's hands shook. Before Mitchie could stop him, he had stalked forward and grabbed Jason by the shirt. Jason looked like he wanted to punch him. Mitchie got out of her seat and pulled Shane back. "You guys, stop. You don't want to help us, we get that. But it was worth a try though, right? We'll just leave and do this on our own." She turned to Shane and took his hand. "Let's go?"

Shane nodded and turned to walk to the front door.

Nate's voice came from behind them. "Wait." They turned back to the two brothers.

Jason glared at the youngest. "You don't get a say in this. Just keep your mouth shut."

"No, this is my family too." He turned to Mitchie and Shane. "You guys can stay. But the only reason I'm saying that is because I know Mitchie, and I trust her."

Mitchie crossed her arms over her chest. "Is that why you've been an asshole to me all the years we've known each other?"

Nate winced, but didn't address the matter otherwise. "You guys can stay in a spare room upstairs. It's the second door to the right."

Mitchie smiled a little. Now they were actually getting somewhere.

Jason shook his head. "I need to leave for a while." He pushed past the couple and headed out the door. Mitchie frowned, but didn't say anything.

Now it was just Mitchie, Shane, and Nate left. Nate sighed. "Don't mind him, he hates it when things don't go his way."

"Yeah, I know," Shane said. He sank back down onto the couch, his head in his hands. Mitchie lightly squeezed his shoulder.

Nate frowned. "So it's true? Mom and dad are really gone? And Frankie too?"

"Yeah."

"Why would they have Frankie? He's just a kid!"

Shane shrugged. "I guess it'll effect me more."

"But what does that guy want with Mitchie? Why did he have to kidnap our family just to get to her?"

"I don't know. But when I find out what's going on, I'm gonna kill him."

". . . So it's my fault," Mitchie finally said. Both of the boys' heads turned to her. "It's because of me that your family is imprisoned. I have absolutely no idea who Sir is, but he wants me. Maybe if you just turn me over to him - "

"No," Shane said suddenly.

Mitchie frowned. "You didn't even let me finish."

"I don't care. You're not going back to that monster."

"Shane, just hear me out."

"I said no! I'm not gonna risk you getting hurt." He cut her off before she could speak again. "Mitchie, if anything happens to you, I'm gonna hate myself for the rest of my life. Please, don't ever bring this up is again."

Mitchie looked down. "Alright. . ."

Nate cleared his throat. "You too look like you haven't slept in a while. Go upstairs and get some rest. We can discuss what we're going to do later."

They just nodded, too tired to do anything else. They walked to upstairs to the room that Nate had given them. Shane sat down on the bed and pulled Mitchie into his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder and leaned back to they were lying down.

They stayed silent for a while, each in their own thoughts. What were they going to do next? Neither had thought about this. Even Mitchie was surprised that Nate had let them stay. Why was he being so nice to her and acting like he actually cared about her? Could he be trying to ask her out again? The thought made her roll her eyes.

Finally, Mitchie broke the silence. "I'm sorry I made you come here. I know how hard it is for you."

He sighed. "To be honest, I was mad at first. I was not prepared to face them again after so long. I really thought that they would just kick us out. But now, I'm glad that we came here. Things might still be rough between us, but at least we're a step closer to finding our family. Maybe, in time, we'll be an actual family again."

Mitchie smiled. "Everything is gonna be alright. I promise you that. We just need to figure out what we're going to do from here."

Shane yawned. "Later. I'm tired."

"I know. Go to sleep."

Shane buried his face in her shoulder. In a few minutes, he was asleep.

They laid there for about an hour or so. Mitchie tried to follow in his footsteps, but failed. She was actually really tired, more than she realized, but she just couldn't go to sleep. There was too much on her mind. There was no way she would get any sleep anytime soon.

She looked down at Shane. He was sleeping peacefully, and she didn't want to wake him. Running her hands through his hair, she kissed his head before carefully getting out of the bed.

She walked downstairs, suddenly getting thirsty. She entered the kitchen. She vaguely remembered where Nate kept his glasses. She opened one of the cupboards and took out a glass. A voice behind her made her jump and almost drop it.

"What are you doing?"

Mitchie turned to see Jason scowling at her. She held up the empty glass. "I was just getting some water."

"Uh huh."

Mitchie crossed her arms over her chest. "What, did you think I was robbing some of your fine china?" She rolled her eyes.

Jason came closer to her. "Look, I don't know what you're trying to do here, but I don't trust you or Shane."

She turned away from him. "Shane is a much better person than you," she muttered.

"What did you say?" Jason's voice rose.

She turned back to him. "I said that Shane is a better person than you. He's trying to save your family from a mad man. You don't even care."

Before Mitchie could blink, Jason had crossed the space between them and he pinned her up against the wall. This time, the glass did fall outof her hand. It shattered on the floor. He had an iron grip on her shoulder. Mitchie looked into his eyes and saw hate and anger.

"Just keep your mouth shut," Jason hissed. "You know nothing."

"I know more than you think."

His grip on her tightened. He brought his face dangerously close to hers. Mitchie started to panic. It brought back too many bad memories. She was done getting hurt. From now on, she's gonna stand up for herself.

So before she could stop herself, she punched Jason right in the face. He released her and stumbled back, surprised. Mitchie rubbed her sore shoulder. He probably left a mark.

"Why, you bitch!" He stalked towards her and raised his fist, but a hand pulled him back.

"What the hell are you doing?" Nate said, glaring at his older brother.

"This bitch punched me!"

"That's because you were hurting her. What was she suppose to do?"

Jason shook his head. "If these two aren't gone by tomorrow, I'm leaving." With that, he stomped out of the kitchen.

Nate looked at Mitchie. "Are you alright?" Mitchie shrugged. "I'm really sorry about him. He isn't usually like this, I swear."

Mitchie raised an eyebrow at him. "Why are you acting so nice to me all of a sudden?"

He looked a bit taken aback. Then he sighed. "You know where my family is. I'm trusting you for now. I just want them back. This has all been hard for me, though I don't like to show it." Mitchie nodded. She never knew how sensitive Nate really was. He had probably been the youngest child for a while before Frankie was born.

He continued. "And unlike Jason, I can tell that Shane has changed. And I know it's because of you. You're bringing my big brother back. I was torn when he left, but now, there's a chance that we can be a family again. All because of you. So thank you."

He gave Mitchie a small smile before he too turned and walked away, leaving Mitchie more confused than ever.

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!<strong>

**HEY GUYS! I'm super duper sorry for taking so long to update. I have a whole list of excuses, and they're all right here:**

**1) I was working on my other stories.**

**2) I was studying for finals for like two weeks.**

**3) I've been watching a lot of anime. The one that I'm hooked with the most is Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. IT'S AMAZING! You guys should really watch it. It's great. But let me warn you, you will be balling your eyes out the whole time.**

**Again, I'm really sorry. I don't know when I'll update this again so I'll give you this message now.**

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

**It's a while away, but I'm going away on the last two weeks of March and the week of spring break. I'm going to Pakistan and Makkah. I don't think they'll have good internet there, so I won't be able to update during those three weeks.**

**But I will definitely be writing, and I will give you the chapter right after I get back (if I don't get sick like I did the last time I was on a plane)**

**Follow me on Tumblr and Twitter. I WILL GIVE YOU SMALL SPOILERS IF YOU ASK!**

**My Twitter: BareerahTheGirl**

**My Tumblr: jemimakorrazutara**

**See you guys next chapter! :)**


	31. Through Hell and Back

**Hey guys. Sorry this was so late. I was planning to write right after I got back from my trip. But I got really, really sick. But I'm feeling better, so you can expect more. **

**But keep in mind: I have a shitload of make-up work to do. And school is ending in like two months, which means final exams are rapidly approaching. But once summer starts, I'll dedicate all my time to writing.**

**Replies to anons:**

**SarahMorgan:** LOL cuz I want you guys to know that I haven't forgotten this story, and I want you to be prepared to have your ovaries explode. ;)

**JessieMaca:** Patience young grasshopper. The sex you are eagerly awaiting will come to you in time. . .

**Delany****:** LOL as much as I like to deny it, school is more important than this fanfic. I don't want ur grades to go down cuz of my story. Haha. But I'm gald u like it!

**Meforever:** Thank you!

**Thank you all so much for waiting! It means a lot to me that you all stick with my stories, even if I don't update for a while. I love you all!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 31<p>

Through Hell and Back

Mitchie walked back to the room where Shane was sleeping. She was still shaken from her encounter with Jason. She subconsciously rubbed her shoulder, knowing that there would be a mark left behind. She just hoped that Shane wouldn't see it.

The whole thing brought back painful memories. She was sick of being hurt by men, even if one of them had turned into her lover. While she was in the facility, she had realized that she would have to stand up for herself. She can't just wait around for guys to stop being assholes. They will always be assholes. Only some are better than the rest. She would have to take matters into her own hands if she wants to conduct her life by herself.

Still, Mitchie was grateful that Nate had been there to stop Jason from hitting her. It had brought back to many painful memories. She was ready to bolt out the door right then and there. But she had to remind herself that she was doing this for Shane.

But part of her questioned herself about why she was still here. If she wanted to, she could run for it right now. She could go to her mom, and they could move somewhere far away. They could start over, and forget everything that had ever happened.

But she couldn't do that to Shane. Not after everything he had done for her. Yes he had hurt her, very badly, but he had also saved her life, multiple times, and he had helped her find closure with her mother. Helping him find his family was the least she could do for him.

She closed the door behind her, and crawled into bed next to Shane. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, startling her. She thought he had gone to sleep.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," Mitchie replied. "I just got thirsty and went to get some water."

"I heard yelling. Were Jason and Nate being assholes to you? I'm gonna kill them if I hear they hurt you in any way."

"No, it was just Jason. But don't worry, I gave him a good beating."

Shane grinned. "That's my girl."

Mitchie wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his soft mess of hair. He gently rubbed her back. It was very soothing, and for a moment, Mitchie forgot about everything that had happened lately, and it was just her and Shane.

Shane kissed her forehead, then her cheek, her nose. He placed a soft peck on her lips before nuzzling her cheek, kissing along her jaw line, and down her neck. Mitchie closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder as he left soft kisses on hers.

Mitchie wanted to melt into him, and let him do whatever he wanted with her, but what Jason had said still bugged her.

_"I get it," he had said. "You're one of his whores who has fallen for him. Well let me tell you, you're not the first. Other sluts have fallen in love with him, and let me tell you, they're all probably dead. You think you're special? You're just another one of his bitch, and he'll forget you soon enough. You mean nothing."_

They weren't even being very intimate, he was just leaving feathery kisses on her, but those few lines Jason had said kept running in her mind, over, and over again. Maybe he was right. What made Mitchie different than all the other slaves that Shane has had? Maybe he was just using her to get his parents back, then he'll break her.

All men are the same. Mitchie had learned long ago not to trust them.

Still, she knew that she would never be able to leave Shane, no matter how terrible he is to her. She has already given herself to him, and she knew when she chose to stay with him that night that there was no turning back.

But Jason's words ran in her head, and she couldn't get them out.

She gently pushed Shane off of her, and sat up a little, fixing her shirt. Shane frowned. "Are you alright?"

Mitchie bit her lips, and nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

"No you're not." Shane pulled her down on top of him, and hugged her tightly. Mitchie clung onto his shirt, not realizing that tears were forming in her eyes. How could she have been thinking a few moments ago that he would leave her, when he obviously cared for her so? Shane kissed her head. "Tell me what's wrong."

She looked up at him. "I can't get what Jason said out of my head. About me being just another one of your whores. And I was beginning to think that it was true." His arms tightened around her. Mitchie could see the anger in his eyes. She winced. "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have been thinking that. Please, don't be mad at me."

Shane took a few deep breaths, and managed to give her a small smile. "I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at that bastard."

"Don't say that, He's your brother. You need to make things better with him, and it won't help if you beat him up just because he said a few hurtful words to me."

"But they hurt me as well! He's trying to influence you into thinking that I don't love you, just so you'll leave me. I know I sound selfish, but Mitch, I can't live without you. I need you, and it's not just to find my family."

Mitchie laid a hand on his cheek. "I won't ever leave you. I couldn't if I wanted to, because I know that if I leave, I'll always just come running back to you. That's why I didn't leave the first time you told me I could. I can't live without you either."

She gave him a soft kiss. Shane rested his face on the crook of her neck. "You're not a whore, Mitchie. I don't ever want you to think that. I don't ever want you to make yourself feel worthless. Because to me, you're the best thing in the world."

Mitchie sighed. "Alright."

Shane pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead. "You can leave you know. Just say the word, and I'll take you back to your mom. You shouldn't have to put up with any of the shit that is happening now. I promise, I'll come back for you once my family is safe and sound. I don't want you risking your life for my sake. You've already done so much."

Mitchie lifted herself up a little so she was looking down at him. "I know that. But I'm staying with you until the end no matter what. You've done some terrible things, but I forgive you for them, and I'm going to make sure your family forgives you as well."

He smiled and lightly touched her cheek. "I know this sounds really selfish, but I'm glad you're staying. I wouldn't have gotten this far without you, and I want you by my side every second of every day. But all you have to do is say the word, and I'll take you back to your mom. You won't have to put up with any of this shit ever again. And I promise I'll come back to you when all this is over. I don't want you to get hurt anymore."

Mitchie smiled, and snuggled into him. "I'm not going anywhere."

Mitchie focused on Shane's steady heartbeat against her ear, his light touches soothing her. Soon, sleep took over her body.

They could hear yelling when they woke up in the morning. Jason was back. Mitchie tried to get up, but Shane pulled her back down. "Come on, Shane. We should probably go talk to them now. See what we should do next."

"I don't wanna get up. And I really don't want to see either of them."

"Shane, how are we suppose to save the rest of your family if you refuse to get along with your brothers?"

Shane sighed and peered up at her. "Just five more minutes. Please?"

Mitchie rolled her eyes, but she knew she wouldn't be able to resist his cuteness for long, so she gave in. "Fine. Just five minutes."

Shane smirked triumphantly, and pulled her back down. Mitchie allowed herself to close her eyes for a few seconds. She thought about all they had been through the past few days.

Mitchie had the nightmare where she found out where Shane's parents are. They had shower sex. They went to the park to get some ice cream and saw Nate. Nate was an ass. David found out about them, and told Sir. They got into a fight. Shane slapped her. David started chasing them. Shane told her everything about his family. They made up. She got to see her mother again. And now they were here with Shane's brothers, trying to rescue the rest of their family. Oh, and they still hated each other.

So much had happened in so little time, it was all so overwhelming. But Mitchie was confident that this would all be over soon. Shane's family would be safe, she would fix her relationship with her mother, and she and Shane will be able to be together without worrying about anything else.

She was suddenly aware of Shane's lips on her neck. His hand was roaming under her shirt, attempting to take it off. It had been past five minutes.

Mitchie pushed his hands away. "Not now, Shane."

He pouted. "Oh come on! Just a quickie?"

"First of all, you know that there is no such thing as a 'quickie' with us. Second, may I remind you of whose house we're in, and who's downstairs right now. Seriously, Shane. We don't need to give them any more reasons to hate us."

Shane groaned. "Fine. But you owe me."

"Don't worry, I'll make it up to you soon enough." She kissed him quickly before getting out of bed.

Shane groaned and fell back against his pillow. "Mitchie, I can't feel any part of my body. I don't think I'll be able to move ever again."

"That's too bad. It means no more sex for you."

"Damn you."

Mitchie giggled. "Come on, Shane. Quit being a baby." She grabbed his hand, and dragged him out the door, and down the stairs.

They found Nate and Jason in the kitchen. They stopped talking when they saw them. Jason glared at them. "Nate, I told you I would leave if these two aren't gone."

Nate ignored him. "You guys want some breakfast? We only have cereal right now since Jase refuses to go out and get us some supplies."

"That'll do," Mitchie said as she went over to the cabinet and got out two bowels and a box of Frosted Flakes. She then got some milk out from the fridge.

Shane frowned. "You know your way around here pretty well."

"Yeah, Sierra would drag me out to one of his parties a few times. I refused to eat or drink anything he put out, so I had to come in here and get something to eat myself. Also that one time in tenth grade when we had to do a project together, and I came to his house. He refused to make me any snacks, saying it was a woman's job. Sexist pig."

Shane smirked. "What did you do?"

"I dumped the sandwich he ordered me to make on his head, and poured ice down his shirt."

Shane snorted. Nate shivered. "I remember that," he said. "It had somehow gotten in my pants."

"You deserved it," Shane said. "You're an asshole."

"Not as much of an asshole as you," Jason spoke up.

Everyone looked at him. Mitchie had forgotten that he was there. For a few seconds, the air was light, and carefree. There had been a bit of laughter in the atmosphere as she recalled an event that happen - was it really two years ago? But Jason has now interrupted that.

"You shouldn't be here," he said. "If you guys are really being followed like you said you were, you're putting us two in danger as well. Get out. I don't want to be caught up in any of this."

Mitchie crossed her arms over her chest. "What's wrong with you? This is _your_ family. It's like you don't care about what's been happening between you." Mitchie suddenly remembered something Shane had said to her. "Wait, you have a wife don't you?"

Jason visibly tensed. "Yes, I do."

"Where is she?"

"It's none of your business!"

"She's in New Jersey?" Nate said. "Her father passed away about a month ago. Jason went with her, but things between our families aren't great, so they kicked him out."

"Dude," Jason said, "what the hell?"

Nate shrugged. "I trust Mitchie."

"Well I don't." He sighed. "Our marriage isn't going so great. And it's all because of him." He nodded towards Shane. "Our family has been falling apart for a while. Dani's family is taking this as the perfect opportunity to rip her from me. I haven't been spending enough time with her. She says that if I don't do anything soon, she'll have no choice but to obey her parents wishes."

His face was still and expressionless, but over the years, Mitchie had learned to tell the emotions people were feeling by listening closely to the way they speak, or by looking in their eyes. Jason was a good actor.

He continued. "But I have to be here. Looking over this idiot." He looked at Nate. "He always gets himself into trouble, and I have to make sure the police don't come into this. We've had some close calls. But if this keeps up, we'll both be in jail."

Everyone was silent. Mitchie had been so busy being mad at Jason, she hadn't taken the time to think about the toll this was taking on him. He was the oldest, so he had to be strong. But one can stay strong for only so long. Mitchie had already been through hell and back, multiple times. She was used to heartbreak, and yelling, and tears.

But these guys had probably been the perfect family for all of their lives, up until Jason got married. She couldn't even bring herself to imagine what each of them was going through.

"Now I see," Mitchie said. She sat down on the stool next to Jason. He started to protest, but she went on before he could say anything. "You're scared. Your family has been falling apart, and you're scared. But there's nothing wrong with that. You've just been holding up too much weight, thinking you can't let your emotions out because you're the oldest, and you need to take care of your little brothers. But you have no idea what's been happening to your family, because you're too scared to let them in."

Jason looked away from her. "This is stupid. You have no idea what I feel. You have no idea what any of us are going through!"

"Don't just assume that I'm pitying you," Mitchie snapped. "Because I'm not. I've been in a situation far worse than this. Worse than your sorry ass could ever imagine!"

Jason snorted. "Let me guess. Your drunk ass bitch of a mother?"

That took Mitchie by surprise. She didn't know what she was expecting, but it certainly wasn't that.

Jason smirked, knowing he had hit a raw nerve. "You didn't think I would know about that, did you? Everybody knows. They know that you're a freak, and your mother is a slut that doesn't even care about her own child."

A year ago, that would have made Mitchie cry, not before beating the shit out of him. But she was a new person now.

She stared at Jason intently. "And do you know why she's like that? You think it's her fault? You think she's always been like this? Then you're ignorant, and an asshole. Why do you think I don't have a father? He left her because of her drinking habits, because she cheated on him? No. It was quite the opposite. Do you know what my father did?"

Jason shook his head. "I don't have time for this."

She ignored him. "He abuse my mother, and he abused me. He would come home drunk, and he would rape her, and he would beat her. He yelled at her, he called her names she didn't deserve to be called. He cheated on her, and then called her a slut. Then he beat her some more. And I had to watch."

Nate looked horrified. "I didn't know. . ."

She looked at him, then back at Jason. "And he would beat me as well. When I spoke without being spoken to, when I made a small mistake, when I coughed out of turn. I tried to tell my mother, but she refused to believe me. Even after all the terrible things he had done to her, my mother still loved him.

"I thought that, with time, it would get better, but it didn't. It just got worse, and worse, and worse. He almost killed me and my mother multiple times. I was only four at the time, but I remember everything so clearly. . ."

Jason shook his head. "Stop."

"Mitchie. . ." Shane said.

Mitchie ignored them. She couldn't even bring herself to look at Shane, because she knew she would break down. "My mother finally filed a divorce, and my father got sent to jail. But that did little to heal the mental and physical scars he had put on us. My mother did everything she could to try and raise me like a normal child. But she could only be strong for so long before she finally broke down. And when she did, I had to be there for her. She was in so much pain. . ."

She stopped talking. She couldn't go on. Shane was suddenly standing behind her. "Mitch." He gently held her shoulders and pulled her towards him. She hadn't realized that she had been clutching the counter so hard, her knuckles turned white.

Mitchie wrapped her arms around his waist, still sitting on the stool, and buried my face in his chest. She looked at Nate and Jason. Their faces were horror-stricken.

Jason finally spoke. "Do you. . . Do you really know where our family is?"

She nodded. They fell silent again. Shane gently rubbed her shoulder. "I'm proud of you," he whispered in her ear. She looked up at him, and gave him a small smile.

Shane's phone rang, startling them all. Shane reached into his pocket, and pulled it out, one arm still around Mitchie. He frowned when he looked at the caller ID. "It's not anyone I know." He looked up. "Should I answer it?"

Jason nodded. "See what they want."

Shane put the phone up to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hello there," said a cold, hard voice. "Shane, isn't it?"

Shane stiffened. The voice didn't sound familiar, but it made him shiver. "Who is this?"

"How rude of me, I did not introduce myself! I don't believe we have met. But I have connections to you."

Shane frowned. "How so?"

"Let's just say that you are in possession of my daughter."


	32. We'll Think Of Something

**HEY YOU GUYS I'M ALIVE!**

**I'm super duper sorry I haven't updated in a while. Life's been Meh, and I have summer school. :P**

**But I'm hoping to update more, so sit tight!**

**And holy shit it's been two months since I last updated. AH I'M SO SORRY PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!**

**Replies to anons:**

**SarahTheWhale: **Aw thank you! It means a lot to me. And no, I didn't pick the blackout date. Someone else did. I merely copied and pasted the message to get it around.

**Meadhbhk3: **Here you are!

**Lilly: **Enoy!

**delany: **LOL I understood half of that, but I think I know what you're saying. Thank you!

**Angela: **Here you go! I'm sorry for the long wait!

**Here's chapter 32! Enjoy!**

**This is slightly rated M. But not too much.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 32<p>

We'll Think Of Something

_Shane's phone rang, startling them all. Shane reached into his pocket, and pulled it out, one arm still around Mitchie. He frowned when he looked at the caller ID. "It's not anyone I know." He looked up. "Should I answer it?"_

_Jason nodded. "See what they want."_

_Shane put the phone up to his ear. "Hello?"_

_"Hello there," said a cold, hard voice. "Shane, isn't it?"_

_Shane stiffened. The voice didn't sound familiar, but it made him shiver. "Who is this?"_

_"How rude of me, I did not introduce myself! I don't believe we have met. But I have connections to you."_

_Shane frowned. "How so?"_

_"Let's just say that you are in possession of my daughter."_

Shane's eyes widened, and his heart sped up. "Who the hell are you?"

"Wow, you really are stupid. I just said you're in possession of my daughter, and you're still asking me who I am. Let me clarify myself for your tiny little brain. I'm Steve Torres, Mitchie Torres's father. Understand now?"

Shane wanted to vomit. He had to grip the edge of the kitchen counter to keep from falling over. Mitchie looked at him with concern in her eyes.

"Shane, what is it?" she asked.

Shane couldn't hear her. He had too many thoughts running through his mind. This was Mitchie's father. The man that he was talking to on the phone, was the man who he wanted to kill the most, next to Sir. This man was the one who made Mitchie's life hell ever since she was little.

Right now, Shane wanted nothing more than to wring his throat.

"Still there boy?" the rough voice demanded. "If you are done thinking about your life decisions, I will like to discuss my daughter with you."

"Listen, you little bastard," Shane said, startling everyone. "You stay away from Mitchie, you hear me? If you hurt her, if you lay one finger on her, I swear I'll - "

"You'll what, exactly? You'll kill me? You'll rip me to shreds? May I remind you that I am still holding your family hostage. Fail to do as I require, and they'll die. Is that really what you want?"

Shane stopped talking. There were so many things he wanted to say to this bastard, but the words just wouldn't come out. Especially at the mention of his family.

"I thought so." Shane could just hear the smugness in that cold voice. "Now, listen to me - "

"I won't listen to anything you have to say. I will not turn Mitchie over to you. Stay away from her! If you come anywhere near her, I'll kill you. You hear me? I'LL KILL YOU!"

Shane slammed his phone onto the counter, nearly breaking it in half. Mitchie was more than terrified. Shane hadn't used that tone in a long time. Who was he on the phone with?

"Shane, what - "

Before she could say anything else, Shane had grabbed her face, and he was kissing her, hard, right in front of his brothers. Mitchie was too shocked to do anything, and from the looks of it, Nate and Jason were stunned as well.

Shane pulled away from her, and held her at arms length. "Mitchie, you know I love you, right? I won't ever let anyone hurt you ever again."

"Yes, I know that Shane, but what's wrong? Who was on the phone?"

He opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again. How was he going to tell the girl he loved that he was on the phone with her father, and he was most likely calling to have Mitchie back in his possession?

But he didn't have to say anything, because the phone rang again. Except this time, it wasn't Shane's cell phone. It was the house phone.

"Don't answer it!" Shane snapped at Nate, who was about to pick it up.

"Why? What's going on?" he asked. "Who's on the phone?"

Shane shook his head.

The phone rang a few more times, the sound echoing off the walls of the silent house. It finally stopped, and went to voice mail. The cold voice came on again.

"Did you honestly think you could escape me just by hanging up on me? You're all fools."

Mitchie gasped. She hadn't heard that voice in years, and she was hoping she'd never had to hear it again. Shane squeezed her hand, apologizing to her with his eyes.

"Yes, I know where you are, Mitchie," the voice went on. "And I know where Gray is as well. I know where all of you are. So I suggest you better listen carefully if you don't want anyone to die.

"I have nothing against you and your family, Gray. You are simply bait. What I really want is my daughter. You were doing a good job, until you developed feelings for her. Now you're just in the way. I had half the mind to kill your family right then and there when I found out. But I'll be merciful.

"You can still save them. All you have to do is hand your daughter over to me. That's it. It's as simple as that. Do this for me, and you will have your family back. Refuse to acknowledge my offer, and they die.

"Now, don't think you can turn me down, and then come rescue them like some knight in shining armor. That would be very unfair. Right as you say no, we'll kill them. Come to break them out, we'll be waiting, and we'll kill you as well. Please choose wisely.

"You have a chance to save your family. Why lose it on one girl, when you can have many more. Don't see me as the bad guy. I am merely a father who wants to reunite with his family. Nothing more. Know that when you turn down my offer, your family will die. Then I will find you, and you will die as well, along with your two remaining brothers. Then I'll have my daughter and my wife back.

"Please don't make this harder than it already is. Think about it. I will give you three days to decide. Get me an answer by then. If I don't have an answer, I will assume that you have turned against me, and I will kill your family anyways. See you then."

The line went dead.

Shane turned to Mitchie, before she could open her mouth to say something. "No."

"But Shane - "

"I already told you not to ask me for this. I'm not handing you over to the bastard."

"Shane, listen - "

"I made my decision Mitchie."

"_Just listen_!" she shouted. Nate and Jason jumped, wondering if they should sprint out of the room before shit when down. She took a deep breath to compose herself. "Shane, this is your family we're talking about. Your brothers just heard proof that what we said was true. They still have a reason to hate me, and it's a valid reason.

"It's because of me that your family is being held captive. It's me that my father wants, and your family has to suffer for it. It's just unfair. Your family shouldn't pay for the shit that my family went through. Just turn me in to him, and everything will be fine. You'll have your family back, and you guys can actually mend your relationship."

"Everything won't be fine," Shane growled out. "I won't lose you Mitchie. I promised myself not to let you get hurt ever again."

Mitchie sighed. "Shane, please try to understand this okay. What you're doing now, it's just not worth it. I'm not worth the equivalent of the five people who raised you, who you grew up with."

"You're worth that much to me," he whispered.

Mitchie gave him a small smile. "I'm just one person, Shane. Just let me go. Everything will be fine, because you'll have your life back."

"There has to be another way." It was Jason this time. Mitchie was surprised that he was the one who spoke up, but she kept arguing.

"There isn't any other way. I thought my father made that clear enough. You either turn me over to him, or you all die."

"You have no faith in us at all, Mitchie," Nate said. "We might be able to take on this guy."

"That's cute, Nate, but look at the reality of this situation. I actually know this man. I know how vicious he is. It's not that I don't believe in you guys, it's just that you don't stand a chance against him."

"That's the equivalent to you not believing in us."

"It's not just my father! It's that Sir guy as well, along with all the other men at the hellhole. My father is probably paying them for doing this for him. They're all evil men, and I don't want you guys to be caught in this more than you already are."

"We'll think of something," Jason said.

"Ugh, will you all just think for a minute? It's sweet that you want to protect me, but you aren't being smart at all. I don't want your family to die because of me. I can't carry that burden. It's best if you just hand me over."

Shane shook his head. "I can't turn you in for selfish reasons, Mitch." With that, he turned away from her, and walked into the living room.

Mitchie angrily walked after him. "Shane, you're being an ass! Why won't you see the reason to this?"

Jason and Nate cautiously followed behind her, making sure to keep their distance. Mitchie looked over her shoulder to them, and glared, daring them to interfere.

They bother murmured, "shit," and they were out the front door in less than five seconds. It was just Mitchie and Shane.

Mitchie crossed her arms over her chest and turned her glare to Shane, who was avoiding her eyes. She rolled her eyes, and stepped forward to grab his hands.

"Shane, please. Let me do this. This is my problem, not yours. It's because of me that your family got hurt. You're family is worth so much more to me. I'm just one person."

His eyes softened slightly as he pulled her closer to him. "You're not just a person to me, Mitch. You mean too much to me. I can't lose you. Even if it means losing my family."

"You can't mean that!"

"I do mean it. Mitchie, my family left me when I needed them the most. They disowned me. You were always there for me, even after all the shit I put you through. You mean the world to me, and I will not hand you over to the man who made your childhood hell."

"Shane, I love you, but I can't carry this burden. I can't be the reason why your family dies. And you heard what my father said. He'll find us anyways, and he'll hurt you as well. I can't live with that. I have to know that you're alright."

"I won't ever be alright if I know that you're in that man's clutches!" She started to speak again, but he interrupted her. "Mitchie, please don't do this. I don't want to argue with you. We have three days. We'll come up with a plan. I just can't lose you, alright? I can't."

Mitchie sighed, and hung her head in defeat. "I just. . . I don't want to see more people get hurt. I could never live with myself if something happened to your family."

Shane pulled her to his chest. "Nothing's going to happen to them. We'll think of something."

Mitchie wrapped her arms around his waist, deciding it was best to give up for now. Shane was just as stubborn as she was, and this would only lead to more arguing.

"I hate this," Mitchie whispered.

"I do too." Shane soothingly rubbed her back. "But whatever happen, I want you to know that it's not you fault, alright? None of this was ever your fault. So don't go around thinking that it is." He pulled away so that he was looking at her. "Understand?"

She nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too." He bent down and kissed her softly.

Mitchie clung onto him, wanting nothing more than to be with alone with him for a while more. They had both gone through so much, and right when they thought that they had some help, that everything could turn out alright after all, her father had to ruin it.

She hated that man with all of her heart and soul. Why did he have to bring Shane's family into all this? It was only Mitchie and her mother that he wanted, so why ruin someone else's life in the process?

_Because's he's fucking evil, that's why._

Mitchie suddenly gasped when Shane deepened the kiss. He gripped her hips tightly and pulled her even closer to him.

She pulled away, and breathlessly looked up at him. "Your brothers can be back any minute."

"They'll stay away if they know what's good for them," Shane said against her lips.

Mitchie giggled, but it was cut off my Shane's lips back on hers. She gave in to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him just as hard. He laid his hands on her thighs, and lifted up her legs so they wrapped around his waist.

Before Mitchie even knew it, they were upstairs in their room, and Shane had unceremoniously thrown her onto the bed. He was on top of her in seconds, already taking off their clothing.

Mitchie relaxed her body, and let him do whatever he wanted to do to her. His rough hands felt nice on her body. She could feel the tension and pain in his movements.

Mitchie yelped as Shane devoured her breast with his mouth. She ran her hands through his hair as he left love bites all over her chest, massaging her tender nipples.

Just like her, he had been through a lot of shit with his family. She was surprised when he said that he chose her over him. The hands that were caressing her and were touching her in places no one else got to touch, were the same hands that had been abusing her a few months before.

They had been through so much together. This was the first time that Mitchie didn't feel absolutely alone. She had Shane, and Shane had her. He told her that he would always stay by her side, and he proved this today.

She squealed again as he nipped away at her, making his way up her neck. She grabbed his face, and pulled him up so he was looking at her.

"Shane. . ."

He frowned. "Are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

"No." She laughed breathlessly. "It's just. . . I want you." He smiled softly and stroked her cheek. "Shane?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise me you'll be here when I wake up. That you won't do anything stupid."

Shane's eyes widened slightly, but he nodded. "I promise." He kissed her lovingly before covering her body with his.

**(You guys can start reading again if you skipped the not so M rated part)**

Shane gazed at Mitchie's sleeping form, gently caressing her cheek with his thumb. He smiled sadly as she sighed in contentment in her slumber.

"I'm sorry Mitch," he whispered, and softly kissed her head.

He cautiously moved her naked body off of him, draping a blanket over her before getting off the bed, and getting himself dressed.

He walked out the room, and quietly closed the door behind him. He then took his phone out, and dialed Nate's number. It rang a few times before he picked it up.

"Hey, are you guys done fucking?" his brother asked.

"Shut up, and listen to me. I need you and Jason to get your asses over here right now. I have a plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, so my birthday is this week (July 5th). Give me a present and leave me a review. ;)<strong>


	33. Rescue

**Hi guys. I'm back! I know I said I would update sooner. I'm so sorry! And summer's almost over. . . D:**

**Replies to anons: **

**Niamh Anderson: **Haha I'll try to squeeze in as much as I can

**Katy:** Thank you!

**PinkDinosaur123: **Thank you! I'm glad you like it.

**Zara:** Aw thank you! That means a lot to me!

**Anna: **Wow, that's so great! Thank you so much!

**Loverrr: **Ah thank you!

**lola: **Thank you. But I am a die hard Jemi fan. Mitchie and Nate were never together, but they're my brotp. My otp is smitchie/jemi

**Kidnapped lover: **OMG, thank you so much! But make sure you get sleep!

**Felicity: **Naw, I'm sorry it scared you!

**Kaitlyn: **Aw thank you!

**Marlin: ***HUGS* thank you so much!

**Holy crap you guys. . . I don't know what to say. I got 25 reviews for the last chapter! I love you all so much! Thank you for the great birthday wishes. Let's get this story to 600 reviews, yeah?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 33<p>

Rescue

"This is crazy."

"I know."

"Mitchie will kill you."

"I know."

"This is pretty much suicide."

"I don't care."

Nate and Jason shook their heads. "I don't know man," Nate said. "Are you sure it'll work?"

"I'm sure," Shane said. "Look, I don't like this any more than you do. But I refuse to give Mitchie up. But we are still going to get our family back no matter what."

"This is so, so crazy," Jason said. Then he smiled. "Let's do it."

Shane was surprised that his brother was agreeing with him, but he smiled as well. "Alright then. Just give me two minutes."

He quickly walked upstairs to his and Mitchie's room. She was fast asleep, and it didn't look like she would be up any time soon. He quickly scribbled out a note and placed it on the table beside her. Gazing down at her, he moved a strand of hair out of her face. He bent down and kissed her head.

"Goodbye."

He closed the door gently behind him before going back to his brothers.

"Ready to go?" Jason asked.

Shane took a deep breath. "Yeah."

They got into Jason's car and drive off. Shane sat shotgun while Nate sat in the back, and Jason drove.

"Mitchie will have us all beheaded if something happens to you," Nate said.

Shane smiled. "Yeah, I know. But I'm not putting her in anymore danger."

His smiled quickly disappeared. This mission was pretty much suicide. He might never see Mitchie again. And he would have no way to see if she was alright or not. Her father could get to her as soon as he was dead.

"Look you guys," Shane said. "I know you still hate me, and I don't blame you. But Mitchie doesn't deserve any of this. You have to know that. And if we fail, her father will have her in his clutches in no time. Please, you have to do this for me. No matter what happens to me, you have to keep Mitchie safe. Our plan will help us get our family out safely. But by that time, Sir will be alerted, and he will send his men after us. Nate will get our family out through the passage I told you about, while Jason and I distract everyone. But if something happens to me, I want you to drop everything, and get out of there. As soon as you get our family to safety, go to Mitchie. Get her and her mother out of here, and send them someplace safe. Send them out of the country if you have to. Just don't let her father get her."

A silence fell over the brothers. Nate looked down, and fiddled with his fingers. Jason glanced at Shane from the corner of his eyes. "You're serious about her," he said. "Mitchie. You really care about her."

Shane turned his head to look out the window. "I put her through hell. I'll never be able to make up for what I did. I just want her to be safe. You probably won't understand, but - "

"I understand," Jason said.

Shane looked at him. "What?"

"I understand. You want to protect her, you want to stand up for her. You'd do anything for her." Jason smirked slightly. "You forget that I have a wife, one that our parents don't approve of. I know what you're feeling."

Shane glanced at his brother. "Thank you both for doing this."

"I still hate you," Jason said. "But this is my family too. We're getting them out no matter what."

"I trust Mitchie," Nate said, "and she seems to trust you. So I'll stand by your side."

Jason snorted. "You're just saying that because you have a crush on her."

Nate looked down, blushing furiously. "No I don't," he mumbled. "I've just known her for a long time, and I was there during all the chaos at our school."

Shane smirked. "Too bad she prefers me over you."

Nate rolled his eyes. "I don't know why, since I'm so much better looking than you. But whatever. Just don't hurt her."

"Sure." Shane smiled. "Turn right here."

"But there's no road," Jason said.

"Just do it."

Jason took a right and drove the car into the forest. Shane directed them to the cabin he and Mitchie stayed at so long ago when Sir was gone.

"Let's go." Shane led them inside. "I have a stash of weapons hidden in the back pantry."

He led then to the back, and sure enough, there was a pile of guns with ammunition to go along with it behind the door.

"Shit," Jason said. "How has this guy never been caught before."

"Honestly, I don't know," Shane said. "Alright, we take two guns each. Take just enough amo. We don't want to be slowed down by the extra weight."

Shane loaded his two guns and turned to his brothers, who were practically drooling over the weapons. He rolled his eyes. "Do you guys even know how to use these?"

"I've played enough Call of Duty to get the idea," Nate replied.

"That's not the same thing." Shane sighed. "Just don't use them unless you really need to."

"Aye, aye captain."

When Nate and Jason were ready, Shane led them back out. "We'll need to walk from here. We can't let any of them see the car. I know a way we can get in without getting spotted, but we'll need to be stealthy from there."

Jason loaded his gun. "If we die, I'm gonna kill you."

* * *

><p>Mitchie stirred on the white sheets, reaching out to the space next to her. Her face was buried in a Shane-scented pillow. Her fingers tried to grasp at his solid form, but were only met with the cool sheets.<p>

Mitchie's eyes shot open. She felt around for Shane, but there was no sign of his presence. She sat up on the bed, panicking. Shane's side of the bed was cold, so he must have been gone for a while.

Mitchie looked around the room, the bedsheets bunched around her bare chest. Shane's clothes were no where to be found. Instead, there was a single note on the table.

Mitchie's heart raced as she slowly picked it up, and read it.

_Mitchie,_

_I know I told you that I would be here when you woke up. And I am truly sorry that I didn't keep the promise. But you have to understand. What you said to me earlier was true. They're my family, and I can't leave them. But I'm not about to give you up._

_Nate, Jason, and I will get them ourselves. We'll be armed, but we'll try to get our families out as quickly as we can without making a mess._

_Please, don't hate me for this. It was the only choice that I had. No matter what happens to me, know that I love you with every ounce of my being. That's never going to change. I know that you love me, and I hope that doesn't change as well._

_Please stay safe. Don't do anything stupid. Hopefully, we'll see each other again, and this won't be goodbye._

_I love you._

_- Shane_

Mitchie read the note over and over again, praying that the words would change. This couldn't be true.

She quickly threw her clothes on and tore through the house, calling out for Shane. No one answered. The house was completely empty. She sat down on the sofa in the living room, running her hands through her hair, her face buried in her knees.

Images of her dream came back to her. She tried to push them out, but they just wouldn't stop. The one that stood out the most was of Shane lying dead on the ground, blood pooling around him.

A sob tore itself out of her body. _Oh God, no. This can't happen. Not now. Please._

* * *

><p>The brothers trekked through the woods, weapons in their hands. Shane led them to a trapped door that he knew was kept unguarded. They made it in easily, and found that the hallways were deserted.<p>

"We need to get to Sir's room," Shane said. "That's where he's keeping them. But he'll most likely be in it, so we'll have to create a diversion."

They gazed at the door to Sir's office. Their family was so close, but they still couldn't get to them.

They heard voices, and hit behind a wall. Peaking around the corner, they saw three men having a very animated argument.

"Great," Nate said. "How are we going to get past them as well."

Jason smirked. "I already have it covered." He took his gun, pointed it in the opposite direction of the men, and fired three shots.

Before Shane had time to scold him, the men took off in the direction of the bullets, muttering, "Did you hear that?" "What the hell was it?"

"Someone's been hit," one of the men called. "Get Sir!"

Shane and Nate looked at Jason, who just smiled sheepishly. Shane shook his head, before shrinking back against the wall as Sir came out. He made is way down the the chaos, leaving his office empty.

"Let's go," Shane said. "We only have a few minutes."

They entered the office, only to find that they were not alone. The brothers stopped in their tracks as they saw a woman standing the Sir's desk.

Her eyes widened when she saw them. "Shane?"

"Lin." He smiled and turned to his brothers. "Lower your weapons guys."

Lin stepped forward and hugged Shane tightly. "Oh, you're alright! I was getting so worried about you." She pulled away from him and held him by the shoulders. "Where's Mitchie? Is she alright?"

"Yeah, she's fine." Shane smiled. "I left her at home. But she told us where Sir is keeping our parents." He looked around the room, frowning. He didn't see any other doors. "Lin, do you know if there are any secret doors in this room."

She frowned as well. "I know that there is one trapdoor, but that leads out of this building."

"Shane, we need to hurry," Jason said.

"Maybe we should have brought Mitchie. . ." Nate said. "She could have told us where they're being kept."

"I thought of the idea, but I wasn't about to put Mitchie in danger," Shane replied.

"Shane, I hear voices," Jason said.

"Did you lock the door?"

"Yeah."

"Then we have a few more minutes."

Banging was heard on the door. "Lin, open up!" Sir's booming voice could be heard.

"J-just a minute, Sir!" Lin called. She turned to the three boys. "You guys need to get out of here right now. If Sir finds you, he will surely have you killed."

"We can't leave yet," Shane said. "We haven't found them."

"Shane, they're obviously not here," Jason said. "We did all that we could. Now let's get out of here. We'll ask Mitchie about it later."

Lin pulled aside the rug on the floor to reveal a trapped door. She pulled it open. "In here. Just walk straight until you find a staircase. That should lead you out a good distance away from here."

Nate and Jason quickly lowered themselves down. Shane turned to Lin. "Come with us."

She gave him a sad smile. "I would love to, but I have my own family to protect. Go quickly. I'll come up with something to tell them."

Shane nodded, and followed his brothers closing the door above him. Lin quickly put the rug back in place before she opened the door.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sir yelled.

"I'm sorry, Sir," Lin said. "I was merely straightening up. I might have accidentally locked the doors."

Sir grabbed her by the neck and placed his face dangerously close to hers. "Don't fucking lie to me."

"I-I'm not." But her faltering voice gave her away. She tightly shut her eyes, realizing her mistake.

Sir eyes went to the rug, and he threw the woman on the ground. "You let them escape, didn't you?" Lin didn't say anything. She stared at the ground by Sir's feet. He kicked her in the stomach, earning a yelp from her mouth. "Answer me, you whore!"

The three men came into the room. "Sir, they're no where to be found. None of the other men saw anything."

"They went through the trapped door," Sir said. "Go after them. I want to have a little talk with my _assistant_. And I think I know who our little intruder is."

The men nodded and did as they were told, leaving the poor woman alone with Sir.

"Run fast you guys," Shane said. "They might be behind us."

"But Lin will cover for us, right?" Nate asked.

Shane shook his head. "She will, but Sir will still find out."

Shane's foot caught on a tree root - how the hell did that get there? - and he fell. Jason rolled his eyes. "So much for being fast."

"Shut up." Shane used the wall to help him get up. His hand slid over the rocky wall, and came to land on a handle. Shane frowned. "You guys, I think this is a door."

"That's great, but it's not the way out," Nate said.

". . . What if this is the door? The door that holds Mom, Dad, and Frankie."

Nate and Jason exchanged glances. "I don't know," Jason said. "There could be more men behind those doors. And like you said, they're probably after us right now."

"We have to try." Shane grabbed onto the handle, feeling along the wall to see how big the door was. He pulled and pushed on it, but it wouldn't budge. He took a step back, and kicked the door right where the handle was. It swung open, revealing a dark room.

"I can't see much," Nate said.

But soon, their eyes adjusted. There was nothing in the room but a cell, and figures huddled in the corner. Shane's heart flipped.

"Hello?" he called.

"Who's there," a man's voice responded. "What do you want? Haven't you taken enough from us? Just leave us alone, dammit!"

Shane stepped closer to get a better view of them. Their backs were turned to the brothers. The man was sheilding the other people with his body.

"Don't worry, we're not going to hurt you," Shane said. "We're getting you out."

"Shane, hurry up," Jason said.

"Guard the door."

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"My name is Shane. My brothers and I are going to get you out safely."

"Shane?" a woman's small voice came. She turned to the man. "This can't be our Shane? It just can't."

Shane frowned. There was something about this situation that was bothering him, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He walked up to the cell and pointed his gun at the lock. "Stand back, and cover your ears."

He shot the lock, immediately breaking it. He yanked it off the cell door, and swung it open. "Hurry, and get out." Shane stepped aside to let the family through. They didn't move.

Suddenly, the woman came running forward, right at Shane.

"Denise!" the man called out.

The woman ignored him and stood in front of Shane, gazing up at him. In a normal situation, Shane would have pushed her away. But there was something about this woman's presence that seemed familiar to him. He frowned, trying to get a better look at her in the little light that the room offered.

She slowly brought her hands up, and cupped Shane's face with them. Everything was still and silent, even their breathing.

"Shane," she said softly, her voice horse. "Is it really you?"

"I don't. . ."

"Are you my Shane?"

Shane's eyes widened in realization. This was happening. They did it. They found them.

"Mom?" he chocked out. Nate and Jason froze, staring at the two. Shane's vision blurred as tears threatened to fall. "Mom."

The woman smiled through the tears that had escaped, and nodded. Shane let out a throaty laugh, and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her hair. "Mom, mom, mom." He hung on tightly as the woman ran her fingers through his thick hair.

"My baby," she whispered. "I knew you would come."

"Mom." It was Nate. Shane and Denise pulled away and looked at the two other brothers.

Denise held her arms out towards them. "My boys."

At the same time, Nate and Jason launched themselves into their mother's embrace, and held on tight. Shane turned to the man, who was still gazing at them in disbelief. Shane took a step towards him.

"Shane?" the older man said.

"Dad. . . I - " He didn't get to finish before his father pulled him into a bone crushing hug. Tears escaped Shane's eyes, and he clutched his father as he sobbed into his shoulder. "Dad, I'm sorry. I'm so, _so_ sorry."

His father rubbed his back. "You did nothing wrong. I'm so happy to see you boys."

"Hey, I'm alive too," a small voice called.

Shane pulled away from his father to look at the small boy who had his arms crossed over his chest, a pout gracing his plump lips. Shane laughed, and wiped the tears out of his eyes. He wrapped his arms around his youngest brother, peppering kisses all over his face.

The eight-year-old wrinkled his nose. "Alright, enough."

Shane ran his hands through the boy's hair. "It's so good to see you again, Frankie."

Frankie grinned. "I knew you'd come Shane."

The other two brothers reunited with their father and Frankie, and more tears were spilled. But all smiled fell when they heard noises of men from down the hallway.

"Shit," Shane whispered. He turned to Nate. "Alright, just as we planned. Take Mom, Dad, and Frankie, and get them out of here. Jason and I will hold them off as long as possible. Don't wait for us. Just go."

Nate nodded and turned to their family. "Let's go."

"Wait," Denise said. "We won't leave you."

"They'll get us all if you don't leave with Nate now." Shane gave her a small smile. "We'll be fine, Mom." He kissed his mother's head before ushering his family out the door, where they were led to safety by Nate.

Shane and Jason stood between their family and Sir's men, giving Nate enough time to help them escape. The men came to a halt in front of Shane and Jason. Mike stepped forward, seeming to be the leader.

"Alright Gray," he said. "You've got your family. Now give us the girl, and we can all part ways happily."

Shane smirked. "She's not here."

Mike sighed. "That'a a pity. I hate to have to kill all of you."

Shane narrowed his eyes as Mike hoisted up his gun, pointing it straight at Shane. He didn't remove his eyes from Mike's as he spoke to Jason. "Now, Jase!"

Without another thought, Jason reached into his pocket, and pulled out a smoke bomb. He threw it at the ground, near the men. Smoke enveloped the tunnel, and as Sir's men were coughing and trying to regain their eyesight, Shane and Jason ran in the direction that their family had taken off.

"Keep going," Shane shouted. "No matter what happens, don't look back, and don't stop. Our first priority is to make sure that our family is safe. Don't - "

Shane was cut off my a gunshot, and the sound of a bullet whizzing past his left ear, just inches from hitting him. He cursed as he and Jason increased their speed. But no matter how fast they ran, Shane couldn't shake the feeling that at least one of the men were gaining on them.

"I'm coming for you Gray!" Mike's voice called behind them. Shane quickly glanced over his shoulder to see the man running at them like a crazed animal.

"Keep running," Shane said to Jason. "Whatever you do, don't look back." He stopped running and turned towards Mike.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jason asked, stopping as well.

"Just go!"

Jason slowly backed away, but kept his eyes on Shane. Mike kept running towards Shane, a murderous look in his eyes. Shane raised the gun, and pointed it at at Mike. Jason watched, shocked, as his brother pulled the trigger, and the bullet shot out.

It hit Mike right in the thigh, and he fell forward onto the ground with a string of curses. Shane turned, and ran, dragging Jason along with him.

"Keep going, you idiot!" he yelled.

Jason snapped out his trance, and continued to run. Another gunshot sounded. He looked over his shoulder to Shane. He had fallen a few feet behind, and was clutching his arm.

"Shane, you got hit," Jason yelled. He went back to his brother, his eyes wide with alarm.

Shane waved a hand. "It just skimmed my arm. It's not bad. Keep going."

Jason started forward, when another gunshot sounded. Shane's vision went white as he felt searing pain between his shoulder blades.

Another gunshot.

And he felt the pain in his upper arm, right below his shoulders. He could vaguely hear Jason calling his name. His vision was blurred as he tried to focus on him.

"Shane come on, stay with me," Jason's voice pleaded.

"Go," Shane whispered, barely able to speak. "Get out of here. Get to Mitchie."

"I'm not leaving you." Jason slung Shane's uninjured arm around his shoulders, trying to drag him to the exit.

"Jason - "

"No! Shane, you helped us get to our family. You helped save them. We are not going to leave you behind." Jason panted, trying desperately, with all his might, to get both of them out safely.

Shane could only feel his brother's strong arm around him before his vision went blank.


	34. IMPORTANT AN

**Yes everybody. I am alive. I know you all were expecting a new chapter, and I am sorry that you have been faced with another A/N.**

**I know it's been pretty much a year since I last updated. And let me tell you, it was a pretty shitty year. I've been very emotionally unstable, and I just couldn't find the motivation or the sanity to write anything. But I am a bit better now.**

**What I am going to be doing is that I'm going to re-read some parts of my stories, just to see where I am. That'll probably take a week or something. Then I will proceed to write. I may write Kidnapped first, and do If Only You Knew second.**

**Either way, you guys will be getting an actual update, I just don't know when. But I will be continuing my stories. **

**I just need reassurance that people are still reading them, and are eager for new chapters. So just talk to me. PM me, message me on Twitter or Tumblr. Let me know you're still here.**

**Also I get lonely so I could use a few more internet friends.**

**My Twitter: BareerahTheGirl**

**My Tumblr: idiot-usui**

**Sorry again for the long wait, just be patient a little while more. And thank you a ton to those who haven't given up on me. You all give me the strength I need to keep writing.**

**See y'all soon!**

**(This message has been sent to both my Camp Rock stories).**


End file.
